


Kinky

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 长。HP-AU





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 最老的物AO3存档。  
> 例行先感谢.Glacier.和.另一只.两位可爱帮我做的Beta，还有Rion和YAI的图，有很多不放上来了，想看的可以去sy欣赏这两位的宝墨。

将近午夜时分，伦敦的夜雨依旧淅淅沥沥地打落在青石板路上。在这样潮湿的夜晚，伯莱克社区的居民早已沉沉睡去。然而这时如果恰巧还有什么人趴在窗户边，欣赏这番雾雨朦胧的夜景的话，就会看到有个身形不高头戴兜帽的人，正映着街角的橙黄路灯匆匆走过。他快速地穿过一幢幢住宅，消失在了黑夜里。

巷子里静悄悄的，月光一丝也不得见，只有那道黑影在夜幕中东走西窜地穿梭着，拐过了好几条胡同，显然对这里十分熟悉。随着道路变得愈加狭窄，他的脚步也逐渐停驻在了一所破破烂烂的旧房子前。这时，他忽然显得犹豫了起来，隔了半晌才握紧拳头，叩响了古旧的木门。

几秒钟过后，门拉开了条缝。

“Bolivar，”开门的是个男人。他长着一双细长的眼睛，两片浅薄的嘴唇，讲话的嗓音十分圆滑，语气里却含杂了些许与生俱来的嘲弄，“你终于还是来了。” 

“Sebastian，我想我们需要谈谈。”被唤作Bolivar的男人取下了头上的兜帽。由于身高的原因，他的脖子仰了起来，面上的神情却异常倨傲。

“当然可以，我的老朋友，”Shaw侧了侧身将门完全打开，转而进了里屋，“火焰威士忌，来点儿？”

Bolivar没有搭话，他径直走向了靠近壁炉的沙发，身后的木门也随之咔塔一声锁了起来。

这里一切都还是老样子。陈旧的黑皮书册堆满了几面墙，灰扑扑的照妖镜晃动着浑浊的暗影立在角落，整间屋子都飘荡着股难闻的药味儿。不过这不难想象，内里那张巨大的试验台上摆满了各种器具，坩埚里正突突地往外冒着热气。 

“你这趟旅途可真够糟的，冻得够呛？”

“是的，糟透了，”Bolivar脱下了湿淋淋的罩衣，接过Shaw递来的酒杯，毫不意外地从杯口上闻到了一股狐媚子的味道，他随手把杯子搁置在脚边，脸上的嫌恶神情显而易见，“那么，为了不辜负我专程来找你的艰辛，你能为我做些什么呢？”

Shaw懒洋洋地坐进扶手椅里，唇边堆起了一贯的假笑。“我想，你正在计划的那件事情，我可以帮助你。”

“说实在的，我实在是不明白，你为什么会对这件事情如此热衷。”

“相信我老朋友，有些人做事只是出于个人兴趣。”

Bolivar 闻言抬起了头，五官的轮廓在火光的辉耀下扭结到了一起。他直勾勾地盯着Shaw，看起来十分想在他的脑子上凿出个洞，来瞧一瞧这些话到底是否属实。但他最终移开了视线，明智地放弃了这些不切实际的幻想，“好吧，我暂且相信你，毕竟我们两人合作的话，的确会是一件非常美妙的事情。”

“那是自然，”Shaw讥笑着，高举起了手中的酒杯，“咱们以前可就是最佳拍档。”


	2. 分院仪式

Erik靠在窗前，头向下歪着，整张脸几乎都贴上了窗玻璃，那头暗金色的头发乱糟糟的，已经失去了原本的光泽，洗到泛白的衣角还沾了些油污，使他整个人看上去傻里傻气。但这不能怪他，他今天忙前忙后累了一天，现在正偷摸打个盹儿。造成这种情况的根本原因，是因为他从出生起就没有见过父亲，母亲也在几年前去了世，没能给他留下多少财产，他为了糊口几乎什么活儿都干过。像他这样的人，本来是决计不可能上学的，只不过他有些与众不同。十一岁那年，在他正努力地抱着满盆的口杯拿去刷洗的时候，他的好伙计Bryan，另一个在酒馆里打杂的小伙子，急匆匆地跑来给了他一封据说是猫头鹰送来的邮件，信封上写着“欢迎您来我们学校就读”。当然的，Erik果断让Bryan滚开了，天知道他那天还有多少活儿要做。然后又过了几天，在他往院子里泼脏水的时候，一只黄褐色的猫头鹰从天而降，稳稳地落在了篱笆栏上，那双铜铃般的眼睛审视着他，尖喙下还叼着一封厚厚的信。

信封上没贴邮票，盖着一方奇怪的盾牌纹章。Erik犹豫了片刻，终于出于好奇，把信从猫头鹰嘴里拿了下来。红色的火漆封印挑开之后，信里的内容跟上次一模一样：

 

_卡茨塞尔魔法学校_

_校长：Christian Kohl（国际魔法联合会会员、巫师协会会员、梅林爵士团一级魔法师）_

_亲爱的Lehnsherr先生：_

_我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在卡茨塞尔魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。_

_学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。_

_副校长_  
_Ashley Schwarzer 谨上_

 

——这完全不合逻辑。有人会无聊到连续开两次这样的低级玩笑吗？

虽然他脑子里一团疑问，但是现在回想起来的话，很幸运的，Erik很感谢当时没有把那封信件再次丢掉。信单所附的地址虽然花费了他不少力气，但他最终还是凭借着出色的个人能力———— 其实是看到有好几个衣着奇特的人，从他身边走过时，嘴里咕哝着什么“猫头鹰”之类的疯话。总之，Erik跟着那行人摸清了门路，之后也顺利地申请了特助生，读完了课程。在这期间学校给了他很多资金上的帮助，一有机会他还会打各种零工。当然，在他刚刚得知自己是个巫师的时候的确受到了极大的冲击，不过这也解释通了很多奇怪的事情。比如在他情绪暴躁失控的时候，经常能够感到周围金属体的涌动，他还成功地把一枚硬币隔空攥到手里过。

现在，他已经十四岁了，在结束了为期三年的卡茨塞尔魔法课程之后，由于表现的出色，Kohl校长为他写了封推荐信，极力举荐他到霍格沃茨魔法学校继续就读高级课程，要知道，像他这样条件不好的学生要自己申请霍格沃茨并不是那么容易。这就是为什么现在，他来到了伦敦，趁着开学以前在餐馆里打些短工，暂住在这间破旧的阁楼里。

“Erik！下来把仓库收拾干净！”

他在睡梦中被惊醒，头“砰”的一声撞到了窗沿上，捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴地弄清楚了当前的状况。

“好的，我这就下来！”他冲楼下喊道。

今天已经是八月十七号了，与普通的学生不同，Erik巴不得快点开学。不然他敢保证，有一天他会忍不住拿出魔杖，在可人儿的老板竭尽全力压榨他的时候，指着那张肥硕的脸庞念出几串咒语来。  
几天以后，他拖着行李，心里满怀着对霍格沃茨的美好憧憬，站在了九又四分之三的站台上。

这一定会是一段很棒的旅程。

Erik默默对自己说道。

 

他从人群中挤过，找到了一个空隔间，把行李放上架子。这并没有花费掉多少力气，多亏他平时干了不少粗活，不过也有可能是因为他的行李本来就少得可怜。

他很快安顿好了一切，两眼无神地望向窗外，站台上到处都是送行的人。说实在的，这种场面他已经相当习惯了。就在他进一步走神的时候，隔间门再次打开了，一个女孩儿气喘吁吁地站在门口，手里正拎着一只鸟笼和一个大得离谱的格子皮箱。

“你好？我能坐这儿吗？如果你不介意的话。”

“当然，请随便坐。”Erik回过神，接过箱子推进角落，目睹着女孩儿将鸟笼放在沙发一侧，与他相对而坐。

一声汽笛，景色逐渐移动起来，火车开动了。

“谢谢你，我叫Raven，Raven Xavier，你叫什么名字？” 

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

他们互相打量。名叫Raven 的女孩儿留着一头金发长发，脸颊饱满圆润，衣衫鲜亮整洁，看起来家境优越。Erik收回目光，把注意力转向了一旁的鸟笼，里面那只鸟体型很大，通体乌黑，羽毛在日光下，偶尔还会闪烁着紫蓝色的金属光泽。

“这是乌鸦吗？”Erik好奇地问。

“渡鸦。是的，和我的名字一样。Charles说养这么一只鸟比较有趣，这样就好像有两个我。你从哪儿来？我是从卜林顿来的。我没见过你，像你这样帅气的如果见过我一定记得，你肯定不是在英国上的学。”

“德国，卡茨塞尔，在那儿。”

“噢！德国人！你英语说得真不错！”Raven惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，“我听说过卡茨塞尔，但没有去过，Charles说那里的风景很不错，是跟卜林顿完全不一样的景色，那儿一定很棒。”

“Charles？是谁，他去过那儿么？”

“是我哥哥，”Raven撇了撇嘴，似乎对她口中的‘Charles’很是不满，“他没去过卡茨塞尔，八成是在书里读到的，他是个书虫。”

Erik点了点头，“你一个人来的吗？”

“本来Charles是要跟我一起来的，但他说他一定得听完那个什么狗屁专家的学术讲座，说那人来一次伦敦可不容易，机会难得，所以我就被抛弃了，他会在之后赶来霍格沃茨，”Raven抱着胳膊气鼓鼓地发完了牢骚，然后摇了摇头问道，“说起这个，你觉得自己会被分进哪个学院？”

“我？”Erik有些吃惊，“我不知道，我对霍格沃茨不是很了解，你知道，我以前是在德国上的学，我们那里只分班级不分学院。”

“噢！对不起，”Raven了然一笑，“霍格沃茨分为四个学院，我们一入学就会举行分院仪式。我知道我一定会被分到斯莱特林，我们全家都是斯莱特林，这是传统。如果我，或者Charles不能去斯莱特林，妈妈一定会抓狂的，”Raven热情地向Erik介绍着各所学院的特色，似乎对于能讲述些什么很是开心，“这些都是Charles告诉我的，我得承认他老是看些乱七八糟的书还是有点用处的。”

两个人聊着天，渐渐熟络了起来。Erik从Raven那里了解到了很多关于霍格沃茨的事情，或者说，是从‘Charles’那里。他不禁对这个从未谋面的Charles产生了一丁点好奇，或许对方是个架着厚镜片，连说话都不敢出大气的学术怪胎。Erik在脑海里胡乱猜想着，随即又对自己这种莫名的诽谤感到丝丝抱歉。他在卡茨塞尔上学的时候明显也是名好学生，不然也不会被推荐来霍格沃茨继续就读，但他是属于行动派那种，个人实践能力要比考试成绩出色得多。

也许自己会被分进格兰芬多？Erik不由得对即将到来的分院仪式产生了一丝担忧与期待。

“噢！我们快要到了！”不知不觉间火车开始减速了，Raven兴奋地说，“我们最好赶紧换好校袍！”

 

列车最终缓慢地停了下来，学生们纷纷涌向车门，行李都留在了车上，会有人专门运送。Erik和Raven顺着人群下到站台，不由得因为夜晚的寒冷打了个颤，周围到处都是身着校袍的学生，黑压压的一大群。就在他们不知所措的时候，有个提着灯的人走了过来，嘴里大声喊着：“一年级新生！一年级新生到这边来”。人流开始慢慢朝那里移动，然后他们看清楚了，那也是个学生，看起来像是高年级的。

“一年级新生！都到这儿来！跟着我！当心你们的脚下，我们要坐船到霍格沃茨。”

他们推推搡搡地行动着，一路上没什么人说话，似乎大家都有点紧张。四周一片漆黑，一行人跌跌撞撞地沿着小路，拐过了好几道弯，然后视野忽然就开阔了起来，人群中几乎是齐声发出了“喔—— ”的一声。

一大片黑色的湖泊呈现在眼前，湖对岸的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗户在星空下交映闪烁。在指挥下，人群纷纷上了小船，划过平坦的湖面驶向城堡，穿越隧道，所有人都出神地观望着高耸入云的塔峰，渐渐摇荡着抵达了城堡阴影下一处潮湿平滑的草地上。

然后他们鱼贯上了石阶，聚在一扇巨大的橡木门前，等待着那个高年级生敲响紧闭的大门。

门吱呀呀地开了，一位身着暗紫色长袍的女巫出现在门前，金棕色的头发柔顺地披满了肩部。

“一年级新生，MacTaggert教授。”

“谢谢你，Mike，这里就交给我吧，”MacTaggert转身朝里走去，大门发出了沉闷的嗡嗡声，完全敞了开来，“都跟上来！”

熊熊燃烧的火炬布满了石墙，天花板高得几乎看不到顶，正对面是一段豪华的大理石楼梯，直通向上。学生们沿着石铺地板，纷纷在台阶前停下了步伐。

“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”MacTaggert说，“开学宴就要开始了，不过在到餐厅入席之前，首先要确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。分院是一项很重要的仪式，因为在校期间，学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的家，你们要与其他学院里的同学一起上课，一起在学院的宿舍住宿，一起在学院的公共休息室里度过课余时间。

“四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，都培育出了杰出的男女巫师。你们在霍格沃茨就读期间，出色的表现会使你们所在的学院赢得加分，而任何违规行为则使你们所在的学院减分。年终时，获最高分的学院可获得学院杯，这是很高的荣誉，我希望你们不论分到哪所学院都能为学院争光。好了，过几分钟就要开始了，你们在这里准备一下，都精神点儿！①”

她说完转身上了楼梯，人群中立马议论一片，大家互相打量着，看起来都很紧张。

“——Raven！”此时一个声音喊道，引起了他们的注意，“终于找到你了！”

“Charles！”Raven挥舞着胳膊，脸上瞬间洋溢起了笑容，“我刚才还在担心你会不会赶不上分院仪式！”

“赶不上就糟糕了！对不起！”一个脸蛋红红的小个子男孩儿，正费力地从人堆里挤到了他们跟前，“噢！看起来你已经认识了新的朋友。你好，Charles Xavier。”他很快注意到了Erik，微笑着伸出了手。

“Erik Lehnsherr。” 

Erik说着，握住了他的手掌。但是这位姗姗来迟的‘Charles’，显然跟他设想中的形象完全不同。事实上，对面的人不但不像个怪胎，甚至有些好看得过了头。他的双瞳纯蓝，皮肤白净，茶褐色的头发打着卷，鼻尖上点着星星雀斑。

“Erik，”Charles眨了下眼，打断了Erik游离的思绪，“我希望Raven没给你添什么麻烦。”

“噢Charles，当然没有，你这是污蔑———— ”Raven抱怨道，似乎还想说些什么，但是这时候MacTaggert回来了。

“一年级新生，单排排好都上来，分院仪式要开始了。”

他们立刻停止嬉闹，排成了一列踏上台阶，穿过大门后进入了餐厅。

大厅里共有四张长桌，星斗般的蜡烛飘荡在头顶，映衬着天花板上的星光。长桌旁坐满了人，全都神情专注地瞧着他们。最前方上首的台子则是教师们的席位。

一行人慢慢走到台前，那有一张四角凳，上面还摆了顶破破烂烂的尖头帽子。MacTaggert往前走了几步，手里紧握着一卷羊皮纸。

“我叫到谁的名字，谁就戴上帽子，坐到凳子上，听候分院。Bobby Drake——”

一个金色头发长相帅气的小伙从人群中走上台子，戴好帽子坐了下来。

“格兰芬多！”帽子顿时喊道。

左边最远的一张餐桌立刻爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼，欢迎他的加入。

“Kitty Pryde。”

“拉文克劳！”帽子又喊道。

这次左侧第二桌鼓掌欢迎。

“Piotr Rasputin。”

“赫奇帕奇！”

随着同伴的减少，Erik开始感到有些紧张了，他对自己会被分进哪个学院完全毫无头绪。

“Raven Xavier。”

“噢！”Raven好似被吓了一跳，手指牢牢地攥住了袍子。

“别担心亲爱的。”Charles安慰道。Raven点点头，上台戴好了帽子。

“斯莱特林！”

如她所愿，这确实是家族传统，她整个人看起来都如释重负。

“Erik Lensherr。”

“嘿！伙计，放松点。”

Charles拍了拍Erik的肩背，那里实在是僵硬得过于笔直。Erik冲他挤出一个笑容，走上台戴上了帽子。

分院帽像是思索了一番，花费的时间要比刚才长得多，略显苍老的嗓音在Erik耳边呜呜啦啦滔滔不绝，最终它高声喊道，“斯莱特林！”

Erik松了口气，起身朝最里侧走去。Raven对于他的到来很是高兴，拉着他坐到了一起，高年级的同学也纷纷同他握手表示欢迎。

“Charles Xavier。”

他们俩顿时一齐回过头，遥望着Charles踏上台子。分院帽对于Charles来说有些过大了，翘起的帽檐几乎将他整个肩头都掩罩在阴影之下。

“拉文克劳！”

“什么！”Raven瞪大了眼睛，Charles似乎也有些吃惊，不过他很快就接受了现实。他朝他们俩微微一笑，走向了拉文克劳的餐桌。

“噢我的天啊———— ”Raven呢喃着，看起来还是一副无法接受的样子。

“别这样，在哪个学院都差不多。”Erik安慰地说。

等到分院仪式一结束，Raven就立即冲到了Charles跟前。

“Charles，你居然在拉文克劳！”她怒气冲冲地大声嚷道，“都怪你平时没事读那么多书，现在好了，把自己搞进了拉文克劳！”

“没必要这么刻薄，”Charles对Raven夸张的形容感到有些好笑，“拉文克劳也不错，说实在的，他们的图书馆确实对我有很大的吸引力。只不过今后不能同你们俩待在一所学院多少有点遗憾。Erik，我不在的时候，Raven就拜托你照顾了，她虽然有点小脾气，但我敢保证，除此之外，绝对会是一位极其优秀的伙伴。”

“Charles，我不是小孩子了。”Raven瘪了瘪嘴，眼睛却不由自主地弯了起来。

“我会的。”Erik点头说道。

“好了，现在我们得去各自的公共休息室了，回见。”Charles给了Raven脸颊一个吻，冲Erik挥着手臂汇入了嘈杂的人群。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①摘自《哈利波特与魔法石》


	3. 绿色的薄荷油

“所以你昨天去参加了Davies先生的讲座。他怎么样？我是说，他真的那样热衷于对麻瓜的研究吗？”

Hank McCoy，Charles的室友，现在正热切地望着他，对此表现出的热忱，正源源不断地隔着镜片穿透出来。但是Charles得承认，Hank跟他很聊得来，鉴于他们两个都是爱好学术研究的人。

“是的，他很有趣。他说麻瓜和我们在本质上并没有什么区别，只不过我们拥有天赋而他们有着高超的技术，我认为他的观点非常正确。”

“噢梅林的鼻子！”听完这席话，Hank的表情顿时垮了下来，看起来沮丧万分，“我也应该去听听讲座！都怪我一直忙着搞试验，直到昨天才空出时间去对角巷买了开学需要的用品，我真该早点办完这些！”

“没关系伙计，以后还会有机会。”Charles安慰地说。然后他们停止了谈话，因为MacTaggert在这时走进了教室。

“我负责教授你们变形术的课程，相信你们在过去三年的学习里都已经掌握了初级的变形知识，不过我还是需要再次提醒你们一句，变形术是霍格沃茨最复杂危险的魔法之一，我希望你们每个人都能够认真对待这门课程。”

她站在讲桌前说道，嗓音十分刻板。

“你们都学过了初级的魔法，也就是变形没有生命的物体。现在，既然大家都已经来了霍格沃茨，我们就要增加一些难度，比如这样，”她指着讲桌上的高脚杯，挥了下魔杖把它变成了一只老鼠，“而你们要做的，就是把我分发下去的那些老鼠变成杯子，咒语及要点请记下来，”整间教室里瞬间响起一片翻书和拿墨水的声音，“哺乳动物是最接近人类的生物，不要小瞧现在所做的练习。”

 

“Hank，你做得比我好多了，我在变形术上一向没有天分，我变的杯子上甚至还能看得到绒毛！”

“Charles，你这是过谦了，”Hank抱着书包同Charles穿梭在走廊上，现在他们结束了变形术的课程，正要去上魔药课，“你已经比其他人强多了，Pietro的杯口上还带着耳朵呢，更何况那些绒毛不仔细看根本看不到。”

他们俩交谈着穿过旋转楼梯不停下行，直到空气渐渐变凉，才走到魔药课教室门口，两人顿时发现这里是地下室。

“好极了，这样味道散得更快。”Hank讽刺地说，跟着Charles站到了Erik和Raven旁边。

“我今天早上没在餐厅看到你，你没去吃饭吗？”Raven问道，打量的目光慢慢落到了Hank身上。

“呃，不小心睡过了头……假期里睡太多，有点适应不过来，”Charles嘀咕着，不好意思地咬了下嘴唇，“噢！对了，这是Hank McCoy，我的室友，Hank，这是我妹妹Raven，这是Erik。”

“你好！”Raven立刻展露笑颜，Erik只是点了下头。

“你好……”Hank咧开嘴，动作呆滞地挥了挥手。他的表情像是突然失控了，整张脸瞬间涨成了朱红色。

“好了！停止你们叽叽喳喳的讨论吧！”

这时，一个身穿黑袍的巫师大踏步走进教室，站上讲台转过了身。他的目光深邃，两眼炯炯有神，瘦削的脸颊透着股不怀好意的精明。

“虽然我很喜欢这种活泼的气氛，不过接下来，我们可要开始上课了。你们选择来霍格沃茨是要进一步学习魔药配置的精密科学和严格工艺，这跟你们以前所学的初级课程完全不同。如果你们想要制作出神奇的魔药，当我说神奇时绝对是神奇的，它甚至能够阻止死亡的到来，”他一字一顿地说着，勾起了一边的嘴角。全班人似乎都被他的讲话吸引了，但Charles并不认为那是一个真正的笑容，“但是同样的，这门课要求你们百分之百的投入和用心，如果在魔药制作的过程中出现了一星半点的纰漏，后果将会不堪设想，很多制作魔药的大师已经向我们证明了这一点。所以，时刻保持你们的脑子清醒！现在，每两人一组，拿出你们的工具和课本，准备开始！”

“Charles！跟我一组！”Raven立刻扭过头小声说道。

“噢……Erik你不介意我？”Charles有些抱歉地看着Erik，“Raven的魔药成绩一直都不大好。”

“不，”Erik爽快地耸了耸肩，“我跟Hank一组好了。”

Raven立马冲Erik双手合十，滑稽地表达着感激之情。

学生们很快开始制作起了魔药。这次要做的是一种能够让人减轻疲惫的治愈药水———— 舒缓剂。Erik翻着课本查看要领，教室里渐渐传来阵阵刀子磕碰砧板的细碎声响。等他粗略看完抬起头时，发觉Hank仍旧直愣愣地对着Raven发呆，就好似被人施了束缚咒一般。

“嘿，我说，”Erik挑了挑眉，压低嗓音说道，“如果你想跟Raven一组，最好的办法就是做好魔药，这样下次她就会选择你。”

“噢！……噢，我没有……”Hank闪烁着眼神，像是被Erik吓了一跳，脸色由朱红彻底憋成了令人咋舌的猪肝色，“噢…好吧，你得承认她很可爱不是吗？”

“是的，所以现在让我们赶快开始吧，只要你比Charles做得好，相信我，你就有机会了。”

 

“你真了不起！”一出教室，Raven就兴奋地嚷道，“我还从没在魔药课上见过有哪个人能把Charles给比下去！”

“哦…这没什么……”Hank看起来既高兴又不好意思，脸上的表情十分复杂地冲击在了一起，“只是好了那么一丁点儿。”

“这真不公平！”Charles扯着书包带气呼呼地说，“你变形比我好，现在魔药也强过我。噢梅林的裤衩……我这学期要完蛋了！”

“哈哈，Charles这真是太棒了！居然能看到你这幅模样！”

几个人斗着嘴，不知不觉便走进了餐厅。色味俱佳的美食早已摆满了长桌，摇着双臂欢迎学生们的到来。

“对不起Charles，下次我恐怕要跟Hank一组了，”Hank和Charles刚在拉文克劳的长桌上坐下没多久，Raven便拖着Erik硬挤了过来。她神色泰然地享用着午餐，丝毫不理会周围人的目光，“以后我不在的时候，Erik，Charles就托你照顾了，他虽然有点小脾气，但我敢保证，Charles Xavier绝对会是一位无与伦比的———— 优秀至极的伙伴！”

Charles的脸立刻红了，他怒气冲冲地抓起叉子胡乱戳着盘子里的食物，仿佛那是Hank的笑脸。

 

下午三点，Charles和Hank去了花房同赫奇帕奇的同学一起上草药课。他们到达的时候，里面几乎站满了人，大家都围着一张宽大的长桌分成了两排。他们俩挤过人群，跟自己的另外两名室友，Pietro和Armando站到了一处。

一整个下午，学生们在Priestley教授的指导下，不断练习如何把曼德拉草完整无伤的从花盆里给拽出来，满教室都充斥着凄厉惨烈的哭喊声。甚至于吃晚饭时，Charles还觉得自己的耳朵里有股噪音嗡嗡作响，而Raven仍在不停地向他们抱怨着占卜课到底有多么的枯燥无味。

“说实话她真的有点像个蝙蝠妖怪，特别是在托着水晶球的时候，看起来格外诡异，幸好她没问我看到了什么，不然我就会告诉她我从里边看到了她放大的鼻孔，这可不是个好答案。”Raven挤眉弄眼地说道，周围的人都被她逗笑了，她只花了半天的功夫就跟拉文克劳的同学们打得火热。

“今天下午过得不怎么样？”Erik说道，“你看起来脸色不大好。”

“噢！”Charles扬起头，他没有想到Erik会突然和他讲话，他还以为所有人都在听Raven讲笑话，“…稍微有点，曼德拉草的叫声直到现在好像还留在我的脑子里似的。”

“一会儿早点休息吧，”Erik站起身打了个招呼，他已经用完了晚饭，“我先走了，明天见！”

“我也先回去了。”在Erik走后，Charles把盘子推向了一边，里面的馅饼几乎没怎么动过。

“你怎么也这样？一个个的都回去那么早干嘛！你的魔药课作业怎么办？”Raven终于从人堆里着急地抬起了头，显然作业比笑话更为重要。

“明天再说吧，头有点疼，回见。”

Charles说着就在Raven做出任何阻拦他的举动之前远离了餐桌，Raven立刻把头转向了拉文克劳的另一位伙伴。

“Hank——幸好你还在！我可不想这么早就睡了，况且我对魔药作业完全没有头绪，我全靠你了！”

“好的，包在我身上！”Hank忙不迭地点着头，第一次由衷地感到他的优异成绩竟然是如此有用。

 

第二天上午，四个人用完早餐后，一起去上保护神奇生物课。

几个人出了城堡，顺着山坡小路上的石阶向下行走，沿途浏览着霍格沃茨的景致。微醺的暖风吹拂着校袍，推拥着他们走到了禁林边缘的草地上。

“你们好，我是你们的保护神奇生物课老师，”没过一会儿，Spence抱着一个大箱子走过来放到了地上，他长的壮硕高大，面貌粗野，胡须密布的脸上却堆满了亲切的笑容，“今天我们要来认识一下这种可爱的生物。”

“那是什么？”Angel Salvadore满脸嫌恶地问道，有什么东西正在纸箱里来回蠕动，她显然认为这些生物同可爱没有半点关系，其他人看起来也都和她看法一样。

“泡泡虫……”Charles说道，眉头渐渐拧成了一团。

“啊！答得对极了！”Spence笑得更开心了，“拉文克劳加十分。泡泡虫是一种生存在阴冷环境下的动物，最好能有点水，但是偶尔，也需要晒晒太阳，像这样，”Spence把手伸进箱子里，利落地抓出一只放上了草坪，“今天天气不错，很适合它们在户外活动。它们没有眼睛，前后有两个吸盘，——看到了吗？吐出的泡泡经过适当的收集处理，可以用来医治骨头的损伤，具有很高的医用价值，而且它们吐着泡泡的样子真是相当可爱！好了，现在你们可以上来把这些小家伙们从箱子里拿出来，带领它们享受享受美好的阳光！”

现在Charles可以肯定想吐的可不止那些虫子了，他隐约觉得在上这门课之前吃得太多不是一件好事。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Angel Salvadore尖声说道，“我才不要去碰这种玩意儿！”

Spence看起来十分困惑，似乎是不明白这种“玩意儿”到底有什么问题，宽大的面上显露出了一丝慌乱。

“噢！噢好吧，”他好像终于察觉到了大伙惨白的脸色，“有没有，呃…有没有哪位同学自愿上前？别害怕！毕竟它们才这么点儿大。”

同学们纷纷对此表示严重怀疑，作为一只虫子，它们已经有两只脚那么大了，而且全都张着嘴往外吐着白色泡沫。

“有人吗？它们不咬人。”Spence充满期待地看着Charles，似乎是在向他求证一般。

“呃…是的，它们不咬人……”Charles重复道，把目光转向了另外一侧，并没有做出任何主动上前的动作。

人群里一阵沉默。这时，有个斯莱特林的学生慢慢举起了手，所有人的视线都瞬间落到了他的身上。

“太好了！”Spence松了口气，“你叫什么名字？”

“Mortimer Toynbee，教授。”Mortimer怯生生地说。

他个子不高，眼睛很大往外凸着，跟蛤蟆似的，头发像倒刺一样立了起来，额角纹着古怪的刺青。他的模样很是惹眼，但是性格畏缩，今天如果不是他自告奋勇，根本不会有人注意到他的存在。

“好的！Mortimer，你过来拿一只给他们展示展示。”

Mortimer点了点头，在全班同学的注视下，走到箱子前弯下腰，两手一捧抓出了一只泡泡虫。粗大的虫子在他手腕上来回扭动，仿佛想要攀附上去一般，他很快将它放到了草地上。

“好的！做的棒极了！你们看！就是这么简单，这没什么难的对吧！好了你们，都过来，它不会咬你们的！都别害怕！”Spence兴奋地拍着Mortimer的肩膀，Charles觉得Mortimer简直要像桩子一样被他钉进草地里了。

终于，没有人能够脱逃，他们一个接一个的僵硬上前，Philippa在拿出虫子的时候，还因为手的抖动掉到了脚上，她的大声尖叫引发了所有人的骚乱。

 

“我再也不想上这门课了！”Raven咬牙切齿地说，“这根本是场噩梦！”

“呃……也许下次Spence教授会给我们准备一些有意思的、真正可爱的动物。”Hank不确定地说，试图安抚Raven暴躁的脾气。此时他们四个快步走在走廊上，正要去上下一门课。

“我希望黑魔法防御术能够正常一点，”Raven嘟囔着，几个人都点了点头表示赞同，“是Storm教授对吗？那个漂亮的黑人教师？”

他们聊着天进了教室。这里看起来一切正常，没有尖叫的草药，没有地下室，也没有可怕的虫子，桌子都被挪到了墙角，Storm已经在里边等着他们了，陆陆续续到来的学生们很快占据了半个教室。

“你们好。”

正如Raven所说，Storm非常漂亮。她的头发是银色的，自然地散在肩膀上，身材瘦长，脸上的笑容随和亲切。

“你们的黑魔法防御术课程由我来负责，希望我们之间能合作愉快，这门课需要很多综合能力，课本是其中之一，但更需要的是你们加倍努力的实践练习。你们也都不是第一次接触这门课程了，但是我认为，我们仍要从十分基础的魔咒练起，比如这个，在格斗中非常重要的一个魔咒，”她说着转了个身对准了面前的人偶，身后的袍子像披风一样划出一道亮丽的弧度：“除你武器！”

人偶手中的魔杖应声而飞落到了地板上，有的同学发出了嗤笑声。

“除你武器，非常实用的魔咒，在与人对峙时缴械别人。请不要小瞧这个咒语，”Storm说着，漫不经心地将两支魔杖收缴到了手中，人群里的笑声立刻止住了，“言归正传，请大家站成两排，互相练习这个咒语。记住，要点是手腕的力度，一定要恰到好处！”

现在他们知道这间教室为什么这么空了。人群很快就分成两排站开。Raven选择继续同Hank一组，也许是意识到了一件事实——Hank根本不敢击落她的魔杖。

在练习的过程中，学生们逐渐发现，从基础魔咒开始练习是十分有必要的，因为几乎每个小组都表现的乱七八糟，魔杖七零八落地掉落在地板上，还有好几个学生都被不知从何处飞来的魔杖抽到了脸。但是Erik显然非常有经验，他从一开始就拉着Charles走进了角落练习。

“你手腕的力度不对。”Erik在第七次打落掉Charles的魔杖后说道。

“什么？”Charles弯下腰捡起魔杖，拂了把额角的薄汗，“那我该怎么做？我一直都是这么施咒的？”

“像这样，”Erik上前两步，握上了Charles的手腕，动作缓慢地做着示范，“这样抖动，角度应当再斜一些，明白了吗？”

“好吧，我试试，”Charles点点头，等着Erik走回原位，“除你武器！”

“好多了，它挣了挣，还差一点儿，再来Charles。”

他们两个不断做着练习，等到课堂过去了大半节时，Charles已经熟练地掌握了这个咒语。

“做的真棒Charles，挺简单的不是么。” 

“对我来说可不简单，”Charles耸耸肩，将手里的魔杖递了过去，“跟你格斗感觉格外吃力。你的黑魔法防御术成绩是满分吗？”

“噢…差不多，”Erik接过魔杖，似乎有些不好意思，“我可能在这方面比较有天赋。”

“我看出来了。不过Hank真的一次也没能打掉Raven的魔杖吗？”

“是的，他的腰怕是要弯出毛病了。”Erik打趣地说，Charles顿时笑出了声。

“对了，这个给你。”Erik忽然想起了什么，捡起墙角的书包摸索了起来，不一会儿便掏出了一个绿色的小方瓶。

“这是什么？薄荷油？”Charles低头凑过去，清凉沁脾的气味随之溢满了鼻腔。

“嗯，从Pomfrey夫人那里拿的，应该能够缓解头痛。”

“噢！谢谢你，Erik。”Charles接过瓶子，有些惊讶地睁圆了眼睛。

“不用跟我客气，”Erik说着，走向了对面墙角，“那么，接着来吗？”

 

“这堂课真棒，你们看到了吗！我连着十几次打掉了Hank的魔杖，而他一次也没有成功过！我是个该死的天才！”Raven得意洋洋地甩动着闪耀的金发。她已经炫耀了一个上午，Charles和Erik谁也不打算回应她，而Hank就只顾着傻笑。

“说真的Charles，你真不打算给家里写封信吗，告诉他们你被分进了拉文克劳？”

“我疯了吗？” Charles拌着盘子里的草莓酱，听到这话嘴唇立刻嘟了起来，“他们什么时候给我寄吼叫信，我再什么时候解释。”

“好吧，非常明智。”

“你们家对分院看那么重？”Erik好奇地问道。

“噢Erik，”Raven挑着眉毛说，“相信我，如果Charles被分到了格兰芬多，那就不是一封吼叫信能够解决的了。”

 

午餐过后，他们分道扬镳，Raven和Erik要去上魔法史，Charles和Hank则去上占卜课。

不管是魔法史还是占卜课，他们几个都度过的昏昏欲睡。只不过在占卜课上发生了一个小插曲，倒使Charles精神了许多——一个叫做Logan Howlett的格兰芬多学生，在Braddock教授询问他从水晶球里看到了什么的时候，居然真的给出了“我看到了你的鼻孔”这样的答案。全班学生都瞪着他，大部分人显得十分震惊，同时还要努力使自己不笑出声。

“你看到她的表情了吗？”下课后Charles还是不敢置信，“Braddock教授整张脸都僵了，我想她一定同内心做了很大斗争，才没有直接把Logan给请出去”

这件事之后，Logan Howlett就成了他们这一届学生中的红人，因为在吃晚饭的时候，连斯莱特林的Raven和Erik都有所耳闻。

晚上八点，他们各自回往公共休息室做作业。Charles不禁有些后悔昨天没有完成魔药课的论文，今天他又增加了占卜课的繁重任务。Braddock教授用了布置大量作业的方式，向他们表达了自己的愤怒。

 

当Charles终于完成这些，仰躺在那张海蓝色的四柱床上时，很快就因为疲惫而坠入了梦乡。然而在梦境里，始终有一个看不真切的人影牵着他的手掌，沿着海边漫步沙滩。

Charles在第二天醒来的时候，隐隐觉得右手手腕有些温热。


	4. 变种与骄傲

才刚用完早餐，Erik和Raven就出了城堡，顺着草地下了斜坡，他们正要前往球场上飞行课。不过，说是飞行课，倒不如说是魁地奇球员的选拔，Erik不由对此感到些许兴奋，毕竟他一直以来都十分享受在空中飞翔的刺激感觉。

临近球场时，他远远瞧见有好几名身着红绿球衣的队员们站在人堆前，格外显眼，草地上已经摆了几十把扫帚，学生们叽叽喳喳地挤作了一团，看起来跃跃欲试。

“注意了！”格兰芬多一个高个子球员突然喊道，“今天我们会进行魁地奇球员的选拔！现在，拿起地上的扫帚，你们是哪个学院的！就去哪边集合！”

人群很快就分成两拨，各占据了一半的场地。

“都准备好了！骑上你们的扫帚，给我平稳地飞起来！注意！我说的是平稳！平稳！臭小子你听到了吗！”斯莱特林这边，Namor气急败坏地叫嚷道，来回走动着指导他们，“好了现在，飞高一点！是的我说飞高一点，你他妈都要给我钻到地底下去了！”

场面几乎乱作一团，有的人摇摇晃晃，只离地飞起了十公分；有的用力过猛，直接蹿了出去。到处都是女孩子的尖叫声，其中就有Raven的，震荡着Erik的耳膜。Erik随即操控起扫帚，用力蹬了一脚，稳稳地升起远离了嘈杂的人群。然后他扬起前端，让扫帚飞得更高，直到草场上的人全都变成了不起眼的小黑点才停下动作，任由暖风呼呼地鼓动他的长袍。

显然的，这番表现很快引起了其他人的注意。

“好极了！那小子———— 就是你！”Namor高仰起头，一边朝他挥手一边大喊道，“给我下来——你叫什么名字？”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“你入选了，”Erik才刚落地，Namor就围了过来，他看起来像是松了一大口气，吼到涨红的脸色也缓和了许多，“你之前打的什么位置？”

“击球手。”

“好极了！我刚还在想如果你敢说是别的位置，我就要迫使你改打这个！这倒方便多了，斯莱特林就缺击球手，这下子格兰芬多一定会被咱们好好收拾一顿！”他说着扭头瞅了眼站在不远处的Martin，面上扬起得意的神色，“你这周末来球场，咱们球队练习练习磨合一下。现在，我得再回去瞧瞧还能不能从那堆废物里挑出来一两个能用的！”

 

“你以前是校队的！哈，Erik你真是！你知道吗？Charles还不如我，他可没有一丁点的运动细胞。”

选拔结束后，天空忽然变得阴沉，刮起了阵阵大风，眼看就要下大雨了，Raven感叹着，和Erik一起小跑着朝城堡移动。

 

东倒西歪的课堂上，Charles正对着课本看得津津有味，Hank也是。就整个班级来说，拉文克劳要好上许多，因为赫奇帕奇的学生，基本上全都睡着了。他们勾着头不时往下栽倒，Sean最夸张，Charles甚至觉得下一秒他的鼻子里都能喷出气泡来。

魔法史的Binns教授，此时正在讲台上漂浮着，是的，他是个幽灵，这大概解释通了为什么由他来讲述历史最为合适。

其实Binns教授完全可以在学生中间来回穿梭，这样肯定就没人能够安稳睡觉了，被幽灵穿过身体可一点儿也不好受，Charles已经体验过很多次了，那感觉就像是肚子里的所有器官，瞬间都被一双冰冷的手掌扯住拧到了一起，然后再浇上半桶凉水。

Charles摇摇头，努力驱除脑中的杂音，继续聚精会神地聆听Binns教授苍白的、毫无起伏的语调。他时不时地做下笔记，已经写了满满两页，本子上的字迹一笔一划，格外的工整用心，因为他知道，Raven和Erik在上这门课时，铁定会睡着。

经过两个小时的补眠——对于绝大多数学生来说是这样的，一个个都显得精神了许多，成群结伙地去餐厅享用午饭。途径走廊时，Charles注意到外边已经飘起了细雨，天色完全黑成了乌墨。

 

“恭喜你Erik！原来你以前在卡茨塞尔就是魁地奇球员！你真厉害，我对那种野蛮运动———— ”Erik闻言挑起了一边的眉毛，Charles立刻微笑着改了口，语气里却听不出任何歉意，“———— 对不起，我完全不擅长，其实Raven的运动细胞都比我强得多，不过她好像并不是很喜欢在天上飞。”

“我觉得那让我感到失去了控制，我还是更喜欢在地面上进行决斗，” Raven嚼着金丝饼口齿不清地咕哝道，“但是Erik飞得棒极了！是的我全瞧见了，我就在他边上！”她拨弄了下头发，似乎相当得意，因为这时有几名斯莱特林的女生正伸长了脖子头望着这里，事实上是全盯着Erik，显然他入选魁地奇球队这件事情，为他赢得了更多的关注。

“我觉得这没什么可炫耀的，”Erik端着果汁耸了耸肩，“要知道我可是特助生，穷的连把扫帚都没有。”

他们顿时吃惊地瞪着他，Erik开始感到有些尴尬了。

“你以前是怎么比赛的？”Raven不敢置信地说。

“呃，用学校的。学校会提供，就像我们今天骑的那个。”

“噢我的天啊你是个天才！”Raven简直要尖叫了，更多的人把注意力投向了这里，“Charles和我拥有最时新的款式———— 嘿！我这不是显摆！我是在夸你，你瞧！Charles和我即使有了最佳的装备也没有你飞得好，你是个该死的天才。”她再次郑重总结道。 

“也许吧。”Erik抿了抿唇，衷心希望Raven的讲话声能够低一些。但是显然，这个愿望是不切实际的，他最终拧着眉头，在好几个女生的热切目光下用完了午餐。

 

“Emma Frost，魔咒课教师，她是你们的院长吗？”Raven翻着课程表问道。

“是的，但是我们也没有见过她，开学仪式那天Frost教授没有出现。”Hank说道。

“不知道会是个怎样的人。”Charles合上了课本。他刚趁着课间又温习了一些，虽然说早在入学之前他就已经全部读完了。

“我听说是个大美女！”Azazel突然从后边探过身子，加入了他们的谈话。

“你从哪里听到的？”Raven好奇地扭过了头。

“噢，我叔叔告诉我的，他在部里工作，有机会见过她一面，据说长得非常漂亮。”

然后没过多久，Azazel的话就被证实了，Emma Frost走进了教室。

她穿着白色的巫师袍，脚踩着高跟鞋与地板奏鸣着咯噔脆响，满头金发闪闪发亮。

如果说Storm是朵黑玫瑰的话，Emma Frost就是另一个极端，她好像浑身都散发着光泽，全班人的注意力都被瞬间吸引了过去。

“Emma Frost，负责魔咒课教学，对于魔法运用来说，这是一门基础课程，”她站上讲台，漫不经心地掐起腰，自然地摆出了一道曲线，“所有的魔法，都要通过魔咒来实现，所以每一个人，都应该重视这门课程，希望大家不要让我失望，”她说着眨了下眼，稍稍掀开袍角，从大腿处的扣带上抽出了一根细长的纯白魔杖——Charles发誓他听到有好几个人都发出了抽气声，“你们以往的课程都太过低级了，完全不够用，从今天开始，我们要学习点真正的魔法。”

“噢！”

Frost话音才刚落，Charles就感到领口一紧，他赶忙低头一看，颈前的领结已经不见了。

“飞来咒，这就是你们现在应该掌握的，”Emma Frost笑盈盈地瞧着Charles，左手正捏着他的领结，“谢谢你，Sugar。现在，拿出你们的课本，注意我要说的要点，然后加倍练习，直到你们能够熟练施咒，这个咒语在任何场合都会非常实用。开始吧！”

 

“她挑逗了你！”Raven指着桌上的戒指念道，“戒指飞来！”墨蓝色的宝石弹了两下，但并没有飞到她的手中。

几个人刚刚结束课程，现在离吃饭时间还早，正好练习魔咒打发时间。

“我认为她只是，呃……”Charles寻找着措辞，同时试图使自己精神集中，“需要借助道具展示。领结飞来！”

就好像一阵清风拂过，Charles面前的蓝色领结浮动了几下，又轻轻落回了桌面。

“得了吧！”Raven有些气急败坏地戳起戒指，魔杖上冒出了星星火光，“她完全可以用别的东西！”

“我想那也许是她的个人兴趣？很显然Frost教授是个万人迷。”Charles咬了下嘴唇，看起来本来还想说些什么，但他随即摇了摇头，把散开的领结在桌子上摆了个方方正正，就好像这么做下一次就能够直接成功似的。

“我不练了！今天反正没课了，我要去放松一下！戒指还你，”Raven对Charles丧气地嘀咕着，又用魔杖戳了下旁边的人，“一起吗？”

“噢！噢好的！没问题！”Hank显然喜出望外，他迅速收拾好东西，同Raven一起离开了。

此时四周已经浮起了烛光，城堡外狂风大作，雷雨交加，水幕轰击在顶棚巨大的天花板上，发出阵阵嗡鸣，Charles不禁为能够待在温暖舒适的大厅里而感到幸福。他已经跑神了，在屡次不成功之后，他开始用漂浮咒操控起松散的领结上下浮动。柔软的织物在他的作用力之下，宛如水纹一般，荡起了小片汪洋。又过了一会儿，一根洁白的羽毛加入了它的行列。

是Erik的羽毛笔，Charles微笑了起来。

“我们的魔力大师也没有成功吗？”他调侃地瞥了Erik一眼，又收回了目光。面前的幽蓝绸带和雪白羽毛正在空中亲密缠绕着。

“没有，”Erik的声音从他右侧传了过来，“我想还得再练个百十来次吧。”

“我认为你说的是我。”Charles放下了魔杖。绸带缓缓飘降，那片羽毛也跟着打旋，轻轻盈盈地覆在其上。他们相视一笑，开始书写各自未完成的作业。

正如Charles预想的那般，他的笔记对Erik的魔法史论文起了极大作用。不知不觉等到他们全部搞定的时候，晚餐都已经开始了。Raven和Hank却没有回来，鉴于外边还下着大雨，真不知道两个人往城堡里什么地方玩去了。

“你说他们俩真的互相喜欢吗？ Raven才14岁。”Charles呷着热饮，踌躇地询问道。

“也许，Hank很不错，”Erik正切着牛排的动作停顿了片刻，“呃，Charles，我能问你个问题吗？”

“我知道你想问什么，Raven和我一同入学，你当然对此感到奇怪，”Charles了然地报以微笑，声音温柔地说，“她并不是我的亲妹妹，我姑妈很早以前就去了世，Raven的父亲当时并不想承认这是他的孩子。是的，他是个混蛋。所以Raven就被接回了家里，和我一起长大，我一直把她看做自己的亲妹妹一般。”

“噢……对不起。” 

“Erik，不用道歉，Raven也清楚这件事，这没什么，并不会影响我们俩的感情。”

Erik点了点头，眼神游移着，似乎仍有些犹豫。

“怎么了？还有什么问题吗？”Charles奇怪地问道。

“那里，”Erik指了指嘴角，“沾了南瓜汁。”

“噢！”Charles连忙抬起手擦抹着，他的脸瞬间红了，“是这儿吗？”

Erik摇了摇头，索性帮了Charles一把。“这里。”

“噢，谢谢你Erik。”Charles垂下眼，视线紧盯着Erik收回的手指。隔了一会儿他才回过神似的，一手捏起叉子，心不在焉地刮起了盘子里的奶油蛋糕。

“我吃好了，”Erik扭过头瞧着他，“你还要在餐厅待会儿吗？”

“噢……嗯，我想是的，再待会儿。”

“Charles。”

“嗯？”Charles抬起头，Erik已经站了起来。

“明天把领结系好。还有，你再这么戳下去，蛋糕可就不能吃了。”

Charles眨了眨眼，发觉自己不知在什么时候把盘子里的甜点搅成了一团糟。

 

晚上十点，大部分学生都已经回了宿舍，城堡里的火光渐渐熄灭，牵引着霍格沃茨步入幽静沉寂的暗夜之中。

“Erik，Raven是你的女朋友吗？”

“什么？”Erik从书里抬起头，莫名其妙地望着他的室友，“不，当然不是。”

“那太好了，”Azazel一边整理着床上的杂乱衣物，底气不足地咕哝道，“我还在想如果是的话，想要从你那儿撬过来可能有点麻烦。”

“你还真是自信。”Erik冷哼一声，重新把注意力放回书本。

“我说你在看什么？”

“《Mutant and Proud》。”Erik应道，语气相当不耐。

“那是什么？”Azazel好奇地问，但他最终找回了自己迟钝的神经线，“噢噢好吧———— 不打扰您了，尊贵的Lehnsherr殿下，您请继续。”

 

_关于巫师和麻瓜，几个世纪以来都存有两种截然不同的党派：那就是支持和平共存的保守派，和宣扬统治的激进派。那么身为一名巫师，我们是不是生来高贵的呢？关于这个问题，很多人都抱有不同的看法。_

 

Erik合上书本，整个人躺进了床铺。


	5. 沉积的深蓝

不知不觉中，Erik已经在霍格沃茨待了三个多月，当他意识到这一点的时候，不免感到十分惊讶。或许是因为开学以来生活过的充实又开心，以至于对时间的流逝都没什么感觉。

现在已经进入了十二月，天气变得异常寒冷。Erik站在宿舍的玻璃窗前，遥望着漆黑的湖水。黑湖里寂寥萧索，看起来又冷又硬，远处的水草偶尔摆荡着轻舞浮动。宿舍里没有旁人，几乎所有的学生，今天都去了霍格莫德村。他听说过那个———— 著名的魔法村。Erik自然也很想去，但是他的表格没有监护人签字，就连Shaw，斯莱特林的院长，也不能代为签名。所以Erik现在只能一个人无精打采地待在宿舍，期盼着湖里能突然游过来一只神奇生物什么的，让他精神一点儿。

正当他出神地幻想着湖底会不会有美人鱼的时候，几下敲门声打断了他的思绪。

门开了，是Mortimer Toynbee。他怯生生地堵在门口，癞蛤蟆一样的巨大眼球提溜转动着，而他的肩膀上，真的卧着一只蟾蜍，看来像是他的宠物。

“Erik，”他局促地张了张嘴，好像终于鼓足了勇气，细声细气地说道，“Shaw教授让我来告诉你，如果你有空的话，请去教室帮他一个小忙。”

Erik挑了挑眉——他当然有空，Sebastian Shaw显然知道。

“好的，我这就过去。”

Mortimer Toynbee点了点头，轻手轻脚地带上了屋门。Erik瞥了眼手里的空白表格，随手扔到床上，拿上外套离开了宿舍。

 

“请进。”

“教授，Mortimer Toynbee告诉我您让我过来，”Erik站在地下室门口，Shaw正手执魔杖做着什么试验，黄色的浓烟弥漫了整间屋子，空气里泛着股刺鼻的臭味。

“快进来，别傻站在那儿，”Shaw抬起头对Erik说道，无人操纵的搅拌棒依旧规律地翻搅着液体，“你今天没什么事，对吗？”

“是的，教授。”Erik回答着走到桌前，越发觉得Shaw的笑容像只老狐狸，一如既往的令人不安。

“来帮我完成这个魔药吧。”Shaw语调轻快地哼道，仿佛这是Erik期盼已久的美差。

“这是什么？”

“清除剂，一种几乎能够治愈所有症状的急救药水。”

Erik的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“所有症状？”

“这只是一种说法，”Shaw笑得更开心了，打褶的细纹浮现在干瘪的颊骨上，“当然，它最佳的药用还是解毒，什么毒都能解，这次我可没有夸大其词，”他说着踱步到储物柜前，取出粪石递给Erik，“现在，我需要你用锉刀帮我稍稍刮下些粉末。然后就让我们一起，来完成这剂伟大的魔药吧！”

 

Erik清理着实验台，火已经熄灭了，土黄色的烟雾也早已消散。现在，坩锅中的液体宛如清水，里面儿的瑕疵清晰可见。Shaw取出一个小药瓶，动作谨慎地装填着，塞紧了瓶盖。然后他抬起眼睛，视线落在Erik身上，流露出了满意愉悦的神情。

“这一小瓶送你了。”

“给我？”

“是的，感谢你无私慷慨的帮助。”

Erik惊讶地接到手里，静静地凝视着躺卧在手心里的透明容器。

“教授……您为什么选择让我来协助您完成如此重要的药剂，我的魔药成绩可算不上顶尖。”

“噢Erik，别这么说，”Shaw拍打着他的肩膀，嗓子眼里挤出了几声轻笑，“我知道同你一组的Xavier成绩更好，但是他今天不是恰巧不在吗？而且说实在的，我很欣赏你。我听说你有在读Ablori Vrast的《Mutant and Proud》，”Shaw愉悦地欣赏着Erik脸上愈发讶异的神情，“是Azazel，我有次同他闲聊时，听他提起过。”

‘闲聊’。Erik眯了眯眼，显然对此很是怀疑。

“这本书写的棒极了，我的学生之中能够有你这样懂得赏识的人才，令我十分欣赏。好了，”Shaw低下头，继续盛装起剩余的药剂，“今天就到这儿了，辛苦你了，回去吧。记住那瓶救命药水，不到关键时候，可千万不要贸然浪费。”

“好的，教授。”Erik点点头，又瞥了眼Shaw忙碌的身影，转身离开了教室。

 

他独自一人信步在敞亮的长廊上，发现外面不知什么时候飘起了雪花，已经积了厚厚一层。四下里一片寂静，甚至能够听见雪花坠地的沙沙声。太阳早已西斜，错过了午饭时间。Erik叹了口气，束紧外衣抵挡寒风，打算去图书馆度过晚餐前的几个小时。然而这时，一声熟悉的呼唤夹着风鸣，模糊地飘入了他的耳廓。

“Erik！”

他停下脚步，一时觉得被洁白的雪色刺痛了眼。Charles就这样笨拙地横穿了庭院的雪地，跑到了他的身前。那头柔软的棕发在风中跳动，脸色冻得通红，屡屡热气吞吐在唇齿间，最终化成白色的烟雾麻麻痒痒地拂上了Erik的侧脸。

“我刚还在想找你会有点麻烦，还以为你会待在宿舍，”Charles仰着头调皮地说，“我都让Raven把口令告诉我了，求了她半天！”

“你怎么这么早回来了？”Erik抬起手臂，轻轻地拂拭着围巾上残落的雪瓣。

“来陪你啊！不然你不是会很无聊吗，”Charles拉下Erik的手掌，大步走向门厅，“我们快进去吧！别杵在这儿了，我已经被冷风刮了一路了！”

“我们去哪？”Erik任由他拽着，打量着Charles乱蓬蓬的后脑勺。

“嗯……你还没去过拉文克劳塔楼吧！”Charles忽然回头一笑， “提前祝你圣诞快乐，Erik。”

 

“请随便坐。”

Erik点点头脱下了外套。拉文克劳的宿舍跟他想象中差不多，海蓝色的床，淡蓝色的墙壁，壁炉里的火苗燃得正旺。一个精致剔透的玻璃鱼缸陈放在窗边的矮桌上，几条鹦哥鱼悠然游弋。Erik饶有兴致地瞧了片刻，转而移步到窗前眺望景色。

这与斯莱特林大不相同。窗外不是黑漆漆的湖水，而是纷纷扬扬的雪花，覆盖了整个霍格沃茨。Erik甚至不能够看清远处的树木，那变成了一颗小小的黑点。这座塔楼真的很高，倒是平衡了Charles不常运动这点。

“这个给你！”

Erik转过身，接过Charles丢来的一大包糖果。

“我给你带的，”Charles不好意思地挠了挠头。他已经脱了外衣、围巾和手套，只穿了件羊毛衫晃着双腿坐在床边，“我不知道你喜欢什么口味，干脆各买了一样，Raven说这很浪费，所以你最好每样都尝尝。”

这包糖果可谓应有尽有——多味豆、巧克力蛙、火星棒、毛毛牙薄荷糖、粉红色蜘蛛形状的椰子果，还有各种“不同寻常”的夹心饼干——Erik果断将其推到了一旁。

“Raven说的不错，”他席地而坐，撕开一包奶油果酥塞进嘴里，“你快要把整家糖果店搬回来了。”

“还差得远呢，”Charles遗憾地说，“有很多东西没法带，我本来还想让你尝尝墨水味的冰糕。”

“什么？”

“墨水味的冰糕，”Charles跪到地板上，头埋进了床底，声音闷闷地从里边传了出来，“我刚吃了那个，那真是……一言难尽，现在还在回味呢。”他咕哝着，端起刚取出的棋盘走向Erik，“巫师棋，来一盘吗？跟象棋差不多。”他歪着脖子，无辜地眨巴着双眼。

“好的，”Erik鼓着腮帮子点点头，将那抹水蓝色的狡黠尽收眼底， “来吧Charles，乐意奉陪。”

 

“你下得真不错，”Charles勾着脑袋瓮声瓮气地嘟囔道，他的棋子差不多被吃掉了一半，“我还以为能够轻松战胜你。”

“不要轻敌，Charles。”Erik语气轻快地说。

“算了，歇会儿吧，”Charles推开棋盘，坐到Erik身边伸直了双腿，“咱们聊天吧。你从卡茨塞尔来的，那儿什么样？我只在书里读到过。”

“跟霍格沃茨很不一样，”Erik仰起脖子，放松地靠着背后的墙壁，“比这里暖和得多。学校在德国南部的山地里，那里也有湖，不过不像黑湖什么都瞧不见。卡茨塞尔的湖水很清澈，到了冬天只会结上一缕薄冰，跟层茧似的泛着白光。”

“我真想去看看，”Charles向往地叹了口气，“听你说起来感觉棒极了。”

“是的，的确如此。”

“你圣诞假期打算怎么过？回德国吗？”

“我？我打算留在学校，顺便看看能不能在图书馆找点活干，你呢？和Raven一起回家吗。”

“嗯，家里有聚会，我们得回去。”

“玩得开心点。” 

“……你能给我讲讲你小时候的事吗？”过了半晌，Charles突然问道。他好像犹豫了很久，打定了主意不去瞧Erik，两眼专注地盯着裤脚的边线，就好像这样开口容易一些。

“没什么值得提起的趣事，”Erik的话语微微一顿，“我从没见过父亲，母亲也不愿意提起他，我们俩相依为命，她为了把我养大吃了很多苦，”Erik呢喃着，双眼放空逐渐陷入了回忆当中，“她没过过什么好日子，在我九岁那年就去世了，留下了一张父亲的照片和小笔财产，我都不知道她还留有这些，”Erik抿了抿嘴唇，他感受到了Charles的视线，好像他终于结束了对于衣裤的研究，决定瞧着自己，“之后我开始打各种零工。那时我才九岁，很多地方根本不敢用我。但是幸好，我看起来要比实际年龄大上几岁。总之我找到了容身之所，在一个酒馆打杂，干了两年，”讲到这儿，Erik长出了一口气，因为Charles的视线终于从他脸上挪开了，“然后有一天，我就收到了信，你知道的，说我有魔力什么的，让我去学校报到。说真的我当时要吃饱就有够困难的，所以我把那封信给扔了。当然了，他们又寄了第二封，我就索性决定按照信上写的试试，之后就顺理成章地上了学，申请了特助生。像现在这样，学校给过我很多帮助，在卡茨塞尔的三年我过得很不错，只不过一到假期，我还是得继续工作。”

Erik停止了讲话，两人顿时陷入了沉默当中。

“Erik。”

“嗯？”

说实在的，Erik感谢Charles打破了这种尴尬的局面。他转过头，看到一双蓝色的眼睛正牢牢地盯着他。

他们的距离似乎有些太近了，近到Erik几乎能数得清那缕缕下垂的栗色睫毛。然后他捕捉到了Charles翘起的嘴角，耳边响起的柔和嗓音宛如魔咒。

“从现在开始跟以前不一样了，Erik，你不再是孤单一人。”

整座蓝色的塔楼，仿佛巨浪一般，朝着Erik涌了过来。

 

随着圣诞节的到来，城堡里到处张灯结彩，充满了节日的欢闹气氛。礼堂里摆放了十二颗圣诞树，上面缀满了发光的星辰；走廊挂满了冬青和槲寄生编织的饰带；就连皮皮鬼都一改往日调皮捣蛋的作风，转而在楼梯间唱起了圣诞歌来。

作为圣诞礼物，Erik送了Charles他们每人一本书，他买不起太好的，Erik对此感到很抱歉，不过他的朋友们都表示毫不介意。作为回礼，他从Raven那儿得到了一套花哨的小玩意儿———— 魔法玩偶，放那不管的话玩偶们就会一直打架；Hank送了他一支非常精致的羽毛笔；而Charles，Erik不想承认他有些失望，Charles没有送他任何礼物。

假期开始以后，整座城堡都变得空空荡荡，没多少人选择留校，Erik碰见过几次Mortimer Toynbee，他看起来和他一样没别的地方可去，两个人因此熟络了许多。Erik发现，Mortimer虽然看似胆子很小，实则不然，他其实很喜欢捣鼓些稀奇古怪的东西，老是跑去Shaw那里研制魔药。

Erik每天独来独往，白天去图书馆整理材料，酬劳按日结算。他的工作谈不上什么难度，就是把弄乱的书籍重新编号放回原处，然后修补一些年代久远、珍贵稀少的资料，为此他掌握了不少以前从没学过的修复咒语。Shaw有时也会请他再去帮忙配置魔药，不过都是些稀松平常的药剂，他还时常同Erik聊起那本书里的观点，Erik隐约觉得Shaw有点对他灌输思想的意思。

周三那天，像往常一样，Erik结束了一天的工作到餐厅用餐，然后赫奇帕奇有个同样没有回家的女生，终于从长桌的另一侧朝他走了过来。Erik注意到她很久了，因为他每次吃饭那个女生都在，而且老是装作无意的，偷偷盯着他看。

“你好……”那个女生低着头，眼神四处飘荡，不敢落在他身上。

“你好。”Erik应道，等候着那个女生继续讲话。

“我想……呃…我……”她吞吞吐吐地支吾着，脸色逐渐憋成了绛红，甚至脑袋都有点摇晃起来，额前的齐刘海跟着一摇一摆，“我想……”

“什么？”Erik感觉他的耐心正在逐渐流失。

“我想问你能不能跟我交往！”她几乎是用吼出来的，紧张的几乎昏倒，完全没注意到Erik瞬间铁青的脸色，餐厅里仅剩的几个人，都齐刷刷地伸长了脖子，看戏似的瞧着这里。

“哦……”Erik灵敏地向后一仰，及时地躲开了迎面飞来的口水，“我甚至还不认识你？”

“Margaret White！”她迅速回答道。

“好吧，Margaret，”Erik缓慢地说，进一步向后挪开，“对不起，我想我不能。”

“为什么！”这下Margaret终于停止了身体的晃动，她睁圆了双眼瞪着Erik，仿佛从他口中听到了什么难以置信的疯话。

“因为我们根本不熟悉，而且现在才一年级，我觉得我们应该晚些再考虑这些事情。”

“你是说打算明年跟我交往吗？”Margaret兴奋地嚷道，声音愈发尖细起来。

“什么？不不，我不是那个意思，”Erik皱起眉头，这姑娘是听不懂他讲话吗，“我是说，对不起，明年可能也不会有这样的事情发生，”他清了清嗓子，急忙从椅子里站了起来，“现在，如果你不介意，我得先走一步了，我还有事要办。”

他说完就快步离开了餐厅，留下Margaret还没弄明白怎么回事似的，傻傻地愣在原地。

 

这件事直接导致Erik第二天不敢在餐厅出现。他只好带了点糖果———— 还是Charles送的那些，份量多到现在都没有吃完，在图书馆里窝了整整一天。傍晚时分，他计算着晚餐的时间，等到临近结束时，才饥肠辘辘地溜到餐厅门口，一边祈祷一边朝里走。这回他的运气似乎出奇的好，心底的两个愿望都实现了——Margaret并不在这里，而长桌上依然摆满了丰盛的美餐。他急忙走到桌边，抓起食物塞进嘴里饱餐一顿。然后就在他心满意足，喝着南瓜汁的时候，一眼瞥到Raven的渡鸦忽然从门厅里飞了进来，爪子下还抓着一大包东西。

Erik抹了把嘴，一把接住了包裹，渡鸦跟着落上桌面，亲昵地啄了下他的手指，叼起盘子里的肉片优雅地享用了起来。Erik抚了把它的羽毛，慢慢拆开了那团长条形的包裹。

随着包装的逐渐剥落，一把线条流畅的飞天扫帚呈现在了Erik面前，把柄上还缠绕着根银绿相间的绸带，尾端系了张深蓝色的卡片：

 

_圣诞快乐，Erik，_

_这份礼物希望你会喜欢。_

_您忠诚的，_

_Charles Xavier._

 

Erik从没觉得有哪个圣诞节，像今年这样如此美妙过。


	6. 魁地奇决赛

天空呈现出均匀的珠白色，绿茵茵的球场上，斯莱特林队正在为周末的决赛做练习，而赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳早在上个赛季就被淘汰了。

Erik骑着琉星浮至半空，大力挥舞球棒，抽开了Steven发来的游走球，然后急速绕行，躲避下次攻击。

现在已近初春，凉气却依旧沁至骨髓，雾蒙蒙的水汽间，一道道鲜活的绿色身影穿梭其中。终于，在夜幕降临之际，Namor McKenzie像是满意了队员们的表现，结束了这次训练。

“还有五天！我们就要同格兰芬多决战了！”Namor站在球场中央激动地嘶吼着，粗壮的脖子上青筋直冒，“这次我们一定要取得胜利一雪前耻！打到他们满地找牙！现在———— 解散！都回去好好准备一下，把自己调整到最佳状态！”

人群一哄而散。Erik骑上扫帚，慢悠悠地移向城堡，沿途欣赏着薄暮遮笼下的山光水色。他飞得不高，有好几次都从别人头顶堪堪略过，引来了阵阵嬉闹笑骂的叫喊声。

 

周六上午十点三刻，风轻云淡，能见度完全不是问题，斯莱特林的球员们在更衣室里检查着装备，等候比赛开始，只有Jason一个人没有任何动作。他的表情呆板，面色灰白，好像十分紧张，这是他第二次参加球赛，而对手是强敌格兰芬多，球员们见此状况，纷纷围上去帮他打气。Erik怀疑这根本没有效果，因为Jason的目光甚至比刚才更呆滞了，全身僵得像根木头。

“好了伙计们，”在他们即将上场的时候，Namor高声说，“大显身手的时刻到了，我们得让那群红毛狮子知道———— 谁才是真正的王者！只要像上次打败赫奇帕奇那样，我们就一定会赢！”

队员们渐渐步入球场，四周是雷鸣般的掌声，看台上的观众清楚明晰的划分为了红绿两派。鉴于初赛的结果，赫奇帕奇支持了格兰芬多，而拉文克劳选择了斯莱特林。

格兰芬多队的球员们身着红色球衣，站在斯莱特林队对面。他们的找球手是一名红发女生———— Marie D'Ancant。她已经小有名气，刚入选球队没多久，就与格兰芬多队的队长Martin Jackson进行了一场友谊赛，并最终使用了点小花招取得了胜利，这场胜利也为她赢得了一个响亮的名号———— 小淘气。其他的队员同样不能小觑，这虽然不算是格兰芬多的黄金时期，但他们仍然是一支实力强大的球队。

“Martin，Namor，握手，”Pietro Maximoff用魔杖指着喉咙愉快地说。他是本次比赛的解说员，正坐在远处的高台上，“现在，跨上扫帚……注意我的哨声……三———— 二———— 一！”  
开球了，十四名球员腾空而起。Erik的琉星比其他人上升的速度都快，他很快追上了游走球，攥紧球棒大力挥摆，将球击向了格兰芬多队的一名球员。

“喔———— ！”

人群中齐声惊叫，一道红色的身影直直坠了下去。

“格兰芬多队真是开局不利！”Pietro大喊道，“比赛才刚开始斯莱特林队的Erik Lehnsherr就以一记漂亮精准的抽射把Harold打落了球场！他看起来伤到了左肩，要在床上躺段日子了！现在格兰芬多队少一人作战！”

看台上的欢呼声此起彼伏，斯莱特林的支持者们大受鼓舞————

“Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness！”

他们大声唱起了歌，格兰芬多一方嘘声一片。

“火药味可真够浓的！”Pietro说，“格兰芬多队可不会就此退缩！不过本次比赛还有一点格外惹人注目，那就是Erik所骑的琉星，这是本年度欧洲杯赛国家队的首推产品！据小道消息所说，Erik Lehnsherr的琉星是他的神秘女友所送———— ”

“嗖———— ”

皮球擦着Erik的鬓角略过，看台上响起一片尖叫。

“集中精神！Erik！”Namor在远处朝他大吼道。

集中精神，Erik默念着，决定不再被Pietro的讲话分神。他瞪大双眼急忙冲刺，在躲避攻击的同时搜寻捕捉游走球的运动轨迹，努力忽略观众台上的喧嚣，再次挥舞起了球棒。

“球在格兰芬多队这里！Richard躲过了Steven、闪过了Bruce，冲向了球门———— 

“———— 球被斯莱特林队的门将Namor扑出！现在球又到了斯莱特林队的Nate手里！格兰芬多队的球门岌岌可危了！让我们看看门将Scott能不能将其成功的———— 噢———— 差了那么一点……斯莱特林队获得十分！看来银绿战队对此次比赛准备的十分充分、势在必得，他们———— 等等！”Pietro猛然高呼道，“格兰芬多队的红发魔女小淘气突然加速了！似乎是发现了金色飞贼！她正在努力追赶！斯莱特林队的找球手也朝着这里行动了，但是已经太晚了！Marie只差了几英尺，哈！她就要抓到——噢———— ”

格兰芬多的支持者们接连发出一阵“噢噢”失望的叫喊声，一个游走球直冲Marie，迫使她在空中的飞行变了线。

“又是Erik Lehnsherr！”Pietro像饶舌歌手一样快速播报着，“这下金色飞贼完全失去了踪影，我们的找球手不得不重新搜寻！但是Marie的举动显然为球队增添了士气，红衣军团越战越勇了！现在格兰芬多队以三十分领先！”

观众席上的助威和呐喊愈发热烈，Pietro不得不扯开嗓子，又提高了一个八度，“斯莱特林队试图扳回比分，但是格兰芬多队也毫不退让。喔哟！格兰芬多队的队长Martin在空中狠狠撞了一下Jason，可怜的Jason———— 他看起来要吐了！噢……正下方是Shaw教授的席位，这可不大妙……现在格兰芬多已经领先五十分了！如果这个时候Marie抓到了金色飞贼———— ”

震耳欲聋的欢呼响天彻地，红绿相间的身影并驾齐驱。

“两队的找球手同时发现了金色飞贼！他们两个正在急速俯冲，就要撞到地面了！现在就看到底谁能更快一步得手，Marie似乎以微弱的优势稍稍领———— 噢———— 噢天哪———— ”

红色海洋里爆发出了炸雷一般的怒吼声。一个游走球击中了Marie的扫帚尾部，使她打着旋儿歪倒在了球场上。

“这真是太不可思议了！”Pietro Maximoff趴上了围栏，半悬着身子眺望着地底的草坪，“居然能够在两人如此近距离胶着之际精准地击落目标，令人难以置信！Erik Lehnsherr简直是世界级的选手！———— 比赛结束了！Damon House抓到了金色飞贼！———— 斯莱特林在时隔七年之后，再度击败格兰芬多！”

 

 

“好了伙计们！”Namor高举奖杯站上桌子大声嚷道，试图盖住周围的嘈杂声，“我们得让我们的英雄———— 伟大的———— Erik Lehnsherr上来讲几句话！”

人群中很快分出条路，好几双手推拥着Erik到了桌前。

斯莱特林学院的所有学生，现在正围挤在公共休息室，庆祝比赛的胜利。银绿色的装饰品挂满了大理石柱，更有几个学生点燃了炮竹，这欢闹喧嚣的场面，甚至吸引了黑湖里生命的注意，有好几种他们以前从没见过的奇特生物正贴在地窖头顶那层半透明的水晶雕窗上，好奇地往下张望。

“我想说这不是我一个人的功劳，”Erik接过奖杯，在杯口处印下一吻，“Damon很棒，如果不是他抓到了金色飞贼，我们也不会这么快结束比赛，所有人———— 是大家的共同努力换来了这场胜利，”Erik把奖杯举过头顶，开心地龇牙笑着，“让我们一起庆祝吧！”

现在欢呼声比刚才更盛了，有好几个女生凑过来往Erik脸颊上献吻。Erik把奖杯递给Damon，接受着同学们的祝贺。Angel Salvadore更是拿出了一张古怪姐妹的唱片，在地窖里办起了舞会。Raven也兴奋地挤过人群告诉Erik，比赛时当他差点被游走球击中的时候，Charles吓了一大跳，直接从座位里蹦了起来。Erik不禁遗憾地想到Charles并不在这里分享他的喜悦。实际上，他从上午分别后就没能见到Charles，先是球赛占据了他全部的注意力，结束后他又立刻被人群簇拥着离开了球场。

家养小精灵也特意为他们送来了饮品和食物，其中居然还有黄油啤酒，真不知是怎么做到的。Shaw也没有对他们疯狂的举动加以阻止，所有人都沉浸在了欢愉热闹的气氛里。等到这一切逐渐平静的时候，已经是午夜时分，半数人都玩得筋疲力尽，东倒西歪地窝进了沙发里，还有些人依偎在舞池中央，伴着舒缓的音乐轻轻摇晃。

但是Erik可不认为自己现在回到宿舍能够睡着，他依旧情绪亢奋。因此他做了个决定———— 到城堡里逛上一逛。这有些冒险，因为此时已经宵禁了，如果他被逮住的话，就会受到责罚。不过Erik怀疑鉴于今天这种特殊情况，他也许只是会被遣送回来。

想到这儿，他立刻抓起外袍走向门口，途中踩到了好几名同学，他们横七竖八地躺在地毯上。等他穿过石门，踏上走廊的时候，石门上壁画里的爵士不赞赏地对他嘀咕道：“这是格兰芬多才会干的事情！”

Erik高兴地呲了呲牙，大步走开了。

 

墙壁上的火把此时都已经十分微弱，呈现出了一片朦胧的昏黄，就只有魔杖尖儿上的半点亮光清晰地闪耀着。Erik漫步在空旷的走廊里，感受着夜幕下的城堡，那一面面古旧的石墙仿佛陷入了安眠，连画像里的人物也酣然入梦。Erik放缓脚步，打算彻底熄灭魔杖，然而就在这个时候，他却忽然感到背后泛起了一股莫名的不适感。

“是谁？”

他转过身，举起魔杖眯了眯眼，声音回荡在静悄悄的空气里。

没有人。虽然光线很暗，但是他能隐约看到走廊的另外一头，只有他一个人站在这里。

Erik的喉结滑动了一下，现在他有点紧张了，他能确定有人就在这附近，就站在离自己不远的地方。没过多久，他敏锐地觉察到了身后有股慢慢靠近的气息。

“昏昏———— ”Erik迅速回身发起攻击，可是还没等他念完咒语，身体就被一股直面袭来的力量重重扑倒了，后脑勺跟着磕上地板发出了沉闷的撞击声，“嘶……”他倒抽了口凉气，脑袋嗡嗡作响，这一下可真够疼的。Erik龇牙咧嘴地睁开眼，熟悉的笑声近在身前。

“Charles！———— ”

这一句话简直是从胸腔里吼出来的。而Charles不为所动，他骑在Erik腰上，肩膀抖了起来。

“对不起Erik！”Charles笑个不停，连声音都不连贯了，“对不起！看你紧张的样子，实在是太有趣了！你刚才是要用昏迷咒吗？我都不知道你还会那个！”

“你是怎么———— ”Erik生气地说，牙根咬得生疼，“你不应该从我身后突然出现，我刚才差点伤到你！”

“嘘———— ”Charles突然伸出食指，点上了Erik唇边，侧着脑袋静静聆听，有一阵不大明显的脚步声贴着墙角传了过来，“别动。”他低声说道，伸开双臂俯下了身子。

火把忽明忽暗的微弱光亮映在一层剔透明润的物事上，清晰地照了进来。Phillip先生提着油灯伫立在走廊尽头注视着这里，他好像并没有发现他们俩，但依旧站在原地没有离开。

Erik屏住了呼吸。

Charles正趴伏在他胸前一动不动，手掌撑在他耳侧，牢牢扯住那层水流般的织物遮盖住了两人全身。那头柔软的棕发伴着呼吸，拂拨着Erik的面颊，吐息温热又湿润，在他颈间留下了阵阵清香。

Erik紧攥住魔杖，掌心渐渐出了汗。不知道又过了多久，在他因为皮肤上的麻痒感，忍不住想要挠一挠的时候，Phillip先生终于放弃了。他转过身，晃晃悠悠地离去，油灯的光亮逐渐消散，四周重新暗了下来。

“呼……”Charles长舒一口气，调皮的笑容挂上了嘴角。

“这是什么？”Erik好奇地摸着斗篷，水银般的织物立刻从指尖匆匆滑过。

“隐形衣，”Charles拉起Erik，小声咕哝道，“这次来学校偷偷带的，连Raven都不知道，家里就这一件，妈妈发现会杀了我，”Charles挤弄着眉眼，夸张地抽了下鼻子，“尽管在她知道我被分到拉文克劳的时候就已经想要杀死我了。”

Erik惊讶地张大了嘴巴：“这真是太神奇了，我还以为这东西只存在童话故事里。”

“这可是魔法世界。好了，现在咱们得赶紧离开，你本来是要去哪儿？”

“不知道，”Erik摇了摇头，然后发觉自己正站在去往拉文克劳塔楼的方向，他咳嗽一声低声问道，“你呢，这么晚出来是要干嘛？”

“找你啊！从比赛完我就想恭喜你了，但是一直都没有机会，你像个小王子似的被围得水泄不通，所以我打算晚上溜过来碰碰运气，”Charles抱怨着，给了Erik一个大大的拥抱，“恭喜你Erik，比赛打得棒极了！”

“噢……谢谢。”Erik僵硬地杵在那儿，直到Charles松开怀抱。

“现在，既然你没有想去的地方，”Charles再次伸展开隐形衣，遮住身体开始缓慢移动，“我建议咱们去图书馆禁区，看看能不能找到些有趣的东西。还有，你的头怎么样了，刚才有伤到吗？”  
Erik摇摇头，握上了Charles的手背，与他一同撑着斗篷朝图书馆走去。

 

 

“你们俩昨天去哪了？”

第二天上午，他们正在魔咒课上做练习，趁Frost跟学生讲话的空档， Raven急忙问道。

“速速变大！”Charles指着桌子上的纽扣低声说，“哪儿也没去。”

“速速变小！”Raven迅速伸出魔杖，抢在Charles之前把膨胀起来的扣子缩了回去，“噢得了吧！Hank都告诉我了，你今天早上才回的宿舍。”

“什么？”Charles抬起头，正对上Hank充满歉意的眼神，“我只是随便逛了逛。”

Raven从鼻子里挤出了一声响亮的不屑的鼻音，他们几个立刻齐刷刷地看向Frost，她似乎并没有听到。

“好吧，我跟Erik去图书馆了。”Charles吁了口气。

“就这样？你们两个去了图书馆？”

“是的，图书馆。不然呢？”

“噢———— 噢好吧，”Raven的脸色垮了下来，看起来好像十分丧气，“为什么我不觉得意外呢。”

Charles和Erik对视一眼，然后一同疑惑地望着Hank，而Hank死死地低下了头，打定了主意不再瞧他们。

 

接下来的一整天，Charles都过得昏昏沉沉。他努力集中精神，全神贯注于课堂内容，然而天不遂人愿，不论是斯莱特林依旧热闹兴奋的喧嚣气氛，还是突然激增的，向Erik道贺献吻的爱慕者们，都让Charles心烦不已。好像除了格兰芬多，其他学院的大多数女生，都在比赛过后忽然对Erik充满了兴趣。

而Erik，似乎也察觉了Charles的微小情绪。晚饭过后，他静静拉着Charles躲进了楼梯间不起眼的角落，两人就在这里接着赶写论文作业，这大大舒缓了Charles的莫名焦虑。

晚上十一点，当Erik和Charles终于躺倒在了各自舒适的四柱床上时，他们很快进入了梦乡。


	7. Erik Lehnsherr使用手册

“缩身药剂，与增龄剂相反，它能使动物或者人类暂时返老还童，不是收缩咒，你得分清楚他们，Erik，这并不难。”

“增龄剂？”

“《魔法药剂与药水》，里边提到过———— ”

“我知道Charles，我看过一眼目录，可那是三年级的内容。”

“噢，是的，”Charles清了清嗓子，似乎有些不好意思，“嗯……我已经全部看完了。”

“好吧，好吧，意料之中，”Erik接过论文，重重划掉刚刚完成的大段内容，“也就是说它能把我变成流着鼻涕的愚蠢婴孩，每天躺在摇篮里咿咿呀呀地淌口水。”

“我不确定，Erik，” Charles蘸蘸墨水，在羊皮纸上继续书写，“兴许只会回到小时候，这要根据服用的剂量判断。至于药效的持续时间，则依据个人体质，以及药材的优良程度。”

“那样的话就有趣多了，我巴不得一睹你的风采。我敢打赌你小时候肯定整天都戴着副古董眼镜，抱着成摞的硬皮书，恨不得把自己埋进书海里。”

“差不多，别人都认为我是个怪胎，我在卜林顿上学时除了Raven，几乎没什么朋友。”

“难以置信，我一直觉得你认真读书的样子非常可爱。”

“什么？”

“你非常可爱，Charles。”

Charles扬起头，惊讶地看向对面的人。但Erik似乎并不认为自己所说的话有什么不妥，他依然低着脑袋，满面愁云地翻阅着手中的课本，翘角的羊皮纸上暴躁的斜线七横八竖。

“第五十六页，右手边第二段。”

“噢Charles，你一定是梅林派给我的救星，谢谢你。” 

“不用谢。”Charles小声应道，把注意力放回纸卷，尽量忽视涌上双颊的热度。

周六上午九点，似乎所有的学生，都还窝在床上睡懒觉。餐厅里静悄悄的，一时间只能听到羽毛笔和纸张发出的摩擦声。Erik和Charles一大清早就提着书包，到餐厅补写仍未完成的作业。现在已经临近期末，气温却因为连绵的阴雨，依旧寒气逼人，黑压压的密云盘踞在天花棚顶，映衬着蜡烛的光泽，为整座大厅镀了层淡黄光晕。

“雏菊根、一滴耗子胆汁、水蛭汁液…毛毛虫……”

“切成薄片。”

“把毛毛虫切成薄片，然后吞进肚里，Hank到底为什么最喜欢上魔药课？” Erik感叹道。

“那你得问他。还有，毛毛虫是晒干的，不是活的。”

“你呢？你最喜欢什么课？魔咒？”

“魔咒。”

Charles咕哝着，潜心检查论文里还有没有出错的地方，但是他逐渐察觉到耳边响起了另一种持续敲击的哒哒声。Charles抬起头，疑惑地望向对面，发现Erik手里的那根羽毛笔，正不停地磕碰着光滑的桌面。

“怎么了？”

“为什么不问我？”

“问你什么？” 

“问我最喜欢哪门课。”

“黑魔法防御术……”Charles脱口而出，观赏着Erik惊讶的表情，“天啊Erik，那简直太明显了！这根本算不上是个问题。”

“我最喜欢的食物？”

“酸牛肉。”

“甜品？”

“水果派。”

“糖果？”

“奶油果酥，上次带给你的那些，你先挑了这个。”

Erik张了张嘴，一向冷峻的神情奇异的多彩起来，在丧气和惊异之间变来变去。

“你简直比那本可怕的书知道的还多。”Erik抿着嘴巴，嗓音低沉地咕哝道。

“什么书？”

“没什么……就是一本无聊的册子。”

“什么？你到底在说什么？”Charles疑惑地放下纸卷，眼角愈发下垂，“你藏着什么好东西了？给我看看！”

“好吧……就是这个……”Erik有些头疼地拿起书包，在Charles兴味盎然的目光下，递给他一本荧光绿封皮的小册子，正中还印着几个醒目的烫金字母，正不停变幻着闪烁的光泽。

“《Erik Lehnsherr使用手册》……”

Charles念叨着，好奇地翻开了精致的封面。

首先映入眼帘的，是一张贴在扉页上的Erik参加魁地奇比赛时飞行的照片，正不断重复着他甩动球棒的动作，一行倾斜的小字写在照片右下角，有几个字母还刻意重重描了几笔。

 

_Erik Lehnsherr，本世纪最佳击球手，无时无刻不在挥舞着他的 **傲人球棒！**_

 

Charles噗嗤一下笑出了声。他垂下脑袋，脸颊因为刻意压低的笑声憋成了红色。半晌过后他才重新抬起头，正对上Erik僵硬尴尬的神色。

“对不起。”Charles抹了下眼角，故作严肃地往后翻看，浏览着书里的劲爆内容。这本书页数倒是不多，记录的全都是些有关Erik的身高、体重、爱好之类的资料。更让Charles感到惊讶的是，封底上居然还印了标价。

“噢Erik，虽然书里的内容基本上是跟预言家日报一样胡编乱造，但是价钱可要昂贵多了———— 两个西可，这是你的粉丝写的吗？”

“我不知道，”Erik干巴巴地说，“上周我偶然发现有个赫奇帕奇的女生一路跟着我回了公共休息室，就说了她几句，没想到她边哭边跑开了，这东西就从她包里掉了出来。”

“对女孩子严词厉色是极不绅士的行为，我的朋友，”Charles说着掏出魔杖，修改着册子上不准确或出错的部分，然后在Erik诧异的目光里，将本子塞进了书包，“好了，它现在是我的了。”

“……”

“怎么，还有什么问题吗，”Charles努着嘴拿起羽毛笔，继续刚刚中断的工作，“别傻看着我了，咱们今天得把缩身药剂的论文写完，马上就该复习了，等会儿人来多了进度就更慢了。”

他说的没错，临近晌午的时候，半数学生踢踢拉拉地步入了餐厅，大部分看起来都像刚刚睡醒，有的甚至还套着睡衣睡帽。他们三五成群地围坐在长桌旁，热烈的交谈声越来越大。值得庆贺的是，午餐开始之前，Erik总算是完成了作业。

“接下来我们做点什么？”午饭过后，Erik放下叉子，心情颇佳地喝着南瓜汁，他感到热气从喉咙散进胃里，懒洋洋地溢满了四肢。

“下棋？”Charles捧着茶杯，建设性地说。

“主意不错。”Erik赞同道，提着书包站了起来，和Charles一起磨磨蹭蹭地穿过了满当当的长桌，不时有同学冲他们打招呼，似乎全校的学生都被雨水困在了城堡里无处可去。等到他们终于踏上阁楼时，四周才重新安静下来。

“今天又没见到Raven和Hank，看来她已经把我这个哥哥彻底抛到了脑后。”

“说不定他们两个并没有待在一起，也许Raven只是还没睡醒。”

“等回了宿舍就知道了———— 哎哟！”

Charles抱怨着，忽然发出了一声惊叫，身子也在猛烈的晃动下歪歪扭扭地栽进了Erik怀里。片刻过后，又是一声巨响，脚下的震动渐渐停住了。

“这是哪？”Charles嘟囔着，视线越过Erik肩头，打量着面前这条陌生的走廊。

“不知道，”Erik吸了下鼻子，Charles身上老是有一股牛奶的香气，异常的好闻。他有些不舍地松开怀抱，向下眺望着转动错置的旋转楼梯，“我想我们恰巧赶上了好时机，一时半会儿怕是回不去了。”

Charles耸耸肩，不以为然地步入了这条非比寻常的廊道———— 一件件盔甲屹立两侧，上面荡满了厚厚的灰尘；每座空盔甲手中，都执握着一柄长剑，剑把顶端，镶着颜色各异的宝石，即使在灰尘的掩罩之下，依旧莹莹发亮。

“你听过十二骑士的故事吗？”Charles的脚步忽然慢了下来。

“从来没有，我只听过灰姑娘和小美人鱼。”

“那是什么？”

“麻瓜的童话故事，你想听的话改天讲给你，现在你得告诉我，十二骑士是什么？”Erik说着走到Charles旁边，端详起面前的陈旧盔甲来。

“那是个传说。传说中的芬尼亚斯是个被诅咒的国家，每年都会有一只火龙，飞跃蛮荒的海域，将灾难降临至整片国度。国王非常苦恼，只能不断张贴告示，悬赏万两，祈求有能之士斩杀恶龙。那时候巫师普遍被称为炼金术士，他们或是为了钱财，或是为了消遣，纷纷应征斩下龙首，挖出龙眼，镶在自己的宝剑上，将此视为莫大的荣耀。但是很不幸的，每当杀死一条龙，都有噩耗传回王都，那些勇士或是患了疾病，或是遇了天灾，不出几个月便相继死去，整个国家重新陷入了恐慌之中，再也没有哪个炼金术士自愿前来屠龙，直到第十三个人的出现。”

“十三个人？”

“是的，第十三个人。传说中他骑着一匹身披银甲的黑马，从遥远的西方跋涉而来，觐见了国王，然后第二日便带着宝剑，动身前往南面的海域，一连数月杳无音讯。大家都以为他死了，但令所有人没想到的是，几年之后，他和那条龙同时出现在了西南方的一座小岛上，吓坏了船上的渔民。恐怖的诅咒早已随着时间的流逝被人们淡淡遗忘，国王也重新派出勇士，追捕那条龙和第十三个人，最终勇士们将龙围堵在了戈德里克山谷。那个时候，龙一动不动地闭着眼睛，似乎丧失了生机不再反抗，第十三个骑士也不见了踪影，再没有旁人见过他。”

“他死了吗？”

“我不知道，但是那条龙死了，骑士带走了它的眼睛。没等勇士们动手，它就陷入了永久的沉睡之中。从那以后，芬尼亚斯再也没有被任何一条火龙侵袭过，人们重新过上了幸福安稳的生活，国王命人用上好的银器锻造成铠甲，纪念牺牲的十二位勇士，第十三个人也永远不再被人提起。”

Charles仰起头，墙壁上的火把透过面具间的缝隙，摇曳着映至颊侧，将暧昧的金线撒播在他柔和的面部线条上。

“那只是个传说，”Erik说，“这根本说不通，如果他从未在故事里存在过，你又是怎么知道的？”

Charles眨了眨眼。接着他抬起手臂，忽然看似漫不经心地摆弄起了Erik颈前的领带来，过了一会儿，他的手腕被Erik猛地抓住了。

“Xavier家族传世之物，巨龙的眼睛，”Charles顺从地伸开手指，由着Erik仔细察看，“因为时间太久遗失掉了绝大部分，只保留下了这枚戒指。”

“我有点不敢相信，”Erik皱着眉头喃喃地说，“这么说你是第十三位骑士的后裔？那么你知道他为什么一开始没有杀了那条龙吗？”

“我不知道，我只能猜测，我想也许是他爱上了那条龙。噢Erik，别露出那副表情，”Charles微笑着说，他注意到了Erik高高扬起的眉毛，“说了是我瞎猜的，没人知道究竟发生了什么，更何况我的猜测使这个故事的悲剧色彩更浓了。”

Charles轻叹口气抽回了手掌，走廊外再度传来了楼梯的转动声。然而就在他们动身离开之际，似乎有什么东西引起了Charles的注意，拖慢了他的步伐。他疑惑地侧过头，视线渐渐锁定在了盔甲之后，一处挂满蛛网的角落里。

“怎么了？”

Charles摇了摇头，慢慢掏出了魔杖。

“旋风扫净！”

一阵徐风拂过，轻薄笼罩的蛛网盘旋着齐齐散开，露出了一本安安静静躺卧在墙角里的书册。Erik走上前去把本子捡了起来，掀开了翻卷的乌黑封皮，上面有几个字母，朦朦胧胧地印在扉页正中央。

“太令我失望了。”Charles叹息着收回了魔杖。

“你失望什么？”Erik问道。

“我还以为会是另外一本《Erik Lehnsherr使用手册》。”

Charles打趣地说道，下巴轻点上Erik的肩膀，视线自然下垂，将那几个泛黄的字母印在了眼底。

 

**B. S. T.**

 

“谁是B.S.T.？”Charles咕哝道。

“没听说过，我只知道C.F.X.。”

“听起来像是个伟人的名字。”

“是的，是很伟大，”Erik合上册子，伴着隆隆声响牵起Charles的手掌走向楼梯，“我们该回去了，伟大的C.F.X.阁下。”

“嗯，你说的对极了，我的骑士。”


	8. 盛放的矢车菊

“噢天啊！为什么魔法史的笔记这么厚！你确定Binns教授的课堂上有讲过这么多？他真的不是每节课都来唱一首摇篮曲然后就完事了吗？”

Raven把脑袋埋在Hank的笔记里，声音从底下死气沉沉地发了出来。

“是的，”Hank紧张地说，看起来很担心她会把自己闷死，“我确定。”

“你最好赶紧背书，”Charles快速地浏览着课本，这已经是他第三遍复习了，“再这么趴下去就不一定能及格了。”

“不及格会怎么样？”Raven蹭着书页支吾着，嗓音里充满了期待。

“会被妈妈剥掉层皮。”Charles简短地回答道，头都没抬。

“噢———— 噢好吧！”Raven立马坐直了身子，看起来惊恐万分，“我会复习的。”

天气终于变得闷热了，阳光照在面上让人昏昏欲睡。学生们都想捧着冰镇果汁躺倒在户外的树荫下，懒散地度过这段时日。但是他们不能，因为考试临近了。

“我打赌魔咒课会考这个！”Sean Cassidy的声音从桌子另一侧传了过来，“急急现形！上次我跟Frost教授聊天的时候她向我暗示了！”

Charles对Frost会向学生泄题这种行为表示怀疑，但是显形咒必然会是一个重要考点，他烦躁地掏出本子做了个标记。Raven仍在同魔法史笔记奋斗着，她的两只眼睛努力大睁，这样就不太容易睡着。Hank在她身旁练习基础运动魔咒，羽毛笔在他的操纵下绕着桌子边缘一跳一跳地奔跑。大厅里座无虚席，所有人都进入了最后的复习阶段，到处都是翻书和练习咒语的声音。Charles现在也变得暴躁易怒起来，总是会突然爆发些小脾气。

“太吵了！我读不进去！”他恼火地瞪着不远处交头接耳的几个人，“为什么他们就不能只是安安静静看书呢？”

“你已经看过三遍了———— ”

“才三遍！”Charles嚷道，表情活像见了鬼。Raven忍不住翻了个白眼，她管Charles这种状态叫做“考试综合症”。

“我来帮你，”Erik说着拿过Charles手里那本《一千种神奇药草与菌类》，“嗯……鼠尾草的品种都有哪些？”

“红花、甘西、黄山和山艾。”

“用途是？”

“驱逐仪式和召唤仪式。”

“完全正确，”Erik点点头，继续提问要点，直到整本书都被他翻了个遍，才逐渐缓和了Charles的焦躁情绪，“行了，答得棒极了，草药课没有问题。”

“噢，谢谢你Erik。”Charles接过课本由衷说道。

 

随着考试周的开始，整座城堡都陷入进了一片不同寻常的沉静当中。早上九点，Charles在Erik的劝说下勉强嚼了点饼干，急匆匆地赶往考场。直到结束的钟声敲响，学生们才一个个灰头土脸地涌入走廊，垂头丧气地互相发着牢骚。

“滑稽滑稽的定义是什么？我完全不记得！”Raven抱怨着，“我直接写了‘使你发笑’。”

“差不多。”Hank安慰地说。

魔咒课的确实考了显形咒，这让Charles的心情又好了些。

 

第二天他们到草场上参加保护神奇生物课的考试，Spence给他们每人准备了一只小矮妖。Charles严重怀疑Spence教授只是想让那些小怪物出来放放风。几乎所有的考生都被折磨惨了，Kitty Pryde的头发一直被拽到空中拉扯着。Raven看起来是受影响最小的一个，因为她在被揪住衣袖不放时，果断抄起书包给了罪魁祸首狠狠一击，直到现在那只小矮妖还是晕晕乎乎的，歪在空中来回打旋。Charles不由得庆幸起自己的妹妹还没给他来过这么一下。

下午学生们进行了魔药课的考试，更是一场灾难。Logan Howlett的药剂在熬着的时候直接炸了锅，满教室都是浓浓的气体，简直令人窒息。他们不得不中断了考试，等气味全部清理干净以后再继续。好在Charles最终还是顺利地完成了魔药制作。Raven也由于Hank的之前恶补，勉勉强强合了格。

等他们度过了难捱的一天，饥肠辘辘地享用晚饭时，格兰芬多的长桌上传来了响亮的笑声———— 原来是Marie给Bobby Drake施了个快乐咒。在其他学院同学的抗议下，他们不得不把Bobby给抬了出去，直到他能停止大笑为止。

“噢———— 格兰芬多———— ”

Charles慨叹道。

 

魔法史是第三天考的。Charles卷子写得很快，几乎一气呵成，所有的考题他都背得滚瓜烂熟。

“我有一段是瞎编的，”Raven嚼着盘子里的烤肉，翻着眼睛回忆道，“我完全不记得‘女巫运动’是怎么一回事，之前我明明背过。”

“是中世纪的时候女性巫师在———— ”

“停！———— 别告诉我Charles，这样我还能存留点希望。”

“好吧，”Charles喝了口柠檬水，扭头看着Erik，“你考的怎么样？”

“还行，凑合吧，有一两处没有写全，”Erik在Charles严厉的目光下，声音逐渐犯了含糊，“我想的太久了…时间不大够。你知道魔法史我一向不在行……咳，别说那个了，我们还是先复习接下来的课程吧。” Erik说着掏出了课本，及时阻断了Charles未说出口的长篇大论。

下午考草药的时候，花房闷得不行，阳光直接透过玻璃罩子泄进屋里，有的学生都要中暑了。他们接连指认着Priestley摆放的植物，心中幻想着那是一盆盆美味的香草冰激凌。

为期四天的考试过了大半，学生们无精打采地回到宿舍，盼望着明天快点到来，这样一切就都能结束了。

 

“我都不知道自己写的是什么东西！我简直是在写小说！”Raven大喊着，他们刚刚结束了占卜课的考试。

“我想你一定比不上Logan Howlett，”Charles对着领夹施展魔咒，他正在努力练习变形，“你没跟我一个考场，Logan交卷的时候，Braddock教授的脸上简直像挂了条彩虹。”

“无所谓了，就这样吧！反正只剩一门了，我完全没有问题。”

“噢———— 看在梅林的份上！”Charles拧着眉头，魔杖冒出了点点金星，“Raven你还是闭嘴吧！”

“好的———— 王子殿下。”Raven伸了个大大的懒腰，愉快地哼着小曲拉着Hank离开了餐厅。

“怎么了？”Erik问道。

“我做不好这个，”Charles烦闷地叹了口气，“变形———— 这门课总是拖我的后腿，一直都是，我———— ”

“你已经很优秀了Charles，不要老是苛责自己，嗯？”Erik说着轻轻靠了过来，握住了Charles的手腕，“你可以像这样，让魔杖稍微往左倾斜，然后抖一下，力度不要太大———— 瞧，是不是比刚才好多了？”

“你是怎么做到的！”Charles睁圆了眼睛，领夹上的金属纹饰在Erik的操控下，弯曲变化的角度近乎完美。

“诀窍我都已经告诉你了。”

“但是书里不是那么写的。”

“书上的内容不能全信，”Erik翘起嘴角，捏紧Charles的右手再度挥舞，“有的时候你得自己感知魔法的去向，把眼睛闭上。”

Charles下意识地阖上双眼，跟从着Erik的引导，一遍又一遍地施放咒语。

“感觉到了吗？”Erik低声说，“魔力在你体内流动，然后汇聚上指尖。”

“嗯……难以置信我居然从来都没发觉，这感觉真巧妙……”

Charles呢喃着，忽然感到手心里的魔杖被人抽出，取而代之的是一个小巧的物体，触感冰冰凉凉。

“矢车菊？”Charles睁开双眼，打量着焕然一新的纹饰。

“嗯，送给你的。”

“这本来就是我的。”Charles不满地撅起嘴，重新将领夹别在襟前，继续做练习。短暂的午休时间很快就过去了，他们急忙收拾好纸笔，赶往考场参加最后一门变形课的考试。

 

“我还是把颜色搞错了！”所有的考试都结束以后，Charles抱着双臂气呼呼地站在走廊里，“是黄色不是金色，这一定会影响我的成绩！”然后他把头转向Raven，脸颊鼓了起来，“你是不是满分？”

“我不能说，王子殿下，我不被允许随便开口。”Raven调皮地眨着眼睛，靠在墙上揪弄发尾。

“都完了吧？”Erik也从教室里走了出来。

“还有Hank，迷人的Hank McCoy还没有真正解脱。”

Charles因为这句话眉毛高高挑了起来，然而没等他说些什么，Erik就拉起他的手走上了庭院。

“你在这里等着，我们俩先走一步。”

“你们去哪？”Raven嘀咕着，目送两人逐渐远去。

 

随着考试的结束，寂静严肃的气氛不再，欢笑声不时从草坪上传来。Erik和Charles慢悠悠地沿着湖岸，渐渐踱步到了远离城堡的一棵山毛榉下，顺着斜坡躺在了软绵绵的草地上。

“你假期还回德国吗？”Charles翻了个身，半眯着眼问道。

“不，我大概就在伦敦随便找个地方打打短工了。”

天色此时已经完全暗了，斑驳的树影伴着微风，棉被一般遮罩下来，将两人掩进一片柔昧的晦黯之中。

他们俩一时无话，就只是互相盯着对方打量。又过了会儿，在Charles隐约感觉自己快要睡着的时候，夜风也渐渐掺杂起凉意，顺着领口溜上了皮肤。他不由得又往前挪了几寸，冰凉的手掌顺势挨上了身旁的温暖热源，迷迷糊糊地摸索了起来。

“真瘦……”Charles嘴里含混地咕哝着，掌心擦过Erik的前胸和侧腰，接着又滑往后背，蹭到了一根坚硬的木棍，“这里边是什么？”他提起精神拔出了魔杖，摩挲着上面的骨节好奇地问道。

“龙的神经，”Erik的喉结滑动着沉声说，“你的呢？”

“独角兽的毛和蝎尾针，” Charles从袍子里摸出魔杖，把两根放在一起互相比对，“唔……你的比我的稍微长点，软硬倒是差不多。”

一阵沉默。

“噢！……噢…我是说……”Charles的脸变红了，“我的意思是———— ”他慌忙解释着，不安地咬紧了下唇，却忽然感到眼前陷入了一片漆黑，那是Erik的右手轻轻覆盖在了他的眼皮之上。

他们一时谁都没有动，似乎时间都在刹那间陷入了静止。然后Erik感觉到了缕缕羽扇般的柔软睫毛，正缓慢地自他掌心中轻轻擦过。

 

伴着炎热夏季的彻底到来，学生们接连乘坐上霍格沃茨特快列车，回家享受暑假的乐趣。

“你会给我写信吗？”Charles站在隔间门口，火车已经停靠在了九又四分之三站台旁，“你无法确定地址，我只能等你先联系我。”

“我会的，Charles，”Erik取下箱子，递到Charles手中，“我一安定下来，就立刻给你写信，好吗？”

Charles点了点头，盯着鞋子眨巴着眼睛。

“我会想你的Erik。”他突然上前一把抱住了Erik。

“我也会的。”Erik收紧了手臂。

“Charles！我们得走了！”Raven不耐烦地喊道。她正站在过道靠近车门的地方，不断有人从她身边经过，她只能不停地道着歉给别人让路。

“那我们，下学期见？”Charles放开怀抱，面上浮起了一丝腼腆的微笑。

“嗯，下学期见。”Erik点头说道。

 

 

阴暗、肮脏的街道，一个男人匆匆走过。

这里刚下过雨，地面上湿漉漉的，到处都是积淤的水坑，每隔一段就能看到衣衫褴褛的流浪汉缩成一团，挨着墙壁席地而坐。男人并没有因此减缓脚步，他迈着步子拐过好几道路口，顺着一条陡直、狭窄的巷子往里走去，皮鞋敲击在坑坑洼洼的水滩上吭哧作响，最终停在了一幢粗陋的小石头房前。他随即掏出钥匙打开了房门。

“你的动作真是太慢了。”

一个身着军装的男人，正大喇喇地坐在长沙发上，无聊地看着电视。

“你是怎么———— ”他显然没料到屋里会有旁人，“算了那不重要，看起来你已经把这里当成自己的地盘了。”

“我一点儿也不见外，Bolivar，这是我的优点。”

“你什么时候回军队？”Bolivar走到里屋，给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“我才刚来，你就要赶我走，这太让我伤心了。”

“好吧，”Bolivar啜着咖啡，过了两分钟再次说道，“你打算什么时候回军队。”

现在穿着军装的男人终于把注意力从电视上移开了，他转过头，目光深邃地盯着Bolivar，讲话的语气十分讥讽。

“你到底还要等上多久，才愿意真正加入我们，怜悯仁慈的Trask先生？”

听了这句话，Bolivar慢慢踱步到客厅正中，坐上了沙发的另一侧，他的眼睛浏览着荧幕上光影变动的新闻画面，嗓音飘忽地说道：“不要那么心急，好戏总是需要耐心的。”


	9. 学院争霸赛

一间环形的屋子内，烛光摇曳，橙黄色的壁纸上挂满了实木相框；宽大的屏风立在一台桃木桌后，上面绣着狮子与蛇、獾与鹰，如果你仔细看，就会发现这幅画其实是运动的，画上的动物不时眨眨眼睛，做些不起眼的小动作；屏风后的里屋被挡了个严严实实，黑咕隆咚看不真切；屋子中央是下沉的圆形地坑，铺就了一层编花织毯；红色的环形沙发上，几个人正襟危坐。

一个站在屋子正中，穿着正式的高个男人，派头十足地脱下了爵士帽，鞠着躬开口问道。

“那么，你们都同意吗？”

墙壁上传来一片窃窃私语。

“已经过了二十七年了？”

照片里一个头发花白、蓄满长须的老人问道，他不停地用手里的拐杖敲打着皮鞋尖儿，似乎很不耐烦。

“是的。”

“那就开始吧，我们还等什么！”另一张照片里的人说。她比刚才讲话的人宽了整整一圈，瘫坐在扶手椅里，身上罩着一件粉色长裙，头上顶着太阳帽，帽檐上还系了一朵巨大的蝴蝶结———— 尽管她的脸看起来已经八十多岁了。

“等学生开学？”另一个长着鹰钩鼻、眼睛细成缝的男人嗤笑着说。他那尖细的嗓音活像只鹦鹉，坦露无遗的讥讽口吻引起了胖女士的不满，她看起来急迫地想要穿过相框给他点颜色瞧瞧，但是没能够成功从椅子里站起来，“Miliro，你应该还没忘记，有一年因为没有准备充分而导致了什么后果吧，我们得详细计划一番。”男人愉快地踮了踮脚尖，满意地发觉周围的议论都戛然而止了。

“Klaus说得对，以防意外发生。”Shaw说，Klaus立刻赞许地看了他一眼，沙发里的其余三人也都点了点头。

“所以霍格沃茨今年还是会举办赛事。”站在中央的高个男人总结道。

“是的，当然。”

“好极了，”他戴上帽子，再次微弓下了腰，“女士们先生们，既然事情已经确定，我就要赶回魔法部去了，有很多文件要尽快审批下来。”

Shaw也站起身，整了整身上的衣物说道：“走吧，Alva，我来送你一程。”

 

 

“来扎黑啤！”

“好的，请稍等。”

“你多大了？”脖子上戴着金链的男人手指轻叩吧台，豆子般的眼睛油腻腻地转动着。

“17。”Erik递过酒杯，转过身继续忙碌。

“哈———— 小子，你休想骗我，”男人灌了口酒大笑道，圆滚滚的啤酒肚顶在吧台边缘来回摇晃，“你这样的我见多了！不过我可以理解。”

Erik擦拭着酒瓶并未答话。

“你放心，我可不是条子，”男人打趣地说，毫不避讳地指了指角落，“看来你在这儿还挺受欢迎，那儿有几个漂亮妞儿盯着你老半天了，我年轻时候也是这样，站着不用动，就有火辣的姑娘贴上来，”他喝得很快，杯子已经见了底，“怎么样，你有没有试过一两个？要是一起来的话，嘿！那简直是天堂！”

Erik抬起眼睛，瞥过墙上的挂钟。

“谢你了，伙计！剩下的我来，你去收拾东西吧。”

那人还想再说些什么，这时候另外一个年轻人走过来换下了Erik。

“对不起，先生，”Erik脱下工作外服扔进壁橱，唇边扬起一丝笑容，“我时间到了。”

 

一个小时后，Erik坐在破釜酒吧里，等候着Charles的到来。

他抵达的时间比约定要早，只好无聊地打量起这间肮脏狭小的酒吧。灰暗的吊灯同往常一样不时闪烁着，几个身穿长袍的巫师围在圆桌旁打盹，另一拨人脑袋紧紧地凑在一起低声交谈，但屋子里最夺人眼球的，要数一个披着斗篷、身材佝偻的矮个男人，他独自一人窝在角落里，手腕上绑了条细长的锁链，另一端则牢牢地拴了条龙。这可不多见，那条龙看起来正在睡觉，安稳地卧在桌上一动不动。

“Erik！”

门再次开了，Charles拉着一大堆箱子出现在酒吧门口，惊喜地冲Erik打招呼。这下店里的人惊醒了一半，全都怒气冲冲地瞪着Charles。

“噢———— 噢……对不起！”Charles蹑手蹑脚地走进屋内，Erik帮了他一把，他的行李实在是太多了。

“安静！安静！嘘！———— 你这个蠢货！”

整个酒吧的人，此时又被穿斗篷的人吸引了注意，因为那条龙醒了，喷出的小团火焰点燃了男人的袍子。他气急败坏地熄灭了火苗，把魔杖指向了那条龙。

“嘿———— 你不能那样！”Charles急忙冲过去拽住了他，“你不能伤害它！”

“臭小子！”那个男人愤怒地甩开Charles，差点把他推倒在地，“这是我的龙！我想干什么就能干什么！给我闪一边去，不然我就让你来尝尝这个！”

“对不起？”Erik稳稳地将Charles带进怀里，然后也拔出了魔杖，“我认为你最好放尊重点。”

“哈！———— 你们两个小毛孩儿不想活了吗？要不要来几个钻心咒舒服舒服？”男人不屑地抬起头，露出了满口黄牙。

现在他们看清楚了他的模样：一条极深的疤痕，自眉峰延至嘴角，横亘在他脸上；一只右眼也已经瞎了，不知出于什么缘故，空洞的眼球里还泛着股斑白的光。酒吧里顿时鸦雀无声。

“你可以试试。”Erik冷冷地说。

“不———— 你不能！那是违法的，”Charles有些慌张地来回瞅着他们，“事实上，你带着这条挪威脊背龙也是违法的！是的，我认出来了，你不能私自驯养———— ‘四分五裂’！”

Charles迅速掏出魔杖念出了咒语，锁链应声而断。男人瞬间被完全激怒了，捏紧魔杖对准了他们。

“他说的对———— ”

此时另一道粗嘎的声音自门口传了过来，一个头戴皮帽、一直安安静静默不作声的人放下了手里的报纸，慢慢从桌子后边站了起来。

“Rulos，我们又见面了。”

“噢该死！”Rulos显然吃了一惊，他急忙竖起魔杖，再也没有心思理会别的，伴着“砰”的一下爆裂声消失在了酒吧里。

“对不起先生们，先失陪了———— ”戴帽子的男人往桌子上掷了几个纳特，也瞬时离开了酒吧，留下了一屋子的人面面相觑。灰绿色的小龙也喷着热气，挥着翅膀落到了Charles的肩膀上。

 

“你刚才不应该惹怒他，咱们俩现在可对付不了那种狠角色。”Charles举着魔杖悬浮起行李，猫头鹰随着笼子的晃动不安地啼叫着。他们今天要在破釜酒吧住上一晚，明天再去学校。

“我惹怒了他？”Erik把钥匙插进锁眼，好笑地问道，“是谁直接行动的？”

“唔———— 我猜是某个帅气、优秀、又机敏的人。”

“你说的对极了，”Erik侧过身，一只手摆到背后，半弓下腰有模有样地说，“那么我有荣幸请这位了不起的主人公进屋吗？”

“勉强接受。”Charles指挥着皮箱轻声哼道，带着小龙步入了房间。

等到一切收拾停当，两个人便一起去了对角巷。

 

 

“噢———— 我最爱你们这个年纪的男孩子，”Malkin夫人正用别针别起Erik的校袍，“长得实在是太快了！瞧瞧！去年的袖子就短了一大截！

“亲爱的你也别着急，”她转过脸对着Charles，体贴温柔地说，“男孩子有些长得晚，我敢肯定Xavier家的小少爷，基因绝对不会差！”她美滋滋地感叹着，转身去里屋拿取新的布料。

现在Charles气得脸都红了，他恼怒地瞪着Erik，好像这一切都是他的错。而Erik很明智地选择了保持沉默。直到他们买完所有的学习用具，去往笑话商店的时候，Charles一路上紧绷着的表情才缓和了些，Erik长舒口气。

商店里到处都是人，堵得水泄不通。他们艰难地顺着货架博览着各种新奇玩意，还意外碰到了Pietro和Armando，Pietro更是在Charles深邃的目光下，眼疾手快地拿起了最后一盒速效逃课糖。

Charles和Erik在笑话商店逛了很久，最终买了许多乱七八糟的东西结束了这次购物之行。确切的说，东西都是Charles买的，Erik可付不起。其中有一些非常实用的，譬如魔法药剂、防咒斗篷、诱饵炸弹和隐身烟雾弹。除此之外，Charles还买了好几把鼻涕弹BB枪，据说是改良过的麻瓜产品。等到结完账后，沉甸甸的钱袋空了大半，Charles才心满意足，而Erik只好再度无奈地承担起了搬运工的工作。

月明星稀时，Charles站在窗前手持坚果，逗弄着Erik的猫头鹰————他的名字叫Magne，羽毛是紫色的，暑假里为了给Charles写信，Erik专门买了一只。小龙则卧在Magne的铁笼上方，安宁地打着盹。

“Magne喜欢我，”Charles得意地说，“我这么逗他也不生气，如果是渡鸦，早就咬我了。”

“没人不喜欢你。”Erik挥着魔杖整理物品，井井有条的分门别类。

“你也喜欢我吗？” 

“我？”Erik的动作一顿，显然没料到Charles会直接抛出这样的问题，堆好的盒子瞬间呼呼啦啦地散落了一地。

“你已经跟野生动物保护协会的人联系好了是吗？”Charles转过身，窃笑着上前拾捡杂物。

“嗯……他们说明天上午会派人过来。”

“我真有点舍不得，你说他们会好好待它吗？”

“我想会的，”Erik也伏下了身子，“毕竟这种龙可不多见。”

“要是我能养它就好了。”

“把它交给动物保护司才是正确的选择，他们是专家。”

“嗯，你说得对……”Charles打了个哈欠，没精打采地揉了把半干的头发，“你还要弄很久吗？”

“东西太多了，还得再等会儿，你困了就先休息。”

“你保证一个人不会再把东西搞乱？”Charles笑盈盈地问道。

Erik闻言放下了手里的盒子。他抬起眼睛凝视着Charles，波澜不惊的瞳孔中某种难以言喻的情绪悄露端倪。没过多久，对面的人就率先投降了。

“我先睡了！”Charles移开视线三两步走到床边，蒙着脑袋钻进了床铺里。

又过了一个小时，走廊上已经完全没了动静，屋子里一时间就只有小龙的鼻息声打着节拍嗡嗡作响，似乎整个破釜酒吧都陷入了宁静的安眠之中。为了不吵到Charles，Erik刻意放轻了动作，花费的时间比以往要久得多，等他完全收拾妥当，走向床缘的时候，Charles已经睡着了。他的脑袋歪在枕头边，半截胳膊探了出来，睡衣领口也开了大半，脸颊由于熟睡而泛着层微醉的淡红。Erik稍稍愣了会儿神，随即轻托起Charles的侧颈，帮他把姿势摆正。

 

 

第二天清早，灿烂的阳光顺着玻璃窗投射上地板，撒播下织羽般的金丝光线，唤醒了Charles。他先是有些不舍地往被窝里缩了缩，才极不情愿地睁开了眼睛。这时他才意识到，有一条不属于他的结实手臂正搭在他腰间，另一股温热的呼吸自上而下地撩拨着他的皮肤。Charles瞬间把惊叫声咽回了肚里，一动也不敢动，面容呆滞地上下游移视线，被迫观摩着近在咫尺的人。

实际上，这是Charles第一次如此近距离地观察Erik。从各个角度来看，面前的人都与他不大相同。那两道时常深锁的眉毛颜色要比他稍浅，轮廓却更深，鼻梁兴许没有他高，却带了股灼灼逼人的坚决，淡金色的睫毛长而卷翘，嘴唇和下巴的线条硬如钢铁。即使他看上去仍旧介于男孩和男人之间，那份埋藏在骨血里的成熟气息也早已超出这个年纪本身太远。

Charles僵着身子忍耐着，不知道又等了多久，久到他感觉腰间的皮肤越来越燥热、耳朵滚烫之际，环着他的手臂终于动了动，Erik醒了过来。

由于无意识地收紧臂弯，两个人的鼻尖霎时抵到了一起，他们互相瞪视着，一时谁都没有动作。直到Charles眨了下眼，Erik才回过神似的，猛然放开怀抱坐起了身。

“对不起Charles。”他说道。嗓音听起来还带着股刚睡醒的沙哑，目光却不自然地移到了墙上，煞有介事地死盯着上方的一副油画。

“噢……没关系，我睡相不大好，有可能是我自己靠过去的。”Charles咬着下唇低声答道，他注意到Erik的耳朵尖少见的变红了。

“嗯…我们起床吧，待会儿要回学校了。”Erik清了清喉咙，下床直接走进了盥洗室，房门在他身后发出了一声咔哒脆响，紧紧地闭合了起来。

Charles长吁口气，活动着酸麻的身体，再度把脑袋死死地埋进了温暖的被子里。

 

“你立二次抛弃惹我，Charl———— 该死的！又一张Celestina Warbeck！我想绕Rowena Raven———— Ravenclaw！”

Raven嚼着巧克力蛙口齿不清地嚷道。四个人正坐在开往霍格沃茨的列车上，卡片里的棕发女巫一听到这席话，立刻摔下话筒，生气地走开了。

“Raven，你惹她不高兴了。而且我现在不是正跟你一起回学校吗？”Charles指责地说。画面上的巫师早已没了踪影，只余下了一个镶着亮钻的金色话筒。

“不要狡辩，你第二次抛弃了我———— 为了Erik。”Raven翻了个大大的白眼，“我不喜欢Celestina的歌声，她还特意把自己的魔杖包装成了听筒，好像谁在乎似的。”

“话筒———— 去年我没有和你一起去学校是因为我去参加了Davies先生的讲座，跟Erik没有关系———— ”

“我说的是霍格莫德那次。”Raven愉快地指出，鼻子里都差点哼出曲儿来。

“……那不一样，”Charles咬了下嘴唇，他察觉到了Erik的视线，“你有Hank陪着你了。”

“噢———— ”Raven意味深长地抱起了双臂，“这么说你承认自己在跟Erik谈恋爱了？”

“什么？没有！ 我不是那个意思，”Charles慌张地解释道，眉头随即皱了起来，“等等———— 你和Hank在谈恋爱？”

“是的。”

现在Erik和Charles一齐转过了头，目光如炬地盯着Hank，Hank畏缩地抖了一下。

“你们什么时候确定关系了？”Erik问。

“今年暑假，在你和Charles往来着爱情书信的时候。”

他们四个你看看我，我看看你，气氛愈发诡异起来。然后Raven的渡鸦和Erik的Magne同时发出了一声啼叫打破了沉默———— 它们俩正在争夺同一块饼干。

“———— 你们两个最好也赶快承认，”Raven站起身，趾高气扬地甩了甩头发，“现在，对不起，我要换校袍了，你们三位请给我出去。”

 

随着列车的停靠，学生们手忙脚乱地带着宠物下了站台，猫头鹰、蜥蜴和蟾蜍的叫声此起彼伏。才九月份，站台上已经结冰了，淅淅沥沥的小雨逐渐打湿了他们的校袍。Erik牵着Charles在冰面上谨慎地行走了一段路后，跟随着高年级的同学拐入了另一条粗糙泥泞的小径，人群最终在成排的马车前停下了脚步。

“那是什么？”Erik问道。

“什么？”

“就这儿，拉着辕杆的那些———— ”

“你在说什么？”Charles茫然地看着Erik。

“马？”Raven似乎被吓到了，她紧紧攥住了Hank的手掌，“你们……你和Charles看不见吗……”

他们几个一时都没有说话，Erik的表情愈发迷惑起来。他上前几步，动作迟缓地抬起手臂抚上了身前的乌黑皮肉、根骨毕现的脊背和躯干。随着他的动作，马儿缓慢地扭过了头，蝙蝠般的羽翼颤动了下，白色的瞳仁空洞无神。

“Erik———— 我们该走了！”Raven紧张地说，此时已经有好几辆马车丁丁当当地从他们身边驶离了，Erik却依然站在那没有回话，墨黑的校袍几乎与夜色融为了一体，Charles忽然感到有些慌神。

“它在哪儿？那匹马？”Charles犹豫地伸出手，摸索着探向前方。Erik的眼神一晃，握住了Charles的手背。

“这儿，感觉到了吗？”

“这真奇妙……”Charles呢喃着。他的眼前依旧一片漆黑，手掌却在Erik的引领下抚摸过包着条条骨架的紧实肌理。这时候，一股冰冷的气息夹着雨雾，顺着缕缕发丝渗入了Charles额角处的浅薄肌肤，他顿时睁大了眼睛。

“它在嗅你！”Erik惊讶地说，语气里浮起一抹笑意。

“Charles！”Raven再次喊道，她的头发由于雨水的浸渍贴上了面颊，即使依偎着Hank依旧冻得瑟瑟发抖。此时周围的马车都已驶离，整条小路就剩下了他们四个人，Magne和渡鸦也在笼子里焦躁地鸣叫个不停。

他们立即登上这辆马车，刚刚坐稳，车轮就吱吱嘎嘎地转动了起来，几个人烘干着湿淋淋的衣物，在颠簸摇晃中前往霍格沃茨。两盏晕黄的油灯挂在车棚缘上，撕裂了漆黑的雨夜，将马儿的侧影映上小路，一扇扇小窗灯火通明，在浩繁的星空下，宛如粒粒红曜石，在影绰的荫道间忽隐忽现，越来越明显。马车溅着雨水，又经过了几道石柱后，逐渐减缓了速度，伴着一道明亮的闪电停在了石阶前。

四个人赶紧踏上楼梯，加快脚步穿过门厅赶往礼堂。

分院仪式已经开始了，一年级新生正围在教师席前，台下的掌声和窃窃私语不断回响在礼堂里。他们几个在Phillip先生的严厉瞪视下，蹑手蹑脚地走向了各自的学院餐桌，眼瞅着面前金灿灿的碟子和高脚杯，等候分院仪式的结束。终于，MacTaggert一讲完话，长桌上就凭空冒出了让人眼花缭乱的美味佳肴，学生们立刻忙不迭地享用起来，好几个幽灵在浮烛间来回穿梭，面上的表情比以往更为哀怨。

就在他们填饱肚子，终于有心思闲聊的时候，Azazel从桌子另一头跑过来挤到了Erik旁边，速度之快让Erik联想起了着了火的飞天扫帚。

“暑假过得怎么样！”他过分热情地打着招呼，一张脸面明明是正对着Erik，眼睛却斜得像要飞出去一般。

Erik冷笑一声，而Azazel理所当然的把这当做了应答，他迫不及待地伸长脖子，嘴巴几乎咧到了耳朵边，“Raven！你怎么样？”

“还行。”Raven随口应道，依旧专心地消灭着盘子里的食物。

“我有一个特别消息！大新闻，或许你们已经听说了，毕竟Xavier家族显赫。”

“什么消息？” Raven扭过头，兴趣像是被人勾了起来。

“噢———— 你不知道吗？”Azazel夸张地张圆了嘴巴，眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，“我还以为你们家早就得到内部情报了呢！”

“爸爸不经常在家，我平时没什么机会见到他。”Raven的语气立刻冷了几分，而Azazel显然毫无察觉。

“噢，是这样，是我叔叔告诉我的，他在魔法部工作，你知道——高级职位。他说今年霍格沃茨要举办一场特别赛事，这可是天大的秘密，部长专门通知他的———— ”

“你到底要不要告诉我们？”Raven不耐烦地说。

“我———— ” 

“欢迎———— ”

Shaw的声音突然回响在礼堂上空，打断了学生们叽叽喳喳的谈话，他们齐齐转过头望向前方。

“———— 欢迎大家重新返回校园！老规矩，在你们急着上床睡觉之前，我需要再次声明：场地边上的禁林是不允许学生进入的；课间不允许在走廊上施魔法；还有许多其他的规定，有兴趣的同学可以向Phillip先生咨询。但是除此之外，今天我还有另外一个重要消息要在此宣布，” Shaw刻意停顿了一下，满意地欣赏着底下成百上千张困惑的脸庞，“本年度，我们将要举办一场盛大的赛事———— 霍格沃茨学院争霸赛！———— 相应的，魁地奇比赛会被暂时取消。”

礼堂顿时炸开了锅，学生们交头接耳议论纷纷，格兰芬多甚至有人直接跳上桌子庆祝了起来。

“谢谢你！”Raven扯着嗓子喊道，清灵的嗓音在嘈乱的杂音中格外分明，“谢谢你好心同我分享这个天大的秘密！”

Erik发出了一声嗤笑，Azazel顿时涨红了脸，面上的扭曲表情活像被巨怪打了一拳，很明显他选择了错误的搭讪方式。

“安静———— ”Shaw再次指着喉咙高喊道，“比赛十一月份就会开始，总共有三个项目。在此期间，你们的课程将会照常进行。”

台下立刻传来了一片失望的呐喊声。

“你们不能这样！我们还要准备比赛呢！”人群中有人喊道。

“很不幸，学校经过讨论后做出了这样的决定，”Shaw说，声音令人厌恶地拖着长腔，“每个学院都要选出四名勇士，组成小队参加比赛，优胜者将会获得四千加隆的奖金———— ”此时大厅里的欢呼声简直要掀翻屋顶了，“当然了，你们得平分。”

“———— 那也够多了！”

“一年级新生不准参加。”

Shaw抽动着嘴角，鼻孔因为兴奋微微扇动。学生们瞬间朝他发出阵阵恼怒地嘘声，有的人已经失去理智直接骂了出来，这使他更愉悦了。

“———— 因为这项活动极具危险，”Shaw接着眉飞色舞地说，皮鞋轻踮着地板几乎要跳起舞步，“虽然我们会提前做好保护措施，项目也会经过严格筛选，但是———— 刚入学的新生绝对不在考虑范围以内。有兴趣、有资格报名的同学请做好准备。勇士将由‘学院杯’直接选出，你们只需要把自己的名字写在纸片上，然后投进学院杯里———— 不要以为哪个没有参赛资格的人能够蒙混过关。好了！现在，回到你们的宿舍去吧！快点动起来！———— 多么美妙的夜晚啊。”

 

学生们纷纷涌向门厅，穿过长廊，到处都是热闹的议论声。

“Erik，你要参加吗？”

“为了奖金，我想我会的。”

“没人愿意错过这个。”Raven说。

“你什么意思？”Charles猛地扭过了头，差点闪到脖子，“你是说你也要报名？你不能Raven，你才十五岁！”

“是的，和你一样大。”

“不不不，那不一样，我是个男人。”

“哈！你这句话含有极其严重的性别歧视嫌疑。”Raven讥讽地说，墙上的挂毯也赞同地支吾了几句，那上面绣着一个妇人的画像。

“我不是那个意思，”Charles蹙起双眉，有些不好意思地瞥了画像一眼，“这太危险了，我不放心你。”

“不管你说什么，Charles，”他们已经逐渐走到了楼梯口，Raven坚定地摇了摇头，“我一定会报名的。现在，Erik和我得回去了，你们俩最好也快点上楼，明天见！”

她说完就拽着Erik，消失在了人流里。


	10. 鹰头马身有翼兽

第二天上午，天空已经完全放晴，太阳毒辣辣地炙烤下来，没有一丝风。四个人敞开校袍，扯松了紧巴巴的衣领，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着去上保护神奇生物课。

“我取消了占卜课。” 

“真不敢相信Charles！我还以为你和Hank会喜欢那个老蝙蝠呢！”Raven戏剧化地叫道，脚尖在石阶上磕了两下，蹭掉了脏兮兮的泥巴。

二年级的学生可以取消一门辅修课程，另选一门自己感兴趣的，他们四个都把占卜踢出了课程表，重选了天文，显然认为对着天空看星星要比对着书本有趣的多。

“事实上我认为，占卜这种事情是完全没有科学依据的，有很多地方全靠猜测。”

“你说的‘科学’是什么意思？”

“麻瓜的说法。”

“好吧，”Raven挑了挑眉，高举起课本遮住阳光，嘴里讥讽地说道，“不知道Spence教授今天会带我们认识哪些‘可爱’的小动物呢，我简直等不及了！”

等他们四个到达场地的时候，Spence已经站在了禁林外围。他不停眺望着远处走来的学生，宽大的脸庞上堆满了笑容，学生们一看到他这幅模样，心里更忐忑了。

“都到齐了吗？跟我来！”Spence叫道，“今天我们得稍微往里去点儿，都跟着我！跟紧了！走丢了可不是闹着玩的！”

学生们立刻排成了几队紧跟上去，由于Spence的高大体格，好几个身材矮小的女生不得不小跑起来。

随着队伍的不断深入，炙热的阳光逐渐退去，成片的树荫将他们掩罩进了无人问津的隐秘域所，几乎所有人的脸上都蒙了层好奇与担忧的神色。又过了十几分钟，在穿过了好几道沟渠和灌木丛后，挺拔的枝干逐渐稀少，一小片空地突兀地冒了出来，Spence终于停住了脚步。

“你们在这里等会儿！聚在一起站好，别乱动！我去把她叫来，她是个姑娘，稍微有点害羞。”Spence说着，转眼间就消失在了丛林里。

“这儿能有什么鬼东西，听听他的口气，见鬼的‘姑娘’？这里可是禁林！”Philippa惊恐地环顾四周，好像随时就会有不知名的洪水猛兽从暗处跳出袭击他们一般。

“如果让我爸爸知道了这回事，一定会让校董事会开除他！” 

学生们叽叽喳喳地议论着，情绪都相当惶恐不安。过了片刻，Spence总算回来了，身后还跟了一只体型庞大的奇异生物，大家都齐齐向后退了一步。

“鹰头马身有翼兽！”Spence高兴地说，“现在你们应该靠近点，来仔细瞧瞧这美丽的生物。看！她的羽毛又光又亮！是不是棒极了！”Spence激动地摩拳擦掌，对大家铁青的脸色浑然不觉，“但是要注意，你们最好恭敬些，她可是非常骄傲的，如果有谁态度粗鲁，有可能会被她伤到。好了，谁愿意过来摸摸她？她的皮毛真是无与伦比！”

在他说完这句话后，真的没有一个人愿意上前了。

“没有人吗？”Spence失望地看着他们，肩膀垮了下来。

一阵沉默过后，Mortimer Toynbee举起了手。

“噢！Mortimer！又是你！好的，太好了！现在你慢慢过来，对，慢点，别着急，再靠近些，”Spence兴奋地说，“好！别动，看着她的眼睛，对！不要眨眼。”

大家都屏住了呼吸，静观眼前这一幕。

“非常好！现在，鞠躬……慢一点……”Spence不由自主地压低了声音，两手紧张地握成了拳头。这时大家惊讶地发现，那头怪兽居然曲起前膝，前身下沉回敬了Mortimer。

“太好了！Mortimer做的非常棒！就是这样！”

Mortimer看起来也很高兴，一向毫无血色的面上展露出了笑容。

“好了！现在———— ”Spence吁了口气，再次转过身瞅着他们，“你们都瞧见了！她没什么危险，是个好姑娘，有没有谁愿意再来试试！”

人群面面相觑，片刻过后还是毫无动静，Spence开始有些生气了。

“你们这群小傻瓜！”他恼怒地说，“你们应该拿出点格兰芬多的勇气！不能每次都让Mortimer一个人出头！”

学生们不满地嘀咕了起来，斯莱特林更有人发出了嘘声。

“好吧！”Spence吼道，树干上的叶子都为之一抖，“既然你们都不打算主动过来，我就要随便点名了！”他从袍子里掏出名册，短粗的手指胡乱指点了几下，“———— 好吧，好吧……嗯…嗯就这个—— ”

所有人都瞪大了眼睛。

“———— Charles Xavier！” 

Charles吃了一惊。他随即慌张地瞥了一眼周围的同学，硬着头皮走上前去。

“噢———— 噢…咳，”Spence教授尴尬地咕哝着，“你知道如果，如果你们都主动些，就不用走到这一步了！现在，Charles，你已经看到Mortimer是怎么做的了，就像他刚才那样，留点神！”

Charles点了点头，把注意力集中到怪兽身上，视线扫过她的躯体、前腿、双翼，然后是橘黄色的眼睛和坚硬的利喙。Charles咽了下口水，专心与怪兽对视，等到他感觉眼角都酸麻发胀的时候，Spence终于开口发了话。

“好的，很好！现在鞠躬……对，不错，待好了别动……”

Charles慢慢弓下腰，傻看着脚下的巨大前爪，它们足足有半英尺长，如果被这种利器抓到……Charles胡思乱想着，怪兽却微微一动，前膝弯了下来，利喙轻蹭过他的头顶，吓了他一跳。

“好的！棒极了！她看来还挺喜欢你的！啊，非常喜欢……这样的话，我想你可以骑上去试试！”Spence高兴地说。

“什么？”Charles猛地直起了身子，呆滞地瞪着近在眼前的橘黄大眼。

“有没有谁？愿意和Charles一起？她能驮动两个人！”

人群里一阵骚动，似乎有几个学生跃跃欲试。就在这个时候，Erik踉跄着，姿势狼狈地挺身而出。

“噢———— 棒极了！我们终于迎来了一位勇士！来，快过来！你叫———— ”

“……Erik Lehnsherr。”

Erik扭过头回答道，毫不意外地捕获了Raven挑衅的眼神，那里面正闪烁着不怀好意的精光。他随即抿紧嘴唇，朝Charles走去。而Charles就只是瞪圆了双眼，神情看起来倒像是比刚刚还要紧张万分。

“对！就像他们之前做的那样！———— 啊哈！太棒了！就是这样！好了！这就行了！现在———— ”Spence直接把Charles架了起来，“你们可以上去试试！”

“等一下———— ”Charles慌张地说，完全不知所措，“等等教授！我觉得我们的进展能再慢些！”

“别说傻话！”

眨眼的功夫，Erik也坐了上去，而且双臂顺势环上了他的腰侧，Charles立时语塞停住了讲话。

“———— 抓紧了！不过可别扯掉她的羽毛，她不喜欢那样！脚放好了！”

Spence刚说完，Charles就感到身下一阵颠簸，鹰头马身有翼兽展开了双翅，加速奔跑直飞上空，起哄和嬉闹的呼喊声瞬间被甩到了脑后。

 

随着怪兽的不断升高，他们俩已经渐渐远离了禁林，顺着延绵的山涧驰骋翱翔。Charles紧张地揪紧了指间的皮毛，眼睛因为疾风和阳光略微眯起，俯瞰着美不胜收的山川水色。但是身后的人显然极具存在感，温暖的呼吸犹如翎羽，持续不断地拨拂着他的衣领，徐徐向里蔓延至颈间的肌肤。Charles不由地挣了下，试图不露痕迹地逃避这扰人的麻痒感，但是立刻，他的身体就被人带了回来，腰上的一双手臂也更有力地环到了一起。

“别乱动。”Erik贴着Charles的耳朵低声说，嗓音沉得像灌了铅。

Charles没说话，他不自觉地咬紧了下唇，指头尖渐渐泌了层汗。

不知不觉间，他们已经飞过了宽广的草坪，模模糊糊看到了几个学生移动的身影，只有一丁点大。然后怪兽盘旋着飞到黑湖上空，慢慢降低了高度，羽翼抖动着拍拂上水面，剥开了平静宁和的表层，留下了一缕难以抚平的，涟漪迭起的浅痕轻轻荡漾。

 

“看！———— 他们回来了！”

同学们高喊着，团团围了上来。

“噢噢———— 好了！好姑娘！别害怕———— ”Spence放下他们两人，朝怪兽丢去一大块肉，鹰头马身有翼兽立刻张口叼住，躲进灌木丛后享用了起来。

“行了！今天课上得不错！”Spence拍了拍手满意地说，“就到这儿吧！现在大家都排好队，准备回去了！”

学生们跟着出了禁林，一路上兴致高昂地谈论着出人意表的奇妙生物，气氛一下子比来时活跃了许多。

“你应该谢谢我。”在人群拐过几条小径后，Raven忽然得意地对Erik扬起了下巴，语气愉悦地说。

“……是的，谢谢你。”Erik停顿了片刻，开口道了谢。

Raven的脸上霎时绽放出了灿烂的笑容，她开心地朝Charles扮了个鬼脸，拉着Hank跑开了。

“你们在说什么……她怎么那么高兴，发生了什么？”

“没什么，”Erik偏头瞥了Charles一眼，拉起他的手随着人流前往城堡，“记得一会儿把领结系好，现在我们得回去了。”

“什么……”Charles低声抱怨道，手心却下意识地拽紧了松散的领口，那里的扣子因为刚才的活动又开了两颗，“这又跟我的领结有什么关系……”

 

 

“我知道你们中有很多人都打算报名，因此从现在起，你们会发现，黑魔法防御术将会变得格外重要了。”

午饭过后，他们站在教室里，像往常一样，课桌早就被移到了两侧，全班人都聚精会神地望着讲台上的Storm教授。她今天把头发束了起来，穿了一件干练的短衣，没加外袍，脚蹬皮靴，看起来更像是进行决斗的装束。

“从今天开始，我会帮助你们强化攻击和防御咒语。你们才二年级，比刚入学的新生强不了多少，我怀疑你们当中会不会有人被选中。但是当然的，我们最好做足准备以防万一。现在掏出你们的魔杖，把课本都收起来，我们用不上了。”她从腰间抽出魔杖走下台子，学生们惊喜地互相交流着眼神，迅速把书包扔进了角落。

“———— 只有一个月，十月份大赛就会开始，究竟能学到多少东西就看你们各自的用功程度了。当然，没打算报名的同学完全可以不用这么紧张，我们接下来要学习的咒语，有一半都不会出现在期末考试里，”她忽然停顿了一下，好像等着有谁说话，但是没有人，学生们都攥紧了魔杖，看起来迫不及待，“好了！都分成两排站好———— Erik！出来！”Storm叫道，一手从笼子里抓出一只兔子放上地板，“把它弄晕，Erik。”

全班人的目光都集中到了Erik身上，他倒吸口气举起了魔杖。

“昏昏倒地！”

兔子应声歪倒，两只耳朵无精打采地耷了下来。

“———— 昏迷咒！”Storm大声说，成功把大伙的注意力再次吸引过去，“顾名思义———— 就是把有意识的生命击晕，对动物、人都有效果，根据个人的魔力持续几十分钟或个把小时，属于比较温和的攻击方式。那么，如果有人攻击你，你们应该怎么做呢？”

“铁甲咒！”Hank迅速答道。

“非常好，拉文克劳加十分，”Storm点了点头，“不过我建议你们，打不过的话，最好的办法还是赶紧逃。Erik，对我施个昏迷咒。”

“教授，我……”

“放心，你伤不到我。”

他当然伤不了她。Erik抿了抿唇，一脸视死如归。

“昏昏倒地！”

“盔甲护身！”

“砰”的一下！Erik应声飞起，仰倒在了身后的软垫上。

好极了———— Erik甩着脑袋爬起身子，额头上青筋直跳。

“———— 就是这样，”Storm微笑着说，“如果你们的铁甲咒奏效了，就会产生一堵气墙，帮助你们抵御一次袭击；假如你的魔力胜过对手，盔甲还会起到反弹作用。当然，它并不能够反射魔咒。需要格外注意的是，一次铁甲咒只有一次保护效果，它几乎能够抵御所有的攻击魔咒，只除了一种，”说到这儿Storm的表情忽然一变，语调变得严肃了起来，“不过不必担心，比赛里绝不会允许出现这样的咒语。———— 好了，让我们开始练习吧！还是两人一组，都去拿好垫子。如果有谁，成功地击晕了自己的搭档，请施一个复苏咒。超过五次的话，我建议你们都休息会儿，不然脑袋瓜子可会有点承受不住。现在请集中精神！留神我要讲的要点———— ” 

 

离开教室的时候，几乎每个人都晕晕乎乎东摇西晃，有的人更是直接在门口吐了出来，Storm不得不用了好几个清洁咒来打扫干净。

“你还好吗？”Erik担忧地看着Charles，其实Charles在练习的时候做得相当不错，只不过因为对手是Erik，要比对付旁人更为困难费神。

“噢———— 还行，”Charles揉捏着眉心，朝Erik挤出了一个笑容，“有点晕，但没什么大碍。Raven，你怎么样？”

“不太好……”Raven惨白着一张脸，歪着头咕哝道，“我好像摔到了脖子。”

Charles生气地瞪着Hank。

“嘿！那不是他的错，是我让他别手下留情的，不然我没法练习。”

“如果你还是不舒服……”Hank看起来也相当后悔，眉毛扭成了一条令人生畏的直线，“我们最好还是去校医院让Pomfrey夫人看看。”

“不———— 不用！我没事！喝点东西就好了！咱们快走吧。”

 

下午斯莱特林的课程安排是魔法史，这给了Erik和Raven更多的机会休息，Charles和Hank可就没那么好运了，他们得上草药课。等好不容易挨到下课，坐在餐桌前时，他们两人看起来真的有些吃不消了。

“你们俩坚持不去校医院吗？”Raven担忧地说，“———— Charles，你的脸色白的像纸。还有你！”她转过头瞪着Hank，嗓音瞬间拔高，“你都发蓝了！”

“……有那么夸张吗……”Hank摘下眼镜，头疼地憋着嘴嘟囔道。

“是的！你最好去让Pomfrey夫人给你检查一下！”

“呃…我认为睡一觉就好了。”

“真的？”

“真的！相信我！”

“噢———— Erik……”Charles无力地呻吟道，Erik突然把手放上了他的额头，吓了他一跳。

“你要去校医院吗？我和Raven看法一样，你看起来很糟糕，哪里不舒服？还是这儿？”Erik说着，指尖挪到了Charles的太阳穴两侧，力道轻柔地按了起来。

“嗯……”Charles闭上眼睛，静静地享受了会儿，微笑着拉下了Erik的手掌，“舒服多了，谢谢你Erik，不用担心我没事。”

Erik转而递过桌上的冰镇樱桃汁，眼瞅着Charles喝了个一干二净，额头上那两团一直纠结着的眉头才总算舒展了些，然后他们两人又咬着耳朵说了会儿悄悄话，隔了半晌以后抬起头，才忽然发觉Raven和Hank都跟石化了一样，似乎已经目不转睛地盯了他们半天。

“怎么了……干嘛那么看着我们…”Charles不满地咕哝道，声音却不自觉地越来越低。

过了很久，Raven像是终于回过神来。

“我要瞎了……走吧Hank！别在这儿待着了。”她怪叫道，一口灌完了杯子里的饮料，提起书包拽着Hank离开了餐厅。

“我也先回去了……”Charles跟着说道，动作有些滑稽地朝Erik挥了挥手，“明天见Erik！”

“明天见。”

Erik点点头，目送着Charles远去的身影。


	11. 厄里斯魔镜

第二天他们去吃早饭的时候，门厅那里被堵得水泄不通。

“怎么了？发生了什么？”

他们往里挤着，很快找到了答案。一座金光闪闪的学院杯，不知什么时候屹立在了长廊通往礼堂正门的必经之处，足足有一人多高，杯面上还密密麻麻地刻满了诡异的符号。

“壹陆肆〇年Leonardo…bi…r…Crochon于霍格沃茨…呃……威森加摩首席法师，壹陆柒叁年…戈德里……噢…”Hank皱着眉嘀咕，“这些都是古代魔文，后面的我读不出来了。”

“———— 起源于戈德里克山谷，”Charles接口道，“炼金术、召唤术、化形术？我不知道这是什么，从没听说过。嗯……他是第一届霍格沃茨学院杯的冠军，是格兰芬多的。大概就是这样，其它的我也不认识了，有很多字已经磨掉了。”

“你还认得这个？”Erik惊讶地说。

“呵———— 两个怪胎。”Raven翻着白眼总结道。这时他们开始把注意力转移到了别的地方，奖杯两米外还画了条奇怪的白线，环绕着形成了圈形，正有节奏地闪烁着蓝白色的光芒。几个学生杵在边缘，好像都在等候第一位勇士的到来。

就在这个时候，一群人忽然欢呼了起来，格兰芬多的Logan Howlett高举手臂，指尖捏着片羊皮纸跨越了白线，潇洒地把纸片投进了奖杯里。

“轰”的一声，奖杯上方蹿出了大团蓝绿色的透明焰火，摇曳着将白纸吞噬殆尽，然后再度慢慢息偃下来。

“嘿！干得好伙计！”

Logan一走回人群，格兰芬多的同学就围了过去，纷纷向他表示祝贺。他的举动也像是开启了某种阀门，围观的人开始不断跨越白线朝奖杯里投放纸片。

“我也得———— 把我的名字扔进去。”Raven坐在桌前，一边毫无形象地咀嚼着盘子里的芝士蛋糕，一边在书包里摸索纸笔。

“好吧，我猜我已经阻止不了你了……”Charles重重叹了口气，面上的表情说不清楚到底是为了这件事情本身，还是因为Raven的吃相而感到遗憾。

“嗯哼，你从来就没能阻止过我做任何事，Charles。”Raven挑了挑眉，满意地说道。

 

 

“有多少人报了名？ ”

教室里的人几乎全都举起了手，MacTaggert点了点头。

“很有你们两所学院的风格。既然大家都想参加比赛，那么从现在开始，就得更卖力些，你们的课业将会变得非常繁重，”她挥了下魔杖，把两张课桌并到一起，“有些高深的咒语你们甚至从未听闻，但这并不代表高年级的同学也是如此，这对你们极其不利，而且我相信，”她扫视着全班人仰起的面庞，眼神在Raven身上微做停顿，“某些极具天赋的人，肯下功夫的话，现在就学会也不是没有可能。

“变形术———— 不同于一般的攻击魔咒，它更多起到的是辅助作用。但是，你们不能因此就掉以轻心———— 你有什么问题吗？”

Aimee Duncan举起了手。

“教授，我听说您是一名阿尼玛格斯？”

“是的。”

这下课堂上一下子热闹了起来。

“您能给我们演示下吗？”另一个学生说道。

“好吧，既然你们都想看看。”

就只是须臾间，MacTaggert的身形矮了下去，一只灰背隼拍打着翅膀飞上了长桌，黑色的眼睛紧盯着他们，严肃的神情和她平日里一模一样。

“噢———— 这简直太神奇了！”Aimee赞叹道，其他人的反应也都差不多，好像都对变形术突然产生了极大的兴趣。

“这种魔法现在的你们是不可能驾驭的，”MacTaggert变了回来，语重心长地说，“阿尼玛格斯不能够随意变形，一般只是一种，这取决于你们的性格和体重。此外，练习也是十分危险的，很容易造成魔法失控，所有成功习得的巫师都必须到魔法部注册登记。所以你们现在应当把重心放回能够掌握运用的咒语上，比如像这样———— ‘灵兽侵袭’！”

螺旋状的烟雾忽然自桌面上盘旋而起，逐渐汇聚演变成了一只竖着尾巴的猞猁，有几个胆小的女生顿时发出了尖叫。

“安静———— ”MacTaggert不耐烦地用魔杖敲着桌子，“召唤术———— 将某种动物从其它空间拉扯过来，同时附上自身的意识进行操纵。同阿尼玛格斯的原理有些相似，所召唤出的动物种类则取决与你们的性格和魔力；不同之处在于，你可以召唤不止一种，这需要你们勤加练习与摸索。另外，还有一些高级咒语，”她挥了挥魔杖，那只猞猁消失了，“比如‘幻身咒’，类似于消失咒，可以用在人身上，都不是随便练个一两天就能够轻松掌握的。你们现在要做的，就是学点召唤术，足够应付比赛了！现在打开本子，记住接下来我要说的这些咒语———— ”

 

“这得一个个试，”Charles翻着Raven的笔记说，“太多了，你根本无法确定自己到底能召唤出何种动物。” 

“嗯…我觉得我在念‘游雀袭影’的时候魔杖有点动静。Erik你呢？”

“鲛鲨出击……”Erik犹豫地说，然后果不其然的，他接受到了几道同情的目光。 

“那不是只能在水里…”

Erik嚼着盘子里的烤土豆，沉默地用完了午餐。

 

“真高兴再见到你们，看来大家暑假都过得相当不错，”他们几个刚在教室里摊开本子坐好，Frost就走了进来，“我猜你们在别的课上已经被折腾得够呛了。我说的对么，Azazel？”

“噢———— 噢是的教授！”Azazel显然没料到自己会获得Frost教授的特别问候，他猛地坐直身子，由于急于献殷勤不小心打翻了桌上的墨水瓶。底下有几个人笑出了声，Raven是其中之一。

Azazel涨红了脸，面目扭曲地瞅着Frost挥舞魔杖将破裂的碎片和墨汁一扫而净。

“既然大家已经有了这样的觉悟，我们最好也尽早开始———— ‘瓦迪瓦西！’”

“嘣”的一下，Angel Salvadore的课桌前角破了个洞，木屑飞扬而出。

“在我的课堂上想一些乱七八糟的事情，不专心听讲的话，我可就不客气了。”

Angel惊恐地睁圆了眼睛，她刚才正在桌子下边捣鼓东西，真不知道Frost是怎么发现的。

“——让我们回归正题”Frost依旧面带微笑，但是底下坐着的学生们看起来都有些紧张了，“鉴于你们只有一个多月的时间做赛前准备，Storm教授的负担将会过于沉重，从今天开始，我会帮她额外辅导一些黑魔法防御术的课程。当然，魔咒课本身就与黑魔法防御术息息相关。现在，把你们的屁股，都给我从椅子里挪开！拿好魔杖，其它的东西就放在课桌里。”

教室里一阵乒乒乓乓，大伙都火速站了起来，桌椅腿也在地板上“嗡嗡”的划拉着，片刻的功夫，中间就腾出了一大片空地。

“都靠边儿站好了，动作快点！Angel———— 你过来。”

Angel闻言脸都白了，她忐忑不安地走到了教室中央。

“不用紧张，”Frost温柔地说，“我已经为你备好了垫子，天鹅绒的。”

 

“障碍重重———— 制造出一个无形屏障阻止他人。你们都看到了，如果施展成功了，撞上的人还会被弹开，这一点同铁甲咒略有相似，”Frost向他们讲解着，Angel慢慢回到了队列，两腿还在不停打颤，“不同之处在于，它不是一次性的。也就是说，根据你们的魔力程度，持续或长或短一段时间。但是请记住，咒语是可以完全将其穿透的，它只是设下了一种阻止生物接近的壁障。现在，都分好组同搭档好好练习，开始吧！”

接下来的时间教室里气氛肃然，Frost不时绕着圈来回走动指导要领，同学们都练得相当起劲。直到下课铃响起，全班人才停了下来。

“表现都还算不错，”听到这话大伙都暗自松了口气，“———— Charles Xavier！”Frost突然喊道，Charles疑惑地抬起了头。

“从这个星期开始，每周四关禁闭，为期一个月。”

“……教授？我不明白？”

“打开你的书包。”

Charles在一屋子人的注目下，茫然地拿出书包，翻了半天之后发现最里边莫名多了一封粉红色的信笺，他顿时惊讶地愣住了。

“教授———— 我不知道！…这不是我的……而且我没有———— ”

“禁止在我的课堂上摆弄些无关的东西，拉文克劳扣十分，”Frost笑吟吟地说道，阻断了Charles辩解的话语，“禁闭一个月，周四到我的办公室。好了，你们可以下课了。”

 

 

“她是故意放进去的？”Raven嘟囔着撕开了信封。

四个人已经远离了教室，坐到了礼堂的长桌前。Charles刚才还试图留堂，但是Frost只用了眨眼的功夫就踩着高跟鞋消失在了走廊拐角，似乎有意不给Charles留下任何解释的机会。

“我不知道。”Charles没精打采地捏着叉子，盘子里的食物连动都没动。

“我们都在专心练习，就只有她有这个机会。噢我的天啊！———— ”Raven煞有介事地分析着，忽然间扯着嗓子拔高了音量，发出了阵阵哈哈大笑。 

“你怎么了……”Charles疑惑地把目光投向了那封信笺，“你笑什么？”

“怎么了？”Hank也把头凑了过来，“信里到底写了什么？”

“亲爱的Erik———— ”Raven大声朗读道，“我写这封信给你，只是希望表达对你的爱慕之思。我每天想你想得睡不着觉，上课时想，下课也在想。每当看到你从我身边经过，我就心跳加速到无法呼吸！我对你的爱坚贞不渝。或许这只是我的痴心妄想，但是我甘愿沉浸在这股虚妄的甜蜜里，沉浮在你的脚下，就算是化成泡影，我也毫无怨言，因为我深知在我的内心深处，我是那么的想要触摸你的胳臂，贴近你的胸膛———— ”

Charles速度极快地夺过了信纸。

“说实在的！”Raven大笑着，上气不接下气地说，“你想摸…想摸Erik直说就好，何


	12. 摄神取念

“请进。”

“教授……” 

“请坐吧，来杯咖啡吗。”Frost随口问道，仍旧埋头批阅着桌上的文件。

“不…不用了教授。”Charles在扶手椅里坐下，心神不宁地打量起来。

这间办公室不大，布置的却很舒适。靠近门口的地方摆放着小沙发和茶几，都是十几世纪的复古款，纹饰十分精致。墙上挂了好几副抽象画，画上的图案正迟缓从容地流动着，好像被施了混淆咒，如果盯得时间过长就会产生眩晕般的不适感。Charles立即把目光收了回来，又把注意力放在了Frost身后的书架上，那里摆满了各个领域的专业书籍，有很多连他都没有见过，Charles不由得被吸引了，全神贯注地辨别着书脊上的文字。

“你还挺喜欢这儿？”

“噢———— 是的，呃…您的办公室看起来很不错，相当不错，教授。”

“谢谢你的真诚赞美，”Frost放下羽毛笔，微笑着说，“你一定很奇怪我为什么要关你禁闭。” 

“嗯……我想是因为那封信，教授。”

“是我放进去的，你猜的没错。”

“我不明白，您为什么……”Charles惊讶地张着嘴巴，眉头却渐渐拧了起来，“教授，您怎么知道我在想什么？”

Frost听了这话笑得更开心了，洁白的牙齿映衬着红唇，整个人甚至都散发出了淡淡的银色光晕。

“实际上，这就是我今天找你来这儿的目的。你要糖吗？”

“我不喝———— 噢，好吧……两块，谢谢。”

“嗯，Sugar，非常好。现在我们来谈点正事———— ‘速速禁锢！’”

Frost把咖啡移到桌角挥了下魔杖，木门跟着应声上了锁，Charles立刻紧张了起来。

“从今天起，我会对你进行个人辅导。Charles，请记清楚我所说的每一句话，你不能告诉任何一个人，包括Erik。”Frost眨了下眼，那头光滑柔顺的长发居然在安静密闭的室内奇异般地飘扬了几下，Charles随即挺直了身子，稍稍定了定神，“关于你刚才提出的问题，我可以回答你，”Frost翘起腿，双手优雅地搭上膝间，“答案就是我们接下来要学习的魔法———— 摄神取念和大脑封闭术。”

“……教授……那不是非常高级、受到严格管制的魔法吗？它甚至不在霍格沃茨高年级的课程计划里。”Charles愣了半晌，神色愈发迷惑不解。

“是的Charles，你说得对极了，所以我才会通过关禁闭的方式来给你授课。”

“我还是不太明白，教授……您为什么要特意教我这个？”

“重点问题Charles，”Frost手执魔杖站起身来，绕到了Charles身后，“不过我不会为你解答的，如果你想知道，就试着努力自己找出答案吧。”

 

等到Charles完成禁闭的时候，眼睛里简直像冒了金星。

刚才度过的几个小时已经不能用折磨来形容了，简直是酷刑，被摄神取念的时候，就好像有十来只手同时伸进大脑里往外拉扯，强行取出记忆的部分。Charles在Frost的训导下做了很多次练习，他终于弄明白了咖啡是干嘛用的，事实证明，即便是五六杯的醒神剂恐怕也毫无效果。

现在已经过了十二点，城堡里的灯光都熄了大半，石墙上的火把忽明忽暗，Charles揉着额角，拖着脚步晃悠着回往宿舍，拐过走廊时候，完全没留神撞到了另一个人，他瞬间后仰着身子直直栽了下去。

“Charles！你怎么了？”

“Erik……？”Charles迷迷糊糊地辨别着眼前的状况，搂着他的人不是别人，正是Erik，多亏了他自己才没摔到地板上“……我没事，就是头有点疼。”他咕哝着，下意识地又往Erik的怀里蹭了蹭。

“你看起来都要晕过去了！”Erik着急地说，手指托起Charles的下巴，“Charles？Charles你看着我！”

“嗯……”Charles费力地眨眨眼，正对上Erik贴过来的脸庞，“我，我没事，”Charles摇摇头，瞬间觉得清醒了大半，他赶忙后退一步拉开了两人的距离，“我就是困了，睡一觉就好了……你怎么会在这儿？”

“我不放心，就去找了Hank，他说你还没有回来，我就想着去趟办公室。你怎么会弄到这么晚？Frost对你做了什么？”

“‘教授’，是Frost教授，”Charles纠正道，“她…她不让我告诉你，不让我告诉任何人，我不知道这是为什么，对不起Erik。” Charles难过地说。

“算了，那不重要，”Erik伸出了手掌，“现在我们回宿舍好吗？你需要休息。”

Charles点点头，眼神却不自然地闪躲起来，他随即装作没有看到的样子，硬着头皮从Erik身边走过。但令他没想到的是，一股大力拉扯直接袭上了手腕。Charles立即感到一阵天旋地转，转眼间就被人打横抱进了怀里。

“Erik———— ” 

“你有两个选择，”Erik冷冷地看着Charles，灰绿色的眼眸里压抑着跳跃的怒火，“要么告诉我口令，我送你回去；要么闭上嘴巴，跟我回斯莱特林的宿舍。”

Charles瞪着眼睛，嘴唇蠕动了半天也没说出半个字，Erik立刻不耐烦地迈开了步子。

“白驹过隙———— 口令！”

接下来十几分钟的路程里，Charles一直勾着头死死埋在Erik胸前，生怕再碰上哪个夜游的同学。等好不容易捱到公共休息室门口，Charles脚尖刚一挨地就急匆匆地闪身进了光秃秃的木门，连招呼也不打一声，留下了Erik一个人，若有所思地站在原地。

 

之后的几天，他们两人之间的相处模式愈发不自然，以至于连Raven和Hank都有所察觉。Charles的禁闭也一连数周从未停止，整日都焦头烂额。而Erik，倒是顺从了Charles的近乎逃避的心意，再也没在私下里找过他。但是Charles很快意识到，这种体贴的举动，让自己本就因为练习摄神取念而烦乱的心情更加糟糕透顶。但他没有时间细想这些，因为寒冷的空气已经拥着雨水，闯入了十月的末尾。

 

万圣节当晚，校园里的装饰全变了，餐厅里的浮烛换成了南瓜灯，光线比以往昏暗许多，营造出诡异的气氛，格兰芬多有几个学生还戴上了南瓜头套。整个礼堂座无虚席，学生们心神不属地用着晚餐，到处都是吵吵闹闹的议论声，时不时就有人转过头，遥望着最上方的教师席。这其中就包括Pietro，他高频率地扭着脖子，差点没头的尼克满脸怒气地飘在他身侧，似乎认为自己受到了极大的冒犯。

当然，Pietro这么做不是没有理由的———— 学院杯已经屹立在了礼堂正前方，教师席上的教授们，除了他们熟悉的几位，还多出了两个人：一个头戴礼帽，身着正装，正在与Shaw交谈；另一个穿着运动服，体格健壮，正大快朵颐着盘子里的美食。这两人显然吸引了一半学生的注意，另外一半都死死地瞅着学院杯。

等到他们都吃饱喝足之后，桌子上霎时空无一物。Shaw捏起汤匙，轻轻敲了几下玻璃杯口。其实这完全没有必要，因为几乎所有的人，都已经瞧了他们老半天，就等着发话了。

“晚上好———— ”Shaw率先站了起来，脸上一如既往地堆起假笑，“学院争霸赛马上就要开始了。首先，请允许我向你们介绍两位尊贵的来宾：Alva Ramsden先生，魔法部国际合作司司长，”Ramsden脱下礼帽欠了欠身，礼堂里响起一片掌声，“这一位是Simon Davis先生，魔法部体育运动司司长。”Davis先生笑着挥了挥手，台下的掌声要比刚才响亮得多。

“在过去的几个月里，Ramsden先生和Davis先生不辞辛苦地为比赛项目的审批和计划工作，他们将和霍格沃茨四所学院的院长一起组成裁判团，对比赛结果做出评判。

“你们已经知道了，每所学院都会选出四名勇士，一共会有三个项目，分别在本学年的不同时期举行，具体项目已由魔法部和学校严格审查过了，它们将从不同方面考验勇士，考验他们魔法方面的才能、胆量、智慧等等。然而今天晚上最重要的一点，”Shaw停顿了一下，走下台子抽出了魔杖，所有人都跟随着他的动作屏住了呼吸，“———— 就是学院杯，将会在此挑选出我们期待已久的勇士。等会我念到名字的同学，请进入教师席右侧的房间等候。”

他大幅度地挥了把魔杖，顶棚的南瓜灯全部熄灭了，夺目的蓝绿色火焰飞扬跃起，越燃越大，逐渐转变成为朱红色，紧接着，一道火舌直窜上空抛出了一张烧焦的红色羊皮纸，Shaw将其攥进手里，火苗也再度黯淡了下去。

“格兰芬多的勇士———— Logan Howlett、Scott Summers、Charlotte Noyes、Gabriel Raman！”

格兰芬多长桌的方向爆发出了震耳欲聋的掌声，几乎所有人都跳上跳下，四位勇士击着掌走向教师席，口哨声持续了很久，直到他们进入房间不见了身影，礼堂才重新安静下来。

Shaw敲了敲学院杯，火花很快再次冒出，一张黄色的纸片腾空而起。

“赫奇帕奇的勇士———— Alex Summers、John Allerdyce、Blink Ferguson、Fiona Zoe！”

紧挨着格兰芬多的桌子欢呼起来，尖叫和跺脚声此起彼伏。兴奋的呐喊终于逐渐止住的时候，火焰里又窜出了一张绿色纸片。

“斯莱特林的勇士———— Raven Xavier、Warren Worthington、Paulette Spring、Erik Lehnsherr！”

Charles和Hank猛地扭过头，但是Erik和Raven已经淹没在了人群里，被簇拥着推向了前台。

“拉文克劳的勇士———— Hank McCoy、Dora Redbone、Charles Xavier、Jean Grey！”

“什么？这不可能！Jean Grey才一年级！”

拉文克劳有人惊讶地喊出了声，瞬间整个礼堂里的人都把注意力转移了过去。他们很快察觉到，那个满头红发、个子矮小、表情茫然的女孩子就是Jean Grey。

人群里开始议论纷纷了。没有掌声、没有喝彩，有的人甚至为了看得更清楚直接从凳子上站了起来，更有人愤怒地大喊着“这不公平”。Shaw询问地看向Ramsden和Davis先生，他们都朝他点了点头。Shaw随即再度高声喊道：

“拉文克劳的勇士———— Hank McCoy、Dora Redbone、Charles Xavier、Jean Grey！请到后边去！”

成百上千双眼睛盯着他们，他们慢慢站起了身，伴着稀稀拉拉的掌声朝里走去。

 

“Charles！我刚才听到你的名字了！Hank你也是！这真是太棒了！”他们一踏进里屋，Raven就跑了过来一把抱住了Charles，然后拉着他们俩同Erik站到了一起。基本上每个学院的人都撮成了一堆，正在毫不避讳地互相打量。

格兰芬多的Scott Summers，魁地奇比赛的时候他们就已经见过面了；Logan Howlett也是这一届的红人；令外两个生面孔是Gabriel Raman和Charlotte Noyes，个子都很高，不知道是几年级的，正面色不善地瞪着斯莱特林的几个人。Warren Worthington，斯莱特林三年级的级长；Paulette Spring也是他的同学。赫奇帕奇的John Allerdyce和Blink Ferguson跟他们同级，经常会一起上课；Alex Summers是四年级的，由于长相帅气也小有名气，而且和格兰芬多的Scott Summers是亲兄弟；Fiona Zoe他们也有印象，因为她长得非常漂亮，身材高瘦，留着一头波浪般的酒红色长发。角落里的Dora Redbone，则是拉文克劳三年级的学生，因为行为古怪在整个学院都广为人知。最后，所有人的视线都落在了Jean Grey身上，她看起来实在是太小了，身高只到了Charles的脖子。

“你还好吗？”Charles走了过去。

“噢———— 我不知道，我———— ”Jean吓了一跳，她慌忙抬起头，一张小脸面色惨白。

“别紧张，”Charles微笑着说，“不要害怕，我们会帮助你的。”拉文克劳的其他几位同学也都点了点头。

“谢、谢谢！”Jean支支吾吾地说，眼里瞬间蓄满了泪水，“谢谢你们！”

这个时候，门口突然传来了一阵忙乱的脚步声，Frost快步走到了他们跟前，脸上的表情异常严肃。

“Jean，你说实话，你有没有自己、或者是让高年级的同学替你把名字投进学院杯里？”

“我没有！教授！”Jean用力地摇着头，眼泪终于流了下来。

“好吧，别哭了，”Frost教授无奈地说，“你没有说谎，但是我恐怕只能遗憾地告诉你，结果已经不能更改了，你必须参加比赛。”

Jean抽噎着，完全搞不清楚状况，其他学院的学生好像也都十分糊涂。门在此时再次打开了，一大群人涌了进来。

“教授，这是怎么回事？”Fiona Zoe不满地问道，“她根本还是个孩子，真的要让她要跟我们一起参赛？”

“我对此深表遗憾，”MacTaggert说，“但是霍格沃茨必须遵守章程，章程里明确规定，凡是被选中的人，都必须参与争霸赛的竞争。”

“是的，”Ramsden清了清嗓子，把注意力都吸引了过去，“不管这件事是怎么做到的，”他眼神复杂地扫了Jean Grey一眼，“我们都得继续按照规定举行比赛。”

屋子里一阵紧张的沉默，Jean Grey忍不住发起抖来。

“Davis先生，”Shaw突然说道，使大家从沉思中醒回了神，“现在我们应该给勇士们做出指导了。”

“噢———— 说的对，”Davis上前几步，笑眯眯地望着屋子里的人，“那么，第一个项目，是为了考验你们的个人能力———— 是的，失败的人将会被直接淘汰出局。我唯一能够提前告知的，就是你们将会通过抽签，来决定各自的命运。

“第一个项目将于11月24日进行，当着全校同学和裁判团的面完成。在比赛结束之前，勇士不得请求或接受老师的任何帮助；面对挑战时，唯一允许使用的武器就是自己的魔杖。等到第一个项目结束后，你们才能继续了解第二个项目的相关情况。有一个好消息就是，由于比赛要求很高，持续时间很长，你们就不用参加学年考试了。”

“先生，被淘汰出局的也不用吗？”Charlotte问道。

“是的，”Davis愉快地说，格兰芬多的几个人顿时面露喜色，“就是这样。”他转回身望着Shaw，好像对现状十分满意。

“那么———— ”Shaw接着说道，“你们几个，我建议都回去睡觉，虽然我认为你们的同学都在等着庆祝喝彩。没什么问题的话，就请离开吧。”

屋子里的人互相交流着眼神，一语不发地出了房间。

然而等他们回到公共休息室之后，很快便将所有的迷惑与不解抛向了脑后，满心欢喜的和同学们一同沉浸到了热闹沸腾的气氛中。


	13. 第一个项目

“噢！妈妈说她祝贺我们，对我们入选感到十分骄傲，她还寄了份报纸，唔…我来看看……嘿！我们上了预言家日报！”Raven激动地说。

“在哪？”Hank立刻凑了过去。

“标题就是！瞧！‘时隔二十七年，霍格沃茨的勇士们再度交锋———— 学院争霸赛！’”

“说了些什么？”

“唔……所有人的名字、年龄什么的。哈！他们已经分析了谁最有可能夺冠。”

“是谁？”

“Alex Summers！赫奇帕奇的那个金发大男孩，毕业生，他都已经17岁了。”

“他确实比我们会的都多。”

“嘿！Erik的支持率也不低。”

“什么？”Erik抬起头，疑惑地接过了报纸。

“在那儿！看到了吗？他们说你是当今最具潜力的魁地奇球员，同时你又具备了德国人的严肃认真、孜孜以求和永不满足的精神！”

“听起来像个危险分子。”

“你的确是，”Raven咯咯笑着说，“这上边还特别提到了Jean Grey，说她并没有看上去那么天真无害，报上说她是通过作弊赢取了这次机会。”

“他们不应该这么胡乱猜忌一个女孩子，她才十四岁。”Charles皱起了眉头。

“不用在意Charles，”Raven耸了耸肩，“预言家日报从来都是胡说八道。不说这个了，你们觉得第一个项目会是什么？‘考验你们的个人能力’，这话什么意思？”

“有可能是要我们单打独斗。Raven，你得好好准备，别让我担心。”Charles嘱咐着，一手去够盛装梅子酱的果盘，没想到正巧与Erik的手指碰到了一起。他们两人的动作一僵，同时把手臂撤了回来。

“咳咳。”Raven清了下嗓子，竖起本子挡在面前，眼珠子却在书沿上方滴溜溜地来回打转。

赛前的半个月过得很快，除了上课，他们四个每天都待在一起做各种魔咒练习。这个时候，Charles和Hank的优异成绩就暂时落了下风，Erik则充任起了半个教师的角色，帮助他们更加得心应手地施放魔咒。第一场比赛的日子也在不知不觉中越来越近了。17号下午，Shaw通知他们到校务室检查魔杖，确保状态良好，不会影响几天后的比赛。

 

校务室里，勇士们坐在沙发上，好奇地环顾着这个圆形房间，他们以前都没有来过。将近十二月了，壁炉里早就生了火，热气暖洋洋地熏满了整间房，屏风上的动物，也趁机打起了盹，安静地卧在那里一动不动。

“好了，让我来看看你们的魔杖吧，”Olivier先生站到他们跟前，和蔼地说道，“Howlett先生，你先来，好吗？”

Logan把魔杖递给了他。

“嗯……很不错，”Olivier顺着魔杖的纹理上下摩挲，轻微地捏了一把，“我想这是Famili的产品……十一英寸，啊———— 狼的骨髓…鹅耳栎木，非常刚硬，好像里边还掺了些金属成分？”

Logan点了点头。魔杖头儿此时喷出了一连串的银白烟圈，直飘屋顶，Olivier看起来非常满意。他一个个的检查着，渐渐走到了Raven跟前。

“啊！这是我的产品，”Olivier高兴地说，灵活地让魔杖在修长的手指间连续打转，喷出了许多蓝色火花，“九英寸半，弹性非常好，槭木制成，如果我没有记错的话，”他微眯起眼睛回忆道，“里面总共含有五种元素：鸟的羽毛、猫的指甲、斗鱼的鳞片、蛇的心脏腱索，还有一种……嗯，我得想想，年纪有点大了……啊！是变色龙的尾巴！”

“Olivier先生您真是太棒了！”Raven拍着手说道。

“小机灵鬼，你这支魔杖可是非常特别的。下一个我来看看……噢，这也是我的！”他惊讶地说，完全喜形于色，“是这只没错！———— 十英寸半，弹性适中……是的我记得很清楚，银杏木制的，十分古老…十分古老，在我店里存放了很长一段时间，始终没有碰到过合适的人选……里面是独角兽的毛和蝎尾针，极其的敏感。”

Olivier用手指捋过魔杖，低声念道：“兰花盛开！”

一束娇艳的鲜花徐徐绽放在了魔杖顶端。

“很好，很适合你，状态不错，”Olivier一边说着，一边把鲜花收拢，微笑着递给Charles，“那么，McCoy先生？———— 噢，Starting的产品，十一英寸，比人们通常见到的要粗得多，松木制成，这是…棕熊的肌腱吗？”

“是的，Olivier先生。”

“嗯，Starting的产品总是非常特别。那么最后一位，Lehnsherr先生。噢！这是———— 这是Gregg的产品！德国货，他是一位非常出色的魔杖匠人，虽然跟我的风格很不一样。唔……没错……冬青木，里面是龙的神经……嗯……有趣，真是有趣……”Olivier嘀咕着将魔杖举到跟前，翻来覆去仔细查看，“十二又四分之一英寸，弹性适中。嗯……”他在空中又挥了几下，魔杖头随之迸射出了银绿色的火花，“好，很好，非常具有Gregg产品的特点。”Olivier接着把魔杖还给了Erik，眼神却在Charles身上微微一顿。

“大家的魔杖状态都不错，七天后的比赛项目没有问题，现在你们可以回去了。”

 

 

在接下来的一周里，四个人都有些紧张了，几乎每个同学从他们身边经过时，都会送上自己的加油助威，他们除了没日没夜地练习魔咒，没有任何别的办法减轻焦虑。

11月24日上午，几个人在全校师生紧张兴奋的气氛里，前往魁地奇球场。那里已经被改造过了，除了看台没有变，球杆都被拆除了，草坪变成了普通的沙地，坑坑洼洼的布满了石块。他们径直走向了球场角落的大帐篷里，已经有好几个人在那儿候着了，表情都紧张兮兮、动作僵硬。没过多久，人就全部到齐了，Davis把他们叫到身边，变出一个布袋子来，布纹上的星星图案正一闪一闪地发着光亮。

“格兰芬多先来，女士优先。”Davis把布袋递向了Charlotte Noyes。Charlotte看了眼周围的同学，慢慢把手伸进去，掏出了一张黄色的纸片。

“Blink Ferguson！”Davis说。现在勇士们有点明白他的意思了，“是的，第一个项目就是角斗赛，Charlotte Noyes的对手是赫奇帕奇的Blink Ferguson。我再次提醒你们一句，输了的那一位，将会被直接淘汰出局。”Davis说着，把袋子转向了Logan。

“Hank McCoy！拉文克劳的勇士。”

他一个接一个的传递下去，渐渐到了Erik那里，Charles眼看着Erik把手伸了进去，不由得屏住了呼吸。

一张湛蓝的纸片被他夹在了指尖，Erik的动作停了一下，然后彻底将它拿了出来。

“Charles Xavier。”Davis先生说道。

Charles注视着卡片上的名字，感觉自己的胃部像是被人狠狠地打了个死结。

 

Charles坐在凳子上，侧耳倾听外面的动静。Erik就在他旁边，两个人都沉默着。

屋外不时传来阵阵喧嚣，Hank已经在刚才被Logan淘汰出局了，Raven现在正在场地上同Alex比斗的难分难解。

“噢———— 非常聪明的想法，可惜没有成功！我们的女士可不是那么好惹的！”Charles听到Davis先生这么说，刚觉得稍微缓了口气，心就立马又被提了起来，“喔唷！———— 危险！太危险了！总算是逃过一劫！”

Charles咬着牙，攥紧了袍子，试图止住身体的颤抖，但这并没有起到多少效果。就在这个时候，另一个人轻轻握上了他的手背，逐渐平缓了他急速奔腾的心跳。

……Erik大概有什么奇怪的魔力……

Charles迷迷糊糊地想着。

……他只是握住了我的手，就能使我平静下来……

“非常出色！”Davis大声喊道，打断了Charles的糊涂念想，“我们时刻都不应该轻敌！斯莱特林的Raven Xavier击败了赫奇帕奇的Alex Summers！确实很了不起！那么接下来！斯莱特林的Erik Lehnsherr和拉文克劳的Charles Xavier———— 请上场吧！”

 

他们俩踏出帐篷的时候，不自觉的由于刺眼的阳光眯起了眼，响天彻地的叫喊和掌声震动着耳膜，看台上堆砌着千百张面孔，两个人机械地步入了场地中央，视线交汇在了一处。

“行礼！”

Charles弯下腰鞠了个躬，举起魔杖背过身，心中默数着脚步，慢慢走到临近场地的边缘位置停了下来。

“听我的口令！斯莱特林和拉文克劳预备———— 开始！”

“砰”的一声响，两道红光擦磨着一闪而过。Charles迅速滑入沙坑里，脊背紧贴上了发烫的沙土。

这里显然不是个好位置，太容易遭到攻击。Charles冷静地潜伏着，半晌没觉察到任何动静，Erik一定也躲了起来。观众席上的呐喊声依旧清楚明晰地传进耳朵里，Charles忽然感觉此时的自己和Erik就犹如两个跳梁小丑，沦为了旁人的赏玩之物。他深吸几口气，努力清除脑海和心头的杂音。

Charles清楚得很，不论是何种情况，Erik都习惯从右侧出击，他老是那样，让人猝不及防。一想到这儿，Charles瞬间跃出沙坑，往右侧急速跑动，途中躲闪还击了几道咒语，灵活地绕行在乱石林立的场地里，逐渐离Erik又近了一些。而Erik显然猜出了他的意图，急雨般的攻势霎时收缓下来，Charles趁机委身到了一块石壁后方。

扑簌作响的砂砾，潜藏暗涌的危机，都被铺天盖地的欢呼声湮没进了空气和沙土里。Charles喘着气，在鼎沸的喧嚣中，试图进一步摸清Erik的方位，这种从未体验过的迷惘感，更是给他带来了前所未有的焦躁不安。Charles有些难受地半闭起眼睛，深呼吸了几口气，垂下头才赫然发觉，不知什么时候，一条黑色的蝮蛇静悄悄地盘踞到了他的脚边，红色的信子不时探出，翡翠般的眼瞳，正牢牢地凝视着他的双眼。

Charles咬着嘴唇，捏紧了手里的魔杖。

“火焰熊熊！”

黑蛇瞬间被火苗完全吞噬，Charles再度移动起来，朝Erik发起了新一轮的攻击。

不管是缴械咒还是定身咒，Erik都能轻易化解。他的面容坚毅，手法准确，每当他挥舞起魔杖，就会是一副意气风发，充满自信的模样，此时的他看起来更加耀眼夺目，就像一位高高在上的王者，而非潜藏的爬蛇。但Charles心里清楚，那并不是Erik Lehnsherr的全部。

这股念头害他分了神，Charles的动作不自觉的慢了半拍，他气喘吁吁地怔在原地，Erik的咒语收撤不及，银色的光芒斜擦着他的衣领疾驰而过，将某个不起眼的物事打落进了滚烫的沙土。Charles立刻下意识地蹲到地上，牢牢把领夹抓进手里。再抬起头时，Erik已然负着日光站到了跟前，彻底将他笼罩在了尘幕般的暗影中。

“这根本没有必要，Erik，”Charles凝视着正对着他的魔杖，“你不用魔杖就可以打败我。”


	14. 圣诞舞会

十二月份，天空又开始飘起了雪，满校园都粉饰上了一层白皑皑的雪被。

宿舍里静悄悄的，只有火星迸溅的噼啪声偶尔打破沉寂。Charles靠坐在窗前，出神地凝望着黏附在窗柩上的六角雪瓣，晶体反射出的日晖刺得他眼睛生疼，他不由得缩了缩身子，拢紧了肩上的毛毯。

圣诞节就要来了，而Erik和他之间展开了一场心照不宣的冷战。

 

由于争霸赛的举办，胜出的勇士们要在圣诞舞会上领开场舞。Charles并没有找舞伴，他对此兴致缺缺，甚至产生了不想参加的消极念头，反正拉文克劳的选手们早在第一回合结束时就已经全军覆没了。摄神取念的课程还在继续，他现在已经逐渐习惯了那种抽着脑髓般的疼痛感，也有了不少进步，总算能够在Frost肆无忌惮地窥探他的秘密的时候，做出些微反抗。

Charles没精打采地徘徊在书架间，翻找着文字晦涩的书籍，他最近唯一的消遣方式就是把自己泡进图书馆里，好度过这个难捱的冬天。就在他选好书本，准备找个位子坐下的时候，却碰巧遇到了Jean Grey。

“你还好吗？”Charles关切地打着招呼。 

“我很好！”Jean说，脸上流露出了一副彻底解脱的神情，似乎对于自己被淘汰出局这件事打心眼里高兴，“你呢，你看起来不太开心。”

Charles扯扯嘴角，勉强挤出了一个笑容。

“最近没什么值得开心的事情。”

“Charles是吗？我能叫你Charles吗？”Jean期待地看着他，红色的眼瞳里满是恳求的神色。

“当然可以。”

“Charles，我想问你，你有舞伴了吗？”

“什么？”Charles吃了一惊，“没有，怎么了？”

“我在想，也许咱们俩可以一起参加舞会，你觉得呢？”

Charles沉默了一会儿，手指不由自主地抚上了领结，那里现在已经变得空空荡荡了。

“好吧，Jean，我想我们可以。”

 

圣诞舞会当晚，Charles站在楼梯口无聊地等候着，他和Jean约好七点在这儿碰面，现在已经七点半了，Jean却还是迟迟没有出现。

像往年一样，装饰着槲寄生和彩带的十二颗圣诞树连成了一排，楼梯扶手也被施了魔法，结满了不会融化的冰柱，满礼堂都是热闹欢愉的节日气氛。所有人都身着礼服，Charles自然也是一样。但他只是随意找了件正式的长袍，甚至与校袍没什么分别，都是黑色的，唯有那条海蓝色的领巾花了点心思，系扎的形状颇为精巧，与平日里完全不同。路过的同学纷纷同他打招呼，Charles一一回应着，脸都有些笑僵了，Raven和Hank也在这时朝他走了过来。

Raven穿了条靛蓝色的长裙，脖子上戴着条宝石项链，头发高高挽了起来，气质难得的端庄舒雅。Hank也变得帅气很多，厚厚的眼镜已经取下，整个人都容光焕发。

“Charles，我怎么样？”

Raven拎起裙子转了个圈，满脸期待地问道。

“棒极了，我最美丽的妹妹。”Charles真诚地说道，Raven立刻给他了一个拥抱。

“你在这里干嘛？”

“我在等……”

Charles的话说了一半，因为此时Erik出现了。他身上穿的正是Charles当做圣诞礼物送出的墨绿色礼服，锦帛般的呢绒料子衬得那双砂绿色的眼睛愈发明亮了起来。Angel Salvadore则挽着他的手臂依偎在他身旁，脸上写满了得意与幸福。 

“Erik，你今天看起来真是……大不一样了。”Raven咕哝着，努力在脑海里搜罗着能想到的词汇。

“谢谢你Raven，你也是，很漂亮。”Erik回答道。

Raven转而瞪着Angel努了努嘴，似乎想说一些不太客气的话，但她最终只是深吸了几口气，扭回头望着Charles。

“你刚才说你在等谁？”

“噢，我在等Jean，我们约好在这儿见面。”

“她是你的舞伴？”Raven惊讶地说。

Charles点了点头，回过身就看到Jean Grey终于从楼梯上走了下来。她颤颤巍巍地走到Charles身边，头发像波浪一样披散至腰间，红色的短纱裙衬托着朱砂般的双瞳，很是惹人注目。

“你们好……我看起来怎么样？”

“漂亮极了。”Charles微笑着说。

Jean腼腆地露出了笑容，脸上的不自信与担忧一扫而光。七点三刻，沉闷的钟声突兀地在城堡里回荡起来。

“噢！时间要到了！”Raven慌张地拉起Hank，急匆匆地往门厅走去，“对不起Charles！我们要先走一步了！”

“我们也得过去了。”Angel迫不及待地说道，挽着Erik步入了礼堂。

 

 

舞会开始了。

胜出的勇士们一一携着舞伴，踏进舞池，伴着奏响的音乐翩翩起舞，一道道由礼袍和裙摆编织出的弧线，在闪耀的琉璃聚光灯下轻佻摇荡。

一支舞结束之际，人群开始大量涌入。Jean好像十分高兴，她虽然跳得不是很好，甚至于有些糟糕，有好几次都踩到了Charles的脚，但是Charles只是微微一笑，对此完全不介意。等到Jean终于跳不动了，他们才走出舞场，坐到餐桌旁的小沙发上闲聊了起来。

Charles发现Jean很可爱，她笑的时候总是会露出两颗小米牙，吃起东西来却毫不客气，颇有几分Raven的风范，两个人交流起来也是异常的愉快。不知不觉间，跳舞的人都散去了大半，Logan却忽然朝着这里走了过来。

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”他向Jean伸出右手，滑稽地弯下了腰。

“我？”Jean不知所措地看向Charles，“我不知道，我……”

“去吧，”Charles笑着说，“玩的开心点。”

Logan很快带领着Jean走向了舞池。他们俩在某种程度上倒是相当合拍———— 步法一般的糟糕。Charles观赏了一会，期间还婉拒了几位邀他共舞的同学。不过令Charles感到有些头疼的是，这些人当中居然男女各占了一半，有好几个人他甚至叫不出名字。Charles随即灌了几杯蛋奶酒，决定到外面避上一避，顺便活动下僵硬的身体。

他索性沿着长廊随意漫步，时不时便看到情侣们靠坐在一起，互相拥吻的场景。Charles只好把视线挪开，转而步入了庭院。

天空仍旧飘着雪，雪势小了很多，棉絮一般洒落下来，同月光一起朦朦胧胧地掩罩了整座庭院。四下里一片静谧，Charles忍不住闭上双眼，微仰起头享受着冰凉的晚风拂上面颊的惬意感觉，一瓣雪花也在此时调皮地轻踮着舞步，踩落上他的睫毛，久久不肯离去，最终伴着他颤动眼皮的微小动作，化作一粒水滴，浸湿了薄嫩的肌肤。

Charles扬起嘴角睁开眼睛，正看到Erik伫立在长廊尽头凝望着他，Angel则站在一旁说着什么话。他随即垂下了头，转身离开庭院。

 

 

假期很快就过去了，距离第二轮比赛的日子越来越近，Raven的情绪也更加暴躁了起来。

“Davis先生就只告诉了我们第二个项目是要寻找什么东西，必须在时间限制以内成功逃出，”Raven转动着手里的羽毛笔，烦躁地抓了把头发，“说实话我不是很明白！这等于什么都没说，我们根本不知道要找什么，也不知道要逃出什么！”

“确实是这样，”Charles点点头，“你没有一点头绪吗？”

“没有，”Raven叹了口气，扭头望着Erik，“你呢？”

“没。”Erik写着作业答道，连头都没抬。

“噢我的天啊！”Raven把课本重重摔上桌子，怒气冲冲地站了起来，“我受够你们了！”

Hank急忙追着她离开了餐厅，留下Charles和Erik两个人，依旧像什么都没发生似的，沉默地坐在那里。

 

2月23日，比赛前一晚，Charles和Hank被临时叫到了校务室。

 

“你有见过他们两个吗？”Raven焦急地问道。

Erik眉头紧锁着摇了摇头。

“见鬼了！他们俩能去哪儿？”

Raven骂骂咧咧地顶着寒风前往黑湖边的小屋，勇士们被告知要在那里集合。等他们到达的时候，里边几乎站满了人。远处的湖面上也早就搭起了平台，观众们不断朝那里涌，满屋的人都随之产生了一种不详的预感。

“我从今天早上起就没见到过Blink！她说好要来给我加油的！”

不停有学生发出牢骚，似乎有不少人都忽然凭空消失了。勇士们忐忑地议论着，嘈杂声越来越响的时候，Shaw和Davis走了进来。

“首先，”Davis说，“恭喜你们闯入第二轮的比赛，这次的项目将会更加具有难度，我想大家都已经注意到了，我们正站在黑湖边上———— ”

好几个学生的脸色都沉了下去。

“是的，比赛将会在水里进行，Shaw教授会发给你们每人一瓶魔药，能够使你们在水下顺畅呼吸一个小时的时间。那么，关于这个项目，具体来说就是——每一位勇士，都要潜入水底，找到在第一个项目中击败了的对手，把他安全地带出来，如果你不能，或者是他不配合，”Davis不怀好意地干笑了两声，“毕竟你们在第一回合里淘汰了他们，或许别人会有些小情绪。不管怎样，如果你不能够成功，就会被淘汰出局，大概就是这样了。”

这下几乎所有人脸上的表情都不大好看了。

“这怎么能做到，先生？”Charlotte咬着牙说，“他们巴不得我们出局呢！”

“对不起，Noyes小姐，比赛规则就是这样，你们自己想办法吧，还有五分钟。”Davis耸了耸肩，大步出了小屋。

“那么，我想现在，你们都应该拿好这个，”Shaw把配置好的魔药分发给勇士，“开赛前几秒钟再喝掉，药效可只有一个钟头，如果你们溺了水……”他满脸的细纹都因为笑容挤到了一起，好像对此十分的期待，“好了！准备一下上场吧。”

 

第二个项目也跟上次一样，四周到处都是欢呼呐喊、鼓掌尖叫的声音，吵得Erik的脑子嗡嗡作响。他站在岸板上，两眼无神地遥望着远处的钟面。时间快到了，其他人分别站在不同的方位，Davis给他们指引了大致的搜寻方向。

“请各位勇士们做好准备！———— ”Davis的声音忽然嘹亮地从上空传了过来，“听我的口令！三———— 二———— ”

Erik一口灌下了药剂。

“一———— ！”

他扑通一声跳进水里，什么声音都听不到了。


	15. 第二个项目

Erik畅游在一片漆黑模糊的奇异景象里，魔药发挥了它应有的功效，他一点也不觉得二月的湖水有多么寒冷刺骨，肢体也变得轻巧灵敏起来。

这里实在是太暗了。Erik知道黑湖并不是很深，但是不知出于什么原因，阳光根本照射不进来，能见度大约只有方圆十英尺，泥沙堆砌而成的温床上布满了小石子，满目都是黑乎乎的浮尘和气泡，大大阻碍了Erik前进的速度，他随即划拨开几株狐尾藻，攥紧了手里的魔杖。

“———— 荧光闪烁！”

映着魔杖头发出的炫白光芒，Erik的视野更开阔了些。波动缠结的水草形成了小片丛林，遮笼环绕着将他包围其中，Erik随即继续下潜，游向湖的深处。

他一路上都没有碰到过其他人，也没有任何魔法生物，就只有五彩斑斓的小鱼偶尔摆动着鳍尾，调皮的从他的袖袍间游过。Erik施展着定向咒，逐渐加快了探索的速度，身体灵活地在鳞次栉比的礁石和石头蜗居间来回穿梭。又过了好久，在他越来越靠近既定的方位，沿着浅滩仔细搜寻的时候，一丝丝不易察觉的朦胧光线渐渐从奇形怪状的石孔里透露出来，融化在了黑漆漆的淤泥上。Erik立刻停止了游动，眼睛紧贴上光滑的石洞，不自主的为眼前的景象屏住了呼吸。

那里是一大片宽敞平坦的泥潭，好几座粗壮的石柱拔地而起，巍峨地屹立在绿涔涔的淤土中，石柱表面附满了乳白色的蚌贝，它们扇动着衣甲，闪耀出变幻多姿的光泽，照亮了整片水域。Charles就沐浴在这抹雾蒙蒙的光束里，身体伴随着缠绕着脚腕的水草轻轻浮动。

他的眼睛紧闭着，眉目间的神色温驯又恬静，嘴唇却依旧红得耀眼，一小段前臂从袍子里露了出来，闪动的粼粼波光遮掩了原本的苍白色泽。好几条人鱼卧伏在他周身的岩石块上，手执钢叉、轻拍鱼尾，嘴里吟唱着迷惑水手的歌谣，她们的肌肤灿如明星，姣好的曲线被水藻般的长发遮掩藏蔽。

Erik深吸一口气，潜游着念出了咒语： 

“鲛鲨出击！”

他还从没有机会试过这个。一头鲨鱼立时从魔杖尖里钻了出来，闪电般地冲向了人鱼。人鱼尖叫着四散而逃，美丽的容颜变得面目可憎，身上的皮肤和头发也都随之化成了泥灰色。蛊惑人心的歌声戛然而止，Charles缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

“———— 力松劲泄！”

团团水草迎着气流分离瓦解，Erik一把拉住Charles奋力上游，逐渐远离了斑驳的光影，两个人再度沉溺进了无边的黑暗之中。

回去的路上，他们俩不止遭遇了好几只格林迪洛的纠缠，耽误了些许时间，还碰巧遇上了格兰芬多的Scott，他正拽着昏迷了的Dora吃力上行，一看到他们就游向了另外一侧。

湖水早已重归寂静，他们就这么沉默的潜行着，一个小时的时间渐渐所剩无几。然而这里本应更接近水面才对，四周却比刚才还要昏暗，即使魔杖上的两道白光照映着水波，能见度却还不足五英尺。这很不寻常，Erik敏锐地察觉到了危险的气息，他不由得握紧了Charles的手掌，高高举起了魔杖。

眨眼的功夫，事态就发生了变化，诡谲阴暗的湖水里，水纹的波动突然变得湍急起来，汇流而成大团气泡，一股水柱紧接着自黑暗中沸腾而出，朝着这里急速奔涌，准确地击中了Erik的前胸，他的心口猛的一痛，瞬间产生的灼烧感攀爬着神经线蔓延了全身。

 

_……你喜欢这个吗…Erik……_  
_……Erik…不用这么勉强…妈妈一个人能完成这些……_  
_……听我说Erik…我知道这对你来说很难…但是你必须答应我…你向我保证…好吗…不要让我担心……_  
_……Erik…一切都会好起来的……_

 

他痛苦地捂住胸口，仿佛全身的骨头都在燃烧，两腿疯狂地抽动个不停，试图摆脱这痛不欲生的折磨。另一个人正竭尽全力地抱着他，但这根本没有用，Erik绝望地想……他的身体越来越沉，冰冷潮湿的湖水逐渐侵满了鼻腔，他什么也看不见，什么都听不到，肺里的仅余的空气都被无边的黑暗压抑着消耗殆尽。

_Erik！Erik看着我！_

Erik挣扎着抓住了什么人，有谁正在他的脑子里说话。

_冷静下来Erik！你只要冷静下来！_

Erik甩了甩头，那股炽烈的灼热感已经消失了，留下了密密麻麻针扎般的刺痛，抽走了他所有的气力，他张着嘴吐出了一大串气泡，渐渐疲惫地垂下了手臂。

_Erik————_

然而就在他的意识完全昏沉之际，旭日般的光线忽然从四面八方涌了过来，仿佛有另外一个人在黑暗之中燃起了蜡烛，温柔地替他抚去了遮蔽在眼前的浓浓黑雾，清新、甜美的空气一瞬间伴着柔软的触感滑入了咽喉。

Erik恍惚地收紧前臂，大口大口地吞咽汲取，他的视野正在变得越来越清晰，将Charles紧闭双眼睫毛轻颤的模样印入眼底。

 

 

两个人浮出水面，吐了好几口水，急促地喘个不停，看台上人声鼎沸，Raven正站在湖对岸，歇斯底里地尖叫着。他们俩蹒跚着上了岸，在人群的簇拥下走进了小屋，周围立刻有人递过毯子，将他们全身上下裹了个严严实实。

“我只比你们早出来两分钟！”Raven喊道，她跟着他们一屁股坐到垫子上，“我都要吓死了！还好你们及时成功了！Hank也已经出来了，不过他好像有点轻微脑震荡，Pomfrey夫人正在给他做检查，真不知道Logan都干了些什么好事！”她咬牙切齿地说着，狠狠瞪了一眼墙角的Logan，“你们俩怎么样？要不要也去看看？”她仔细地上下打量他们二人，这时才感到不对头似的，眼神也逐渐变得困惑了起来，“Erik，你看起来简直糟糕透了……你的校袍怎么没了？———— 还有你Charles，你在水里泡了那么久脸为什么会那么红？”

没有人回答她，Charles依旧抓着毯子，浑身冻得瑟瑟发抖，不断有别的同学打着喷嚏从他们旁边经过，又过了一会儿，Hank也摇摇晃晃地回来了，看起来并没有什么大碍，每个学院的教授都细心检查着学生们的身体状况，等到比赛结束的钟声鸣响后，Ramsden和Davis也走了进来。

“恭喜你们！”Davis兴奋地说，“恭喜！屋子里的所有勇士！恭喜你们全部都进入了第三场比赛！”

“什么？！”

大家全都抬起了头。

“是的！我没有骗你们！”Davis高仰起脖子，好像十分享受别人关注他的样子，“第二个项目就是要考验你们的探索能力和协作精神，只要勇士与曾经的对手逃出黑湖，两人就能双双挺进决赛———— 当然了，我们一开始并没有打算告诉你们这些，”他顿了顿，愉快地欣赏着学生们脸上阴晴不定的表情，“这样更有趣不是吗？想想你们有些人后悔的小脸蛋———— 啊！真是棒极了！”他兴奋地抖了下肩膀，声调都有些不稳了，有很多同学的脸色黑得发紫。

“那么，言归正传，关于第三个项目，”Davis喘了好几口气，以此来抚平自己的激动情绪，“———— 将会以学院小队的形式进行。第二轮里每个学院胜出了多少人，就有多少人结伴行动，按照惯例，具体项目还是要等到比赛正式开始前再向你们详细说明。好了，现在，请你们好好休息，我得去打捞一下那几个还漂在湖里的人———— 真够呛的！泡的时间可够长了！” 

他说完就离开了房间，留下了一屋子的人面面相觑。

 

 

第三个项目定于6月24日举行，时日尚早，他们几个照旧上着课，一有空就聚到一起练习魔咒。由于不用参加期末考试，四个人都显得轻松许多，Charles的禁闭也终于在第二轮赛事落幕时暂时中止，这让他一直以来紧绷的神经终于有机会松弛了下来。

在这段期间，斯莱特林和格兰芬多发生了点矛盾。好像是第二个项目比赛的时候，Warren Worthington和Gabriel Raman在水下打得很激烈，虽然他们两个人都已经被淘汰出局，这件事却在比赛结束后上升成为了两个学院三年级生间的斗殴，很多人牵连其中，事后都受到了责罚，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的关系也变得更紧张了。

“你们觉得拉文克劳有胜算吗？”

Raven卷着手里长达十二英寸的羊皮纸，撇嘴问道，她刚完成了Shaw布置的关于月长石功效的论文，其中有一半都是Hank的功劳。

“也许吧。”Hank不以为然。

“你们可是唯一一个所有选手都闯进了决赛的学院。”

“如果你是指我被Logan给揍了出来，Jean和Dora都在昏迷的情况下让人给拖了出来，那么我想是的。” 

“无论如何你们现在占有人数优势，斯莱特林就只有Erik和我，格兰芬多还剩两个，赫奇帕奇也是，”Raven系好了纸卷，忽然趴倒在桌子上笑个不停，“说起来你们四个还真的全部都是被别的学院给带出来的啊？”

“……”

“噢，对了！Erik，你和Angel分手了吗？”

“为什么这么问？”Erik闻言停下了手里的动作，他的论文还没有写完。

“Angel住在我隔壁宿舍，我老是碰见她，她每次看见我脸上的表情都是一副……”Raven伸出双手比划着，好像在思考应该怎么形容比较合适，“…我不知道，总之很复杂，跟好几种颜料搅合到一起似的。”

“我跟她根本没什么，只是一起参加了舞会，她可能还在生我的气。”

“为什么生你的气？”Raven的兴致似乎被完全勾了起来，琥珀色的眼睛意味深长地盯住了Erik。

“我们谈了谈。”

“谈了什么？”

“我不会告诉你的。”

“谈了什么？你不告诉我的话我就一直问下去。”

“你还没写完吗？”Charles突然插嘴道。

“……没有，”Erik抬起眼睛，面上的表情随之产生了细微的变化，“我可能字数差不多够了，但是内容乱七八糟的。”

“拿来我帮你看看，”Charles接过论文修改着出错的部分，有一大段基本上是要重写了，“你有把水下遇袭的事情告诉教授吗？”

“没有。”

“遇袭？”Raven和Hank异口同声，“什么遇袭？”

“没什么，有人攻击了我们，Charles认为我应该把这件事告诉教授，我觉得没有必要。”

“那是个钻心咒，Erik，”Charles严肃地说，“虽然在湖里听不到声音，我依然能够从你的反应中判断出来，你中的是钻心咒。”

“钻心咒是什么？”Raven好奇地问。

“三个不可饶恕咒之一，”Hank答道，镜片后的眼神里满是疑惑，“哪个学生会干这种事？被发现可是要进阿兹卡班的。”

Raven大睁着双眼，似乎一下子从Hank口中听到了太多难以理解的词汇，但她很快就抓住了重点。

“所以说———— 你们俩在水下遇上了极大的危险？———— 那么请问你们是怎么逃出来的？”

Charles手执羽毛笔的动作一僵，双颊也迅速泛起了一丝可疑的红晕，但他随即装作没有听到这句话的样子，埋下头在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书。

“好吧，我们先走了！”Raven挑着眉说道，踹了Hank一脚，速度极快地拉着他离开了餐厅。

到了晚上九点，熊熊火光环抱着礼堂，砖块都被染成了土红色，窸窸窣窣的讲话声渐渐稀少，Charles这才放下羽毛笔，终于将Erik的论文修改完毕。

“缓和剂———— 如果月长石粉加的太多，服药者就有可能陷入一种昏沉、甚至是不可逆转的昏睡当中。还有这里，逆时针搅拌三次，不是四次，嗯…一般由冰长石和纳长石混合组成的月长石最为常见……Erik？Erik你有在听吗？” Charles展开纸卷细细讲解，但他很快发现他的聆听者完全心不在焉。

“嗯……蓝色的…” 

“什么？”

“我只记得它是蓝色的。”

Erik叹了口气，几乎是在自言自语，然后他把手伸进口袋里摸索着，掏出了一朵纹饰熟悉的矢车菊。

“我修好了……没用魔法，为了黏胶耽误了几天功夫。”

Charles张了张嘴，似乎一时丧失了讲话的能力，而Erik在他做出反应之前，就已经将领夹替他别了上去，收手的时候指尖还轻点着，查看了番留在Charles左颈侧的淤青，那是Erik在水下挣扎时，无意识间造成的掐痕。

之后他们两人再无交流，一个重新誊抄着论文，另一个则目不转睛地继续默读起了桌上的课本。

但是唯有一点与以往截然不同，那就是此时Charles已然心知肚明，纵使他再装模作样，某种溢于言表的心绪，恐怕再也无所遁形。


	16. 预言家日报

星期五上午，Erik一觉醒来，发觉室友们都已经不在了。他起了床，收好魔杖，穿上了Shaw给的校袍。这件衣服刚好合身，但是袖口处翻了层毛边，似乎年岁已久，不知道是以前哪个学生留下的。他自己的早在溺水的时候被Charles扒下抛到了湖底，之后Erik还不死心地跑到湖边施了好几个飞来咒，但并没有任何奇迹发生，他的校袍大概早就被愤怒的人鱼给撕成了碎片。

半个钟头后，Erik走进了公共休息室与Raven汇合，顺便吃了些她捎带的早餐，然后两个人计算着时间，顺着七拐八扭的旋转楼梯去往教室，所有胜出的勇士都要在今天接受预言家日报的访问，以便在霍格沃茨学院争霸赛的特别周刊上进行报道。

他们俩到达的时候，课桌都已经被人推到了后排，只余了几把椅子摆在正中央，屋子里的人都站在角落里互相聊天。还没等Raven和Charles他们打招呼，Davis先生和两个从未见过的生面孔就走了进来，其中一位扛着架冒烟的照相机，另一位则是名女巫，身穿朱红色职装，鼻子上架着副方形框镜，眼神很是犀利。

“啊！人都到齐了！好极了！”Davis说，“我来介绍一下：这位是Linda Priestley，预言家日报的特邀记者，专程为报道而来，毕竟你们现在都已经闯入了最终回合。好了，我想咱们可以开始了，都坐下吧。”

屋子里响起一片椅子腿划拉地板的声音，然后再度安静下来。

“那么我想，先从这边开始好了。”Linda走到Alex面前，翻开了胳膊上花里胡哨的挎包，掏出了魔杖、羽毛笔和一大卷羊皮纸，接着轻轻一挥，羽毛笔和羊皮纸同时飘上了半空。

“———— Alex Summers，赫奇帕奇学院，四年级，17岁———— ”

她话音还没落，那只非比寻常的羽毛笔就竖立在羊皮纸上，快速灵巧地颤动了起来。

“参加这次比赛会影响你的N.E.W.T.s考试吗，要知道你马上就要毕业了。”

“哦……”Alex回了回神，几乎所有人的注意力都被羽毛笔牢牢吸引了，“MacTaggert教授告诉我，赶不上的科目可以安排补考，所以我想，影响应该不是很大。”

 

_学校特意放宽了Alex Summers的N.E.W.T.s审核条件，此举激起了其他四年级生的不满情绪。_

 

“你是所有勇士里年龄最大的，但是你在第一个项目里就被斯莱特林的Raven Xavier打败了，她比你小两岁，之前你可是预言家日报推选出的大热门，对此你有什么解释？”

“什么？”Alex的表情变得难看了起来，他看到了羊皮纸上的字迹，“我想是……嗯…我想是因为我有些轻敌了，况且Raven的确很出色，她很厉害，我对这个没什么好解释的，输了就是输了。”

Linda点了点头，把目光移向了第二个人。

“John Allerdyce———— ”

John立刻坐直了身子，似乎对采访非常期待。

“你在第一个项目里的对手是拉文克劳的Jean Grey。”

“是的！”

“我听说你下手很重，还在那姑娘脸上划了道口子，是这样吗？”

“噢！噢你知道———— ”John慌忙解释道，完全没料到Linda会抛出这样的问题，“比赛时是不能完全保证不造成任何伤害的！我没想这样！”

 

_赫奇帕奇的二年级生John Allerdyce在首轮比赛里严重打伤了拉文克劳的一年级新生Jean Grey，对她造成了身体和心理的双重伤害。而他谈及此事洋洋得意，并未认识到自己的行为有什么不妥。我认为他应该去斯莱特林，而不是留在赫奇帕奇，很显然分院帽犯了个错误。_

 

“我没有———— ”

“你在第二个项目里直接把Jean Grey击晕了，然后拖出了水底。”

“是的，但那是因为———— ”

John还想说些什么，Linda Priestley却不予理会，直接走向了下一个人。

“Logan Howlett，格兰芬多，15岁，你现在是读者投票里新诞生的热门选手之一。”

“是吗？”Logan好像觉得十分可笑，脸上露出了滑稽的表情，“我都不知道。”

“是的，你觉得自己能为格兰芬多学院赢得本届争霸赛的胜利吗？要知道根据历史成绩分析，格兰芬多获胜的次数是最多的。”

“我不知道，这种事没人说得准。”

Linda点了点头，眼神瞄向了一旁的Scott。

“Scott Summers，15岁，赫奇帕奇勇士Alex Summers的弟弟。你们家里出了两名勇士，家里人对此感到兴奋吗？”

“我想是的，他们很骄傲。”

“你认为你哥哥在第一轮比赛的表现有失水准吗？”

“当然不，虽然格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系一直不怎么样，但是我得说实话，Raven确实很棒，正如我哥哥所说的那样，她很出色。”

 

_兄弟俩都对Raven Xavier抱有好感，他们完全不介意她是个斯莱特林————_

 

“等等———— ”Logan突然插嘴道，不小心笑出了声，“你这只笔一直在写些莫名其妙的东西，依我看你该好好管管它，或者你可以自己执笔，这样对我们大家都好点。”

“啊哈！”Linda Priestley挑了挑眉。

 

_Logan Howlett很有勇气，但是有勇无谋，非常具有格兰芬多的特点。_

 

那支羽毛笔飞快的在之前的记录里加上了一句。

“好吧好吧———— ”Logan笑得更开心了，他无所谓地耸了耸肩，“您请继续。”

“Dora Redbone，拉文克劳，三年级。你在首轮比赛里输给了Scott Summers，你觉得他怎么样？”

“很不错，”Dora恍惚地说，脸上带着一如既往的迷茫神情，“他很厉害……我本来想在第二轮比赛里扳回一局的，但是他把我击晕了……传言说的果然没错，他是个卡巴，差点没把我勒死…厉害极了……”

 

Dora Redbone在第二轮比赛结束后，已然有些神志不清了，有可能是被Scott Summers伤到了脑子，可怜的Dora———— 

 

令所有人没想到的是，Dora在看到羊皮纸上的文字后，就忽然哈哈大笑起来，前合后仰，甚至于在Linda铁青着脸走向下一个人的时候，依然没有停下来，她捂着肚子怪叫着，头都弯到了膝盖上。

“———— Jean Grey！”Linda推了推鼻梁上的镜框大声说道，“拉文克劳一年级新生！你是用什么样的方法成功骗过了学院杯获得了这次机会？你为什么要报名参加比赛？”

“我没有———— ”Jean尖锐地说，“我不知道为什么我的名字会出现在学院杯里！我根本不想参加这个！”

 

_对作弊的事实拒不承认，我从这个14岁的小姑娘眼中看到了许多成年人都不一定会追求的东西：名誉、声望、野心、金钱————_

 

“嘿！”Charles皱起了眉头，“你不应该那么写，她什么都没说。”

Jean看起来快要吓哭了，其他同学也都十分生气，Logan差点从椅子里站起来。

“咳咳———— 我看咱们最好都先冷静一下。”Davis先生尴尬地打着圆场。

“Charles Xavie？”Linda把注意力转向了Charles，“圣诞舞会上你邀请了Jean Grey做你的舞伴，你喜欢她对吗？”

“什么？不，不是那样，”Charles惊讶地说，“我们只是很好的朋友。”

 

_Charles Xavier为Jean Grey打抱不平，他们正在谈恋爱，也许就是他帮忙把Jean Grey的名字投进了学院杯。_

 

Charles瞪着羊皮纸，神情有些发怔。

“———— Hank McCoy，二年级，15岁，斯莱特林勇士Raven Xavier的男朋友。你对Logan采用卑鄙的方法来对付你有什么看法？”

“他没有……”Hank瞥着羽毛笔平淡地说，似乎已经预料到了自己的命运，“他是揍了我，但是换过来我也会狠狠揍他，这很正常。”

 

_认为暴力是十分平常值得提倡的行为，他的小女友恐怕不大好过。_

 

“Raven Xavier———— ”

“是的。”Raven抱起双臂，身子懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，Linda见状眼睛不由得眯成了一条细缝。

“你在第一轮比赛中，击败了大你两届的Alex Summers，我听说你耍了点小聪明，你认为这种阴险狡诈是斯莱特林的传统吗？”

“呵———— ”Raven从鼻子里挤出了嘲笑的鼻音，Linda的脸色变得更加难看了，“我不那么认为，这可是比赛，能赢就行。”

 

_对人性十分冷漠，愿意采用任何手段来获取成功，很危险的人物，她看起来很喜欢Hank McCoy的暴力学说。_

 

“对不起？”Raven勾起嘴角，一字一顿地说道，“Linda Priestley女士。”

屋子里的人齐刷刷盯着她，Dora Redbone也终于止住了笑声，她夸张地扭过了半个身子，外凸的眼球正对着Raven。

“或许你没有注意到，出于善心，我想我应该提醒你一句———— Charles和我，都姓Xavier。”

Linda现在的表情看起来活像吞了只癞蛤蟆。

“好吧！”她愤怒地说道，Charles甚至觉得她的头顶都冒了青烟，“我想我们还是接着访问下一位吧，最后一位！”

那支羽毛笔迅速地在羊皮纸上滑动起来，把Charles和Raven的几句采访全都划掉了。

“Erik Lehnsherr———— ”Linda深吸了好几口气，试图平复自己的情绪，“斯莱特林的勇士，今年的大热门。你确实在前两轮比赛里都表现得非常精彩，但是有很多人，对你的私人生活更感兴趣，我知道你和Raven Xavier走得很近———— ”她突然住了嘴，停顿了好几秒，好像花了很大力气咽下了真正想说的话，“———— 但是有另外一个消息表明，你与你的同学，Angel Salvadore一同出席了圣诞舞会，她是你的女朋友吗？”

“不，只是普通朋友。”

“你们分手了吗？”

“我们根本没有交往过。”

“哈———— ”

 

_不承认与Angel Salvadore有任何过往，或许是因为某个金发姑娘。_

 

“你在第一学年里收到了一把飞天扫帚，据传是某位神秘女友送给你的，你能透露她的名字吗？”

“你是怎么知道的……”Erik看起来很是疑惑，“对不起，我不能。”

“好吧！”Linda气急败坏地说，手里的魔杖冒出了金星，她恶狠狠地瞪着Raven问道，“那么你能告诉我她所在的学院吗？我想这个要求还不算过分！”

Erik眨了眨眼。

“拉文克劳。”


	18. 第三个项目

“没有什么，”Raven放下了报纸，“她没怎么写我和Charles，看来我的威胁起到了不少作用，不过你们俩可就有点惨了。特别是Erik，光是你的神秘女友就占足了整幅版面。”

Erik耸了耸肩。

“神秘女友———— ”Raven突然趴到Charles耳边悄声说道。

“……说什么呢。”

“你说呢。”

三个人的视线，针扎一样落到了Charles身上，他急忙抱起课本，嘴里一面咕哝着“先走了”，一面在Raven的嘲笑声中逃离了餐厅。

不知不觉间，天花板上的黑云越滚越浓，火把与蜡烛也一盏盏的接连亮了起来，又过了一会儿，雨水呼呼啦啦地突袭上顶棚，冲刷出了大片灰蒙蒙的水雾。

三月天里，校园里不少地方都还结着冰，又因为是周末，突降的大雨使没事可做的学生们更加无处可去，近乎一大半都涌入了餐厅，吵吵闹闹的，颇有几分开学宴的架势。

Erik一手支在桌前，原本专心读书的心思，也逐渐走起神来，他的课本上到处都是Charles写下的标注，提醒着他留意容易出错的部分，那些字迹优雅细腻，和他自己完全不同，每个字母末尾都捎带了些Charles标志性的勾旋。Erik凝视着，指尖不由自主地轻抚着干涸的墨迹。

不过这种出神并没能维持太久，因为Pietro和Armando在此时嬉闹着坐到了他的对面，兴致勃勃地搭起了爆炸扑克，打破了短暂的安宁气氛。然后又过了一段时间，在他们两个好不容易搭到七层高的时候，由于边缘的错位，扑克牌瞬间噼噼啪啪地炸裂到了桌面上，冒出滚滚浓烟，呛得大伙直咳嗽，引来了七嘴八舌的抱怨，他们俩只好结束了玩闹，收拾好残局，悻悻地写起作业来。

“Charles呢？Frost教授上次布置的那篇论文他才给我讲了一半，他去哪了？”Pietro忽然伸长脖子问道，好像才发现Charles的缺席。

“他没回宿舍？”Erik问道，终于舍得把头从课本里抬了起来。

“他出去了，我经过门厅的时候瞧见Park教授在和他说话，然后他就直接出了庭院，”Armando说，“我还以为你知道呢，你们俩不老是形影不离吗。”

“你什么时候看到他的？”

“两个小时以前。”

Armando话语刚落，Erik就站了起来，脚步极快地穿过了人流攒动的门厅。

 

黄昏时分，天色却已经黑得犹如午夜一般，细密纷扰的沙沙声，鸣奏在这片遮天蔽日的丛林里。Charles不禁觉得自己实在是傻透了，他为了帮助Park教授收集巴波块茎，居然丝毫没有意识到自己已经逐渐踏入了禁林深处，现在又十分好运地撞上了大雨，黑漆漆地什么都瞧不见，任何地方都有可能潜藏着危险。Charles只好委身在这棵巨大的荧光菇下，暂避雨水的侵袭，同时将身体努力缩成一团，试图隐藏得更加不起眼些，心里不断祈祷着天气能够尽快好转。但是天不遂人愿，雨势至今也没半分减弱的迹象。

Charles不由得勾下了脖子，脑袋渐渐有些发沉，却又在临近睡着的时候因为冷风哆嗦着打了个寒噤。为了防止再度犯困，他开始半阖眼睑，嘴里迷糊地背诵起魔药配方来，然后就在他腹诽着流液草只能满月采摘，实在是有些太过麻烦的时候，忽然听到了一声树枝碎裂的脆响。Charles一瞬间直起身子警觉了起来。他侧过头望着远处黑乎乎的暗影，发觉正有一点不太明显的白光，摇晃着朝这个方位靠近。

Charles听闻过很多传言，类似人马、八眼巨蛛、告死女妖等等，统统生活在这片神秘的禁林里。然而到目前为止，他亲眼印证过的就只有护树罗锅——就在几个小时以前，Charles拔除药草的时候，一只护树罗锅扒着树干偷偷瞄了他一眼，然后又害羞地缩了回去，似乎它才是那个被陌生人惊扰的受害者。因此，Charles不免对那些毫无根据的恐怖传言产生了怀疑，但是这簇突兀的光亮显然更为诡异。他不动声色地观望着，忐忑地揪住了校袍下摆，大气也不敢出。片刻过后，那个不知名的“怪物”终于咒骂着踏出了灌木丛，借着荧光菇散发出的斑斓光芒，Charles认出了一个熟悉的身影。

“Erik……？”

Erik立刻大步走了过来，拽住Charles一把拉起。

“你一直躲在这儿？” 

Charles瞠目结舌地怔在原地，脑袋甚至因为Erik的粗暴举动产生了些许眩晕感。

“Erik……你从哪冒出来的？”

“你说我从哪冒出来的？我找了你一个小时了！”

“找我……？”Charles困惑地上下打量着Erik，赫然发觉面前的人简直是糟糕透了。

他一直喘着粗气，情绪似乎暴躁又焦虑，湿透了的长袍皱巴巴地贴在身上，袖子和边角还布满了枝叶划下的破口，甚至连脸颊都没能幸免，指甲印般的划痕遍布在颧骨尖上，不断被顺着发丝流下的水珠狼狈淌过。

Charles顿时感到呼吸一滞，心里像被什么利器戳了一番。他随即掏出魔杖，动作轻柔地治愈起皮肤组织上的划伤，烘干了Erik湿淋淋的衣物，等Charles处理妥当完这些，又解开了脖子上的围巾，将尾端缠绕在了Erik的肩头之上。淡白色的烟雾伴着魔咒升腾进空气里，逐渐与水气融为一体。

“对不起，”Charles一边低声说，一边揉搓着Erik冰凉的手掌，嘴里呼出阵阵热气，由于围巾的牵绊，他的身体也不由自主地朝着Erik靠了过去，“暖和点了吗？”

Erik应了一声，声音像是从胸腔里直接发出的，又低又沉。他任由着Charles动作，忍不住把下巴埋进柔软的围巾里，嗅闻着织物上的香气。那两瓣温暖着指尖的玫瑰色嘴唇上下开阖，隔着雨雾烧灼着他的皮肤，他的指尖不免一颤，受到蛊惑一般触了上去。

有那么一会儿，两个人谁都没有动作。雨水倒是在此时变得更急了起来，串珠一样敲打在树叶上，叮叮当当作响。

“你说这雨到底什么时候能停……”Charles拉下Erik的手掌问道，脑袋顺势低垂着抵住了他的颈窝。

“不知道，”Erik勾起嘴角，凝视着Charles露出的小半边侧脸，那里已经浮起了大片粉色，在萤光菇的辉映下，又红得近乎透明一般，“再等会儿，等雨停了再回去？”

“嗯。”Charles咕哝着，手指头和Erik的紧紧地绞在一起。

 

接下来的日子可谓是过得飞快，四个人没事就凑到一块操练魔咒，Charles和Hank更是花了不少精力泡进图书馆搜罗咒语，列出了一张长长的清单，Dora和Jean也慢慢加入了进来，她们俩似乎一点也不介意和别的学院一同练习。

随着天气的逐渐回暖，霍格沃茨再度迎来了考试周，学院杯争霸赛的热度却一直没能降下来，走到哪都能听到全校师生沸沸扬扬地议论冠军的归属问题。而斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生们，又陆陆续续起了新的争执，当事人都还没怎么发话，旁观者们就已经闹得不可开交了，还有几个女生特意办了个调查问卷，刊登在《胡言乱语》这本历史悠久的八卦期刊上，结果Erik和Logan的票数不相伯仲，更是给斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的矛盾添了一把火。而拉文克劳由于在第三个项目中占有人数优势，获胜的希望大大增加，支持者们自然也不甘示弱。Charles他们一连数日在餐厅用餐时，都撞见了好几个头戴鹰状头套的一年级新生，每当他们经过的时候，嘴里还会发出高亢的啼啸，Dora是唯一一个对此感到兴奋的人，而Charles和Hank迫于这样的压力，只好与Erik他们暂时分开，心中不由得期望比赛能够快点结束。

 

决赛前一晚，除了Erik，勇士们都收到了与家属会面的通知。

第二天一大早，Erik坐在冷冷清清的餐厅里，遥望着墙壁上的雕花彩窗。学生们都去参加最后一门考试了，勇士们也都已经进入了会议室，不知道要在里面待上多久。Erik孤零零地坐在外面，情绪不免有些烦闷，他发觉自己显然已经习惯了Charles的陪伴，心境也再回不到当初孑然一身的淡然。就在他愈发焦躁，打算去图书馆研究咒语打发时间的时候，熟悉的呼唤声却忽然从左侧传了过来。

“你怎么出来了？”Erik侧过头，简直怀疑起自己是不是因为想念而产生了幻觉。

“跟我来，”Charles急急忙忙跑过来，拉住Erik的手就往回走，“她在里面等你呢！”

“谁？”

“我妈妈，爸爸不在英国，他今天没来。”

“你妈妈要见我？”

“嗯！”Charles点点头，推开了会议室的大门。

成堆的人站在里面，都是家长和学生，Erik一眼就认出了Charles的妈妈，因为Raven正在跟她说话，Hank则一脸拘谨地杵在一旁，腰板滑稽地挺得笔直。

Xavier夫人看起来非常年轻，她穿了件淡绿色筒裙，戴着长手套，头发上还系了条丝巾，整个人眉目端庄、气质高雅。Charles直接拉着Erik走了过去。

“———— 妈妈，这是我最好的朋友，Erik Lehnsherr！”

Xavier夫人转过头，目光缓慢地落到Erik身上，Erik顿时觉得心底有一种极不舒服的感觉油然而生。

“您好，”他干涩地说，“Xavier夫人。”

“Erik，”Xavier夫人的脸上慢慢展露出了笑容，“Charles经常提起你，刚开始我还以为他交了女朋友。你是德国人吗？”

“是的，夫人。您是怎么知道的？”

“不用那么紧张，我见过的人多了，你这种长相英国可不多见。”

“妈妈！”Charles忽然插嘴道，“怎么样？Erik看起来还不错吧？”

“就你机灵，”Xavier夫人伸出食指，轻点上Charles的额头，“这么好的朋友怎么不早点带来让我见见。”

“等暑假啊，要不今年暑假就让Erik和Hank到家里来？”

“你是不是早就计划好了？”

“没有！”Charles矢口否认，“我是看你这么喜欢他们才好心提议的。”

“还想骗我，”Xavier夫人摇摇头，微笑着说，“你们俩暑假要是没什么事的话，欢迎到我们家来做客，我这两个小淘气鬼，平日里怕是给你们添了不少麻烦。” 

他们随意的聊着天，不知道是不是错觉，Erik总觉得Xavier夫人看他的眼神与面对Hank时略有不同，其中多了些颇为复杂的意味。

一整个下午，他们几个就陪着Xavier夫人在城堡里四处散步，听她讲述以往的趣事，然后直到傍晚时分才回往礼堂用餐。由于比赛的缘故，晚餐倒是比平常要丰盛许多，但是四个人都没什么胃口，满厅堂的欢闹气氛时刻都在提醒着他们，决赛马上就要开始了。

 

七点三刻，天空变成了暗沉沉的紫红色，勇士们接连抵达了魁地奇球场。

第一个项目留下的沙土和石块都已经被完全清除，取而代之的是一道道高达二十英尺的树篱，拔地而起将整个场地边缘团团围住，四个黑咕隆咚的缺口旁，分别插着各个学院的标旗。看台上则完全是另外一副情景，到处都是兴奋的话语和交谈声，观众们戴着缀满辰星的巫师帽，闪耀了整片夜空。

又过了一会儿，Davis先生、Ramsden先生和教授们一同步入了球场中央。明亮的烟火霎时窜至上空，炸裂开来，不断变幻着色彩，排列组成了不同的学院标志。

“你们应该都已经看出来了！”Davis高声说，将勇士们的注意力从空中拉了回来，“第三个项目就是迷宫，我们设置了很多陷阱，需要大家互相协作！学院杯就陈放在最深处，勇士们都要从本学院的入口进入迷宫，”他略微停顿了一下，表情忽然变得严肃起来，“如果你们遇到了任何危险，认为自己无法继续完成比赛，需要救援的话，就朝天空发射红色火花，我们会派人来帮助你们，听明白了吗？”  
勇士们一起点头。

“好，时间差不多了，都准备一下，祝你们好运！” 

Davis用魔杖指着自己的喉咙，念了声“声音洪亮”，勇士们立即走上了不同的方向。

“女士们，先生们，学院争霸赛的最后一项争夺马上就要开始了！我来报一下各个学院的勇士：格兰芬多的勇士———— Logan Howlett！Scott Summers！”看台上响起雷鸣般的掌声，惊起了大群飞鸟，“赫奇帕奇的勇士———— Alex Summers！John Allerdyce！拉文克劳的勇士———— Charles Xavier！Hank McCoy！Dora Redbone！Jean Grey！斯莱特林的勇士———— Raven Xavier！Erik Lehnsherr！

“现在，四所学院的勇士们，请听我的哨声———— 三———— 二———— 一”

 

圆月当空。

伴着一声短促的哨音，道道人影瞬间消失在了黑夜里。


	19. 月盈之时

“荧光闪烁！”

四道亮光划破了夜的帷幕，Charles一行人步履缓慢地前进在漆黑的小径上，周围一片静谧，树篱被施了魔法，使得观众台上的嘈杂声丝毫传不过来，约莫五十米过后，他们走到了一个岔路口。

“听着，”Hank说，“咱们的人数比其他学院多一倍，应该分成两组，这样效率更高。”

“好吧，”Charles点点头，“谁跟我一组？”

Jean很快站到了他的旁边。

“行，就这么决定，Dora和我一起，你带着Jean，我们俩走右边这条路，都小心点儿。”

“好运！再见。”

Charles向左一拐，两队人马分别踏上了不同的道路。

 

“别紧张，也许很快就会有人胜出了。”Charles安慰地说。他正站在第二道岔路前，高举着魔杖，试图照亮前方的道路。但这显然是徒劳的，幽黑的路径宛如一张血盆大口，将光明吞噬殆尽，而Jean一直紧抓着他的胳膊，半个身子都挨了过来，面色惊惶不安。Charles皱了皱眉，把魔杖平托上手掌。

“给我指路。”

魔杖水平转动了一下，指向了右侧一条更窄的路径。

“那儿是北，咱们最好向左走，然后尽快往右拐。”Charles说，领着Jean继续前行。由于Jean的牵绊，他不得不放慢了速度。

十几分钟过去了，两个人只碰上过一只等待着歧途者误入的欣克庞克，Charles随即绕过棘手的活动沼泽，转而走上了另外一条道路。路途很是顺利，甚至于有些顺利得过了头，并没有奇怪的孤魂野鬼或者其他参赛者阻拦他们的去路。然而就在这个时候，Jean突然抖了一下，Charles立刻停下了脚步。

“有人在看着我……”Jean低声说道。

“你确定吗？”Charles环顾起四周，眯着眼睛问道。

Jean点了点头，身体抖得更厉害了。Charles有些紧张地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，他不自觉地回想起了水下遇袭的情景，到处都是黑漆漆的，跟现在的情况一模一样。

“我没看到任何人，咱们最好赶快离开这儿。”Charles说着，拉住Jean加快速度朝里走，心头惴惴不安，忍不住替Erik和Raven担忧起来。但他很快又集中精神，逼迫自己清除杂念，聚精会神地在空荡荡的道路间来回穿梭，魔杖尖儿发出的白光跟随着他的步伐上下摇晃。又过了十来分钟，在拐过好几堵篱笆墙后，Charles忽然听到前方传来了什么动静。

就像是肃穆沉重的黑幕被撕了道裂口，Alex Summers突兀的迎面冲了过来，身后还跟了个庞然大物，两侧的篱墙都被刮倒了，在他们经过之后又迅速合拢起来。

“毛蟹蛛！”Alex大喊道，“快跑———— ”

Charles和Jean急忙返回原路，左拐……右拐……右拐……等他们再度停下休息的时候，身前又是一道三岔口。依靠定向咒的指引，Charles选择了正中那条。片刻过后，空气里渐渐漂浮起了阵阵不明显的紫色迷雾。

“贝尔彻毒障。”Charles捂住鼻子，迅速拐入了右侧的狭小通道。

两个人就这么在迷宫里转来转去，碰上岔口或者死路就用定向咒来确认方向是否正确，头顶的黑影也随着时间的流逝越来越浓，Charles隐隐约约觉得自己正在前往迷宫深处。就在此时，一声模糊的尖叫却忽然从左前方传了过来。

不是Raven……Charles努力辨别着，这声音他不熟悉，有可能是赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多的。

“你觉得咱们应该去看看吗？Jean？你还好吗？”Charles问道。

Jean瞪大双眼摇了摇头。

“好吧，”Charles安抚地说，“我们不过去，我们往回走。”

他们再度行动起来，沿途碰到的陷阱和魔法生物，都被Charles一一解决，他准备的相当充分。不知不觉，两个人又晃悠了相当长一段时间，期间再没有碰到过其他任何人。在这种压抑的环境下，Jean的精神状态似乎变得越来越低迷，Charles不禁有些焦虑起来。然而就在他们刚踏上一条又直又长的道路上时，又忽然听到了另一阵拖沓沉重的脚步声。

赫奇帕奇的John Allerdyce从旁边的小路穿了过来，举着魔杖站到了Charles的正前方。

“钻心剜———— ”

“昏昏倒地！”

一道咒语击中了John的后背，他立刻脸朝下趴到地上不动了，Erik跨过他的身体大步走了过来。

“快走！”他一把抓起Charles的手腕，Charles瞬间被他带得踉踉跄跄。

“什么？Raven呢？”Charles问道，Jean小跑着跟在二人身后。 

“我不知道，我们走散了，Hank攻击了我们！”

“你说什么？那不可能！”

“是不可能Charles，但它确实发生了。”

他们在迷宫里胡乱穿梭，完全迷失了方向，然后Erik逐渐放慢了脚步。这里实在安静得不像话，Charles甚至能听得见自己的心跳声。

“别担心，”Erik像是知道Charles在想什么，“Raven不会有事的，她很强。”

他们再次施放定向咒，拐到左边，路上遭到了几只炸尾螺的追击，然后又走上了另一截平整空荡的窄道，穿不透的黑暗迷宫仿佛没有尽头，沉重地挤压着他们的心脏直往下沉。这一切都不大对头，Charles不由得更用力地握紧了Erik的手掌。

十几分钟后，死寂的黑夜之中，三个人一齐听到了几声低哑含糊的呜鸣，那听起来甚至不像是人类发出的声音。Charles和Erik对视了一眼，放缓脚步小心翼翼地踏上了左侧的岔路，视线缓慢地翻过了篱墙的边缘。

那是一个狼人。

它的肩膀高高拱起，佝偻着身子趴在什么东西上，身材看起来格外的瘦，厚厚的皮毛紧包着骨头，尖细的下巴隐没在了暗影当中。Jean当即尖叫了起来，狼人瞬间发现了他们，直起身体朝他们发起了攻击。

“障碍重重！

“———— 昏昏倒地！

“———— 统统石化！”

Erik施放的魔咒击打在狼人身上，没有产生任何效果。

“火焰熊熊！”Charles喊道，但是狼人及时地扒住篱墙上的枝藤，一跃而起躲开了攻击。

“——霹雳爆炸！”

另一个人高声叫道，一束红光刹那间击中了狼人的背后，划开了一大道血口。

是Alex Summers，他气喘吁吁地站在走道另一头，撒腿就往回跑，狼人怒吼着追了过去，四周重新安静下来，这时他们几个才发现，刚才狼人趴着的地方，还躺了一个人。Charles瞬间觉得全身的血液都停止了流动，他头脑发蒙地凑了过去。

不是Raven，是Logan Howlett，他面色死灰地倒在血泊里，脖子上血肉模糊。

“噢天啊———— ”Charles低喃道，声音抖得不像他自己的，Jean也跟着大叫起来，Erik没有说话，只是右臂高高举起了魔杖。

噌的一下，一道赤红的焰火直冲上空，拖着燕尾炸裂开来。Charles强迫自己镇定，施放治愈咒，他用了好几次，血流才逐渐止住，Logan暂时没有了生命危险。

“他们还没有来。”Erik说道，声音愈发嘶哑干涩。

“什么……”

“教授，他们还没有过来。”

Charles抬起头，深深吸了几口气，试图冷静思考。

“好吧———— 不知出于什么原因，比赛里出现了个狼人，它攻击了Logan，而我们发射了求救信号，没有一个教师前来帮助我们……那我们现在应该怎么办……Alex———— Alex有危险！他刚才引开了狼人，他一个人对付不了那个！”

“我过去找他。” 

“我和你一起！”

“你们俩留在这儿！”

“你休想！”Charles拧着眉一口回绝，扭头对Jean说，“你要留下吗？ Erik和我要去找Alex。”

Jean的小脸白的像石灰粉一样，没有半点血色，她张着嘴摇了摇头，好像已经叫得发不出声了。

“好吧！”Erik恼怒地低吼道，“都一起！Jean，保持安静，来吧！”

他们再次在黑暗里行动起来，沿着地上的血迹，拐过了几条岔路，终于找到了那个狼人。Alex此时似乎已经昏了过去，躺倒在了幽深的隧道尽头，狼人正站在他面前，张着嘴弯下了腰。

“火焰熊熊！”

Charles立即施放咒语，一团火苗急速涌了过去，狼人没有防备，脊背上的毛被烧着了，狼狈地翻滚在地面上。

“火焰熊熊！”Charles再次喊出咒语，但是这次的攻击没有奏效，狼人撑着四肢躲过了咒语，疾速扑了过来。

“不不不———— 别过来！”Charles大声吼道，此时Raven突然从前方的岔路口冒了出来，狼人顿时发现了她。

“不！Raven！———— ”Charles拼了命地往前跑，发出的几道咒语都被狼人灵敏地躲了过去，而Raven还站在那里，他根本来不及———— 

但是出人意料的，Raven的脸上忽然冒出了细密的绒毛，只用了几秒钟的功夫就布满了整个面部，完全变成了一副狼人的模样。狼人霎时疑惑地停住了动作，他勾着脖子绕着Raven来回打转，然后低呜着慢慢向后退开，再次把注意力转向了Charles。

Erik连忙冲了上来，抱住Charles翻滚在地面上，直到狠狠地撞上篱墙，才躲开了狼人的扑击。就在Charles以为第二次势必逃不掉的时候，周围的空气开始变得不一样了。

好像四面八方都蓦然弥漫起了浓雾，早就被汗水浸湿的衣物散发出了诡异的刺骨寒意，近乎冻伤皮肤；一股寒气从鼻腔灌入胸膛、涌向脚底，穿透了五脏六腑。Erik在同一时间吼叫起来，他的冷汗凝聚成水雾泌满了额头，勾着脖子紧抵着Charles的肩膀，手臂勒得他几乎透不过气来。

“Erik…… ”Charles痛苦地呻吟着，太阳穴处传来阵阵针扎般的疼痛，他恍惚间瞥见头顶上有什么东西降落了下来，直冲狼人飘了过去，狼人随之发出了几声虚弱的哀鸣。

他们有好几个，身披斗篷，差不多有树篱一半高，脸完全藏在兜帽下面，又长又慢地抽了口气，吸食着什么东西。几只干枯瘦削的手从斗篷里伸了出来，泛着股灰色的微光，像是什么死物，充斥着不属于这个世界的腐朽气息。慢慢的，抽搐哀嚎的狼人渐渐没了动静，怪物们也像是对他失去了兴趣，全都飘荡着聚向了这里。

四周到处都是尖叫声，Jean的，Raven的，他自己的，而Erik已经失去了意识，他浑身冰凉地趴倒在Charles身上，好似睡着了一样，睫毛上冻了层霜。

Charles迷蒙着双眼，紧紧地环住了手臂。

他感觉自己好像又回到了水底，浑身都被水藻缠结在了一起，Erik就在他面前溺了水，但是这次他是那么的绝望，他帮不了他，他根本无能为力……

 

“呼神护卫———— ”

一只凭空现身的银色凤凰，猛然间展开双翅，撕裂了漆黑的夜空，将那群披着斗篷的怪物尽数驱散，寒冷和悲戚须臾之间狼狈溃逃，闷热潮湿的空气涌浪一般重新汇入了Charles的身体。

Jean Grey正伫立在那道炫目的白影之后，面色沉静地注视着他。

Charles阖上双眼，陷入了彻底的昏厥。


	20. 仲夏夜

他在昏暗的光线里醒来，花了几秒钟意识到自己正穿着病服躺在病床上，窗户上的帘子都拉得严严实实，只余了几根蜡烛摆在床头，Raven就趴在他边上，睡得很熟，身体看起来没什么大恙，就只有眼圈泛着淡青，似乎很是疲累。

Charles摸了把她的头发，撑着胳膊下了床，脚步虚乏地走向对面。Erik就躺在那里，胸口的薄被随着他呼吸的动作轻微地上下起伏。

Charles坐到床前，一时没忍住，眼泪刷地流了出来，他就那么抿着嘴唇，无声地哭了一小会儿，两手伸进被子里紧抓住Erik的指头不放。又过了一段时间，他像是哭累了，脑袋渐渐垂了下去，软趴趴地拱到了床被上，校医院也重新陷入进萧索的沉寂当中。

直到窗外蒙蒙亮的时候，大门才“嗡”的一下开了条缝，Pomfrey夫人端着药瓶走了进来。

“噢———— 你醒了！你应该去床上躺好！你需要休息！”

“我不想休息，我睡不着……他怎么样了，为什么还没醒过来？”Charles抬起头，胡乱抹了把脸，Pomfrey夫人本来还想说些什么，一看到他这幅模样，语气不由得放缓许多。

“头部轻度撞伤，精神状况也不大好，我给他服了安眠剂，药效过了就没事了。”

“那就好……”Charles长出一口气，肩膀垮了下来，但是紧接着又着急地问道，“其他人呢？Hank呢？Alex、Jean他们———— Logan，Logan他怎么样了？”

Pomfrey夫人的脸色渐渐变得难看起来。

“他们都没什么事，Jean和Logan在教授那里，问题会解决的。”

“Logan他没事吗？我是说……我知道他被狼人咬了，你们能完全清除狼人的毒性吗？”

Pomfrey夫人张了张嘴，然后又紧紧地闭了起来，嘴唇抿成了一条威严的直线。

“我们尽力了。既然你们几个现在都没什么事，我再去看看其他人的情况，如果一会儿他醒了，让他喝了这一小瓶药。”

她说完就出了病房，没再给Charles留下任何发问的机会。Raven也在这个时候被吵醒了，她大声叫着Charles，扑进了他怀里，脸上又哭又笑，看起来很是滑稽。

“你没事！天啊！你要吓坏我了！”

“别担心，我这不是好好的，”Charles轻拍着她的肩背，“你呢？Hank怎么样了，他在哪儿？”

“我很好，Hank受了点擦伤，比赛时我对他用了蝙蝠精咒，”Raven抹着脸颊咕哝道，“Pomfrey夫人给他处理过了，他看起来很好，比你们好多了，教授说有些事情要向他问个明白，他没能过来，Erik还没醒吗？”

“没有，”Charles顿时觉得胃里又难受了起来，“安眠剂药效还没过，还得再等等。”

“他会没事的，”Raven安慰地说，“妈妈已经来过了，她差点强行把我们带走，我把她劝回家了。”

Charles点了点头。又过了会儿，Hank也来了校医院，脸上还留着药膏印子，Raven他们两个没待上多久，就提前离开了，留下了Charles和Erik两个人。

此时的天色已经完全亮了，Charles熬了整夜，不免有些犯困，然而就在他半梦半醒的时候，模糊地感觉到了一阵手指的颤动，他猛地睁开眼睛，正对上了Erik的目光。

“你醒了！有没有觉得哪儿不舒服？如果有的话我帮你把Pomfrey夫人叫过来？你要喝水吗Erik？”

他语无伦次地说着话，站起身的时候由于用力过猛摇晃了两下，差点直接栽下去。

“Charles…… ”

Erik本想扶他一把，但是他的身上毫无力气，没能成功地从床上坐起来。

“你别动！”Charles慌忙说道，“就这么躺着就好！我给你倒杯水。”

他很快端着玻璃杯回来帮着Erik服完了药。

“你确定不需要Pomfrey夫人再来帮你检查一下吗？”

“我没事，你呢？没受伤吧……”Erik挤出一个笑容，他抬起手臂抚过Charles的眼窝，那里肿得像是嵌了颗核桃，“Raven他们呢？”

Charles摇了摇头。

“他们都很好，就是Logan……”

Erik沉默了片刻，手指绞缠着Charles后脑上的头发，将他轻轻扣向了自己。

“别担心，教授们会有办法的。”他抵着Charles的额头轻声说。

 

 

“学院争霸赛已经结束了，找到奖杯的勇士是Dora Redbone，也就是说，拉文克劳赢得了比赛的胜利。”

Charles、Erik、Raven和Hank，现在正坐在Frost的办公室里，努力转动脑筋跟上谈话的内容。

“有人混进了学校，在第三轮比赛里给John Allerdyce和Hank施了夺魂咒，”Frost说，眼神从Hank脸上匆匆略过，“所以他们两个攻击了你们。至于施咒的巫师，学校没能找到，我们怀疑他服用复方汤剂及时逃离了现场，他还在迷宫里设放了魔法屏障，这使我们没能在第一时间赶去救援。除此之外，还有一件事，Jean Grey对那天后来发生的事情已经不记得了。”她说完就把身子靠向了椅背，捂着眉心揉捏了一番，好像十分疲惫，连发丝间的光泽都淡了许多。

“……教授，这是什么意思？她不记得什么了？”Hank问道。

“守护神咒，Jean施了一个守护神咒救了你们，这件事她完全不记得了。”

“你是说那天出现的是摄魂怪？”Charles惊讶地说，“这不可能，它们怎么可能会到霍格沃茨！”

“什么是摄魂怪？”Raven插嘴道。

“阿兹卡班监狱的守卫。学院争霸赛第三个项目途中，它们闯了进去袭击了你们，确切的说是去抓Victor Creed的，那个狼人。他一个月前越狱了，魔法部封锁了这个消息。”

Raven和Erik满脸呆滞，看起来还是不大明白。

“噢———— ”Frost烦躁地说，“关于摄魂怪和阿兹卡班的事情你们可以详细询问Charles或者Hank，他们俩一定清楚。”

“可是他怎么能从那里逃出来呢？”Hank瞪着眼睛，“那可是阿兹卡班！”

“关于这个，”Frost站了起来，不停地来回走动，“我们也不知道。而且那群该死的废物直接吸走了他的灵魂，没能给我们留下半分线索！它们还被你们这些新鲜可口的食物给吸引了———— ”当她说到食物的时候，Raven的脸上露出了惊恐的表情，“等我们赶到的时候，Victor Creed已经变成了———— ”她停顿了一下，深深吸了口气，“……生不如死。”

屋子里一时没有任何人说话。

“……守护神咒…是非常高级的魔法，”过了半晌，Charles终于找回了自己的声音，“Jean……她才一年级，她怎么能够用出这个？”

“问得好极了，”Frost终于停下了脚步，疲累的眼神闪过一丝光芒，“这也是我们想要弄清楚的。她好像身体里一直存在两种人格，在其中一个承受的压力过大时，另一个就会跳出来，关于这个，我们还有待观察。”

“您的意思是……”Erik迟疑地说，“让我们装作不知道这件事是吗？”

“是的，有很多事情还没有弄明白，而且Jean在另一个人格出现的时候，本体就会陷入昏迷，我想我们还是———— 再等等看比较好。”

Charles点点头，紧接着问道：“教授，Logan怎么样了？”

“他……他的情况不太好，我们找到他的时候有些来不及了，狼人的唾液已经渗入了他的血肉里———— ”

Charles希望她接下来要说的话不是他想得那样。

“我恐怕logan以后也会变成狼人。”

 

他们没有再见过Logan，他被狼人咬伤的事情很快就传开了，学校里的气氛变得沉重起来，拉文克劳也丝毫没有比赛胜出的喜悦。

学期结束致辞时，整个礼堂鸦雀无声，格兰芬多的同学都显得特别气愤，他们似乎很想讨要个说法，但又有些无能为力。Jean看起来倒是跟从前没什么两样，Charles他们几个也都对比赛那天发生的事情守口如瓶。

 

 

晚上十一点，Charles去了天文台。

今天是学期最后一天，明天就要放假了，他在床上辗转反侧了一个多小时也没能睡着，索性便来了这里。

夜晚的凉风醉醺宜人，反倒更加催人入眠。随着时间的流逝，星斗般的窗户也渐渐阖上了眼，整个霍格沃茨都融入了宁静的黑夜里，衬托得星空格外闪耀。

蓦然间，紧闭的木门发出了吱呀一声轻响，打破了夜的沉静。

 

“睡不着？”Erik说着，脚步轻缓走到了Charles身边。

“嗯，你怎么找到我的？” 

“如果我说我本来就打算来这里，你会不会生气？”

Charles闻言浅笑了一下，他回过头，凝望着Erik的眼睛。

那里一片沉静，淡金色的睫毛映着月光，镀上了层水银般的光晕，柔和了他的锋芒与棱角，眉目间的神采更是犹如星云，一抹说不清道不明的情愫暗藏其中，几乎让人失去直视的勇气。

“槲寄生。”

Charles仰起头随口说道。

“在哪……” 

Erik翘起了嘴角。他没等Charles回答，就勾垂下头，唇舌勾缠着，将不言而喻的谎言吞进了肚里。

这个吻轻柔、甜美，和水下的感觉全然不同，空气里甚至还弥漫着馥郁的花香。

Erik闭上眼，轻咬上Charles的唇角，舌尖更深地探了进去。他温柔地刷舐着Charles的上颚，喉结上下滑动，吸吮取悦着顺从的接纳者，交换两人口腔里的黏热津液。环绕在颈间的臂弯霎时间收得更紧，隔着衣物灼烫了他的皮肤。

 

当他们分开的时候，Charles埋在Erik胸前，低声笑个不停。

“你笑什么，”Erik问道，语气听起来很是迟疑，“我的吻技有那么烂？”

“烂透了，”Charles抖着肩膀回答道，“你以后应该勤加练习。”

听到这句话，Erik也笑了起来，他紧拥着Charles轻声说道：“我想我会的，Xavier教授。”

 

“你是个什么？”

霍格沃茨特快列车上，四个人正坐在火车包厢里，准备享受暑假的乐趣。

“易容马格斯。”

“我的天啊！”Hank大声喊道。

“那是什么？”Erik困惑地说。

“天生可以随意变换自己的外貌，”Raven咬着酸棒糖，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“遗传自我爸爸，虽然我一点也不想要他任何一样东西。”

“这就是为什么她的变形课老是超过我。”Charles立刻接口，语气愤愤不平。

“你为什么不早点告诉我们？”Hank抱起双臂，嘴里不满地犯起了嘀咕。

“———— 神秘感———— ”Raven翻了个白眼，“我只是不想那么招摇，如果每个人都知道了，就会缠着我一直做表演，给他们变来变去。”

“好吧，我原谅你了，你还真挺特别。”

“谢谢。不过你真的不直接跟我们一起走吗？”

“我得先回去一趟，回家报个道，然后再去找你们。”

“好吧，”Raven伸了个懒腰，目光意味深长地扫过对面，“你最好快点过来，不然他们俩老是在我面前晃悠，我可受不了。”

“好的。”Hank满口答应。

 

 

 

“她没那么好控制，你应该考虑周全再下手！听着！这不是巧合，现在霍格沃茨一定会加强看护的，这样只会给我们———— 我不是那个意思———— 好吧！好吧！你尽快跟我联系！”

Trask放下了电话，他一言不发地站在原地，面上的神情越发阴冷。

“我早就说过你应该跟我们合作，那些人根本靠不住。”

“……我想你说的对，Stryker，”Trask扭过头，嗓音冰冷刺骨，“他们确实是一丘之貉……我不能再这么等下去了。”

“哈！你终于想通了，好在还不算太迟，”穿军装的男人走了过来，炯炯有神的双眼闪耀着精光，“那么，既然你已经看过这些条款无数次了…你知道的，只需要在这里…签下你的名字，咱们的盟约就算是成了。”

Trask将文件接到手里，不再犹豫，一笔一划地写下了自己的名字：

 

**Bolivar Svartalfah Trask**


	21. 泽维尔庄园

不在这儿。

Erik松开把手，小心翼翼地关上了门，放轻脚步继续查探，华贵的地毯完全掩盖了他的声息，等到他检查完了整个楼层，确认每个房间都空无一人后，才逐渐放松了身子，靠着墙角准备稍作休息。然而就在这个时候，一发子弹突然击中了他。

“噢———— 该死！”Erik捂着脖子滑坐在地板上，头顶上传来了咯咯的嬉笑声，“Charles！”

“不是我！”软糯的嗓音埋怨地说，“是Hank！”

“对不起Erik！”另一个声音说道，语调里却没有半点歉意。

一晃眼的功夫，三个人笑闹着从阁楼上走了下来，每人手里都还握着一把BB枪。

“你不应该那么快就放松警惕———— ”Raven笑得都有点喘不过气了，捂着肚子打了个滑稽的响嗝，“伟大的Hank McCoy可是位神射手！百发百中！”

“是的，我犯了个错误，”Erik叹了口气，拉着Charles伸出的手掌站了起来，“没想到你们三个居然窝在阁楼里藏了那么久。”

“想要获得成果总是需要耐心的，我的朋友，”Charles眨了下眼，“怎么样，没什么大碍吧？”

“没有，都已经化了，有点儿黏，一股子鼻涕的感觉。”

“我可是手下留情了，”Hank耸了耸肩，“没直接打到你脸上。”

“谢谢你？”

“别客气。”

“那我们接下来干点什么？”Raven期待地说。

“不玩了，我得去洗洗。”Erik摇了摇头。

“噢！好吧，那咱们俩接着猜拳吧。”Raven扭头对hank说道，看起来依旧兴致勃勃。

“还来？我胳膊都被你打紫了……”

 

“他们俩呢？”

Erik走出浴室的时候，天已经完全黑了，淡紫的纱帘被烛光映成了暗黄色。他擦着头发，一眼便看到Charles正抱着膝盖缩在扶手椅里，嘴里嚼着什么东西，身前的梨木圆桌上摆满了各种精致可口的美食。

“不知道，”Charles含糊地咕哝着，“也许已经睡着了。”

Erik赤着脚走过去，拿起盘子里的烤苹果细细咀嚼，水滴顺着还未擦干的发丝，不断滴落在胸前的衣襟上。Charles歪着脖子细细品味了会儿面前的美色，眼睛慢慢弯成了月牙形。

“你要不要试试这个？香草味儿的果冻布丁。” 

Erik看了一圈。

“在哪？”

“这儿。” 

Charles伸出手指，漫不经心地点了点唇边，Erik立刻微笑着弯腰吻了过去。

“味道怎么样？”

“你这果冻有点拔丝的意思。”

“不喜欢吗？”

“你觉得呢，”Erik直起身子，两只绿眼睛愈发深邃幽亮，“你再这么玩火……”

Charles调皮地张开了双唇，慢吞吞地咬了口自己的指头尖。

“会怎么样？”

“呼———— ”

“Erik！放我下来！”Charles惊慌地喊道，完全没料到Erik会把他扛到肩上。

“等到了你的房间，我就把你放下来。”

“这幢宅子里每间屋子都是我的！”Charles气恼地捶了两拳，却根本舍不得用力，落在Erik背上跟棉花似的。两个人就这么玩闹了一路，一到达目的地，Erik就把Charles扔到了床上，弓着身子压了上去。

“还嚣张吗？Xavier少爷。”

Charles揪着床单发出了半声惊叫，又故作倔强地咽回了喉咙里，他面红耳赤地瞪着Erik，身体硬邦邦地直挺着，刚才的得意劲儿完全没了踪影。

Erik见状叹了口气，轻轻啄了口他的嘴唇慢悠悠地说：“今天放你一马……以后再敢挑逗我，记得先想想后果。”

他说完就从床边退到了一旁，嗤笑着在Charles恼羞成怒的枕头攻击下闪身出了房间。

 

 

**霍格沃茨大危机！**

_霍格沃茨学院争霸赛刚刚落下帷幕，这场延续了几百年的赛事，再度爆发重大危机———— 狼人 <本报第十三版>；摄魂怪、不明人士非法入侵<本报第十四版>———— 似乎都表明了霍格沃茨已经不再安全。_

_“一段时间以来，部长对霍格沃茨的现状日益感到不安，”部长助理Laura Smith在接受采访时说道，“现在更是有学生直接遭到了攻击！我们认为，变革迫在眉睫。家长们也纷纷表示对学校的安全机制忧心忡忡，他们觉得学校正在朝着一个他们很不赞成的方向发展。_

_“关于霍格沃茨对阿兹卡班囚犯Victor Creed一个月前就已经越狱的指控，更是无稽之谈！阿兹卡班一直都处在魔法部掌控之内。Victor Creed是在第三个项目举行当天才消失不见的，有人称曾在决赛几天前，见到过霍格沃茨的高级教师出现在北海附近，我们有正当理由以为，是霍格沃茨的内部人员接应他到了学校。”_

_Laura Smith透露魔法部将会基于现状对霍格沃茨加强管制，具体方案的出台，则需等到学校开学时才能进一步了解。可以肯定的是，这是一个令人激动的新举措，媒体调查投票普遍显示此举获得了霍格沃茨学生家长们的热烈支持。_

_Will Sterling部长试图通过新政策的实施来控制住霍格沃茨教育水平日益下降的局面。这是魔法部时隔七十三年后再度对霍格沃茨的教育体系进行部署指导，力求实现创新与传统，恒久与变化之间的一种平衡，完全清除学校里的安全隐患————_

 

“预言家日报的记者应该去写小说，”Raven叉起盘子里的煎蘑菇狠狠戳了几下，“销路一定更好。”

“对霍格沃茨加强管制———— 他们什么意思？”Erik说。

“不知道，”Hank合上报纸，盖住了照片上那位仍在侃侃而谈的年轻男子，“我猜他们会派人来学校。”

“来学校？”Raven听到这句话，立马停下了手里的动作，蘑菇上已经千疮百孔了，“来学校干吗，怀念校园生活吗？”

“我不知道，我只是随便猜猜，或者限制我们的行动？”

“噢！别开玩笑了！禁林一直都不让我们去，我想不出他们还有什么可限制的，难道下了课就把我们关进宿舍里？”

“也许。”

“噢呵呵呵———— 非常有趣，”Raven把叉子重重扔上了桌子，皮笑肉不笑地说，“我们今天玩点什么？”

“事实上，”Charles忽然说道，“我认为我们应该开始干点正事了。”

“比如？”

“比如魔药制作和魔咒练习。”

“嗯……练习不错，魔药我还是算了。”

“我们能在校外使用魔法？”Erik疑惑地问，“大家都还不满十七岁。”

“当然可以，”Charles微笑着说，“这里可是位于魔法区，魔法部根本无从判断到底是未成年人还是成年巫师在使用魔法。Jimmy———— ”

一声脆响，一个家养小精灵凭空站到了地板上。

“把这里收拾了吧，我们都吃好了。”

“好的少爷！”

 

“说实在的Charles，你们家还真是……生活在水深火热之中。”

“谢谢你的赞美。来吧，这儿很适合练习。”

Erik慨叹着，在Charles的引领下步入了这间地下室。

房间里的摆设确实同Charles的叙述无二，非常适合做魔咒练习。整间屋子明亮宽敞，熊熊燃烧的火石柱占据了四角；地面上铺了一层缎面软垫；几个人偶模型和银色仪器堆在角落；墙壁上是排排厚重的木架，摆满了书籍————《普通咒语及解招》、《致胜黑魔法》、《自卫魔咒集》，黑魔法防御类的书目应有尽有。Hank直接走过去抽出一本，倚着书架读了起来。

“我以为你的私人图书馆就够吓人了，这里居然还存放了这么多书。” Erik说。

“我一开始就告诉过你了，”Raven不以为然，“Charles可是个书虫，现在又加上一个Hank，”她一屁股坐到垫子上，戏剧化地高声叫道，“噢天啊———— 生活的压力都要把我压垮了！”

“这庄园到底有多大？” 

“除去乱七八糟的起居室、会客室、还有你没去过的魔药房、天台、再加上地牢就差不多了。”Charles说。

“还有地牢？”Erik诧异地扭过了头。

“是的，我基本没下去过，那儿又潮又冷的。行了伙计们，咱们准备开始吧。”

 

“这太难了！” 一个小时后，Raven满头大汗地抱怨道，她的两眼几乎都聚到了一起，“我觉得我的脑子都要打结了，它还是一点反应都没有！”

“我也是，”Hank摘掉眼镜，狠狠甩了把手里的魔杖，“我想我们应该晚点再练这个。”

“唔……”Charles愁闷地说，眼神却突然亮了起来，“嘿！瞧Erik的！”

Erik的魔杖尖忽然散出了一团银白色的稀薄雾气，轻飘飘地流淌进了空气里。

“哇噢！”Raven张大了嘴巴，“这咒语可真漂亮！”

“还是丝状的，”Erik皱了皱眉，“没有成型。”

“这已经很了不起了！”Charles一把抱住了他，高兴地说，“恭喜你！你刚才都想了什么？”

“噢……就是快乐的记忆。”Erik神色不自然地说道。

“嗯？那是什么？”

“……占星塔……”

“噢———— 噢！”Charles立刻放开了怀抱，重重地咳嗽了两下，“———— 我们，我们还是接着练习吧。”

直到晚上九点，Charles、Raven和Hank的魔杖才有了点动静，Raven更是整个人都躺到了垫子里，看起来累得够呛。Jimmy中途来过好几次，贴心地给他们送了很多美味的点心。

“你们觉得自己的守护神会是什么？”Raven盯着天花板上的吊灯出神地问道。

“不知道，你觉得呢？”Hank躺在她身旁，潜心研究着灯上的精美雕纹———— 那是一条条蛇状的流线型灯盏，优雅地托举着簇簇烛光。

“唔……Raven？”

“有可能。”Charles插入了谈话，他正靠在书架边上，手里抱着一本厚厚的《魔法妖物百科集》。

“我看我还是直接去睡觉比较好，明天我们还要接着练习吗？”

“时间不会这么长，我跟Hank打算试试复方汤剂。”

“好吧，”Raven和Hank站了起来，“那明天见。”

“明天见。”

 

 

 _红帽子：一种长得像妖精的难缠小生物，只要有流血的地方，就可以发现它们的踪迹，通常潜伏在城堡的地牢和战场遗迹的沟壕，等待偷袭那些————_ ①

 

“你这样我没法翻页了。”Charles低下头，噘着嘴嘀咕道。

“那就别看了。”Erik掰着Charles的手指说。

“Erik Lehnsherr：一种长得像妖精的难缠小生物，”Charles把书合上放到一旁，“睡得好吗？”

“嗯，”Erik动了动，换了个更舒服的姿势，他正枕在Charles的大腿上，“你妈妈他们什么时候回来？”

“估计要到我的生日了。”

“你生日？你什么时候生日？”

“一周以后。你呢？”

“十一月份。”

“你已经过了16岁了？在学校的时候怎么不告诉我，嗯？”Charles不满地揉了把Erik的头发，轻轻揪了好几下。

“你也没告诉我啊，别拽了！”Erik拉下他的手背，抬起眼睛问道，“他们要给你过生日吗？”

“嗯，办个聚会什么的，老一套了。”

“会有很多人来吗？”

“嗯……”Charles叹了口气，“其实我一点也不想过，麻烦死了。”

“有人给你过生日是很幸福的事情，知足吧，Xavier少爷。”

“有你我就知足了。”Charles微笑着说。

“唔……对了，那本书———— B.S.T.那个，你有找到什么线索吗？”

“没有。魔咒、显形药水我都试过了，还是一个字都看不到。”

“真奇怪……”Erik翻了个身，再度闭上眼咕哝道，“算了，不管那个了，我再睡会儿，你给我念一段吧，这样睡得更快。”

“嗯…… _卡巴：一种生活在水中的恐怖生物，长得很像全身布满鳞片的猴子。一双有蹼的手，迫不及待地想把所有涉入他们池塘的倒霉鬼，全都给活活勒死———— ”_ ②

“你能念点好的吗？”

“那这个！ _独角兽：一种神秘圣洁的生物，美丽而忧伤，通常在有水的地方出现，外形类似于马，头上长着一支螺旋角，拥有治疗能力，它们的皮毛能过滤尘埃和毒物以防止中毒和其它疾病，血液甚至有长生不死之效———— ”_ ③

 

 

“4只去口器的蚂蟥、满月采摘的流液草、熬了21天的12只草蛉虫、干非洲树蛇皮条———— 这些你都是从哪儿弄来的？”Hank浏览着长长的清单赞叹地说。

“博金博克商店，”Charles小心翼翼地搅拌着坩埚里的液体，“把那个递给我。”

“那家黑店？”

“那不是黑店，只是卖黑魔法的东西而已。”

“一个意思，”Hank凑过来仔细地观察着药剂的成色，“要熬一个月是吗？”

“嗯，”Charles取下了龙皮手套，放松地吁了口气，“现在看来好像还不错，就这么小火温着吧。Raven呢？”

“跟Erik待在一块儿？可能还在练习守护神咒。”

“那你在这里看着，我去找找他们，有什么事让Jimmy叫我。”

“好的，没问题。”

 

等Charles走进了地下室，才发现屋子里空无一人，Raven和Erik都不在。他索性走进角落，随手拿起昨天翻了一半的书籍，戴上眼镜接着读了起来。

 

 _蛇怪：众多可怕的野兽及怪兽中，最稀罕、也是最危险的种类，有着致命的毒牙，还拥有一种致命的凝视，只要与它视线相接的人都会立刻死去，唯一制服它的法门就是雄鸡的啼叫。_ ④

 

……这是一条没有尽头的走廊，贴满了光滑的蓝黑瓷片。Charles踩在地板上，正前方的白色亮光随着他的脚步不断移动着。不知不觉间，瓷砖的缝隙里开始渗出水珠，滴滴答答往下坠落，水越积越多，逐渐淹没过他的头顶，剥夺了他的呼吸……

“嗯……”Charles蹙着眉，难受地睁开眼睛，发现自己正窝在Erik怀里，还被他牢牢地捏住了鼻子，“……Erik。”他气恼地抓住Erik的手指，不轻不重地掐了两下。

“你睡着了。”Erik放下手掌好笑地说。

“嗯…我正在做梦……现在什么时候了？”

“该吃晚饭了，别睡了。”

“嗯……”Charles不情愿地嘀咕道，歪着头又往Erik胸前蹭了蹭，似乎因为刚刚睡醒有点发冷，“我不想吃饭……再让我睡会……我保证就一小会儿…唔———— ”

Charles抖了一下，他的耳朵尖被Erik狠狠咬了一口。

“精神点儿了吗？”

“你这是犯规！你！嗯……”

Charles气闷地摇着头来回躲闪，谁知道这次话又没能说完，Erik直接捏住了他的下颌，舌头狡猾地探了进去。

退出来的时候Charles的整张脸都红透了，嘴唇也湿漉漉的，闪烁着水润的光泽。

“你今天……有点兴奋？”他抹了下嘴角，轻喘着说道。

“嗯……我得承认你戴着眼镜的模样，让我有点把持不住了。”

“我不知道你喜欢这个！”Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你还有什么怪癖吗，要不要我穿上什么奇怪的衣服？”

“嗯……”Erik拧着眉，认认真真地思索了一番，“猫耳？”

“噢我的天啊———— ”Charles瞪大了眼睛，好像有些哭笑不得，“我只是……我只是随便说说！你还真的……咱们还是赶紧吃饭去吧。”

“那么，你会为我戴上吗？”Erik迟疑地说，似乎很是期待。

“看在梅林的份上！”Charles急忙从Erik怀里站了起来，“我们先去吃饭吧！好吗！”

 

 

“把这些蓝色帷幔全给我换了。”

“好的夫人！”

第二天上午，Xavier夫人在庄园里来来回回，讲话声从楼上传了过来。

“你妈妈为什么不喜欢蓝色？”Hank小声对Raven挤眉弄眼地说。

“因为Charles———— ”Raven举起胳膊吐出舌头，做了个吊死的表情，“———— 进了拉文克劳。”

“那我也是拉文克劳的……”

“那不一样，她只是痛恨我们家出了一个别的学院的。”Raven安慰地拍了拍Hank的肩膀。

Xavier老爷和夫人已经回来了，Erik见到了Charles的爸爸，虽然只是短短的一面，因为他几乎只是歇了个脚就又立刻赶去了法国。他的相貌跟Erik设想中很不一样。Xavier老爷长了一个鹰嘴鼻，鼻子下面留了撮规整服帖的小胡子，满头灰发抿到了脑后，整个人看起来一板一眼。

现在，Xavier夫人正在为Charles的生日晚宴做最后准备。装潢考究的天花板和墙壁都挂满了翠绿、金银色的帷幔———— 那些本来是蓝色的；石头地砖上覆满了华贵的地毯；气派非凡的大理石壁炉  
和镀金镜子擦得闪闪发亮；客厅里点了许多蜡烛，吊灯也被施了魔法，好几只小精灵被关在里面，荧光粉末在翅膀的扇动下在灯罩里肆意流转；花园的树篱和荆棘丛早就被修剪得整整齐齐，清香满溢的水池哗哗地往外喷射水柱，其中最让Erik感到夸张的是，水面上居然还有几只白天鹅优雅地勾着脖颈尽情游徜。

“请柬都送完了吗？”

“是的夫人。”

“你没有给Hunter一家吧。”

“没有夫人！”

Xavier夫人从楼梯上走了下来，没一会儿功夫，裙摆就再次消失在了门厅里。

“那是谁？”Hank好奇地问。

“我们家的远房亲戚，”Charles耸了耸肩，“我外曾祖母是Hunter家的，说是亲戚其实都快没什么关系了，更何况Hunter一家一直在跟麻瓜通婚，我妈妈痛恨这个，她认为这种行为玷污了巫师的血统。”

“Mutant and Proud。”Erik忽然说道。

“你说什么？你什么时候读了Ablori Vrast那本书？”Charles吃了一惊。

“在学校的时候，有什么问题吗？”

“不……没什么…我只是不太赞同那本书里的某些观点，我觉得有些激进了。”

“Charles认为我们应该和麻瓜友好的相亲相爱。”Raven夸张地说。

“每个人都是平等的，”Charles抬起头，面上的表情变得严肃了起来，“你不应该存有什么生而高贵的观点，巫师和麻瓜只是生活方式不同而已。” 

“你还真是出身于斯莱特林？妈妈要是听到你这番言论又要发脾气了。”

“你也那么认为？”Charles咬了下嘴唇，目光对准了Erik。

“Charles，”Erik回望着他吐字清晰地说，“我只能说麻瓜和我们是截然不同的。事实上，就巫师之间来说，我们俩的生活就完全不同，难道不是吗。”

Charles张了张嘴，似乎本来还想说些什么，但他最终只是靠上了椅背，垂着头沉郁地呼了口气。

“我跟你观点一样。”Hank忽然对Charles说道。

“什么？———— 好吧！”Raven高高地扬起了眉毛，语气变得十分讥讽，“我猜是你们这些优等生比我和Erik的精神层次要高尚一些？”

餐桌上一阵难堪的沉默，这个时候Xavier夫人朝这里走了过来。

“明天晚上生日宴会就会举办，你们都准备一下。Charles，”Xavier夫人温柔地抚着他的头发，语重心长地叮嘱道，“记得表现乖一点。”

“好的，妈妈。” 

Charles疲惫地说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①②③④摘自《神奇动物在哪里》


	22. 生日晚宴

Erik打量着镜子里的人。

纯黑的长袍，素白的领结，面料光洁平整没有一丝褶皱，沙金色的头发也油光滑亮地梳到了脑后———— 一派十足的贵族扮相。

Erik自嘲地想到。他随即出了屋门，宴会马上就要开始了。

整个庄园都被施了魔法，确保宾客们不会感到一丝夏日的倦热之气。客厅里到处都是巫师界的‘名望贵族’，端着酒杯相谈甚欢。Erik站在楼梯口俯瞰，没花多少功夫就找到了Hank他们，Raven穿了件珍珠白的公主裙，很是显眼，Erik立刻走了过去。

“噢！”Raven看到了他，“Patricia姨妈，请允许我向您介绍，这位是我在霍格沃茨的同学，Erik Lehnsherr。”

“您好，Patricia女士。”Erik礼貌地说。

“噢———— 英气逼人的小伙子，”Patricia姨妈点点头，脸上的表情十分亲切，“Raven，你这两位同学长得可真够帅气的，眼光不错。”

“我交朋友的时候可是经过精挑细选的！”Raven调皮地说。

“Charlie还没收拾好吗？”

“哎！主角总是姗姗来迟的。姨妈！您今天怎么没把小Bill带来，我可是非常想念他呢！”

“噢———— 快别提了！”Patricia姨妈咯咯笑着说，“那个小混蛋每天都把我折腾得够呛，可不能再让他来这儿搅局了。”

几个人互相说着闲话，Raven更是用她那张灵巧的嘴皮子，逗得Patricia姨妈极为开心。又过了一会儿，厅堂里的灯光慢慢暗了下来，交谈声瞬间消隐无踪，Xavier夫人和Charles就在万众瞩目之下，不疾不徐地从楼梯上走了下来。

Xavier夫人身着一件浅灰紫的光面长裙，外袍衣领别出心裁地挽了个褶，露出了光滑的颈肩；高雅的发髻紧紧地盘在脑后；手中还握了把珍珠串坠的小折扇，举手投足雍容典雅、贵气逼人。但是Erik很快意识到，自己的视线早已完全被紧随其后的Charles占据了。

他似乎是穿了件墨黑的礼袍，走动时却又隐隐透出了缕缕不明显的灰湖绿光泽，大概是面料里掺杂了光丝绒的缘故；一向松软的棕色发卷也乖巧地盖到了眉间；银绿交织的丝带系在领口，一枚再熟悉不过的领夹，正端端正正地别在上面。

两个人的视线相互纠葛，难分难舍地纠缠了片刻，直到Xavier夫人的声音突然回响在大厅上空，他们俩才收回了目光，Charles的嘴角更是上扬着勾画出了一道极为诱人的弧度。

“欢迎各位来为我的儿子———— Charles Xavier，庆祝他的16岁生日，” Xavier夫人站在大厅中央微笑着说，人群里立刻响起了一片掌声，“我十分感谢大家肯在百忙之中，抽身来参加这个小小的聚会。”她说着轻轻抚了下Charles的肩膀，Charles随即向前迈出了一步。

“谢谢———— ”Charles说道，面上的表情温文儒雅，“首先，我要对各位表达我内心深处诚挚的感谢之情，感谢你们还没有厌倦我这每年一次固定的骚扰节目，”人群里传来了一阵笑声，“不过值得庆幸的是，你们真的只需要再坚持一年，明年的成人礼过后，大概就不会有这么沉闷无趣的宴会了。那么，我也不想像个老头子一样在这里说个不停了，让我们赶快开始，尽情地享受今晚吧。”

他伸出一只手，等待着Raven的到来。伴着音乐的奏鸣声，满厅的人都跳起了舞步。Erik和Hank立刻闪到一旁，靠墙躲了起来。

直到一支乐曲结束，Raven才提着裙子跑了过来。Charles看起来像是被宾客围住了，他们一个接一个地上前向他祝福道贺。

“他的生日就这样度过吗？”Erik说。

“嗯……”Raven靠在Hank身上，嘴里喃喃地说，“Charles的生日更像是可怜的受难日，不到午夜怕是逃不掉了，这些人会不停地问东问西，等会儿他还得切蛋糕呢。”

“这根本不是给他庆生，这更像是联谊会。”

“你说对了，”Raven叹了口气，“妈妈一直想撮合Floria和Charles。”

“那是谁？”Erik皱起了眉头。

“在那儿！看到了吗？那个留了一头淡金长发的女孩儿。”

Erik顺着Raven指的方向望了过去，发现Floria正站在离Charles不远的地方，身上穿了件鹅黄色的飘逸纱裙。

“她多大？她才那么高一点儿？”

“14岁，今年刚要去霍格沃茨上学。”

“这么早家里人就给他物色婚事了吗？”

“纯血统巫师通常都是家族之间的联姻。”Hank盯着Raven说道。

“啧———— 别那么看着我，”Raven不满地咂了咂嘴，“我可没Charles那么惨，我不真正算是Xavier家族的。依我看Floria也挺喜欢Charles的，不过她哥哥更是……”

“你说什么？”Erik猛地扭过了头，“她哥哥怎么了？”

“噢———— ”Raven张着嘴巴，眼珠子溜了一圈，“我觉得她哥哥Fidel对Charles也有点意思。就Floria旁边那个，也是淡金色头发，兄妹俩长得倒是挺像的，都还不错。”

Erik仔细地打量着那两兄妹，Raven说得没错，甚至有些过谦了，Fidel俊逸潇洒，他看起来比他们几个都高，好像长了几岁；他妹妹Floria虽然年纪还小，却是个美人坯子。

Hank悄悄用胳膊肘戳了Raven一下，Raven立马吐着舌头朝他做了个鬼脸。

“噢我的天啊！”她突然叫了一声，吓了他们俩一跳，“Elma居然来了！”

“谁？”

“Hunter家的！一个神经兮兮的女人。她倒是极力赞成纯血通婚，但是脑子好像有点问题，更加惹人讨厌，妈妈要是知道她来了一定会大发雷霆的！咱们赶快走，一会儿她看到我又要说个没完了。”

她急忙拽着Hank跑开了，留下Erik一个人无聊地靠着墙壁，观望厅堂里的人来来往往。Charles还在跟人说话，不是刚才那几个，又换了一拨，他的脸上始终挂着得体的笑容，一言一行文质彬彬，同造访的宾客们游刃有余地娓娓而谈。

Erik旁观了片刻，心里渐渐觉得有点发堵。他随即移开视线，正巧瞥见壁炉边有几个浓妆艳抹的年轻女孩交头接耳，望着这个方向蠢蠢欲动。Erik隐约觉得有几张面孔略有眼熟，说不定是他在霍格沃茨的同学，他连忙背过身，打算先一步动身离开，这时候却惊讶地看到Elma朝他走了过来。

她步子迈得很快，镶满亮片的洋红长裙披风一样飘到了身后，织花披肩歪歪扭扭地缠在胳膊上，一走到他面前就站住不动了，金鱼般的眼珠子往外凸着。Erik觉得Raven说得没错，她确实看起来不大正常。

“您好…？”Erik尝试着开口问道。

Elma没有动弹，她死死地盯着Erik，隔了半晌才说了句话，声音听起来活像公鸡叫。

“Lehnsherr家的！”

“……对不起？”Erik愣住了，“您认识我吗？”

“呵———— ”Elma冷哼一声，眼神里透着浓浓的刻薄与恶毒，“你跟Jakob Lehnsherr长得一模一样……这种发色，这双眼睛……他是你什么人！”

“我没听过这个名字。”

“Edie呢？她也在这儿吗？”Elma喘着粗气愤恨地说，忽然四处张望了起来。

Erik吃惊极了。

“您认识我妈妈？”

“你妈妈？”Elma飞速地扭回头，眼球都差点从眶子里蹦出来，“她居然跟Lehnsherr有了个儿子？”

“我不知道，”Erik不快地说，脸色沉了下来，“她从没提过那个男人。”

“哈———— ”Elma讥笑着，眼角处的皱纹挤到了一起，摆出了一副什么都了解的神情，“我早该想到的！那个男人抛弃了他，她自然不愿意再提起他……傻姑娘…当初可是死心塌地，爱得死去活来…我劝了她好几次她从来都没听过！结果现在怎么样呢？哼…Edie呢？她在哪儿？”

“她八年前就已经去世了。”Erik艰难地说，嘴里泛起一阵苦涩。

“我就知道！”Elma大笑着，露出了满口黄牙，“这么久没她的消息一定是死在外边了！Lehnsherr呢？他也死了吗？”

“我不知道！”Erik愤怒地低吼道，两手握成了拳，“我没见过他。”

“他最好是死了！臭名昭著的德国人，一个该死的麻瓜！Edie就是嫁给了他才被毁了！”Elma忽然面色一寒，冷冰冰地说，眼底好似撒了层石灰粉，“不过我对此充满怀疑，恶棍们总是活得长的……”

“我妈妈被他毁了？您能多告诉我些关于他们的事情吗？”

Erik困惑地问道，Elma闻言又笑了起来，她的神情扭曲着，逐渐呈现出了几分癫狂的神色。然而就在这个时候，Jimmy突然凭空出现了。

“对不起！”Jimmy嗓音尖细地叫嚷道，“对不起！Lehnsherr少爷！Jimmy犯了个错误！女主人一定会好好责罚Jimmy的！Jimmy现在就把她带走！”

一声脆响，家养小精灵和疯疯癫癫的女人一齐从Erik眼前消失了。

 

三个小时后，Erik瘫坐在沙发里，心情异常烦躁。

_……那个女人究竟是谁……_

他扫了眼杯子里的冰块，大脑控制不住地转动个不停。

_……为什么她会知道他父母的事情…母亲是Hunter家族的吗……_

Erik烦躁地揉了把头发，扭着脖子寻找Charles的身影。

烛光摇曳的暧昧光影间，他隐约瞥见Charles正在跟Fidel讲话，两个人笑得很开心，不知道都聊了些什么。

Erik猛地从沙发里站了起来，脚步不稳地上了楼梯。

 

 

将近午夜时分，长长的廊道里空无一人。Charles放轻步子，一间挨一间地查看客房，渐渐走到了阁楼顶层。

四下里安宁静谧，厅堂里的嘈杂声早已被完全隔绝，Charles推开沉重的木门，链条顿时哗啦作响，他提起袍角轻轻一摆，闪身踏上了天台。

“你怎么会在这儿？”Charles走到角落里，终于找到了失踪了半天的人，悬着的心登时放了下来，“整幢宅子都快被我翻遍了，你居然偷偷跑到这里看星星！” 他不由地提高了音量，又气又急地弓下身子，借着月光看清楚了暗影下的男人。

Erik的眼圈泛着淡红，神情疲惫，额角的几绺碎发垂了下来，礼袍和领结被他扯得乱七八糟，脏兮兮地丢进了角落，连胸前的衬衣扣子都开了好几颗。

“Erik？你喝酒了？”Charles皱了皱鼻子，抬手抚上了Erik的额头。

“嗯……结束了吗…”他的手心冰冰凉凉，让人觉得舒服极了，Erik含糊地应了一声，偏着头在躺椅上换了个姿势，更近地贴住了Charles的手掌。

“还没有，我偷跑出来的，一个个缠着我问来问去烦死了。你还好吗？为什么喝酒？”Charles柔声说道，理了理Erik鬓角处的散乱碎发，“你身上都有酒味了，喝了多少？”

“Fidel和Floria呢？”

“你怎么知道他们……？”Charles吃了一惊，指间的动作停了下来，“是Raven告诉你的？”

“嗯，他俩喜欢你是吗？”

“嗯……Floria有些黏我，或许只是把我当哥哥。至于Fidel，”Charles犹豫了片刻，声音变得难堪了起来，“……我不知道，他有时候看着我的样子确实让我感觉挺不舒服的。怎么了，干嘛问这个？”

Erik睁开了眼睛，他目不转睛地注视着Charles，半晌过后突然从椅子里站了起来，直接拉着他走向了门口。

“Erik……？”

 

“Erik！我好不容易才跑出来的！你带我回来干嘛！”

Charles低声喊道，一手不停地推搡着Erik的衣袖，但是他的力量显然没法同Erik相比，Erik只是攥紧了他的手腕，就把他半边身子都带得踉踉跄跄。他只能脚下磕绊着跟从Erik的步伐，渐渐察觉到他们并没有走上去往大厅的长廊，而是拐入了此时空无一人的三楼。Charles的心头突地一跳，还没来得及说出半句话，就被Erik半搂半抱地推进了卧房。等到两人在床边坐下，门闩便咔哒一下落了锁，回声飘荡在封闭的房间里，而Erik刚才甚至没有使用魔杖。

“你锁门干嘛……”Charles率先打破了沉默。 

“我这么看着你也会让你感觉不舒服吗。”Erik突然问道，绿色的瞳孔在烛光的辉映下荧荧发亮。

“……不是那种不舒服……你让我有一种猎物被盯上的感觉…”

Charles半阖下眼帘，视线飘忽不定，尽管他竭力装出了一副若无其事的样子，发颤的尾音却暴露了他忐忑的心绪。然后没等他回过神，上下两片嘴唇就被人含在了嘴里，Erik把毒牙伸向了他，他的舌尖随之品尝到了一股威士忌的清香，宛如甘之如饴的毒液，让人欲罢不能。Charles犹豫着小心翼翼地回应了几下，喉间跟着感到猛得一紧，领口的丝带被人完全扯掉了。

“Erik……？”

他低声喊道，手指头不知所措地攥紧了袍角，两只眼睛却顺从地闭了起来。

他的眼前一片漆黑，只能感觉到有一双手掌正贴着后脑，灵巧轻柔地将丝带绑了个结。紧接着，那一根根干燥炙热的指尖，就撩拨着自然下垂的绸带尾端，轻点上了他的喉结，然后若即若离地继续往下滑落，将他胸前的繁琐衣扣尽数解开，袍子和衬衫渐渐揪成了一团，缠上了那对圆润的肩头。

Erik更近地靠了过来。

他吮吸着面前裸露的大片奶白色的肌肤，一点点地留下只属于自己的印记，手掌接着轻轻一推，将Charles压倒在了温软光滑的天鹅绒被上。他的唇齿温柔体贴，却又带了些贪婪与蛮横，肆意开垦着身下这具无人触碰过的美好躯体。那两条轮廓流畅的锁骨，小巧挺立的乳尖，无一不让他顶礼膜拜，而那些为数不多的软肉，更是极通魅惑之道一般，全都集中在了腰臀之上。

“我想听你的声音。”Erik的眼神倏地一沉，轻吻上了那两片牢牢封锁的倔强红唇，右手不怀好意地暗自拨弄，将某个冰凉小巧的事物袭上了Charles的前胸。

“Erik！”Charles立刻吃痛地松开了牙关，摇着头推拒Erik的肩膀，他的嗓音在瞬间拔高变了调，口里断断续续呻吟不止。而这甜蜜的、近似于抽泣的呼喊显然取悦了Erik，他满意地后退着放过了Charles的嘴唇，舌尖转而徐徐下移，刷舐过嫩白的腹部和脐肉，然后咬着拉链除开了衣裤，张口便含了进去。

“啊嗯……”

Charles仰起了脖子，由于视觉被人剥夺，全身的感官都在刹那间更敏感地汇聚到了下体。

不管是Erik布满薄茧的手掌还是吸人骨髓的舌头，Charles都无力招架，他平日里连自慰的次数都少得可怜，这样的快感对于他来说简直犹如灭顶一般。他搞不清楚自己到底是难受还是舒服得过了头，只能不知所措地抓紧了Erik的头发，弹腰扭摆在床铺上。这种类似于求欢的举动立刻让Erik松了口，他急迫地半直起前身解开裤子，欺身压上Charles的腰身胡乱戳刺起来，舌头也直直探入了Charles的咽喉，把嘴里黏糊糊的前液渡了过去。

Charles被动地承受着，嘴里偶尔溢出一两声含糊低哑的呻吟，身体在Erik的相抵厮磨之下烧得像团火，他闭着眼体会着腰间那团坚硬粗长的性器，感受着不断擦上皮肤的灼热感。

那不属于自己，但却是他的所有物。

Charles因为这样的想法而感到浑身颤栗，他在两人的唇舌交战中闷咳了好几下，渐渐有些喘不过气来。Erik连忙退出了Charles的口腔，舌头连带着拉出了一条透明的银丝。而Charles只是无意识地张着嘴，有气无力地轻声喘息，直到一缕微薄的昏黄光线挠上眼角，才察觉到不知何时，眼前的遮罩已经被人取了下来。

他迷蒙地半睁开眼眸，恍惚间瞥见Erik俯下身体，卷着舌尖贴近了他的左胸，然后亲吻着那朵早已焐热了的矢车菊，描摹舔舐起了坚硬的金属纹理和发红的肿胀乳头。

这对他来说有些太过了，Charles不自觉地想要逃避。他抓着Erik的肩膀，哽咽得上气不接下气，眼角又开始泛起浓浓的湿意。但Erik的撩拨并未停止，很快便让他再度起了反应，他这才意识到自己在刚才已经稀里糊涂地射了一次。而Erik，似乎终于在此时发现了Charles的不对头，躺在他身下的人浑身布满了不正常的潮红，红得像是喝下了一桶酒。Erik连忙拿掉了领夹，一手拨开了紧贴在Charles额间的汗湿棕发。

“Charles？Charles你还好吗？”Erik问道。他的语气显得有些慌张，内心感到十分懊悔，虽然他身上的某个关键部位仍旧十分精神地挺立着，却产生了就此作罢的念头。因此，他的大脑清醒了半秒钟，强迫着自己撑起胳膊直起身体———— 当然，这种清醒真的只维持了半秒左右。

因为Charles在这个时候抬起小腿勾上了他的腰，那双蕴满了水汽的蓝眼睛正望着自己，溢于言表的情绪不再内敛，灼灼逼人的吐露如潮。Erik顿时觉得脑子里那根好不容搭建起来的神经线又断裂了。

他不由自主地拉住Charles的左手，带领着他一齐包覆上两人的性器，手指相互交缠在一处，揉着柱体上下滑动，Charles的脸上更是随之流露出了一副近乎于痴迷的神情。他情不自禁地凝望着Erik眉头紧锁、压抑喘息的模样，扬起右手缓慢地触碰上道道轮廓深刻的眉宇，试图抚平那里的郁结。Erik的呼吸顿时变得更粗重了，他拽下Charles的手腕，套弄耸腰的力度逐渐加大，不断擦磨着身下的光滑皮肤，体液沿着两人的指缝抹得到处都是，周围的空气更是热到要燃烧一般。

然后，伴随着几声沉闷含混的低吟，两人几乎是在同时达到了高潮。Erik渐渐弓着腰身倒在了Charles身上，他喘着气，嘴唇无意识地在Charles颈肩来回轻蹭，再度紧紧收拢了怀抱。

 

 

Charles擦着头发站在窗前，随手拉紧了厚厚的丝绒帷幕。

宾客们早已散了大半，Xavier夫人也不知道同哪家的贵妇聊得那么投机，再也没有找过他。

Erik已经睡着了，他在梦里依旧拧着眉头，身体却蜷缩成了一团，倒是表露出了几分平日里绝不会见到的孩子气来。Charles一安置好他就回到了自己的房间，他已经困得睁不开眼，心口却始终觉得填塞了一股说不清道不明的情愫，膨胀到几乎要满溢出来。他索性甩下头顶的毛巾，一把拿起了桌上的魔杖，深深呼吸了好几口气。

 

“呼神护卫。”

一缕银白色的透明烟雾，此时正缓慢从容地自魔杖里倾泻而出，拍打着翅膀在空气中勾勒出了一道优雅的弧线。

_……那是一只长着翅膀的动物 ，体形很小……_

Charles默默思索着，很快便得出了答案。


	23. 高贵的纯血家族

“浓度这么高是正常的吗？”Hank搅着坩埚问道。

“唔……书里是这么写的。”

“啧，味道可真够好闻的。”

“这还不是成品呢，再过几天还会更浓。”Charles捏着鼻子咕哝道，一张小脸拧巴到了一起。

“好吧，咱们出去吧，这屋里已经不能待了。”

两个人说着话在走廊里闲逛，等到达练习室的时候，他们俩才发现，Raven正一个人背对着门口，窝在角落里全神贯注地集中魔力试图变形。两个人对视了一眼，又悄悄关上了屋门。

“我们怎么办？”Hank小声说。

“走吧，去我的图书室。”

 

“Charles，你跟Erik这两天是怎么回事？”

刚吃过午饭没多久，Charles和Hank盘腿坐在飘窗前，享受着明媚的和煦日光，Hank却突然捧着书打破了沉寂，两只眼睛颇怀深意地打量着Charles。

“怎么了，我们怎么了？” 

“嗯……我说不出清楚，只是突然觉得你们之间的气氛怪怪的，他最近怎么老是一个人待在屋里？”

“很奇怪吗？”Charles反问道，声音听起来懒洋洋的，但是Hank注意到了他翻着书的动作不由自主地加快了许多。

“我觉得Erik好像有什么心事，你也是。”

Charles蹙起眉，悠长地叹了口气，合上了手里的硬皮书册。

“他有事情瞒着我。”

“他能有什么事情可瞒你的？”Hank震惊地说，脑海里瞬间构想出了一连串荒唐狗血的恶俗剧情。

“我不知道……我只是有一种感觉。你能帮我个忙吗？” 

Charles偏头遥望着窗外的冬青树，把没说出口的话语咽回了肚里。

自从那天的事情发生之后，Erik和他之间就再没有做过什么亲密的事了，Charles对此既感到烦闷又迷惑不解，但是他显然还没昏头到要和Hank讨论这种话题的地步。更何况，这并不是他心烦意乱的唯一理由。

“———— Charles，”Hank严肃地说，“这不是个好主意，你应该和Erik好好交流一下，而不是选择用这种方法。”

“我知道，”Charles消沉地说，脑袋彻底耷拉了下来，“我不是没试过，但他铁了心的不告诉我。事实上，他前两天还突然说起想回德国一趟。”

“他在那里不是没有亲人了吗？”

“是啊……而且他不肯告诉我为什么回去，所以我才想到了这个办法。”

“好吧，”Hank犹豫了片刻，“我可以帮助你练习，但是我建议你，最好还是再找Erik谈一谈，好吗？”

Charles点了点头。

 

 

手执权杖的白王后上前一步，一拳将黑骑士打翻在地。

“你在发脾气。”

Erik动了下手指，将自己的黑城堡慢慢挪到了前方。

没有人回答他。白色的骑士举起宝剑横冲直撞，直截了当地砍下了另一个卒子的头颅，棋盘发出了当啷脆响。

“Charles。”Erik坐直了身子，语气强硬地低喊道。

“怎么？”Charles颤了下眼皮。

“你在生我的气。”

“是的。”Charles承认道，端起红茶呷了一口，索性靠上沙发背和Erik对峙起来。

“好吧，”Erik投降般地说道，烦躁地挥了下手，棋盘上的话语声都戛然而止了，“我想回德国找我父亲。”

“为什么……”Charles惊讶地抬起了头，“你不是从来都没见过他吗？”

“因为在你生日那天，我在宴会上偶遇了Hunter家的那个疯女人———— Elma。她说了很多关于我父母的事情，我想弄明白到底是怎么一回事。”

“她都说了些什么？”

“说我母亲被毁了，我父亲抛弃了她，”Erik揉着眉心，嘴角浮起一丝苦笑，“我一直以为他早死了。”

Charles沉默了半晌。

“……给我点时间，我帮你核实一下，找找看Hunter家族有没有其他人知道这件事，”他呼了口气，沉闷地说，“你那天……那天是因为这件事情心情不好才……”他的讲话声越来越低，觉得自己胸前仿佛被人压了块大石头。 

“我对这一切感到非常不安……Charles，我感觉抓不住你，”Erik说着从沙发里站起身子，单膝跪到了Charles跟前，他抬起手指轻抚着那抹下垂的、尾端已经有些泛红了的眼部线条，“但是你不应该怀疑我对你的感情，没想到我好心做出的某些不必要的体贴，反而对你造成了困扰，”Erik轻笑着说，嗓音愈发低沉了起来，“我当然想要你，而且最糟糕的就是，我无时无刻不在想着这件事情。”

Charles闻言瑟缩着抖了一下，但他什么都没说，他只是闭着眼睛，温柔地吻上了Erik的唇角。

 

 

“少爷！霍格沃茨的信来了！”

“谢谢你，Jimmy。这儿没什么事了，你去忙吧。”

“好的少爷！。”

Charles把学校的邮件分给他们几个，拨掉蜡块拆开了自己那封。信上的内容同往年一模一样，照例提醒着他们9月1日返校。除此之外，羊皮纸里还夹杂了一张书目清单。

“我们得再选一门科目，”Charles瞅着单子念道，“算术占卜、麻瓜研究、古代魔文……黑魔法研究？这是什么？”

“不知道，我哪个都不想上，没一个感兴趣的，”Raven嘀咕着斜了Hank一眼，“你呢？”

没有人回答她，Hank和Erik都在盯着信封发呆。

“怎么了？”Raven疑惑地问。

“我当上了级长！”Hank好像终于回过了神，挥舞着羊皮纸高兴地说。

“噢！恭喜你！”Raven喜出望外，一把抱住了Hank，“Erik你呢？你也当选了吗？斯莱特林的级长？”

“嗯。”Erik倒过信封，一枚崭新的徽章立刻从里面滑了出来。

“噢———— 对不起Charles，我还以为会是你，你可是年级第一！”Hank忽然说道，他发觉Charles的脸色从刚才起就变得十分难看。

“不……这没什么可道歉的，我衷心为你感到高兴……只不过，我只要一想到妈妈的反应就———— ”

“可怜的Xavier！”墙上的一副画像突然开了口，语气幸灾乐祸，“身边出现了两名级长，小Xavier颗粒无收———— ”

“噢———— 拜托闭嘴吧！”Charles有气无力地呻吟道。

Charles说的没错，接下来的几天他很不好过。Xavier夫人每次逮到他都会面无表情地给他一个拥抱，然后不冷不热地丢下一句———— “我儿子的两位好友都当上了级长，这简直是棒极了”。在这种攻势下，Charles选择了不再出现在餐桌前，这确实很有成效。

 

_……谁能回答这个问题？…他立刻举起了手…牛黄是从牛胃中取出来的石头，用来解毒非常有效……_  
_……他正坐在大树下边，有好几个同学跑了过来，嘴里喊着他眼镜怪胎，朝他丢石头，他急忙跑开了……_  
_……不能让他们住在这儿！他们全家都很邪门！我亲眼看到过……_  
_……一个满脸雀斑的女孩儿站在他面前，他记得她叫Sandy……嘿！别听他们的！我觉得你很有趣！你们一家要搬走了吗？什么时候再回来？你会给我写信吗……_

 

“Charles！”Hank捂着脑袋叫道。

“对不起！”Charles抱歉地说，“我好像进得太深了。”

“你能看点别的吗？我的童年没什么值得炫耀的。”

“好吧…好吧我再试试……”Charles吸了口气，“放松，放松Hank……摄神取念！———— ”

 

_……他正坐在楼梯口捧着一本《标准咒语，三级》看得津津有味，Raven却在这个时候靠了过来…坐到了他的大腿上…抽走了他手里的课本……隔着透明的镜片，他恍惚地看到了一双轻轻阖上的琥珀色眼眸，鼻间满是浓郁恬美的独属于少女的清香……_

 

“噢———— 天啊！”Charles立刻撤开了魔杖。

“我不是让你在我脑子里乱看！”Hank用一种颤巍巍的口气，怒气冲冲地说。

“梅林作证我一点也不想看到这个！”Charles吼了回去，好像也气得不轻，嗓门在一瞬间就提了起来，“———— 你的精神不够集中！你应该丢开感情！”

“我想我们的练习差不多可以了，”Hank站起身子，脸蛋涨得通红，“我认为Frost教授对你的培训很成功，这几次你都非常顺利地潜入了，你已经练成了。”

“好吧……”Charles清了清嗓子，似乎对于自己刚刚的失态感到有些抱歉，“你没事吧？”

“我没事……”Hank郁闷地说，“你当时一定被Frost教授折磨的很惨。”

“是的，她下手可比我狠多了。”

“你应该庆幸没有直接用摄神取念去读Erik的想法，”Hank一口灌下一杯冰镇果子露，顿时感觉稍微好了些，“他脾气可没我这么好。”

“我也不喜欢用这种方式…我更希望别人能够坦诚地与我交流。”

“Frost教授这个学期还会帮你练习吗？”

“也许吧，我对此毫无头绪。”

 

暑假很快就要结束了，四个人开始磨磨蹭蹭地收拾行李，Raven的速度最快，因为她的箱子基本上完全是由家养小精灵搞定的。

然而就在出发前一晚，Charles却在午夜偷摸进了Erik的房间，二话没说便把外袍罩到了睡眼朦胧的Erik身上，拖着他出了屋门。

两人一路上经过了数不清的客房、练习室、厨房后门、地窖，却仍是脚步不停地朝下走，不知不觉间，连脚下的地毯都被粗糙的石砖所取代了。

Erik立刻清醒了大半。

这里的空气寒冷潮湿，透着一股阴森的气息，前方的道路黑黝黝的，漫长又宽敞，石壁上的火把随着两人的移动一盏接一盏地燃起又熄灭。又过了一会儿，在Erik隐隐约约觉得自己听到了水滴声时，Charles却领着他拐进了另外一条狭窄的走廊，逐渐远离了昏暗幽森的通道，周围的空气也重新变得温暖了起来。

“那是什么地方，地牢？”Erik扭回头望向身后，好奇地问道。

“嗯。”Charles应了一声，并不打算继续这个话题，显然那里并不是他们半夜来此的目的。他们继续行走在悠长的小径上，直到抵达一堵光秃秃的石墙前。

这面墙看似平淡无奇，跟周围的石壁没什么两样，只是一条普通的死路。就在Erik开始怀疑他们是不是走错了方向的时候，Charles却忽然掏出魔杖在戒指上轻点了几下，嘴里同时念念有词。

那是一串奇怪的咒语。

Erik出神地凝望着Charles。

这种语言他从未听过，那甚至不属于人类，但是Charles的声线光滑且柔软，咒语从他嘴里念出来倒像是在吟唱一般。然后就在Charles停止歌声之际，石墙蓦地发出了一声沉闷的嗡鸣，速度极慢地转动了起来，侧旋着露出了一道一人宽的空隙。

Charles的目的达到了，他牵起Erik打算朝里走，却发觉身边的人正垂着脑袋，目不转睛地瞧着什么东西，身体杵在原地纹丝不动。

“怎么了？”Charles疑惑地说。

“我的魔杖……”Erik从袍子里摸出魔杖，脸上写满了困惑不解，“它刚才动了两下，就在你念咒语的时候。”

“是吗……你是不是产生什么错觉了？”

“绝不可能。”Erik皱了皱眉。

“也许是因为它喜欢我？”Charles揉了把Erik的掌心，噘嘴笑了起来，“别管那个了！快进来，我有东西给你！”

他说着就拉着Erik进了密室，身后的石门跟着嗡的一声闭合了起来。

密室里没有火把，取而代之的是好几颗镶嵌在石墙内的泛着绿光的夜明珠，发出的光线要比走廊上诡异幽暗得多，Erik眯着眼睛适应了一会儿，视线立即被正对着石门的一件物事吸引了过去。

那是一张悬挂在壁炉上方的巨大绒毯，堂而皇之地占满了整面墙壁，挂毯上织绣的金线闪闪发亮：

 

**高贵的纯血家族**  
**永远纯洁**

 

Erik张大了嘴巴。

“令人深刻……Charles。”他呢喃着上前两步，饶有兴致地研究了起来。

绘制在绒毯上的是Xavier家族的族谱图，Erik首先在最底行找到了Charles。照片里的人面色苍白，容貌稚嫩，鼻子上的雀斑要比现在多得多，眼睛蓝得吓人，嘴角挂了抹略显羞怯的笑容，倒是跟他想象中的样子相差无几。

Erik出神地看了一会儿，强迫自己把目光转移到了其他人身上。

“你居然和Pietro是亲戚！”他吃惊地说，“还有Lawrence？怪不得我觉得宴会上有好几个人看着都挺眼熟的。”

“嗯，我没告诉过你吗？”Charles含糊地应道，似乎正在别处翻找什么东西，“我过生日那天，Pietro他们一家正巧在度假，不然肯定会来的……不过我们俩倒是从来没在学校里说起过这些。至于Lawrence……要不是碍于家族的势力，他恐怕早就跟我划清界限了，我一直觉得他好像挺讨厌我的———— 噢该死！这里东西太多了———— 挂坠盒飞来！———— ”

Erik疑惑地扭过头，发现Charles刚刚用了一个飞来咒，手里抓着什么东西朝他走了过来。

Erik这才注意到这间密室里堆满了各种珍奇异物，银器、织缎、雕塑应有尽有，有很多东西Erik根本叫不出名字，最里面甚至还陈放了一座棺材，这简直是Xavier家族的宝物库。他目瞪口呆地环视着，直到手心里被人塞了什么东西才猛地回过神。Erik立即低头瞧了一眼———— 一个制作精良的挂坠盒。

盒身是绿色的，盖子用了镜面材料，泛着股银色的冷光，细长的坠链自边沿冰冰凉凉地垂落下来，绕上了他的指尖。

Erik轻轻打开，发现里面只有一幅拇指大的油画，衬在一层黑绒布上。画里的人正腼腆地微笑着，她留了一头海藻般的浅褐色长发，眼睛是钻石般的纯蓝，除了眼角不够下垂，倒是和Charles颇有几分相似。

Charles像是知道Erik在想些什么，他微笑着翻过盒子，将底部铭刻的小字呈现了出来。

 

**E.M.H.**

 

“你母亲的，”Charles轻柔地说，“我不知道这个挂坠盒是怎么到这里来的，但是它已经在这间屋子里存放了很多年，我小时候经常泡在这儿，所有的东西都被我翻了个遍。以前我从没在意过这个，直到去Hunter家探访了几次，我才意识到，这是属于你母亲的挂坠盒。Edie，是她的名字对吗？”

Erik沉默着，缓慢地点了点头。他从不知道母亲小时候会是这幅模样，也不知道她能这样毫无戒心地展露出如此天真的笑容。

“所以我们可能也有一点点的血缘关系？”Charles咬着嘴唇嘀咕道，“我不管，反正纯血巫师都…总之你不能因为这个……唔，你来看这个！”他指着挂毯角落里的枝蔓说道，脚尖踮了起来，“这儿！看到了吗？你们家在这里！”

Erik望了过去。

“也许这个焦黑的小洞原本贴的就是你母亲的相片……”Charles的脸变红了，他有些尴尬地蜷起了指头，“……对于Xavier家族来说，所有玷污巫师血统的人都会被除名……我很抱歉Erik，我……”

“别向我道歉，Charles。”Erik低声说，声音听起来有些发涩。他随即抬起头露出一个笑容，仔细打量着Hunter家族的支脉查看了一番，接着把视线移到了别处。

“Trask？这也是什么古老的家族吗？”Erik惊疑地问道。

他这么惊讶当然不是毫无缘由，因为那片族谱上，有好几条金线连接的地方都被烧成了黑洞，足足有八个。

“是的，他们家……”Charles的话语微微一顿，似乎在思索应该如何陈述比较合适，“Trask家族在整个巫师界都很有名，因为这个延续了几百年的大家族，从上一代开始，接连出了7个哑炮……哑炮对于巫师来说是极大的耻辱，更何况七个都……呃……”

“巧克力蛙卡片？”

“嗯，巧克力蛙卡片上印着的那位银发巫师就是Thaddeus Trask老爷，”Charles指着挂毯接着说，“他有一个最小的儿子不是哑炮，但是不知道为什么，他在霍格沃茨书读得好好的，就突然辍学了，之后消失在了巫师界，再也没有人见过他，这就是为什么有八个人都被剔除了族谱。Trask老爷也在小儿子失踪后发了疯，他先是杀了Trask夫人，然后又把自己的七个儿子都变成了刺猬……”

Erik震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“Trask老爷推崇完全纯正的巫师血统，即使是混血他都无法忍受，更何况家里出了这样天大的丑闻。Erik，那类人的疯狂程度你是无法想象的。我只能说，纯血统有好也有坏，也许他们是保证了血脉的纯净，但是魔力究竟是否要比混血更为强大，没人能说得清楚。我只知道，这种血脉使我肤色惨白，骨骼纤细。不过这种问题已经在巫师界争论了好几百年了，永远都不可能争出任何结果。”Charles叹了口气，眼皮沉沉垂了下来，“不说这个了，咱们差不多该回去了，如果被妈妈发现我带你来了这儿，”他忽然打了个寒噤，好像现在才意识到被逮到的严重后果，“挂坠盒已经拿到了，咱们还是快点走吧！”

Erik点点头，立刻跟着Charles出了密室。石门在二人身后嗡嗡作响，再次将这些珍奇的宝物安静地尘封在了泥土之下与世隔绝。


	24. 黑魔法研究

第二天晌午，他们几个和Xavier夫人一起顺利抵达了破釜酒吧，Xavier夫人并没有多做停留，她只是等他们安置好行李，又对Charles单独交代了几句话便幻影移形了。

四个人花了一整个下午的时间来购买校袍、课本、魔药用具和各种乱七八糟的小玩意，还顺道去了趟古灵阁。Erik是第一次来，过去的几年里他都没有机会存下一分钱。所以，尽管他已经提前做好了思想准备，但当他看到金光闪闪、堆积成山的金加隆的一刹那，还是有些被惊到了。要知道，这可只是Charles的个人金库，Xavier家族的富硕程度可想而知。

自打出了银行，Hank就砸吧着嘴，唉声叹气地感慨个不停，Erik倒是比平日里更沉默了一些，但是Raven还没尽兴，又拖着几个人到弗洛林冷饮店泡了个把小时，直到太阳西沉才算罢休。

晚上九点，Charles套着睡衣跑到了Erik房里，大喇喇地躺到了床上。

“你说Raven不会跟我一样吧……” 

“什么？”Erik问道。他刚洗完澡，一边擦着头发一边朝Charles走了过去。

“偷偷跑到Hank的房间什么的……”Charles越想越觉得可疑，干脆从床里坐了起来，“虽然Hank是很好，但我还是希望她能过了17再考虑某些事情。”

“这可难说。”Erik揶揄道，连忙制止住了Charles着急蹿起、几欲直冲门口的举动，两个人顺势滚在床上玩闹了一阵，Magne也来凑热闹，窝在笼子里接连发出了好几声古怪的啼鸣。Erik在这个时候渐渐慢下了动作，脸上的笑容淡了许多。

“怎么了？”Charles趴在他身上问道。

“没什么……”Erik平淡地说，若无其事地揉了揉手指间的顺滑棕发，“我只是在想，你是不是也打算等到17岁……我们……” 

Charles张了张嘴，他感觉有好几句话在舌尖上打转，却吐不出口。两个人就只是互相对视着，逐渐陷入进一种诡秘的僵持当中，四周的嘈杂声也都蓦然消失了，安静的连呼吸声都清晰可闻，似乎连Magne都察觉到了气氛的变化。

Charles当然知道Erik在担忧些什么。

他握住磨挲在耳边的手掌，沉吟不决地打量了片刻。

这张手与他自己的完全不同，从指肚到掌心都布了层薄茧，那是曾经的生活所留下的，磨灭不了的铁证。虽然Charles一直以来都不愿意承认，但是同Erik相比，他确实是位养尊处优的大少爷，他们俩不管从哪个角度来看，都是截然相反的两个人。

一想到这儿，他非但不觉得丧气，反而感觉有些好笑。

“Erik，我喜欢你。”他噘着嘴唇在Erik的掌心里印了个轻吻。

这种感觉到底从何而来，Charles从没深究过，也看不清楚今后的道路，他唯一能肯定的，就是每当他们两人单独相处的时候，他甚至从没办法要求自己将视线从面前的男人身上挪开。

这简直糟到不能更糟，同时美妙到无以加复。

“我喜欢你，哪儿都喜欢。”Charles再次说道，眼底蒙了层明媚的笑意。

而那双蕴着浅灰的绿眼睛正瞧着自己，里面有自信、有得意、有骄傲，先前的不安早已一扫而光，此刻正闪烁着蛊惑人心的奕奕神采。

Erik不再迷惘，切切实实地吻了下去。

 

 

“到处都坐满了，”Raven抱怨着，和Charles一起拖着箱子行走在晃动的过道上。

“你昨天有没有偷偷跑去找Hank？” 

“我没有———— ”Raven不耐烦地否认道，左右晃着脑袋寻找空隔间，“我的天Charles！你真是个老古董！这已经是你今天第四遍问我了！”

“对不起？”Charles诧异地说，“我什么？”

“老———— 古———— 董———— 书———— 呆———— 子———— ”Raven拖着长腔，一字一顿的清楚地说道，“噢！就这儿吧！这里就他一个人。”她说完直接拉开门走了进去。

“……你说的是明明Hank……”Charles小声嘀咕。

“Raven！”Azazel热情地喊道，接过了她手里的箱子，“噢———— 还有你哥哥，这么说Erik也在了？”

“没有，”Raven一屁股坐到沙发上，“他在级长车厢。”

“他当上了级长？”Azazel放好行李感叹道，“果然我一开始就应该跟着他混……你的小男友呢？”

“级长。”

“好吧，”Azazel撇了撇嘴，不以为然地坐到了Raven对面，“暑假过得怎么样？”

“还不错，你呢？”

“也还行，不过我怀疑咱们这一学年恐怕没那么好过了。”

“怎么？”

“噢———— 你知道我叔叔在魔法部工作，”Azazel的脸上又露出了那种自命不凡的神情，Raven翻了个大大的白眼，“他提前给我透露了一些内部消息。”

没有人吱声，Azazel尴尬地咳嗽了两下。

“魔法部会派个人来学校。”

“我们已经猜到了。”Raven没好气地说。

“什么？”Azazel吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛，好像对于这样的回应十分生气，“好吧！那这件事你们肯定不知道！Logan Howlett已经从圣芒戈医院出来了，他仍会跟我们一起上课。”

“他好了吗？”Charles惊讶地说。

“没有，”Azazel把视线转向了Charles，“Shaw教授会给他用狼毒药剂。但是这事让家长们知道了恐怕又是一场轩然大波，”Azazel不快地说，“我妈妈刚开始差点儿不让我来学校，他说霍格沃茨简直是瞎胡闹。那天你们在迷宫里到底发生了什么？”

Charles和Raven对视了一眼。

“我很抱歉，”Raven耸了耸肩，“我们不能告诉你。”

“好吧，”Azazel不满地抱起了胳膊，“你们俩可真够意思。”

他们在火车咣啷咣啷的旅途中，兴致勃勃地猜测着魔法部到底会派什么人来学校。天气阴晴不定，车厢里一阵明暗交替，窗外的景色模模糊糊看不真切，好似涂了层厚石灰。又过了几十分钟后，Hank和Erik进入了包厢。

“拉文克劳另一个级长是谁？”Raven从口袋里掏出牛肉干，逗弄着渡鸦问道。

“Kitty Pryde。”

“那个矮个子女生？长得还挺漂亮的。”Raven一边阴阳怪气地说着，一边扭过头仔细地审视着Hank。

“是挺漂亮的，喔哟———— ”Hank擦着眼镜痛呼道，Raven刚才毫不留情地给了他一肘子。

“石莱绰林呢？”Azazel嚼着怪味豆口齿不清地问，幽怨凄苦的眼神在Raven和Hank之间转来转去。

“Angel Salvadore。”Erik说。

“哇噢———— ”一听到这个名字，Raven立马幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，Charles连忙把视线移向窗外，好像什么也没听到。

夜幕降临之际，几个人换好了校袍，Hank和Erik也把级长徽章别到了胸前。

终于，火车开始减速了。

四下里一片纷乱嘈杂，他们汇入人流，朝黑乎乎的街道上走去。Erik和Raven这次再见到皮包骨架的大马时，都没有产生像第一次那般的惊疑情绪，几个人也不再耽搁，很快坐上了马车。

一路上没有任何人说话，Charles一直靠在Erik肩头闭着眼睛小寐。他的神情略显疲惫，微敞的领口旁，还隐隐露出了几小片引人遐想的暗红印子。而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，自然是Erik———— 他昨天冠冕堂皇地以‘不在一所学院，不能经常见面’为由，折腾了Charles大半个晚上，以至于直到今天，Erik的心情也是出奇得好。他随即小心翼翼地拢了拢Charles的衣领，搭在他腰间的手臂也不由自主地收紧了一些，马车里的其他三人都赶忙闭紧双眼，装出了一副完全睡着的样子。

车轱辘颠簸在道路上，经过了排排矗立的石柱，高耸的塔楼贴在窗沿边，形状越发显得清晰起来。十几分钟后，马车一辆接一辆地停靠在了草地边缘，黑压压的人流成群结队地踏上了石阶。杂乱的脚步声回响在敞亮的门厅里，Erik牵着依旧睡眼惺忪的Charles，穿过长廊步入了礼堂，分别的时候，两个人杵在门边又咬了会儿耳朵，才走向了各自的学院。

满厅堂都充斥着叽叽喳喳的话语声，学生们兴奋雀跃地交换着暑假的趣事和新闻。Erik刚一走到斯莱特林的长桌边，几个魁地奇的队友就兴高采烈地冲他打起了招呼，Erik一一回应了，和Raven坐到了一处。然后他几乎是立刻就察觉了，礼堂里大部分的学生，都时不时地伸长了脖子，遥望着格兰芬多长桌的方向———— Logan正坐在那里，看样子气色还不是很好，但是心情似乎相当不错，整个格兰芬多也是欢闹异常，简直比争霸赛时还要闹腾。而斯莱特林的多数同学都在语气刻薄、表情傲慢地窃窃私语。

“居然是他！”Azazel突然惊叫道，引起了Erik的注意，他顺着Azazel的视线望过去，这才发现教师席上不知什么时候多出了一个人。

“谁？”

“牌皇，”Azazel喃喃地说，“Remy LeBeau，法律执行司的人，他是个傲罗！”

“傲罗？”Philippa也把头探了过来，好像十分吃惊，“他看起来还不到三十岁？”

“是很年轻！但他可是魔法部冉冉升起的一颗新星，没干几年小喽啰就当上了傲罗指挥部的副部长。”

“他来这儿干嘛？”Michelle问道，又一个人加入了他们的谈话。

“不知道。”Azazel缓慢地摇了摇头。

没过多久，MacTaggert领着一队人从门厅走了进来，礼堂里的嗡嗡声立即平息了。

又到了一年一度的分院仪式举行的时刻，新生们紧张兮兮地穿过了长桌。Erik注意到了Floria也在，他的脸色瞬间就跟暴风雨碾过似的，立马阴沉了下来，坐在他身边的Raven身不由己地打了个寒噤，幸好，这种低气压一直延续到Floria被分入赫奇帕奇之后就逐渐缓和了。

随着分院仪式的结束，桌子上顿时冒出了一大堆令人垂涎的美食。学生们胡乱往嘴里塞着，气氛又渐渐变得热闹非凡。

等到所有人都吃饱喝足了，Shaw拍着手从椅子里站起身，指着喉咙开口讲话，他似乎心情非常不佳，连常挂在嘴边的假笑都没了。

“安静———— ”这次他的语调比以往拖得更慢，两只眼睛阴郁地盯着台下的人，“欢迎，欢迎你们在过了两个月的假期后返回学校。首先，我还是需要再声明一次，狩猎场里的禁林是不允许进入的；Phillip先生也请求我再次提醒你们，课下请不要在走廊上随意施放魔法。

“另外一件重要的事情，格兰芬多的勇士———— Logan Howlett回到了我们的身边，让我们鼓掌欢迎———— ”

格兰芬多的长桌旁爆发出了雷鸣般的欢呼声，回荡在礼堂上空。斯莱特林的掌声稀稀拉拉的，基本没几个人鼓掌。

“还有一件事———— ”Shaw大声说道，把学生们的注意力成功地拉了回去，“经过霍格沃茨与魔法部的协商，我们决定在今年开设一门全新的学科，”Erik发觉此时Shaw的脸色已经完全黑透了，“———— 黑魔法研究，三年级和四年级的学生可以选修这门课程，它将由魔法部的特遣教师———— Remy LeBeau教授。”

礼堂里很快炸了锅，紧接着Remy LeBeau站了起来。

他的体格健壮，相貌英俊，天然地带着股风流的气息，半长的棕发系了条头带，短短的胡髭围在下巴上，身上套了件皮质风衣。

“你们好，”LeBeau语气轻佻地说，“我想你们当中有些人可能听说过我的名字，我在魔法部工作，能重新回到霍格沃茨令我感到十分高兴，”他说着动作潇洒地撩了把额前的碎发，下边有好几个女生都尖声叫了出来，“魔法部认为，教育青年巫师是一项十分重要的事情，你们与生俱来的一些宝贵天赋，如果不在认真细致的指导下得到培养和锻炼的话，效果可能会大打折扣。所以在今年，魔法部决定在霍格沃茨，新设这样一门课程———— 黑魔法研究。感兴趣的同学，欢迎你们选择这门课，我想我们的相处会非常融洽。”他说完咧嘴露出了一个笑容，台下顿时响起一片掌声。

“好了！”在LeBeau重新坐好之后，Shaw满脸不耐地说，“由于新政策的实施，三年级和四年级的同学允许最多选择三门选修课程，其它的通告都会贴在Phillip先生的办公室门前，你们可以去详细查看。那么，我想今天的开学仪式就到此为止了，可以解散了！”

人群呼呼啦啦地站了起来，Erik的视线寻找着Charles，没想到Angel Salvadore却在这个时候朝他走了过来。

“Erik！”Angel微笑着说，“我们该去给一年级新生带路了。”

“噢———— ”Erik惊讶地转过头，他已经完全地把这件事情抛到了脑后，“噢……好吧。Raven，帮我跟Charles说一声。”

“好的。”Raven点点头，注视着Angel洋洋得意地拽着Erik汇入了拥挤的人流。

 

“Charles。”

Charles和Raven正走在去往宿舍的走廊上，Raven忽然面色不善地叫了他的名字。对于Charles来说，这通常都不是什么好的迹象。

“怎么了？”Charles忐忑地说，寻思着自己又在什么时候不经意间惹到了他这位古灵精怪的妹妹。

“你能跟Erik在学校当众接吻吗？当然，要是做点更过火的事情我也不介意。”

“你说什么？”Charles目瞪口呆。

“Angel Salvadore，”Raven立刻说道，“她眼馋Erik很久了，你要是再不行动———— 嗯……”她意味深长地上下打量了Charles一番，右手背至身后，狠狠掐住了路过的Azazel。

“她说得对……”Azazel僵住了步伐，目光呆滞地瞪着Raven一张一合的口型，“你确实……英？应该？……呃和…应该和Erik再高调一些！”

“对极了！”Raven拍着他的肩膀赞赏地说道，“行了Charles，你上楼去吧，我们俩接着走。霍格沃茨到底是为了什么非要把斯莱特林的宿舍建在地窖里！”

Charles呆若木鸡地站在大理石阶边，眼瞅着那头金色的长发随着Raven跺脚的动作，在她肩膀上欢快轻巧地跳跃着舞步，逐渐消失在了他的视野当中。


	25. 眠龙勿扰

_“‘魔法部大获成功！Remy LeBeau是我们经过严格考量敲定的最终人选，业界人士普遍称他为牌皇，有他在霍格沃茨再合适不过了，我们相信这对阻止霍格沃茨日益动荡的局面来说，是一个极为有效的保障。”Laura Smith说道。_

_“魔法部一直密切关注着霍格沃茨的动态，我感到十分的欣慰，”Jed Wilson接受了我们的采访，他的儿子现在正在霍格沃茨上二年级，“虽然我们仍为孩子们在校期间的安全问题感到担忧，毕竟狼人始终是个潜在隐患，但是Remy LeBeau的出现总算使我们感到安心了些————’”_

 

“Remy LeBeau到底是谁，”Raven瞅着课表说，她正在决定自己的选修课程。 

“具有传奇色彩又神秘悲情的人物，”Hank叠起报纸，托了把鼻梁上的镜框，“据说他最初只是个窃贼，当然，是很有名气的那种，偷了东西之后还会还回去，有点儿怪盗性质了。后来他进入了霍格沃茨，一年不到就又退了学，重新做起老本行来。巧的是大概在十年前，他碰上了一场巫师对麻瓜的屠杀———— 没错就是‘Mr. Sinister’那个案子，其实被杀的不止是麻瓜，赶去救援的巫师也死了几个，LeBeau当时正好在案发现场附近。具体到底发生了什么没人说得清楚，只不过从那件事之后他就突然去做傲罗了。”

“哇———— 那不是个悬案吗！”Raven长大了嘴巴，眼神亮了起来，“听起来还真有意思，我决定就选这个了！”她在课表上的黑魔法研究一栏打了个勾，“你们呢？”

“算数占卜、古代魔文和黑魔法研究。”Hank说。

“黑魔法研究和天文，”Erik瞥了眼Charles的课表，“还没选好？”

“我不知道，”Charles咬了下嘴唇为难地说，“我想选四个。”

“你疯了吗？”Raven瞪着他，“我们最多只能选三个，而且这学期还要进行O.W.Ls考试呢！”

“但是我古代魔文、麻瓜研究、天文和黑魔法研究都想上。”

“你上麻瓜研究干嘛，”Erik好笑地说，“你可以直接研究我。”

“你不是……”Charles撇了撇嘴，他瞧见了Erik揶揄的视线，“好吧，那就这三个吧。”他划好了课表，把它递给了Hank。

“行了，我们还是赶紧去教室吧，”Raven说着一跃而起，“Shaw教授昨天的脸色不太好，咱们可别迟到。”

 

接下来的两节课程确实进行得非常糟糕，连一向成绩优异的Hank和Charles都被Shaw以各种理由扣了分。其实Raven也好不到哪儿去，她的药剂居然奇异地呈现出了紫红色。Charles发誓他看到Shaw的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，然后机械地给她打了个A。

除此之外，Shaw还冷冷地嘲笑了他们，声明如果有谁敢在考试的时候交出这样的垃圾，那他就死定了。钟声响起时所有人都松了口气，争先恐后地逃离了教室。

 

“你们说他为什么那么大火气？”他们几个正坐在餐厅里吃午饭，Raven卷着鸡蛋饼嘀咕道。

“因为Remy LeBeau吧？”Hank说，“只能是这个原因了。”

“他们俩之间一定有什么过节。”Raven笃定地说。

这个时候，Floria突然从过道间走了过来，摇着手冲Charles他们问了声好，她几乎每次碰上他们几个都会这么做，而Erik每每到了这个时候，好心情都会像金色飞贼一般，转瞬间消失不见。

下午上魔法史的时候，Raven努力使自己保持清醒。她不断提醒着自己O.W.Ls考试马上就要来临了，但是往往一分钟过后就陷入了两眼放空、目光发直的状态，黑板上的字迹也随之产生了双重影像。结果一如既往的，她的脑袋会一头栽进课本完全睡死过去。唯一无法确定的就是，下课铃敲响的时候，她和Erik究竟谁能率先醒来的问题。

等他们两人休息得神清气爽，精神饱满地去上黑魔法防御术的时候，Hank和Charles已经在教室里候着了。Storm看起来比上学期结束时心情好了很多，毕竟她身为格兰芬多的院长，自己学院的学生遭到了狼人的袭击，可不是一件能够轻易接受的事情。事实上，Storm当时气得不轻，甚至有学生传言，在经过教务室的时候，曾听到过她和Shaw的激烈争吵声。

整节课下来，Storm没教授新的魔咒，而是领着他们把去年学习的攻击和防御咒语都仔细复习了一遍，然后也提醒了他们O.W.Ls考试的临近，建议从现在开始就提前做好准备，不要整天晃晃荡荡无所事事。到了下课的时候，她还特别提到了黑魔法研究，她希望全班人都能选修这门课程。

 

“不知道黑魔法研究会排到哪天，我希望咱们能一块儿上。”Raven瞅着Hank说。Hank正在帮她写魔法史论文的大纲，这节课她基本上是睡过去了，只能再次搬出救兵。

“你和Erik不能在魔法史上一点都不听，”Charles一边帮Erik划着重点，一边皱着眉指责道，“今年可是要考试的，你们俩再这么睡下去就没法通过了。”

“Binns教授一讲话我就犯困，我感觉他一定偷偷对着我的眼皮用过永久粘贴咒，”Erik耸了耸肩，“然后等我再回过神的时候，他的课就上完了。”

“我也是！”Raven语气谄媚地说，“我们俩没有你和Hank那么好的脑子。”

“别给我戴高帽子。”Charles很快说道，Hank赞同地点了点头。

他和Hank嘴里抱怨着，手下功夫却没停。Raven只好无聊地玩起了面前的椰子汁，她甩着魔杖，把椰汁变幻成各种颜色；Erik则老实地待在一旁，目光不厌其烦地沿着Charles那柔和精致的面部线条来回摇摆。但是Angel Salvadore在这个时候简直犹如从天而降，悄无声息地出现在了Erik旁边，四个人瞬间都抬起了头。

“Erik。”Angel小声叫道，右手故意撩着流海别到了耳后。Raven立刻从鼻子里挤出了一声古怪的哼叫，正好足够让Angel听见。

“什么？”Erik瞪着她，语气有些不快，仿佛被人打断了什么举足轻重的要事。事实上，他刚才正在计数Charles的眼睫毛。

而Angel则清了下嗓子，完全无视了Raven的冷哼和Erik语气里的不善，她依旧满脸堆笑，甚至动作夸张地掀了把校袍下摆，Charles立刻注意到Angel的裙子似乎比别人的短了一小截。

“我们应该把课表收好交给教授了。”

“噢———— 我也忘了！”Hank忽然伸长了脖子，四处张望着寻找Kitty Pryde，然后冲她高声喊道，“Kitty！你一会儿能帮我把课表捎过去吗？我得帮Raven修改论文！”

“好的！”Kitty耸了耸肩，在长桌另一头朝他打了个手势。

“那么———— 我也把这些都给你。”Erik说着便从书包里掏出一沓收好的课表递给了Angel。

但是Angel并没有接，她的脸色逐渐变得难看了起来，然后勉强挤出了一个笑容，声音紧绷绷地说，“对不起Erik，恐怕我帮不了你这个忙，教授让咱们两个都过去。”

“他这么说的？”Erik的鼻子痛苦的皱了起来，“那好吧，我跟你去，你们几个在这里等会儿我很快回来。”

但是就在他打算起身的时候，Charles突然大叫了一声。

“啊———— ！”

Erik立刻停住了动作，他猛地扭回头看着Charles，“你怎么了？”

“嘶……”Charles倒抽着凉气，Raven刚才在桌子底下使劲给了他一脚。

“腿疼。”Raven面目表情地说。

“腿疼？”Erik低下头仔细地瞅着Charles捂着的地方，满脸疑惑，“好好的怎么会突然腿疼？”他说着轻抬起Charles的小腿，手掌隔着衣裤揉按了起来，“怎么样，现在好点了吗？”

Charles咬着唇点了点头，眼底都含了层泪花。

“咳、咳！”Angel用力咳了两下，把几个人的注意力又拉了回去，“Erik我们现在得过去———— ”

“我知道了！就不能等会儿吗。”Erik不耐烦地打断了她，手掌又揉了好几下，Angel始终僵硬地杵在边上，“我过去会儿，就一小会儿，尽快回来。”

Charles下意识地点了点头，然后又连忙摇了起来。

“你能……能不去吗……”他吞吞吐吐地说，双颊慢慢泛起了红晕，“我还是觉得不太舒服……”他用余光瞥了Raven一眼，看到一根直挺挺的细木棍正看似无意地指着他。

“不舒服？”Erik说，抬手抚上了Charles的脸颊，眼神愈发困惑了起来，“你到底哪里不舒服，怎么这么热，发烧了吗？”

“没有，”Charles迟疑了片刻，倾身朝前探了探，嘴唇蹭着Erik的耳朵悄声说，“我就是不想让你去……”

他说完就把脑袋埋进了Erik怀里，感受着Erik上下起伏的胸膛，脸上更是烧得要冒烟一般。

“Azazel！”Erik忽然大声喊道。

“什么！”Azazel猛地回过了神。其实从刚才Charles突然惊叫一声之后，大厅里好几个学院的人都瞧着这边半天了。

“你过来和Angel一起把这些东西给Shaw送过去。”

“哦……”Azazel呆滞地点了点头，四肢僵硬地走了过来。

“Erik！”Angel愤怒地嚷道，身体气得发起抖来，“你不能！教授说让我们一起———— ”

“你告诉他我没空。”Erik毫不客气地说。

“呃……我们还是走吧……”Azazel尴尬地打着圆场，换来了Angel恶狠狠的一眼，然后她没好气地转过了身，鞋跟在大理石地板上跺得铿铿作响，Azazel急忙跟了过去。Charles几乎是在同一时间从Erik怀里挣了出来，然后又低着头胡乱地翻了几下桌上的课本，不予理会Erik若有所思的视线。

“……你故意的？你是不是觉得在学校我根本拿你没办法？”Erik突然靠过来贴着Charles低声说。

Charles犹豫了片刻，略微点了下头。

“好极了，接着写吧。”Erik随即拉开了两人的距离，语气不咸不淡。自知理亏的Charles只好狐疑地瞄了他一眼，又拿起笔继续组织起论文来

 

“我觉得你激怒Erik是个错误的选择。”晚上十一点几个人都回了宿舍，Hank靠着枕头突然说道。

“你指什么？”Charles换好了睡衣，一蹦一跳地钻进了被窝，“我的腿到现在还疼呢，紫了一大片。”

“虽然Raven是很不好惹，”Hank咕哝道，一本正经地分析了起来，“但是Erik绝对更难对付。”

“Erik？”Pietro突然插嘴道，“Charles，你真的在跟Erik Lehnsherr交往吗？今天Armando告诉我的时候我还不相信，他说我粗神经。”

“你确实是。”Armando刻板地总结道，声音从床对面传了过来。

“你们全都知道了？”Charles瞪大了眼睛，十分震惊地说。

“你以为呢？”Hank摘下眼镜，缩着身子往被子里躺了躺，打着呵欠说道，“霍格沃茨校训第一则：眠龙勿扰———— 但愿Erik没那么记仇。晚安Charles。”

“晚安……” 

Charles盯着头顶的蓝色帐幔，带着对Hank所说的话的深深怀疑，逐渐进入了梦乡。

 

第二天他们在餐厅吃饭的时候，课程表发了下来，Charles心虚地眼瞅着Erik和Angel一起步入了礼堂。但是不管横看还是竖看，Erik的情绪都十分正常。Charles松了口气。

“我们一起上黑魔法研究，”Erik说，“明天就有。”

“太好了！”Raven喜出望外地接过课表，“我都等不及了！对了Charles，”她好像突然想到了什么，压低声音神神秘秘地说，“隐形衣今晚给我用用。”

“你要干嘛？”Charles扬起了眉毛。

“嗯，一点儿小活动……你让Hank带着就是了。”Raven尽量平淡地说，肩背挺了起来，颇有点欲盖弥彰的嫌疑。

“你不会做什么危险的事吧。”Charles目光锐利地打量着她。

“没有！就是不想睡太早，随便逛逛。”

“十二点之前回来。”过了半晌，Charles把视线转向Hank语气郑重地说道。Hank马上点了点头。

“Erik！”这个时候，另一个声音从过道边传了过来，是斯莱特林球队的队长Namor，“这周六咱们要进行魁地奇训练，记得来球场！”

“好的，我知道了。”Erik答应道。

 

下午上魔咒课的时候，Frost给学生们发了乌鸦和牛蛙练习无声咒，教室里响起了一片乱糟糟的呱呱叫声，倒是方便了他们几个聊天。

“无声无息！无声无息！无声无息！”Raven气急败坏地挥着魔杖，“你这只该死的鸟我要烤了你。”

“嘿！嘿———— ”Hank连忙握住她的手，“冷静点！你都要戳到它的眼睛了，那样只会让它叫得更厉害。”

Raven恼火地瞅了一圈，发现他们三人面前的动物都已经不叫了。

“速速变形！”Raven咬牙切齿地念道。话音刚落，就把那只咧嘴嘲笑她的乌鸦就变成了蛞蝓，这下它只能安安静静地躺在桌子上，一点声音都发不出了。

“非常完美的变形咒，”Frost突然走到了他们跟前，“速速还原！”乌鸦瞬间变了回来，她笑眯眯地说，“斯莱特林扣十分，请接着练。”

“她是个恶魔。”Raven眯起眼睛，紧盯着Frost远去的身影。

“别乱说她坏话。”Charles压低嗓音说。

“怎么？” 

“别说就是了，”Hank很快说道，“来，再试试吧，这个咒语很重要。”

下课的时候，Raven总算取得了些进展，那只乌鸦在她的操控之下已经不能尽情地大叫出声，反而像是卡带一般，断断续续地呻吟个不停。而Frost也再没有提过禁闭的事，Charles不禁长出一口气，绷紧的神经总算彻底放松了下来。

 

 

“你踩着我的脚了！”

“嘘！小声点！”

晚上十点钟，Raven和Hank举着隐形衣鬼鬼祟祟地朝禁林深处走去。四周黑漆漆的，不时有阴冷的夜风顺着斗篷边溜进来，Hank连忙把斗篷举得又高了一些。

“咱们到底是去干吗？”

“给你表演个节目。”Raven低声说，语气里掺了一股自豪与得意。但是她话音刚落，就听到远处不知什么地方忽然传来了一声含糊的呜鸣。

“干吗非要来这儿？”Hank开始觉得那声音让他有些发毛了，他的脚步绊了一下，急忙抓紧了Raven的手腕。

“在别的地方…会让人瞧见……”Raven磕磕巴巴地说，嗓音也抖了起来。

又过了几十分钟，两个人总算是艰难地走到了禁林中心的水池边。

这里静悄悄的，粼粼闪烁的水面映着银灰的月光，铺展开了一小片宽阔的场地。

“行了！”Raven开心地说，一把掀开了隐形衣，“你瞧好了！”她三两步走到水池边，冲Hank微微一笑。

就在Hank出神的空档，那抹倩丽的黑影就蜷缩了下去，眨眼的功夫，一只毛色光亮的黑猫就凭空现了身，挺着脊背坐卧在了湿漉漉的草地上，那双琥珀色的瞳孔张得浑圆，正调皮狡黠地注视着Hank。


	26. 冰冰凉凉的咒语

几乎所有的学生都眼巴巴地盼望着上Remy LeBeau的第一节课，上课铃还没响，教室里就已经座无虚席了，没几个人说话，所有人都时不时地扭过头遥望门口。很快，他们听到了皮鞋敲击地板的声响，Remy LeBeau走进了教室。

他站上讲台，认真地点起了花名册，直到全班人都应答完毕，才微笑着将册子放到一旁。

“很高兴在座的诸位都选择了这门全新的课程，这表明了你们对我的信任。但是我很想知道，或者说、我有一些怀疑，大家究竟是出于何种原因选择了我的课程，有哪位同学愿意说说么？”

“教授，我听说您有个绰号叫牌皇，您能给我们讲讲这是怎么来的吗？” 斯莱特林的Warren Worthington举起了手。同学们一听到这席话，都梗着脖子热切地望着讲台。

“私人问题我是不会回答的。”

“这不是私人问题！”Pietro突然说道，“您是我们的教授！正像您说的那样，我们出于对您的信任而直言不讳地表达了心中的疑问，理所当然的，您应该告诉我们一些关于您的故事，帮助我们之间互相了解，更何况Worthington才提了一个问题，我想问得更多———— 教授！您为什么要做傲罗？傲罗的考核容易吗？魔法部为什么要突然开设这门课程？您打算用什么方———— ”

“Pietro Maximoff？”Remy LeBeau抱起双臂，面上露出了玩味的笑容。

“是的教授。”

“好吧———— 绰号的由来是因为过去一些不光彩的个人经历，我想你们也都或多或少有所耳闻，十几年来我的兴趣就是收藏一些有价值的、特别的东西；至于为什么要做傲罗，”LeBeau停顿了一下，斟字酌句地说，“十年前发生的一场意外，改变了我的想法；要想成为一名傲罗是极为不易的，这需要你们个人出色的综合能力，我也付出了艰辛的努力，具体要求等到了就业咨询的时候各所学院的教授会为你们详细解答；最后一个问题，魔法部是出于学校安全的考量开设了这门课程，我只能说目前整个巫师界潜在很多不稳定因素，我们希望能够通过此项举措来增强你们的自我防护能力，”他说着脱下皮衣挂到了椅背上，握着魔杖站到了台前，教室里立刻有几个女生小声欢呼了起来，“Maximoff先生，”他兴致勃勃地打量着Pietro的银色头发，语气调侃地说，“你刚才了不起的语速，也让我联想到了一个相当适合你的名字———— 快银。你觉得怎么样？”

Pietro张口结舌地瞪着他，教室里响起一阵哄堂大笑。

“言归正传，”LeBeau把目光收了回去，“咒语———— 它们有许多种形态，幻化无踪效力各不相同，正如这门课的名字所表达的那样，我们的目的，就是让你们了解更多的黑魔法，”同学们瞬间睁大了眼睛，脸上都是一副不敢置信的模样，“照理来说，这通常是不被允许的，但是现在情势不同，我们也要随机应变，你们越早了解要对付的东西对你们越有好处。如果某个巫师要念一个非法咒语，他是不会提前礼貌、坦率地告诉你的，你们必须时刻做好准备提高警惕。那么，作为三年级生，我想你们都已经了解了施放哪些非法咒语会受到巫师法最严厉的惩罚，但是恐怕还没有真正见识过，所以———— ”

LeBeau挥了把魔杖，凭空变出了一个装着蜘蛛的玻璃瓶，然后一一演示了钻心咒、夺魂咒和阿瓦达索命咒。Erik在看到钻心咒的时候，胃部不禁揪了一下，他到现在也不知道争霸赛时到底是谁给他下了恶咒，而那种滋味，他恐怕一辈子都没法忘记了。

“就是这样，”LeBeau教授高声说，压下了几声学生们发出惊恐尖叫，“夺魂咒是可以抵御的，但这需要很强的人格力量；钻心咒依据个人能力，施放出来效果大为不同，魔法越强使别人感到的痛感也就越强烈；阿瓦达索命咒需要足够强大的魔法力量作为基础，也没有任何破解咒可以抵御，我建议大家都跑快一点，这种方法更加简单实用，”他用了一种开玩笑的口气轻飘飘地叙述着，但是底下没有一个学生真正地笑出声来，“嗯……这三个咒语不管哪个用到了人类身上，都足够在阿兹卡班呆上一辈子了，不过可惜的是，现在恐怕连阿兹卡班也不大顶用了。”

Charles他们几个惊讶地对视了一眼，完全没想到这位别具一格的教授居然会如此诚恳地讲出事实。

“———— 拿出笔来，”LeBeau说，“把我刚才讲的内容全都记录好了，别只顾着傻看我。”

这堂课剩下的时间里，全班人都一丝不苟地做起了笔记，不时有人提出问题，LeBeau十分耐心地替他们解疑答惑。

下课铃敲响之后，人流一出了教室就跟炸了锅似的议论纷纷。

“魔法部到底想干什么？”Charles面色凝重地说，“听LeBeau教授的意思我们好像身处于很大的危险之中……”

“不知道……”Hank摇了摇头，几个人同时陷入了沉思。

 

周六下午两点钟，Charles和Erik一起去了魁地奇球场。

Charles坐在看台上，眺望着Erik伫立在绿茵场上的挺拔身姿，他正在跟斯莱特林队的队长说话，绿色的披风迎风鼓动，撩拨着Charles的心弦。暗沉沉的乌云密布在头顶，空气里弥漫着一股子湿气，好像随时都会降下一场瓢泼大雨。Charles抬手拂了把随风起舞的刘海，眯着眼环顾了一圈———— 即使是这般糟糕的天气，也没能阻挡住粉丝们的热情。

是的，粉丝———— Charles撇了撇嘴，自从Erik在魁地奇比赛中一举成名后，已经拥有一大批粉丝团了，现在每当他骑着扫帚训练的时候，那群傻乎乎的姑娘就会跳上跳下放声大叫，还老是叽叽喳喳地谈论他胳膊上的肌肉线条。

Charles叹了口气，把注意力放回到硬皮书上，他今天特意从图书馆借了本《不列颠麻瓜家庭的生活与社会习惯》，Charles到现在还在耿耿于怀没能选修麻瓜研究。

过了一会儿，在他正专注地思考着‘冰箱’到底是什么东西的时候，一个声音打断了他的思路。

“你好？我能坐这儿吗？”

Charles抬起了头，打量着面前的陌生人。

他的身材高高瘦瘦，颊骨往里凹着，头上留着黑色的短卷，肤色很深。今天周六大家都没穿校袍，Charles完全看不出这人是哪所学院的，他疑惑地点了点头。

陌生人在Charles旁边坐了下来，露出了一个略显腼腆的笑容。

“你大概从没注意过我…我叫Kurt Wagner，赫奇帕奇的，大你一届。”

“Charles Xavier，你认识我吗？”

“当然，你去年可是参加了学院争霸赛。”

“噢———— ”Charles恍然地笑了起来，“我都把这回事给忘了！对不起，我问了个蠢问题。”

“我理解，聪明人难免犯糊涂。嗯……我刚才站在你身后，看到你在读《不列颠麻瓜家庭的生活》，你对这个很感兴趣吗？”

“你站在我身后？”Charles忍俊不禁，“我都不知道…是的，我在看这个，”他合上书，手指轻戳着封皮上的烫金印字，“你也喜欢研究这些？”

“事实上，”Kurt不好意思地挠了挠头，“我的父母都是麻瓜。”

“噢！那真是了不起！”Charles惊讶地说，眼睛里一片神采飞扬，“要知道这种基因的突变率其实是非常低的。”

“你———— ”Kurt迟疑地说，“你不认为麻瓜出身的人———— ”

“不！当然不！我一直觉得这是一种难得的天赋。”

Kurt用欣赏的目光注视着Charles，上下打量了几个来回。

“你人真得很不错。”

“别这么说，这根本没什么，每个人都应该这么想。那么你能好心给我解释一下‘冰箱’到底是种什么样的电器吗？我刚才看得不太明白。”

“当然。”Kurt爽快地说。

两个人津津乐道，兴致高昂地聊个不停，完全没有注意到头顶愈发阴暗的天色，团团乌云也渐渐顺着山头缓慢地翻滚了过来。

突然的，看台上爆发出了一声砰然巨响。Charles循声望了过去，发觉前几排有好几张座椅都莫名其妙地炸裂了，碎片上还冒起了一股浓烟。

“聊得挺开心？”Erik提着扫帚站到了他跟前，一张扑克脸面无表情。

“噢———— ”Charles慌张地说，舌头忽然有点打结，“你的训练结束了！”

“是的。”Erik几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。

“呃……这位是Kurt Wagner，赫奇帕奇的……”

Erik移开了视线，目光冰冷地盯住了Kurt，Charles立刻站了起来。

“我得走了！”他迅速对Kurt说道，急忙拽住了Erik的手掌。Kurt呆呆地点了点头，目送着两人走下阶梯的身影。

 

“我要去洗个澡。”Erik说道。他们已经两个离了球场，Erik一路上没发一言，突然说了句话吓了Charles一跳。

“噢！你刚才没有———— ”

当Charles意识到自己又说错话的时候，连忙闭上了嘴巴。可是这已经晚了，Erik的脸色比刚才又黑了几分。他身上还穿着球衣，很明显是刚一结束就直接飞了过去。Charles懊恼地在心底骂着自己，尴尬地咳了咳嗓子。

“那你去吧……我等着你…”

“你可以先回去。”Erik不冷不热地说。

“不不！我在外边等你。” 

“那好。”Erik点点头，面色僵硬地进了更衣室，Charles紧盯着他的背影，忐忑地坐到了走廊的长椅上。

球场上现在狂风大作，天色黑的跟午夜没什么两样。Charles不由得紧了紧风衣束腰，领子也高高立了起来。不时有斯莱特林的球员走出更衣室，他们或是惊讶，或是贼笑着冲Charles打招呼，Namor则是唯一一个直接吹响口哨的人。Charles故作镇定地对球员们报以微笑，心里却渐渐弄明白了，Erik是故意在里边磨蹭的。

小气吧啦地宣誓主权的方式。

Charles勾起嘴角，继续耐心等候。

果然，在所有的球员都离开之后，Erik便走了出来。他又换回了来时穿着的那件高领毛衣，棕色的小皮外套更是衬得整个人又硬朗又性感。

“走吧……”Charles出神地站了起来，拉起Erik的手掌迎风走向狂风中的城堡。 

 

等到两个人终于坐到餐桌前的时候，Charles满足地呼了口气。

他们俩运气真的不错，刚走进大门外边就下起了大雨，礼堂里又热闹又温暖，只不过Raven和Hank并不在餐厅，不知道又跑哪儿玩去了。

就在Charles一脸幸福地品味着酥皮奶油汤的时候，Erik突然说话了。

“一会儿陪我去趟图书馆。”

“唔？要查什么资料吗？”Charles放下勺子疑惑地问道。

“嗯。”

“好的。”Charles狐疑地点了点头。

 

 

Charles偷瞄着Erik。

Erik自打进馆就从书架上抽下一本《斯德哥尔摩》默读了起来，Charles知道那是个地名，但是Erik手里的似乎是本小说，他模模糊糊地瞥见了只言片语，好像指的是什么症状的名字———— 麻瓜的说法。

Charles扬了扬眉，完全没有想到Erik还会看这个，霍格沃茨的藏书种类也再次惊到了他。就在他寻思着以后要不要也找几本麻瓜的小说来观摩一番的时候，Selina女士一桌挨一桌地走了过来，语调刻板地通知着他们闭馆的时间已经到了。Charles只好伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地漫步到书架旁把书还了回去，就在他刚刚放好，胳膊都还没放下来，Erik就忽然拉住了他。

“Erik？”Charles迷茫地盯着Erik的背影，跟随着他走到了窗户边，躲进了猩红色的帷幔后面。

光线被完全遮挡住了，窸窣的动静也渐渐消失在了空气里，又过了一会儿，Charles隐约了听到一阵含糊的沉闷声响，大概是图书馆的木门闭合了起来。

“Erik……我们应该先回去…被发现可就惨了，等我拿上隐形衣我们再偷偷去禁区。”

Charles紧张地说，却没有等来任何预想中的回应。微弱的月光在此时拨开了云雾，映着玻璃窗和雨水支离破碎地透了进来。Charles咽了下口水，发现那双明亮的绿眸正低垂着，带着一种难以言说的情绪专注地凝望着他。

“我们……我们不是要去禁区？是不是……”Charles犹犹豫豫地开口问道，话音还没落，Erik就凑了过来，送上了一个绵长湿濡的深吻。

两人分开时，Charles小声地喘着气，Erik的手掌已经伸到了他的衣服里，正顺着脊梁骨不怀好意地抚摸磨挲。

“你……你不是要在这儿———— ”Charles有些惊慌失措了。

“嗯。”Erik简短地回答道，顺手剥了他的针织衫，开始同衬衣扣子作斗争，Charles这才发觉外套早在两人接吻的时候就被浑然不觉地扒掉了。

“你不能Erik！”Charles低呼道，“这里是图书馆！万一Selina女士半夜突然出现的话———— 噢……”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，目光复杂地追随着Erik跪在地上脱掉毛衣的利落动作，紧接着他的手掌就被对面的男人拉了过去，放在了下凹光滑的中线上。

他一定偷偷对我用了夺魂咒。

Charles痴迷地想，手指头仿若有自我意识一般，不听使唤地沿着一块块的紧实肌肉眷恋着魔地来回轻触。

“你喜欢这个。”Erik笑了起来，露出了半排破坏气氛的牙齿。

这次Charles没有回话，他只是蜷着指尖抚上了Erik的腰侧，然后不轻不重地拧了一把。

Erik挑了挑眉，立刻俯下身子把Charles压到了地板上，借着啄吻脸颊的功夫，速度一流地将Charles身上仅剩的衣服也扒了个一干二净。他满意地欣赏着身下这具光溜溜的躯体，臂膀跟着一个使力，托起Charles腰背把他翻了个身，右手更是直接从小腿一点点往上摸到了大腿根，动作干脆地打开了Charles的双腿。

Charles顿时觉得满身的气力都丢了大半，Erik的牙齿还在他后颈上不断啃噬，他挣动着朝前躲避，直到半个身子都贴上了窗玻璃，身后的人才大发慈悲地松了口。然后转而顺着脊柱沟向下轻吻，到了腰窝的时候更是忍不住咬了几口，惹来了Charles的浑身轻颤。但这还不是终点，他的唇舌继续下移，一边揉捏着Charles的臀肉，一边把舌头伸进了隐秘的洞口。

Charles瞬间抖得更厉害了。他两眼失神地遥望着串珠般的急雨，感受着舌苔刷舐的摩擦感，这里实在太安静了，安静到他能清楚明晰地聆听到Erik吸吮舔舐的水声。Charles死死地咬紧了下唇，他怕一旦张开口就会吐露出止都止不住的呻吟。

Erik的舌头耐心缓慢地濡湿着肠壁上的每一道褶皱，周围的光线太过幽暗使他看不清楚，他只能用舌尖慢慢体会，体会Charles的柔软，体会肠道收缩颤动的魅惑感。

Erik直起了身子。Charles在他身前虚脱地喘着气，腰部放松地沉了下来。

他还以为自己会就此放过他。

Erik一手摸索着魔杖，另一只手触碰着诱人的臀缝，毫不客气地戳进了一个指节。

Charles再度绷紧了身体，十分费力地扭过了头。

“Erik！”他低喊道，声音因为Erik揉按进犯的手指有些不稳，然而还没等他回过神，就感到臀间忽然涌上了一股凉意，Erik居然直接对着他施了个润滑咒。

冰冰凉凉的液体激得Charles弹了下腰，他恼火地抽了口气，“你早就……嗯…早就计划好了……”

Erik轻声笑了几下，左手讨好地抚上了他的前端，体内的手指也顺势添了两根，借着润滑的功效开拓地愈发顺畅了起来。Charles在心里骂着他，大脑却逐渐伴着Erik的动作失去了思考能力，他只能感到Erik的嘴唇留恋在他颈肩，Erik的手指在他体内驰骋，Erik的呼吸灼烧着他的皮肤。

等到三根手指都能顺畅进出的时候，作祟的手掌撤了回去，令人浮想联翩的皮带扣的声响回荡在他耳侧，Charles拧着眉，急切地屏住了呼吸。没等他做好心理准备，另一根更粗更长的东西就直直地插了进来。

Charles觉得自己仿佛被劈成了两半，他的手指甲在玻璃上徒劳地划拉着，但那是那么光滑，他根本什么都抓不住。

“放松……”Erik在他身后咬着牙说，他也并不好受，才刚顶入头部，就已经寸步难行了，“太紧了Charles……放松点！”

Charles觉得自己因为疼痛，脑袋都产生了股子眩晕感。他简直想给Erik念个恶咒了，这个该死的下半身动物。

他连续深吸了好几口气，努力放松绷紧的身体。Erik也急忙揉弄起了他的前端，这让Charles慢慢感到四周的燥热空气又一点一滴地涌回了体内，身体里的性器也趁这个机会整个撞了进来。他闷哼一声，身子开始发软发沉，克制不住地往下打滑。Erik立刻捞住了他，环住他的腰腹往下一按，高提起了臀部，挺腰动了起来。

随着他的动作，Charles的脸颊只能不停地贴蹭着身下的毛绒织物，将那股极具侵略性的气息满满地吸入鼻腔。

……Erik的毛衣……

他模模糊糊地想着，闭着眼睛更深地埋了进去，嘴唇却耐不住地松开了条缝，他快要不能呼吸了。

“啊……嗯嗯———— ”

张开嘴就是止不住的呻吟，Charles苦恼地抓紧了身下的衣物，Erik听到他的叫声之后好像变得更加兴奋了，进出的动作变得比刚才还要快。他只好挪出一只手用力地扣紧了窗台，防止自己的脑袋磕碰上去，膝盖也勉强朝前挪了半寸，试图躲避身后的猛烈攻势。但是Charles始料未及的是，Erik突然顶到了他身体里的某个地方，这顿时让他颤着四肢发出了一声甜腻的、变了调的吟叫。  
身后的人停住了动作，Charles把头埋得死死的，简直不敢相信刚才那一声是自己发出来的。然后他感觉到Erik彻底掰开了他的大腿，几乎向两侧拉成一条直线。他缓慢地重新耸动起腰部，每次都只退出一丁点，再研磨着顶入深处，不断刺戳那处让Charles无法招架的敏感之源。

“Erik！嗯Eri…啊嗯……”Charles带着哭腔求饶。这太深了，他的脑子在蛮横的攻击下拧成了一团，喉咙里克制不住地溢出了破碎的抽泣声。

然而就在这个时候，他们俩同时听到了一阵木门吱呀旋动和高跟鞋敲击地板的声响，正在朝着这个方向逐步靠近，Charles霎时觉得自己的心脏都要从嘴里跳出来了。

“闭耳塞听。”

Erik压低喉音对准帷幔施了个咒，脚步声在此时慢慢停在了附近。

Charles头脑发晕地感受着Erik埋在他身体内部的跳动感，肠壁更紧的、难以自控地咬住了Erik。不知道又过了多久，在Charles觉得自己几近濒临崩溃边缘的时候，高跟鞋的声音终于离去了。

“啊啊———— 嗯啊Erik！” 

Charles立刻大声叫了出来，Erik正用力地掐紧了他的腰部快速撞击，次次都整根拔出然后直插到底，重重碾磨过敏感的凸起。他的性器在毛衣上被动地来回摩擦，没几下就达到了高潮，脚趾也随之勾蜷成了弓形，身体抖得像一片风中的树叶。但是Erik并没有因此停下来，他根本没给Charles留下任何喘息的机会，甚至顶得比刚才还要用力。

“啊嗯…啊啊……哼嗯…”Charles没忍住，抽噎着溢出了几声啜泣。

他从没被人如此粗暴的对待过，这种亲昵的凶狠甚至给了他一种被人吞噬的错觉，狭小的密闭空间更是将他们二人困锁其中无处可逃。Charles浑身都早已没了气力，只能顺着Erik的动作剧烈摇摆，而Erik的喘气声也渐渐变得越来越粗粝。直到他最后又全力冲刺了十几下，低吼着将一股股的滚烫精液射进了Charles体内，结束了这场性爱。然后他浑身放松地耷拉下脑袋，缓慢地抵在了身下这具软绵绵的躯体上。

Charles花了点时间平复呼吸，找回自己的理智。 

“你居然……”他颤抖着说，声调轻而嘶哑，“出去———— ”

Erik笑了起来，恋恋不舍地蹭了把Charles的脖子，腰上使力拔了出去。两人的连接之处跟着发出了一声暧昧的轻响，一股温热的液体也随之淌出了洞口，顺着Charles的大腿缓缓往下滑落，他的脸上顿时一阵红一阵白。

“起开———— ”Charles咬着牙说道。

Erik笑得更开心了，他完全退开了身子，懒洋洋地靠坐到窗边。

Charles慢慢抬起酸软的身体，借着月光看清楚了周围乱七八糟的情况。大雨依旧拍打着窗户，散落在地的衣服上到处都是可疑的液体，身体里更是黏腻不堪，向人诉说着不可言说的绮丽情事。  
好极了，这得用多少个清理一新。

他头疼地捂住了脸，一只大手在这个时候猛地扯着他拉进了怀抱，捏住他的下颚就把舌头探了进去。

“唔……滚！”

Charles推着Erik的胸膛气恼地说，声音却因为唇舌的勾缠而显得不清不楚，直到他完全喘不过气，Erik才把他放开，好像这样才算补全了刚才没能接吻的空乏感。然后他顺势而下吮吸着Charles的颈窝、锁骨、肩膀，喉咙里依然发出阵阵沉闷的低笑，呼出的热气不断刺激着Charles的皮肤。

“嗯……”

Charles蓦地仰起了脖子，两根修长有力的手指又悄悄地深入了他的体内。

“我帮你弄出来…”Erik咬着Charles的耳朵沉声说道。

Charles根本无计可施，只能泄愤一般挠了几下Erik的胳膊。如果那几根手指没有在他的敏感点徘徊的话，这句话还能有那么一丁点的可信度。

 

 

“你们俩昨天去哪儿了？”Raven支着头，聚精会神地观察着对面的两个可疑人物。现在正是晚饭时间，四个人终于在餐厅会了面。

“魁地奇训练。”Erik切着牛排应道。

“晚上，”Raven慢悠悠地说，视线渐渐集中在了一处，她的嘴角立刻上扬着勾画出了一道诡异的弧度，“Charles。”

“什么？”Charles没好气地说，他今天白天睡了一整天，却还是觉得困得要命。

“Hank说你今天早上才回来。”

Charles无奈地瞪了Hank一眼，精神不振地点了点头。

“你这两天最好把扣子系紧一点。”

“什么？”听到这句话，Charles放下了手里的巧克力饼，迷茫地看着Raven，“你到底在说什么？”

“吻痕，”Raven挑着眉毛指了指脖子，一把拉着Hank站了起来，“好了，我们先回去了，明天课上见！”

Charles稍稍愣了一会儿。

“啊喔———— ”

Erik捂着手背怪叫道，Charles刚才直接用叉子扎了他一下。

“对不起！”

Erik咧嘴大笑，心满意足地欣赏着Charles恼羞成怒的样子，他的手背还在火辣辣地发痛，但这根本妨碍不了他的好心情。


	27. 消失的匈牙利树蜂

“都跟紧我！”Spence大声喊道。

人群急忙跟上他的步伐，有几个女生看起来非常不安，因为Spence现在又在带领着他们沿着禁林边缘前行了，这通常都不会是什么好的预兆。

他们行走了很长一段时间，直到一点都瞧不见树木和城堡的影子，脚下的道路也由泥土变成了光秃秃的石块，才慢慢停住，似乎已经位于霍格沃茨校区的边缘地带。

这里地形开阔，草木荒凉，强烈的阳光更是直接从头顶照了下来。Charles被晒得晕晕乎乎，没留神队伍的止步，直接撞上了Erik背后。他捂住鼻子低哼了好几下，才委屈地歪着脖子，视线越过Erik的肩头望向前方，顿时吃惊地张大了嘴巴。

一条龙。

看起来还没有成年，它正卧在斜坡边睡觉，总共有十英尺长，通体覆满了乌黑的鳞片，一双巨大的翅膀不时拍打一下，尾巴拖在地上来回扫摆，那上面每隔一段就冒出了一根长长的、泛着青铜色的利刺。粗大的链条铐住了它的脖子和后腿，另一端则牢牢地拴在了一大块坚硬的岩石上。

“你可来了！”一个怒气冲冲的声音抱怨道。

这时他们才发现，距离那条龙二十英尺之外的地方还站了一名男巫。他的脸上蓄满了杂乱的络腮胡，几道细小却深刻的疤痕横在鼻梁上，个子非常的矮，跟Spence比较起来更是相形见绌。

“Barry！”Spence连忙走过去抱了他一把，Charles看到那个叫做Barry的男人摇晃了好几下，“我已经尽快赶来了，这些学生走得太慢了！”

“好吧好吧！”Barry不耐烦地说，嫌恶地用魔杖连戳着Spence的粗壮胳膊，直到完全将他推到一侧，“———— 快点开始吧！你尽早结束我就能尽快回去！”

“好的！”Spence激动地转过了身，用一种无比自豪的、近乎做梦一般的语气叫道，“你们都瞧见了！这就是今天的特别教学———— 匈牙利树蜂！惊喜吗？！”

没有人回答他，大概是因为多半人都被吓傻了。

“它是不是很漂亮！”Spence把目光转向了那条龙，脸上浮现出了崇敬的神情，“可惜它现在睡着了……”他遗憾地说，眼珠子不安分地转了几圈，“Barry给它用了安眠剂，来的时候就昏睡了一路，噢———— 真是个可怜的小家伙，它一点都不开心！要我说，咱们是不是能———— 呃……你知道…咳！稍微叫醒它一下———— ”

“不能，Spence，”Baryy生硬地打断了他，“这不在魔法部许可章程条例以内。”

“噢———— 噢！好吧———— ”Spence喘着粗气，“该死的规定！我申请这个项目也用了好几个月才审批下来！———— 对不起！我想你们怕是看不到它喷火了！这小家伙现在就能喷出十几英尺！等它成年之后能达到四十英尺，个子更是了不得！你们现在可以———— ”他转过头瞅着呆愣愣的一众学生，扯着嗓子粗哑地说，“沿着围栏仔细地瞧瞧它！是的———— 就是钉在地上的这圈铁柱，千万不要踏入进来！”

四周响起一片蜂鸣般的、刻意压低的议论声。Charles沿着场地慢吞吞地溜达，凝望着匈牙利树蜂打皱的墨色鳞肌。

“它比我们那次见到的小龙要凶一点儿，”Charles小声跟Erik咬着耳朵，“没有小龙好看。”

“嗯……我倒觉得挺精神的。”Erik说。

“精神？它正在睡觉！”Charles不满地嘟囔道，语气倏地一转，又忽然忧虑了起来，“不知道小龙现在怎么样了……”

“或许已经放生了。”Erik安慰地说。

整节课就在学生们的低声谈论中度过，直到Barry先生不断催促他们，人群才渐渐散开。有好几个胆大的男生都恋恋不舍地流露出了像Spence那样近似痴迷的神情，毕竟龙在大多数人的心目中都是一种神秘的，充满了魔力的稀有生物。

 

“嘿！看这个！”几个人回了城堡，在Phillip先生的办公室前停下了脚步，走廊已经被成群的学生堵得水泄不通了。

“如果你已年满十七岁、或到十一月三十一日年满十七岁，”Hank伸长了脖子，大声念起了门上的公告，“便可参加由魔法部幻影显形教员教授，为期十二周的幻影显形课程，愿意参加者请在下面签名。学费：十二加隆。噢该死———— 我要到十二月！就差了那么一个月！”Hank郁闷地说。

“我明年九月，Charles和我差不多。”Raven无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“我得去把名字签上。”Erik从书包里翻出羽毛笔，奋力挤入了人堆。Charles他们几个无聊地靠在墙边等候着，整条走廊里都充斥着兴奋欢娱的话语声，三个人各自出着神，Charles更是两眼放空地仰望起了彩砖堆砌的华丽穹顶，正在他怀疑自己是不是眼花瞥见了皮皮鬼的时候，Erik回来了。

“你生日想要什么？”Charles把书包还给Erik，脚步懒散地拖蹭着大理石地面，“唔———— 衣服？书？手套？……我想不出来了，给点儿建议吗？”

“没有，”Erik扭回头，瞅着Charles撅嘴冥想的样子，“没什么特别的。”

“你不是都已经把自己送给他了吗。”Raven突然插了一嘴。

“Raven！”Charles窘迫地瞪了她一眼。

“那么我可以跟Hank———— ”

“不行，你不能。”

“啊哈，非常公平！”Raven冷嘲热讽地说，愤怒地加快脚步把他们甩到了身后，Hank急忙追了过去。

“她有一点没有说错，”Erik拉起Charles的左手笑着说，“我不需要什么礼物，有你在我身边就足够了。”

 

“Charles。”

“什么？”Charles抬起头，停下了手里的动作。

现在是午休时间，他正趴在桌前写草药课布置的作业，Hank却突然跑到他跟前用一种同情怜悯的声调呼唤着他的名字。Charles顿时产生了一种不祥的预感。

“Frost教授让你现在去她的办公室。”

“呼———— ”果然如此。

Charles一头栽进课本里，郁闷地叹了口气。

“还是你的特别补习吗？”Erik说。Charles闷着脑袋拱了两下桌子以示回应。就在这个时候，Pietro忽然像阵风一样从门厅冲了过来，一屁股坐到了Charles边上。

“你们还不知道吧？”他气喘吁吁地说，满头都是汗。

“知道什么？”Hank好奇地瞅着他。

“我下午在课上收集巴波块茎脓水的时候不是把草药弄得到处都是吗！Park教授还关了我禁闭！然后我就一直在花房打扫到现在，差点没累死！等我全部搞定之后就想着干脆沿湖转上一圈休息休息，但是当我经过Spence教授的小木屋边时，意外地听到了里边传出来的剧烈争吵声！”

“怎么了？”

“那个Barry———— 魔法部的职员，他也在那儿！他们俩的声音可真够大的，互相推卸着责任———— ”

“你能直接说重点吗？”Raven性急地催促道。

“是那条龙———— 咱们前两天上课时见过的那条匈牙利树蜂！被人给偷了！”

 

 

“你们两个倒是进展得挺快的。”

Charles感觉浑身的血液都涌上了头顶。

他正坐在办公室的小沙发上，刚刚才被Frost用摄神取念在他脑子里看了个一干二净。Charles从来没有感到这么羞耻过，他面色涨红地盯着自己的鞋尖，简直想找个地缝钻进去了。

“这小子还真会挑地方，违反的校规足够关禁闭一年了，我如此喜爱的好学生竟然这么容易就让他给拐跑了，”Frost慢吞吞地说，语气里满是藏不住的揶揄，“Charles，Erik那里真有那么大吗？”  
他噌的一下从沙发里站了起来，飞快地移到门口转起了门把。

“你忘记我用魔咒上锁了吗，”Frost的声音懒洋洋地自他背后传了过来，“回来坐下。”

Charles僵硬地站立了一会儿，极不情愿地挪了回去。

“你的摄神取念基本可以了。既然Hank已经知晓了这件事，我们的保密协议可以就此作废，我允许你告知Raven和Erik，”Frost端给他一杯咖啡，柔声细语地说，“但是你的大脑封闭术还不够成熟，魔力高深的巫师依然能够潜入你的思想深处，我恐怕我们还得接着练习。照旧每周四来这里上课。现在———— 请你努力摒除感情，我们再试一次。”

 

就在Charles去找Frost进行练习的时候，Erik回了趟宿舍，有件事他拖了很久，现在不得不办。此刻，他正一个人行走在阴森森的地窖里，打算按照约定到校务室去，归还那件在学院杯争霸赛期间借来的校袍。

自打这个学期开学以来，他就忙得晕头转向，就算好不容易得了空闲时间，也老是和Charles待在一处，这件事早就被他抛到了脑后。正如Raven所形容的那样，现在的他们俩就像一对饮下了迷情剂的愚蠢爱侣，除了每日每夜的发情以外再也没有其他事情能够激发他们的兴趣。当然，就Erik而言，他认为这个比喻极不恰当，因为Charles从没有给过他足够多的机会，来将这个比喻变为现实。

一些绮丽的幻想开始自然而然地浮出了水面，在他独自一人徜徉在楼梯上的时候心猿意马。直到抵达八楼，校务室门口，Erik才甩了甩头，努力把那些骄奢淫逸的桃色画面从脑海中剔除，定定神色，抬起头打量着面前这座面目丑恶，长着四只翅膀的石兽。

每天晚上，Shaw都会来校务室处理事务，而不是待在他的私人办公室，这已经是级长们所知晓的惯例了。但是这里，对于Erik来说，他只在检验魔杖的时候来过一次，上次来的时候入口早就为他们敞开了。

“红眼恶魔。”

Erik念出了口令，石像张开翅膀跳到一旁，身后的墙壁分裂着露出了个一人来宽的入口，而在Erik踏上螺旋形楼梯，缓慢地移动高升到栎木门前之后，入口也再度闭合起来。

Erik叩响了大门上的黄铜门环。

“请进。”

“晚上好，教授。”Erik说着走进了校务室。

一眼望过去，校务室里并没有任何人。但Erik很快发现，那张绣着动物的屏风后面，本应是黑乎乎的里屋，此时却不同寻常的隐约透出了丝丝不明显的冰蓝色光芒，然后随着烟雾的逐渐消散，Shaw也从屏风后走了出来。

“啊，Erik，”他摆着手指了指椅子，“请坐，坐下吧，别客气。”

“好的。”Erik说，他留意到了Shaw高涨的情绪，这个学期以来可不多见，Erik拿不准是因为自己的到来还是Shaw刚刚做的事情造成了他的好心情。

“过得还算愉快？”

“是的，教授，”Erik做了一个肯定的表示，但并没有把这种假惺惺的嘘寒问暖放在心上，要知道，这学期他当了级长，平时可没少跟Shaw碰面，“非常感谢你，我来还您校袍。”

“噢，是的，校袍……不过这可不是我的……”Shaw说，注视着Erik将那件折叠得整整齐齐的衣物放上了桌面。

Erik注意到，几乎是同时，Shaw的眼神在刹那间陷入了某种逝去的回忆当中，那些细微的面部表情极为柔软，看起来与如今的他相距甚远。然后他慢慢伸出手掌，抚过镶着绿色翻边的衣领，沉醉在柔软的纹理中逐渐下滑，最终停留在了袖口处不断徘徊，仿佛指尖触摸着的并不是什么平凡的布料，而是一匹珍贵的上等丝绸。

然后他把手指完全移开，同这场不合时宜的短暂追忆道了别，脸上重新堆起了Erik万分熟悉的假笑。

“瞧，这里不是写着名字吗？”

 

Charles头昏脑涨地离开办公室的时候，已经过了十一点，Erik依旧在楼梯口等着他。

他大概就那么坐了几个小时，这会儿子正倚着台阶无聊地玩着守护神咒———— 那只漂亮的、周身散发着炫目白光的冰原狼卧在他身侧，一瞧见Charles就撑着四肢抖落起了身上的毛发，纷飞的光点熠熠生辉，宛如银河一样倾泻到了地板上，映衬着石壁上的微弱火光格外的夺目耀眼。

“完了吗？”Erik收回魔杖站起身，银白色的烟雾慢慢消散在了空气中。

“嗯……” Charles疲惫地低吟着，埋头靠上了Erik的肩膀，“你等很久了吗？怎么不回去睡觉？”

“回去反正也睡不着。” 

Erik环抱着Charles，鼻尖嗅闻着那股好闻的牛奶气，忍不住贴着肤质滑嫩的侧脸磨蹭了好几下，又不满足地啄了几口，在即将挨到唇边的时候，却被怀里的人使力推开了。

“怎么了？”Erik不解地问。

“我们…我们最近最好不要……”Charles的眼神闪烁着，磕磕巴巴地说。

“不要什么？”

Charles头疼地靠上墙壁，给Erik详细地叙述了一遍Frost一直以来给他授课，以及刚刚发生的事情。

“你真那么觉得？”Erik在听完之后反而笑出了声，双手撑在Charles两侧把他堵进了墙角里。

“觉得什么……嗯…”Charles问道，一个不留神就被Erik趁虚而入。

“这个，”Erik吮着他的舌尖，下身向前一顶，引来了Charles一声暧昧的闷哼，“真让你有点吃不消了？我倒是觉着…你还挺喜欢的，那天咬得那么紧，都把我夹疼了———— Charles！”

这让Erik付出了代价，他话音刚落，就感到舌头上传来了一下刺痛。Charles刚才真的咬了他一口。

他气闷地松开钳制，遥望着Charles落荒而逃的身影，舔着嘴角品尝到了一丝腥甜的血气。

 

 

“作为一门不合常规的选修课，魔法部特意安排为两周一节，这对于你们来说是远远不够的，”星期五上午，LeBeau站在讲台上郑重其事地说，“我建议你们自己私下里多做练习，如果有可能的话，最好能组成团队进行小组训练，这样更有成效。”

“教授！”Warren举手问道，“您不能亲自在课下教我们吗？”

“很遗憾我不能，每节课结束之后我都要立即赶回魔法部，我希望你们能重视我的建议。”

“那只龙找到了吗？”Pietro突然大声说。拜他所赐，几乎全校的人在第二天就都知道了学校里丢了一只龙的事实，然而霍格沃茨却没有一名教师给予他们官方解释，学生们不禁议论纷纷。

“没有，”LeBeau瞥了他一眼，语气里稍稍带了些责备的意味，“龙是一种古老的魔法生物，匈牙利树蜂亦是目前已知的最危险的火龙品种。虽然这一只还没有成年，它身上的鳞甲依然具备普通魔咒的抵抗能力，一般的攻击魔咒都是无法奏效的，能够神不知鬼不觉地将其带走，只有两种可能：一是使用了魔力强大的禁忌咒语，一是使用了强效魔药，”LeBeau收拾着桌上的文件沉重地说，“不管是哪一种，都不是一个好的信号。所以我在此再次重申，希望大家能够团队协作进行魔咒练习。行了，下课吧！”

 

“怎么办，我们要找人练习吗？”Raven戳着盘子里的熏鱼说，“我们这一学年简直要忙死了！”

“Charles虽然要一直补习比较可怜，但是Erik最惨，”Hank推了把厚厚的镜片，夸张地吹了个口哨，“他要上幻影显形、打魁地奇、管理年级、再加上O.W.Ls考试和小组练习———— 哇哦！” 

“这周就要初赛了，”Erik消沉地说，“紧接着就是幻影显形。”

“然后我们要去霍格莫德，接着就该放圣诞节了！”Raven歪着头盘算着，叉子下的鱼肉被她兴奋地搅成了一团。

“你可以和我们一起去霍格莫德村，”Charles温柔地说，试图缓解Erik的低迷情绪，“———— 穿上隐形衣。”

“我可以吗？”Erik的眼神一亮。

“当然，我的朋友，”Charles翘起了嘴角，“小心一点儿就是了。”

 

 

随着赛季的第一场球赛———— 拉文克劳和斯莱特林交锋的临近，Erik几乎每天都要去球场训练，他的作业常常要拖到最后期限才能完成。Charles除了每周四要去Frost的办公室，其余每晚都陪着Erik写各科各门的论文。斯莱特林和拉文克劳两所学院间的关系也逐渐变得紧张了起来，两院队长经常因为预租球场起争执。

很快，比赛那天就来临了。

寒如冻铁，冰冷的风割着面颊。但这丝毫没有影响到观众们的高昂情绪，更衣室里依旧能够听到看台上传来的阵阵歌声。等到球员们都换好衣服，踏上球场的时候才发现，早上的天气简直是求之不得的福气了，这会子草地都已经结了霜，踩在脚下嘎吱嘎吱作响。天空还飘起了细雨，每个人都下意识地检查了下护目镜，提前用了好几个防水防湿，但是浑身依旧冷冰冰的，四肢都有些僵硬了起来。  
Erik扫了眼对面的阵容。他还没有同拉文克劳交手过，不过整天跟Charles和Hank混在一起，有几个人他都相当熟悉———— 找球手是Kitty Pryde，好像小个子女生现在是找球手的流行趋势似的；还有一名击球手是Charles的室友———— Armando Muñoz。其他人都是别的年级的了。Namor和Andy也在这个时候粗略地握了把手，球员们赶忙跨上扫帚等候哨声。

伴随着短促的哨音，他们犹如离弦的弓箭一般蹿入上空，四散着归入了自己的位置。

“这是本赛季首场魁地奇比赛———— 拉文克劳对阵斯莱特林！我赌拉文克劳获得胜利———— ”台下顿时响起一片喧哗的嘘声，Pietro丝毫不以为意。

“球在拉文克劳队这边———— Rebecca带球躲过了Steven直冲球门！让我们看看面对如此优秀的球员，Namor会是怎样的无力吧———— 噢…噢他扑出了球，”Pietro小声嘀咕着骂了几句，然后再次提高嗓门，“现在球到了斯莱特林队手里！Bruce正带球过人！他闪过了一个游走球———— 嘿！伙计！你得再努力一点儿！”Pietro对Armando怒吼道，“Carson也没能拦住他，Bruce冲到了球门前———— ”

蓝色的海洋里爆发出了一阵欢呼声。

“———— 哈！我说什么来着！Howard Field———— 世界级的一流守门员！他刚刚用了一个完美的海星倒挂解除了拉文克劳队的球门危机！斯莱特林队面对如此严密的防守根本无能为力！当然———— 我认为我们接下来应当仔细盯防的重点对象是Erik Lehnsherr，”Pietro语速极快地说，“鉴于他上一次的出色表现。顺便说一句———— 现在我们能够清楚地看到！Erik胯下所骑的琉星就是他的小男友Charl———— ”

嗖的一下，一只游走球打着旋朝着主席台的方向急速飞了过来，Pietro反应敏捷地伏身躲过了这危险的一击，皮球擦着他的银色鬓角划出了一道飘逸的弧线。

“这是恶意的人身攻击———— ”Pietro惊魂未定地咆哮道，蓝绿色的海洋里争吵声更大了。

“球场上的这种行为是严令禁止的！”Pietro捂紧了帽子，只探出两只眼睛瞟着高台边缘继续高叫道，“斯莱特林不能这样袭击工作人员！我是个解说———— ”

“你能给我们接着说回比赛吗！”底下有好几个斯莱特林的学生不满地冲他大声嚷道。

“啧啧……瞧瞧你们这些银绿色的小蛇———— 五十比三十，斯莱特林队领先———— 鬼飞球到了Jason手里，他又急忙抛给了Bruce，活像捧了个烫手山芋———— 这个胆小鬼！”  
现在斯莱特林高台上的叫骂声震耳欲聋了。

“噢噢！Kitty好像发现了金色飞贼！她突然开始加速了———— 多好的姑娘啊，又聪明又可爱———— ”Pietro咳嗽了两下，“对不起扯远了！现在Damon也追了过来！———— 卑鄙！无耻！他就一直等着别人先找到金色飞贼！” Pietro的声音一直在喝彩和嘘声中来回飘荡，有几个斯莱特林的学生坐不住了，看起来十分想给他念上几个恶咒，“Kitty这会儿已经稍稍领先了！哈哈———— 她马上就要抓到———— Erik Lehnsherr！”

绿色的人潮中欢呼声响天彻地，Pietro卷着舌头速度飞快地怒骂了一串，几乎没有人听清他说了些什么。

“———— 这个该死的德国男人！我会给CharChar告状的———— ”他阴阳怪气地结束了咒骂，“现在Kitty不得不重新寻找了！七十比三十，斯莱特林队领先———— ”

“我要杀了他……”看台上，Charles用围巾把脸牢牢遮住，努力忽视周围不时盯着他看的同学，两只眼睛冒出了凶光，Hank神情扭曲地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“金色飞贼！斯莱特林的Damon首先朝地面发起了俯冲———— 他躲开了Lennon击出的游走球，Kitty正在急速追赶———— Armando！Armando快拦住他！”Pietro着急地叫喊着，嗓子破了音都浑然不觉，“———— Damon离地面就只剩几英尺了！拉文克劳队半数球员倾巢出动！伙计们！快把这家伙从扫帚上给我撞下去！不然就———— 噢见鬼了———— 又是Erik！” 

Pietro愤怒地锤击着木栏。迅疾飞驰的游走球从中拦截了球员们的追击路线，斯莱特林的找球手趁着一瞬间的空荡抓住了金色飞贼，比赛结束了。

“我们快走！”Hank环顾着四周群情激奋的情景惊慌地说道，连忙拽起包裹得严严实实的Charles挤出了人流。


	28. 兄弟会

“你感觉怎么样？”Raven一脸期待地望着Erik。

“不怎么样，”Erik无精打采地说，他刚结束幻影显形的第一堂课，面色仍旧有些泛黄，“跟有人拽着你的肠胃往外拉似的，反正教室里有好几个人都直接吐了。”

“噢———— 是吗……”Raven听完这话好像很受打击，表情瞬间垮了下来。 

“是的。你又不是没试过，不记得了？”Charles插嘴道。

“那个时候我才六岁！早就忘了！”

“我可是记得清清楚楚，你刚到地方就吐得一塌糊涂，不过习惯就好了，”Charles说着推给了Erik一杯南瓜汁，“快喝点儿这个，会舒服得多，过两天咱们还得去霍格莫德呢，你这幅模样可不行。”

Erik接过一饮而尽。

 

 

“你说有几个人是什么意思？” 

“就是大概有几个吧。” 

“你不会是把能叫上的全叫来了吧？”Charles怀疑地瞪着Raven。

“没有，”Raven底气不足地支吾道，“说了也就几个而已。”

“都谁？”Erik轻声问。

“你别说话，”Charles立刻侧过头，严肃正经的神情颇有些MacTaggert教授的风范，“你老实跟着就行了，生怕别人听不见吗？”

Erik从牙缝里挤出了一道极小声的不满的低哼。

今天是造访霍格莫德的日子，四个人一早就跑到德威斯和班思商店转了大半天，Raven还特地买了几个窥镜来玩，Hank对此嗤之以鼻，他认为这种东西根本毫无用处，但很明智的是，他并没有直接对Raven说出口。四个人里只有Erik是第一次来到霍格莫德，他看起来对所有的小商品都兴趣盎然跃跃欲试，Charles不得不充当起了半个监护人的角色，谨防Erik兴奋过头。之后他们又跑去笑话商店待了一阵子，这更具有挑战性，因为这家店不管什么时候都是那么的生意兴隆，到处都站满了人，Erik由于披着斗篷，走路的时候更是不小心踩到了好几个人的脚，引起了一片骚乱和恐慌的惊叫声。

在这样嘈杂喧闹的环境里，Erik讲话的声音也不由自主地放大了一些，他好奇地杵在Charles身边问东问西，却冷不丁地被Charles算计了一把，毫无戒心地吞下了一整块神奇动物打嗝糖，这让他在接下来十分钟的时间里控制不住地发出了各种各样的古怪声音。不过在离开笑话商店之前，Erik总算瞅准时机报了仇，他用一个咬鼻子茶杯成功地把Charles的整个鼻尖都搞得红彤彤的，好像才被人狠狠欺负过一样。

现在，距离约定的时间已经所剩无几，四个人渐渐顺着小路晃到了猪头酒吧门口。这里还是那么冷清，破破烂烂的木头招牌迎风晃动，鲜血淋淋的野猪头孤零零地俯瞰着整条街道。

“这什么破地方？”Hank惊讶地开了口。

“呃，不知道…Azazel推荐的……管他呢！咱们进去吧，我都快冻僵了！”

几个人立刻推开了叮铃作响的大门，发现里面仅有两桌人，全喝得醉醺醺地趴在桌前打鼾，他们随即要了三瓶黄油啤酒，走进了不起眼的角落。

“你能帮我点一杯火焰威士忌吗？”Erik坐在Charles身后的空椅子上，趴在他背上悄声说道。

“不能。”Charles一口回绝，他还没有忘掉Erik那糟糕的酒品，Erik只好郁闷地垂下脑袋抵住了Charles的颈窝，无聊地发起呆来。

没过多久，酒吧的大门再次吱扭一声打开了，一大堆人挤了进来。Raven兴奋地挥了挥手，Charles和Hank则显得目瞪口呆。

首先进来的是斯莱特林的Azazel和Mortimer，Philippa紧随其后——她是Raven的室友；拉文克劳的Kitty、Pietro和Armando进了屋还在唧唧喳喳地聊个不停；然后斯莱特林又来了一个人，Warren Worthington，他先是环视了一周，也许是因为发觉Erik并不在，只好略显失望地坐到了Mortimer旁边；紧接着是赫奇帕奇的学生们，他们看起来人数最多：Sean Cassidy——那个一脸雀斑的帅小伙、John Allerdyce、Fiona Zoe和Blink Ferguson——赫奇帕奇的三位勇士，Piotr Rasputin——他们的同学，以及Kurt Wagner——Charles在等Erik训练魁地奇时偶然碰到的男生，全都有说有笑、勾肩搭背地晃悠了过来，队伍末尾还跟了一个留着齐刘海的高个子女生，Charles只知道她的名字叫做Margaret White，人却一点也不熟悉。

如果说这群人都还可以勉强理解的话，最后进来的那几个，可就有点匪夷所思了———— 格兰芬多的Logan、Scott、Marie和Bobby Drake，每人怀里都抱着几大包纸袋，嘻嘻闹闹地挤到了后排。椅子腿跟着又是一阵动静，把酒吧里仅剩的打盹的人也给吵醒了，而那些纸袋，更是源源不断地散发出了阵阵臭烘烘的气味。毫无疑问，里面一定是塞满了大粪蛋。

“这是几个人？”隔了半晌，Charles神情恍惚地呢喃道。

“这样训练时多热闹啊！”Raven立刻说道，无视了大多数人正捏着鼻子的事实，“谢谢大家今天愿意到这儿来！我想这大概就是我们要成立的小团队了！” 

“Erik呢？”Margaret问道，她从进了屋就一直转着脑袋瞅个不停。

“噢！他没来霍格莫德。”

“他会跟我们一起练习吗？”这个答案显然没能让Margaret感到满意，Charles不自觉地眯了眯眼睛。

“他会的。现在让我们先来谈点正事，LeBeau教授建议我们成立小组训练魔咒，我想这才是咱们此次集会的目的。”Raven简洁地说，立即把头偏向了另外一边，打算在彻底惹毛Charles之前聊回正题，但她的小算盘很快就失败了。

“Charles，你真的在跟Erik谈恋爱吗？”Fiona接口道，语气十分八卦，坐在她旁边的Margaret听到了这句话立刻扭过了头怒视着她，似乎认为她的脑子出了什么毛病。 

“对不起？”Charles吸了口凉气，面上终于露出了些被冒犯的神色，“我想这是我的私事。”

“这么说就是有了？”Blink追问道。

“嘿———— ”坐在后边的Logan忽然大声嚷道，吓了所有人一跳，“我想咱们今天来这儿不是为了聊这些乱七八糟的事情，好吗姑娘们？”

Charles感激地看了Logan一眼。

“是的！”Raven尖刻地说，嗓音比以往拔高得多，“如果有谁只是抱着这种打探消息的心态来的，那么对不起，请你们回去吧！”

Fiona和Blink对视了一下，但没有一个人站起来。

“好吧，那么我想我们可以接着————”

就在这个时候，酒吧大门再次被人打开了，Angel Salvadore出现在了门口，毫不避讳地冲着人堆仔细瞧了个来回。

“Erik呢？”

“不在，”Raven干巴巴地说，脸色瞬间冷了下来，直瞪着Angel搬着椅子坐到了人群最后，“我们继续———— ”然后她大幅度地挥了几下手掌，好像耳朵里进了骚扰虻似的，故意做出了一副被人打搅的样子，“我想咱们一起练习就好，每周一次———— ”

“不能跟我们的魁地奇训练时间冲突。”Rogue说。

“还有我们的！”Sean点了点头。

“我们也是。”Kitty紧接着补了一句。

“好的好的———— ”Raven没好气地应道，“总能找出不重合的一天，这不是个问题。接下来就是训练地点，得能容得下我们22个人。关于这个，你们有什么提议吗？”

“教室？”John说。

“教授不会借给我们的，咱们得自己找地方。”

“嘿———— 我知道个地方！”Marie得意地说，格兰芬多的几个人立刻神神秘秘地交流了几下眼神，了然一笑。

“什么地方？”

“唔……我不能在这里说出来，”Marie耸了耸肩，“我们回去试一试，成了的话再告诉你。”

“好吧，”Raven怀疑地点点头，“那么…假设教室的问题就这么解决了，咱们现在就算达成了协议，请大伙回去之后都把时间表交给Hank McCoy，”她说着动作豪迈地拍了拍Hank的肩膀，Hank的面部不由自主地抽搐了一下，“他会把一切都安排妥当的！行了，就先这样！咱们这就散了吧！”

一屋子人顿时呼呼啦啦地站了起来，男生们连忙抱着酒瓶又灌了好几口，才鱼贯地出了酒吧。

“Margaret White是谁？”Charles在人都走光之后不冷不热地问道，“还有Angel Salvadore，她怎么也来了？”

“我没告诉她！”Raven很快说道，由于急于把自己给撇干净差点咬到舌头，“估计是Azazel或者Pietro那两个大嘴巴！”

“Kurt Wagner呢？又是谁让他过来的？”Erik的声音也从Charles背后冷冰冰地传了出来。

“不知道！”Raven急忙从椅子里蹦了起来，“咱们还是快点走吧！”

她说着就跟阵风似的冲出了酒吧大门，三个人跟在后边，才踏上街道就被冻了个透心凉。他们这才发现外边不知道什么时候飘起了雪，地面上已经垫了薄薄一层，靴子踩上去软绵绵的，却又嘎吱作响。几个人立刻裹紧了大衣，脚步蹬得飞快哆嗦了一路，没用多少时间就走到了三把扫帚。

这儿跟猪头酒吧完全不同，屋子里人声鼎沸，温暖而烟雾腾腾，他们站着等了好几分钟才找到一处空桌，然后刚坐下没一会儿，Hank就端着一托盘的饮料和甜品回来了———— 两杯热巧克力是Hank和Erik的，Raven点了一品脱蜂蜜酒，Charles的则是小杯樱桃汁。他们边喝着暖洋洋的热饮，边嚼着滋滋蜜蜂糖和甘草魔棒。好在这里人多，完全没人注意Erik的动作，不然的话，学生们就会看到半只胳膊飘在空中不停伸来伸去的诡异景象了。

然后，就在他们浑身舒爽到直想叹气的时候，Jean突然朝这里走了过来。她好像没比去年长高多少，依旧瘦瘦小小的，都快要走到桌子跟前了，几个人才瞧见她。

“你们好……”她颤颤巍巍地打着招呼，眼神恍惚地朝着桌子角瞟了好几眼。

“你好，最近还好吗？”Charles微笑着说，直挺挺地挪了挪身子把Erik完全挡到了身后，确保Jean不会再瞥到什么奇怪的景象。

“嗯…”Jean用力地点点头收回了疑惑的目光，“我……我听说你们打算组成团队练习魔法？”

“噢……是的，有什么问题吗？”

“我能加入吗？” 

“你才二年级。”Raven皱着眉插嘴道。

“我……我知道，”这句话成功地让Jean低下了头，脸蛋以可见的速度红了起来，“……可是我也想参加，能…能不能算我一个……”  
他们几个互相交流着眼神，Raven无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“好吧，”Hank扶着眼镜说，“我想你可以来，但是真正能学到多少东西就要看你自己了，毕竟你比我们都低了一届。”

Jean立刻笑了起来，然后又接连道了好几声谢，才回到她的那些朋友们身边。

“去年她真的用一个守护神咒救了我们？”Raven含着吸管嘀咕道，“是个什么来着？”

“凤凰，”Charles慢吞吞地吸咬着指尖上的樱桃肉，发音听起来不清不楚，“我昏过去前瞧得很清楚，是她没错……”他的话音还没落，就听到身后传来了一两声含糊的低咳，Charles愣了一小会儿，立刻把樱桃枝从嘴里拿了出来。

“好吧，让我们来看看能不能发现更多关于她的小秘密吧。”Raven鄙夷地斜了空气一眼，怪腔怪调地说道。

此时空中的雪花已经飘得更密了，连窗沿边上都盖了厚厚一层。几个人坐在亮堂堂的玻璃前向外眺望，直瞅着暖腾腾的热气晕染出了一片又一片的洁白水雾，逐渐模糊了人来人往的街道。

现在整个霍格莫德村都披上了一层大雪编织的绒被，衬托着装饰在门斗上的冬青花环和施了魔法的琉璃带，安逸的圣诞气氛表露无遗地洋溢在了每家每户的门面上。然后直到雪势渐渐转小，他们几个才恋恋不舍地离开了三把扫帚，走了没几步就被迎面袭来的冷风吹得直打战，恨不得立刻退回去。又过了一会儿，Raven更是干脆拽着Hank拐进了路边的小店，Charles和Erik则坚持不懈地迈动着僵硬的双腿，走上了回往霍格沃茨的大道。

 

“———— 我想你可以———— 把隐形衣暂时拿下来了，反正这附近都没什么人。”Charles从围巾里呼着热气，气喘吁吁地说。

他们俩现在已经走到了小树林外，周围一片寂静，路径也全被大雪给覆盖了。Charles费劲地抬着脚，一深一浅地行走在雪地里，由于雪花不间断地刮上面颊，他只好不厌其烦地揉着眼睛，歪歪扭扭地摇晃了起来。然后忽然间，就好像有人施了什么了不起的魔法，把呼啸的冷风全给驱散了。Charles还没来得及纳闷，Erik就突然现身到了他的跟前，手臂高举着透明的斗篷罩在了两人身上。

“闭上眼睛。”Erik低声说。

“干嘛不走了？我都快要感觉不到我的双腿了。”Charles嘴里抱怨道，两只眼睛倒是乖乖地闭了起来，在下一秒始料未及地得到了一个羽毛般的轻吻。

那两片薄唇依旧有点干涩，这会子正用了点难得的耐心缓慢温柔地贴着他的眼皮轻轻摩挲，一点一滴地将黏在上边的晶莹雪瓣融成了水。

“还有意见吗？”

Charles颤着睫毛睁开了双眼。

“很痒，”他轻声咕哝道，抬手整了整绕在Erik脖子上的围巾笑着说，“行了，咱们回去吧。”

然而就在此时，静谧的空气里突然爆发出了一道清脆的炸裂声，两个人顿时循声望了过去。

Sebastian Shaw忽然凭空站到了雪地里。

他先是四下张望了一番，阴沉地打量了片刻脚印莫名消失不见的地方，然后大概是认为有什么人跟他一样幻影移形了，才大步走向了学校。

“他怎么了？”Charles疑惑地说。

“霍格沃茨不是不能幻影显形吗，所以他得从这里走回去。”

“我不是那个意思，”Charles紧皱着眉头，专注地凝望着Shaw逐渐消失的背影，“我感觉他好像是受伤了？他刚才一直按着自己的左手臂。”

“做魔药的时候弄伤的？”Erik沉思着。

“可能性很低，他可是大师级别的，”Charles说着从斗篷里灵活地钻了出来，“得了，我看你还是继续披着斗篷吧，这里看来一点儿都不安全，咱们走吧。”

两个人就这么你一句我一句的拌着嘴赶回了学校，在路上Erik更是仗着隐身的优势，暗暗搓了好几个雪球闹了Charles一路。等回到城堡之后，两个人的头发和袍子都已经湿透了，Erik还发觉手腕上多出了两个深深的牙印，那是Charles被他推进雪地里的时候，情急之下扒拉着他的手套张口啃上的。

不过Erik大概对此并不会介意，反正Charles总爱“咬”他。

 

 

“你确定不跟我回家了吗？”Raven说。

“不回去了。”Charles摇了摇头，专注地奋笔疾书着提前布置下来的假期作业。

“你和Erik打算干嘛？又要去图书馆？”

“去图书馆怎么了……”Charles写字的动作一顿，脸慢慢红了起来，“你能不能别老把那次的事情挂到嘴边。”他在心中怒骂着Erik有次看似无心地说漏了‘图书馆’这三个字，从此Raven就抓住不放了。

“不能，这是我的乐趣，”Raven一口回绝，然后扭头望着Erik夸张地说，“你们俩假期里到底有什么计划，你是要拐走我亲爱的哥哥吗！”

“要不你跟Hank也别回去？” 

“这次聚会Patricia姨妈要带Bill过来，Charles不在我不能也缺席，更何况Hank McCoy同学也得回家，”Raven瞄了Hank一眼，语气十分遗憾地说，“事实上他现在就已经忙得不可开交了。”

Hank冷哼了一声，继续核对着摊满桌面的时间表，小组成员们已经全都交给他了，不过还没等他仔细检查完毕，Marie就从过道边走了过来。

“那地方没问题。”她挤眉弄眼地坐到了Raven旁边。

“那太好了！”Raven高兴地说，“你说的地方到底是哪儿？”

“有求必应屋，在八楼，咱们什么时候集会？”

“这地方真的存在？”Charles立刻从书里抬起了头，十分惊讶地说，“我只在一本破破烂烂的小杂志里读到过，好像是什么人写的回忆录，我还以为是他瞎编的！”

“是的，我去过很多次了…”Marie的神色一变，似乎突然难过了起来，但是她立刻就又打起了精神，“总之在那里练习绝对没有问题。”

“行！Hank还差一点，等他弄完我马上通知你们。”

Raven点点头，目送着Marie站起身离开了他们。

“说真的，”Erik忽然开口问道，“你什么时候跟格兰芬多关系这么好了？”

“我跟谁都能好好相处，”Raven得意地说，眉毛几乎飞到头发边去，“这是我的天赋，关键就在于我乐不乐意下那个功夫。”

 

周三晚上七点半，四个人站到了八楼的一堵光秃秃、平淡无奇的墙面前，眼瞅着Marie沿着走廊来回走了三遍。

正当他们觉着这事儿实在是有点傻的时候，白墙上突然浮现出了一扇非常光滑的门，Marie立即带头走了进去。

屋里边非常宽敞，墙上点满了一溜火把，壁炉烧得正旺，地板上没有一把椅子，而是堆放着蓬松的缎面绒垫，墙角里的木架上还摆满了一排排的咒语书、窥镜、探秘器，一架照妖镜正对着门口，镜面上浑浊不堪，没有任何动静。

“这跟你们家里的练习室挺相像的，”Erik环顾着四周，“地方不错。”

他们四处查探着，Hank则潜心研究起了架子上的仪器。这个时候，门被再次推开了，Logan和Scott走了进来。然后又过了几分钟，Bobby领着一大堆人走了进来。到了晚上八点钟的时候，人已经全部到齐了。

“咱们得选个头儿出来，”Raven锁好门后站到屋子中央，“这样更有组织性。”

“不能每所学院各推选一个吗？”John说。

“我觉得不太好，”Raven否定了他的提议，“那样的话咱们就没有组队的必要了，得更齐心一点，你们认为呢？”

大家都点了点头。

“好的，既然都同意了，我首先推举Erik。”Raven说。

“我同意！”Margaret迫不及待地立刻叫道，把周围人的目光全都吸引了过去，Angel更是恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“等等，”Logan不满地说，“为什么选他？”

“因为他会得最多，Erik的黑魔法防御术成绩是满分，”Raven一本正经地说，完全没了平时嬉皮笑脸的样子，“更何况他已经能够施放出一个完美的守护神咒了。Erik——给他们瞧瞧。”

Erik僵硬地站起身念出了咒语——兴许施咒的时候还夹杂了几句别的“咒语”，像是“我看你就挺像头儿的”之类的话。总之那头银色的冰原狼还是听话地钻出魔杖绕着屋子奔跑了整整一圈，然后又随着他的手指一抖，慢慢消失在了空气里。这下Logan虽然看起来还是有些不爽，也算心服口服了，Margaret和Angel的脸上更是露出了能称得上是陶醉的表情。

“这么说关于领导者的选举都一致通过了，”Raven眉开眼笑地说，“还有一件事，咱们最好能给团队起个名字，这样更能够促进团结和集体精神。”

人群里一阵静默，似乎大家都认真地思考了起来。

“黑魔法研究小组？”Bobby提议。

“能有点儿想象力？”Marie冲他白了一眼。

“牌皇联盟？”Pietro期待地说。

“我说，你能别整天牌皇、牌皇、牌皇的叫个不停吗？”Armando鄙视地看着他，“你是他的脑残粉吗？”

“我什么时候整天喊他的名字了！你不要胡乱污蔑我！” Pietro睁大了眼睛，两个人互相斗起嘴来。

“兄弟会怎么样？”Erik突然开口说道，七嘴八舌的争执声立即消失了。

“嘿———— 这个还不错！”Blink说，屋子里也渐渐响起了一阵赞许的嗡嗡声。

“行，那就这么定了，就叫兄弟会。”

Raven一锤定音。


	29. 冰霜圣诞节

“四分五裂！” 

Charles面前的坐垫应声碎成了好几瓣，他随即又用了一个恢复如初修好了它。

此时兄弟会的成员们正在集训，零碎的羽毛几乎飘满了整间屋子上空。当然，也不是所有的人都那么在行。比如Mortimer，他的垫子在咒语的攻击下，就只是豁开了几道口子而已；Jean则老是把脸都憋成了绛红色，才能稍微施展出些威力；最糟糕的还要数Margaret———— Charles试图把自己的注意力集中到练习上，而不是不停地扭着脖子瞧她，她击出的每一道咒语都十分的绵软无力，Erik不得站在她旁边，给她一遍又一遍地做示范，讲解施咒的要点。

她绝对是故意的。

Charles叹了口气，握着魔杖气闷地戳起了垫子表层的孔雀绿绒面。这个时候另一道声音呼喊起了他的名字，引起了他的注意。 

“嗯？怎么了？”Charles疑惑地看着朝这儿走来的Logan。

“呃……没什么，我是想谢谢你，”Logan靠近了些，吞吞吐吐地说，“你去年救了我的命，我却一直没能来向你亲自道谢，我应该早就这么做的。”

“噢！我没有———— ”Charles否认道，他看到了Logan脖子上残留的伤疤，眼神倏地黯淡了，“我没能……是教授们救了你。”

“别那么说！”Logan真诚地说，“他们告诉我你给我用了治愈咒，不然的话我早就因为失血过多死透了，谢谢你。”

“好吧……”Charles不自然地点了点头，感觉脸上略微有点发热，但是再这么推辞下去显然更不礼貌，“不过你不用放在心上，我只是做了应该做的事。”

“那么咱们俩现在是朋友了吗？”Logan咧开了嘴角。

“当然！你现在觉得怎么样？还好吗？我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“不用担心，还算不错！”Logan说着摆了下手，两个人一齐坐到了地板上，“Scott他们没因为这件事情和我绝交，每个月最不好过的那天也都是他们几个陪着我，要我说，能跟他们相识大概是花光了我所有的运气，这次倒霉也在所难免。不过最麻烦的就是去Shaw那儿拿药的时候，说真的，我老是怀疑他会哪天忍不住多加几味药……比如给我下点毒什么的…”

Charles被他逗笑了。

“不会那么糟糕，你可是他的学生。”

“巴不得不是！我几乎每副魔药都是拿D。”

“你需要我帮你补补吗？”

“别别别！”Logan连忙回绝，“谢谢你的好意了！不过依我来看，就现在这样也不错，我一点都不想闻到那些刺鼻的药水味儿！”他挤了下眼睛调皮地说，“鼻子天生有点灵！”

Charles仔细地端详着Logan。他看起来似乎并没有受到狼人的困扰，除了脖子上那道深深的疤痕，他跟以前根本没什么两样，讲话时依旧神采奕奕充满了攻击性，同时对待朋友又特别讲义气。但是Charles知道，这个学期Logan其实很不好过，有几个斯莱特林的学生老是针对他，不停找他麻烦。而这多亏了Scott的存在———— 格兰芬多四人组里最不冲动的一个人，避免了很多冲突的发生。Charles顺势抬起头望向远处，发现Scott也正瞧着他，两个人的视线不期而遇。他随即微微一笑，大大方方地把目光收了回来。

“Logan。”

“怎么？”

“这么问你也许有些唐突……”Charles犹豫了片刻，“你喜欢Jean吗？如果不想回答的话就算了。”

Logan瞧了他一会儿。

“她挺漂亮的，去年我是对她有点儿意思，不过现在我不大确定了。你怎么突然问起这个？你喜欢她？”

“我？”Charles努着嘴笑出了声，“我是喜欢她，她很可爱，但我只是把她当做小妹妹。”

“所以你真的在跟Lehnsherr谈恋爱？”

“我以为你对这些事不感兴趣？”

“嘿！我只是随便问问。”

他们俩就那么坐着聊天，仿佛多年未见的老友一般，你来我往地扯了些闲话，直到集会结束才揉着胳膊腿站了起来，两个人都觉着身子有点发麻了。

“伙计们！”Raven把书包往肩上一甩，转着圈夸张地挥舞着手臂，“咱们假期回来再见了———— ”

屋子里一阵寒暄。Charles一面整理着乱七八糟散落满地的绒垫，一面同经过的同学们道贺着“圣诞快乐”。渐渐的，耳边的嘈杂全都消散了，只余下了两个人模糊的对话声。Charles望了过去，发现同Erik交谈的人正是Angel。

好极了，Margaret走了还有一个Angel———— 迷人的Erik Lehnsherr魅力非凡。

Charles拎起书包走向门口，一面腹诽着一面漫不经心地熄灭着墙壁上的火把。

“我记得我们去年就谈得很清楚了。”

Erik的声音冷冰冰的，但是根据Charles的经验来看，他这会儿一定是在压着怒火。

“你当时说的是你有喜欢的人！”Angel尖利地说，“在我看来你只是找了个挡箭牌！”

“什么挡箭牌？”

现在听起来像零下五度了，Charles打了个寒噤。

为什么他们两人不能往里边站点呢？干嘛非要堵在门口？

Charles偷偷摸摸地放轻了脚步，正打算不动声色地溜出去，就听到了Angel的怒吼，宛如一道炸雷，差点儿把他惊的从地板上蹦起来。

“Charles Xavier！他是个男的！”

“谢谢你提醒我，我想我能够自己分辨出来。”Erik一字一顿地说，声音居然莫名地轻快了起来。

Charles急忙把魔杖塞回书包里，抬起胳膊挡住整张脸，脚步加快走向大门。

“———— 还有，他可不是什么挡箭牌。”

Erik的声音越来越近，走廊里斜进来的微光就在眼前，Charles不禁感到松了口气。然后就在他经过Erik身边，胜利在望的时候，遮在脸上的手腕就被人牢牢地攥到了手里，Charles顿时僵住了身子，放弃般地抬起头瞟向了Erik。

……噢天啊……24颗牙齿都露出来了……

他在心底痛苦地呻吟道。

“我确实喜欢Charles，”Erik盯着他的眼睛吐字清晰地说，翘起的唇角弧度刚好，“需要我再证明一次吗？”

他说完就大力一拽，屋子里登时发出了几下沉闷的撞击声，一个黑色的书包斜斜地坠在了地板上，里面的东西散落一地。

……有必要把舌头都伸进来吗……

Charles无力地挣了两下，脑后的大手依旧扣得死死的，让他根本无从逃脱，只能鸵鸟状地闭紧了双眼。这样的举动显然取悦了Erik，他渐渐开始冲着怀里的人又吸又咬，还卷绕着舌根画起了圈来。

……这家伙接吻的技巧倒是越来越好了……

Charles滑动着喉结竭力吞咽，身不由己地蜷着手指揪紧了Erik身前的袍子。他知道以自己现在的这副摸样，在旁人看来恐怕更像一位饥渴的求爱者。但他宁愿如此，也不想让嘴巴溢出什么奇怪的液体。不过他显然是错估了面前这个男人对自己的影响力，然后就在他开始感到两腿发软，几乎要忍不住因为发丝间被人揉抓的酥麻感呻吟出声的时候，停摆的大脑终于被一连串的尖叫和脚步声唤回了神。

“唔……”Charles推拒着Erik的手臂，却被更紧地锁进了怀里，腰上的大手也渐渐不规矩了起来，他恼羞成怒地睁开眼睛，正打算给对方一点教训。但是Erik立刻十分明智地抢在Charles用牙齿报复他之前松开了钳制，唇齿后撤开拉出了一条闪亮的银丝。

Charles连忙退后两步，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，抬起手背胡乱擦了几下嘴角，满脸通红地瞪着Erik。

“你再这么看着我，我可就不能保证只接个吻了。” 

Charles立刻低下头断开了两人的对视，蹲在地上捡起了散落的课本。直等他收拾干净站起身时，才发觉Erik从刚才起就一直倚在门边懒洋洋地瞧着他。

“不如我们今天晚上睡在这儿得了，有求必应屋———— 哎哟！”Erik怪叫着上下揉搓胳膊，“你就不能挑本薄一点儿的吗！”

Charles扬了扬眉。

“好吧！我活该，”Erik讨好地说，夺过Charles手里那本《魔法理论》， “我们还是回宿舍吧，听你的。”

 

 

“喝点水吗？” 

Erik问道，Charles摇了摇头。

他们正坐在开往德国的列车上，这是Charles第一次乘坐麻瓜的交通工具，自从出了国王十字车站，他一路上都像个好奇宝宝似的问个不停，比Erik初次接触魔法世界时有过之而无不及。现在好不容易老实了一会儿，兴许是觉着累了，脑袋正耷拉在窗边昏昏欲睡。

列车晃晃荡荡地行驶着，掠过了山涧和湖泊，难以计数的桥梁；站台上的乘客提着皮箱来来往往，神色茫然而仓皇，几扇透明的车窗，把车内外的人都变作了互相对望的局外者。

Charles这会儿已经歪到了Erik肩上，他的下巴埋在厚厚的围巾里，鼻息晕红了双颊的肌肤。火车还得继续跑上个把小时才能到地方。

_费德拉斯街区25号。_

Erik半闭着眼睛，默念着这个烂熟于心的地址。整个暑假里，他只跟着Charles去过Hunter家一次，因为他实在是没有想到，Hunter家的老爷会一见到他就像见了鬼一样，毫无风度地将他们二人撵了出去。后来Charles只好一个人厚着脸皮不厌其烦地登门拜访———— 兴许还用过一星半点的非法手段，Erik不大确定，毕竟Hunter一家一直都对Xavier家族深恶痛绝。总而言之，Charles最终还是逮到了次机会，顺利地从Elma口中撬出了一个十多年前的地址，虽然Erik并不认为Jakob Lehnsherr现在还会住在那里。据Charles所说，Elma的回忆都是断裂的，很有可能是被人混淆了记忆，而嫌疑最大的自然就是Hunter家族的人，他们对此事三缄其口，态度恶劣至极。

 

晚上八点，夜空应景地飘起了雪花，下得不大，倒是增添了些平安夜的节日气氛，大街上除了流浪汉和几个身穿制服背负枪管的醉鬼，几乎没有旁的人。

Erik眼明手快地牵引着Charles在湿漉漉的石板路间来回穿梭，避开了不必要的麻烦之后，才重新走回费德拉斯街道。又过了十几分钟，他们在一幢破旧的公寓门前停下了脚步。

它很显眼，在星光下宛如一座土红色的巨大堡垒，虽然看上去年份已久，墙砖间的雕纹却精致细腻。Erik迟疑了片刻，轻轻推开了面前的玻璃门，门斗上的铃铛也随之发出了叮铃脆响。

Charles在一旁等候着，等着Erik上前去询问值夜的守门人。那个肥胖的守门人正窝在台子后面，满脸不耐地瞪着放置在桌面上的一个发着光亮的小方盒，里面还有好几个黑白相间的影子正在模模糊糊地来回走动，Charles忍不住多瞧了几眼。 

“Lehnsherr先生？”

Charles回过了神。以他的德语水平只能够理解这类简单的词句，他看到那个守门人猛地抬起了头盯着Erik，好像现在才察觉到他们的存在似的，片刻过后那人的态度也大为转变，整个人都热情了起来，叽里呱啦地连说了一串。Charles迷惑地瞅着他们，直到Erik走回来牵着他踏上了台阶。

“他都说了什么？”Charles扭过头好奇地问，那个守门人还杵在桌子后面，满脸堆笑地冲他们挥舞着手臂。

“这跟我设想的有点不大一样……他说我们很幸运，今天是平安夜，Jakob Lehnsherr刚好来了这儿。” 

“那他为什么突然变得那么热心了？”

“因为在我说了自己姓Lehnsherr之后，他发觉我跟Jakob Lehnsherr长得有些相似，”Erik的脸绷得紧紧的，说的话像是从牙齿里挤出来一般，“他好像是个议员之类的。”

Charles惊讶地张圆了嘴巴，眨眼的功夫两人已经走到了四楼，两双脚一前一后地踩在走廊里的暗红色长毯上没发出半点声响。

“406……就是这儿。”Erik不自在地说，嗓音听起来紧得厉害，Charles安慰地捏了把他的掌心，收回手按响了门铃。

没多久屋内就传来了模糊的叫喊声，木门也被人猛地拉开了。

“Wer bist du？”

Charles看着跟前的小男孩，他大概十岁左右，满脸都是雀斑，正警觉地瞪着他们。

“Max！”一个黑发女人走到了门口，视线毫不避讳地落到了Erik身上，表情瞬间沉了下来，“Warum kommen Sie zu mir？”

Erik回了几句话，你来我往尽是些Charles搞不懂的词汇。他的目光不由得慢慢下移，同那个叫做Max的男孩对视了好一会儿。

“Kommen。”

Erik抬脚进了屋门，Charles立刻收回视线紧紧跟了上去。

这所公寓不是特别大，看起来却很舒适。入门就是一张棕红色的软皮沙发，茶几上摆了几株洁白的水仙；一棵体积很小的圣诞树放在角落，周围散落着拆开了的精美礼物；稍微靠里的餐桌上是成堆的盘子，还没有收拾，看来像刚刚才用完晚饭。几个人脚步不停，直接穿过客厅站在了走廊尽头的一扇屋门前。

“Jakob！Sie kommen zu euch。”女人敲了两下，等他们俩都进去之后便关上了房门。

这儿是间书房，对称的书柜和扶手椅三面环绕，将那个叼着烟卷的男人包围在了办公桌和一排平推窗之间。

屋子里一时没有人说话，等到他们两人都站到了桌子跟前，Jakob才把手中的报纸放到了一边，飘忽的视线变幻莫测。

“Bitte Setzen Sie sich。”

他突然说道，Erik随即拉开了两把椅子。

“Wie heißen Sie？”

“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。我们能用英语交流吗？”

Charles看到Jakob用一种带着紧张和焦虑的目光，十分迅速地瞥了自己一眼。这让Charles产生了一种对方仿佛认识自己的错觉，也许他跟Erik父亲的某位旧相识长得有点相似？

“当然！没问题，”他语气生硬地说，英语虽然讲得比Erik差，却比一般的德国人强得多，“这位是？”

“Charles Xavier，我的同学。”

Jakob点了点头，脸上的表情随即缓和了一些。

“那么……你们来找我有什么事吗？”

Erik凝视了Jakob片刻，语速缓慢地说，“我想了解一些关于我母亲的事情。” 

“二十年前的事情……你为什么现在突然过来找我，你母亲没跟你说过什么吗？”Jakob说着往皮椅背上靠了靠，像是为了更方便地观察他们俩似的，墨绿色的眼珠子来回扫个不停，“Edie，她现在过得好吗？”

“她死了，”Erik冷冷地说，“八年前就去世了。”

“你说什么！她死了？”Jakob大叫道，面部的肌肉几乎是剧烈地抽搐了起来。

“你不知道吗？”

“不！我当然不知道！她是怎么死的？”

“积劳成疾，”Erik干涩地说，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条线，“为了我她干的活太多了，从我记事起她的精神和身体状况就一直不太好。”

“噢！我应该好好照顾你们两个的！”Jakob嚎啕着，一把扑到桌子上捂着脸哭了起来。Charles不由得皱紧了眉头，Erik在他旁边倒是面无表情，过了半天才又开口讲话。

“你当初为什么要抛弃她。”

“我没有！”Jakob狠狠地抽了下鼻子，抬起头瞪着一双发红的眼睛，“是她不辞而别！我根本无从找她！她想要离开没人能找得到！你也是她那一类人吗？”他说着抹了把散乱在鬓角的，泛着淡灰的金色头发，然后又在察觉到Erik冰冷的视线后立马改了口，“———— 巫师，你明白我说的意思！”

“是的，我相当明白。”

“噢———— ”Jakob快速地眨了好几下眼，“那你应该知道，我们这些普通人想要追寻你们的行踪根本是无从下手的！我爱她！但是她突然就消失了，连个口信都没留下！”Jokob的眼泪干涸在两颊上，嘴唇搐动着喃喃自语，“我等了她好几年，甚至都不知道自己还有个这么大的儿子！”

“我想我们恐怕已经没有任何关系了，这点你不必担心，Lehnsherr先生，”Erik淡淡地说，手指轻叩起了弯曲的扶手，“不过有意思的是，您说的这些跟我听到的版本似乎有些出入。有人曾告诉过我，您当年所做的事情可能稍微有点混蛋，更不要去谈爱这个字了。”

“是谁说的！”Jakob勃然大怒，“总是会有闲言碎语诋毁我！看在上帝的份上我是个议员———— 他们巴不得给我泼点脏水好借机上位！”

“我的知情人对你的板凳没有任何兴趣，很不凑巧，她正好是我们那一类人。”

Jakob看起来好似被人迎面打了一巴掌。他一动不动地瞪着Erik，面上的表情逐渐变得冷冽嫌恶了起来，说话的嗓音也不再歇斯底里，反倒透出了一股子厌倦。

“也许是我以前得罪过的什么人，你们那些人根本瞧不起我们。”

屋子里随之彻底陷入了墓穴般的沉默，Charles不时用余光瞥过Erik，感到如坐针毡。隔了半晌，Erik终于从椅子里站了起来。

“我想我们的谈话到此为止了，Lehnsherr先生，”Erik说着从外衣兜里掏出了魔杖，Jakob的瞳孔猛地一缩，十分警惕地瞪着他，显然非常清楚这并不是一根普通的木棍，“如果让我发现，你有说过半句假话，”Erik冷笑着，魔杖倏地一歪，Jakob身后的整片玻璃窗瞬时被炸成了碎片，顺着夜风和冬雪洒满了地板，“下一次再见面的时候，我对准的可能是你的脑袋。”

他注视着Jakob双手抱头趴倒在地的模样，攥紧魔杖大步出了书房，客厅里回响着的是女人恐慌的高声尖叫，Charles很快追了上去。就在他们即将踏出大门的时候，耳边却意外地传来了一道清脆稚嫩的话语声。

“你是个私生子，我在学校里见过你这样的，”叫做Max的少年正盘着腿靠坐在沙发背面，手里把玩着一个巨大的汽车模型，“妈妈说如果一个人在平安夜还能发这么大的火气，十有八九都是因为他没能收到什么喜欢的礼物。我这里有很多，如果你喜欢可以挑走几样，我不会介意的，反正这些东西每年都差不多，”他打了个哈欠，厌恶地将玩具丢到了一边，盯着Erik的视线又渐渐挪到了Charles身上，“不过我是不会叫你哥哥的，坏脾气先生，还有旁边那位绅士，不管怎样，祝你们圣诞快乐。”

 

 

“Erik？”

Charles试探性地呼唤道。

天空还在不停地下着雪，Charles紧握着Erik的手掌，跟随着他漫无目的地在大街上游荡了很久，两人的手指都已经凉得像屋檐上的冰凌一般，湿淋淋的头发更是紧黏着皮肤，将寒意浸入了血骨深处。

“Erik！”

Charles快步绕到Erik面前，猛地停下脚步。那双青灰色的眼眸正敛着雪水，朦胧地映倒着他的身影。

“Erik，你并不孤独。还记得我说过的话吗？你不是一个人，我向你保证过。”他抬起手臂，把毫无知觉的手指伸进Erik的头发里梳理着缕缕冻结的霜渍，白色的哈气随着他一开一合的双唇融化在了雾气蒙蒙的夜色中。 

“……他在说谎，Charles……”Erik终于开口道，声音抖得厉害，“他没说过一句真话，他是个骗子……我…”他咬着牙，把某些未能说出口的话语咽回了肚里。

“我们会证实的，不会等上太久，而我会一直守在你的身边，”Charles柔和地说，眉头微蹙使得眼角愈发下垂了几分，“但是现在，我们得先找个地方度过今晚。瞧，咱们俩浑身都冻僵了。” 

他耐心地等待着，总算没等上多久，就感到Erik将他紧紧地拥入了怀抱。灰蒙蒙的路灯下，只有两道剪影伫立在冰冷的街头，相互依偎交叠。


	30. 卡茨塞尔魔法学校

“她在这里，威悉河”，Erik蹲在岸边，手掌平触水面，感受着水流的涌动，“她总爱念叨这条河，要我把她留在这里。”

Charles静静地放下了怀中的花束，让朵朵洁白的马蹄莲踩着夕阳下的河水随波逐流，娇嫩的花瓣在他们目送之下渐渐变得暧昧难明，宛如浴血一般。

“Edie，”Charles慢慢直起身，嘴里念念有词，“我叫Charles Xavier，从现在起我会替你照顾好Erik，嗯……虽然他有时候很固执，有点霸道，自我意识过剩，但我想我们会解决那些问题的。”

Erik不禁失笑，他侧过头，眼睛映着余晖眯成了缝。

“我自我意识过剩？”

“有问题吗？”　　

“当然，”Erik说着站起身走向Charles，双臂从背后将他牢牢地圈进怀里，“很大的问题。”

“好吧，”Charles装模作样地叹了口气，“我可能少说了几样，还有武断、专横、多疑、某些情况下还特别冲动、相当的记仇———— ”

“给点面子？”Erik闷笑着求饶道。

“唔……有点难，我得好好想想，”Charles咕哝着，放松身体倚靠上Erik的胸膛，“首先，长得很帅———— 意志坚定、勇敢、坚强、深沉、富有领导力，”Erik赞许地点点头，喉咙里满是赞同的低哼声，“当然了，最重要的一点还是我爱这个男人。

“……Erik？”

Charles迟疑地唤着Erik的名字，身后的人突然僵住没了动静。过了片刻，他感到Erik深深地吸了口气。

“Charles，”Erik的声音似乎有些哽咽，手臂却更紧地收拢了起来，几乎箍得他胸腹发疼，“能与你相识是我最大的荣幸。”

“我也是，Erik，你并不是孤单一人。” 

Charles包覆着Erik的手指，抬头凝望着漫天嫣红的晚霞呢喃道。

 

 

“掏出你的魔杖。”Erik勾着嘴角，注视着Charles不情愿地撅着嘴巴将魔杖放到了台子上。

“他为什么要看我的魔杖？”Charles小声问道，眼巴巴地等着柜台后的巫师把魔杖还给他。

“Danke，”Erik道了谢，对Charles解释道，“因为你还不满十七岁，Marcus先生需要检查你的魔杖证明一下，拿着这个，”Erik递过魔杖，打开另外一个小方盒，将其中的绿色粉末尽数倒入了Charles的掌心，“飞路粉，我已经毕业了，所以咱们俩只能用这个去学校。”

“噢！”Charles兴奋地叫出了声，“我从来都没用过！”

“你没用过？”Erik惊讶地说，然后一脸恍然地把Charles推进了壁炉。他怎么能忘记Charles的出身呢，身为Xavier家的大少爷，他一定从来都不必接触这些脏兮兮的壁炉，“好吧，那你仔细听好我说的话———— 手松开之前一定要清晰大声地喊出来：卡茨塞尔魔法学校。明白了吗？”

Charles用力地点了点头。

“你说一次我听———— ”

“卡茨塞尔魔法学校！”

噌的一下，一团绿色的火光迸射而出，Charles瞬间就消失不见了。

“……”Erik抽了抽嘴角，弓身移步跟了过去。

只是眨眼的功夫，周身的光滑瓷壁便没了踪影，取而代之的是明亮温暖的空气和阳光，Erik抖落着外套上的灰烬，一踏出壁炉就看到了那个熟悉的、正趴在窗户边眺望风景的背影。

“Erik！”Charles高兴地喊道，为了能够看清远处的景色，他连脚尖都踮了起来，“你应该早点带我过来的！这儿可真美！”

“你喜欢？”Erik走近了些，站在一旁端详着Charles眉飞色舞的样子。

“棒极了！”Charles指着窗外的大片湖泊，“那里就是你说的‘格里塔’？是珍珠的意思对吗？”

“嗯，”Erik顺着Charles手指的方向望过去，目光绕在他的指尖上逡巡逗留，“是珍珠的意思。”

“真漂亮！我们能过去看看吗？”

“当然可以，不过现在得先去趟办公室。”

“噢———— ”Charles登时回过了神，咬着嘴唇不好意思地扫了Erik两眼，“……我都给忘了。”

Erik微笑着伸出手掌，Charles连忙握了上去。

他们行走在空旷的走廊上，沿途欣赏着周围的景致。

卡茨塞尔与霍格沃茨一样依山傍水，占地面积却小了将近一半，兴建时间更是比霍格沃茨晚了百年，建筑风格因此大不相同。这里没有古旧的石砖，天花板也不再高不见顶，整个走廊外墙更是完全被雕花琉璃窗凿通了，招揽着破碎斑驳的绚烂阳光，彩虹一般铺满了整条长廊。

“Kohl先生人随和吗？”Charles忐忑地问道。

“他人很好，”Erik冲墙上的画像打着招呼，他们已经上了楼梯，大概是圣诞节的缘故，路上没有碰到过任何人，“不用担心，他会喜欢你的。”

Erik说得没错。

等他们两人走进校长办公室后，Kohl先生就一直跟Charles聊个不停，看来他确实很喜欢Charles。

“卜林顿老是潮潮的，”Kohl先生抱怨着，“英国的天气实在太糟了！”

“您说得对，不过我从小生活在那里也习惯了。”

“Erik，你这个朋友可真不错，”Kohl先生由衷地说，“我希望你不介意我这蹩脚的口音，我的英语可没有Erik那么流利，毕竟他的母亲是位英国人，得天独厚。”

“您会这么说，是因为您还没有听过我的另一种讲话方式，”Charles调皮地眨了下眼，随即便换了另外一副腔调，“现在我们恐怕无法交谈下去了。”

“他说了什么？”Kohl先生询问着Erik，发现Erik正一脸惊讶地望着Charles。

“你从没跟我这么讲过话，你有时候急了声调会变，我还以为那是因为兴奋或是别的什么原因。”

“我这样讲话速度加快有八成的人都听不懂，”Charles好笑地说，“苏格兰口音，跟我奶奶学的，家里人都不让我这么说，他们认为Xavier家族就应该保持优雅高贵的正统腔调，我倒是觉得挺有意思的。”

“你私下里可以跟我这么说，我还挺喜欢这个。”

“你喜欢？”Charles迷糊地嘀咕道，“我有时候都不知道自己在说些什么，你居然喜欢这个？”

“是的，从你嘴里说出来感觉更……我不知道…柔软一些？”

“咳咳，”Kohl先生及时地用几声咳嗽打断了他们的对视，Charles的脸立刻红了起来，“对不起———— ”Kohl先生郁闷地说，“看在我是个德国人的份上！什么柔软？Charles刚刚讲的话我完全没听明白！”

“呃……没什么，我刚才用的是苏格兰口音。Kohl先生您之前说您跟霍格沃茨的教师都是老相识？”Charles立刻转移了话题。

“噢———— 噢是的！两所学校同属教育机构，因此霍格沃茨的大多数教职人员都跟我有交情。当然了，我最熟悉还得数你们的魔药课教授———— Sebastian Shaw，”他将视线转到Erik身上高兴地说，“他与你交流多吗？毕竟他是你的院长，而且还跟咱们一样是个德国人。”

“德国人？”Erik低喊道，面上十分少见地露出了震惊的表情，“我不知道！他从来没告诉过我们。”

“你们都不知道？”Kohl先生疑惑地来回打量着他们，“这又不是什么可耻的事情！更何况Sebastian一直都因为自己以德国人的身份进入霍格沃茨教学而感到自豪，他年轻的时候可是整天洋洋得意的向我吹嘘。不过我们俩也确实很久没有见过面了，关系是有些疏远了。”

“Shaw教授以前也是在卡茨塞尔就读的吗？”Charles问道。

“是的，比我低了好几届。不过他天赋极高，年轻有为，毕业考试更是拿到了全E的优异成绩，”Kohl先生回忆道，有些矮胖的身子深深陷进了扶手椅里，外袍上的花纹几乎和棕色的椅背融为一体，“我尽量不让自己显得像在嚼舌根……但是我得说，Sebastian一直以来都推崇‘纯血’，这让他显得有点目中无人。除此之外，他还非常擅长玩弄权贵、拉党结派。所以，当我得知斯莱特林的院长由他任职的时候，我一点也不感到奇怪。倒是你Erik，我当初还以为你会被分进格兰芬多。”

“……分院帽有考虑过，我想，”Erik犹豫地说，“但它最终还是决定将我分入斯莱特林。”

“那说明它经过了认真的考量与思索……”Kohl先生点点头，从扶手椅里站了起来，“我想也许你们会有兴趣看看这个，”他说着刻意摆出了一副高深莫测的表情，踱步到了墙角的橱柜前，握着魔杖有节奏地敲点了几下柜门，“让我来看看……嗯…不是这个，太旧了……也不是这一本……” 

Charles与Erik交流了下眼神。

“啊———— 找到了！卡茨塞尔学生纪念册！”他指着一本厚重的影集送到了Erik的膝盖上，嘴唇上的八字胡愉快地抖了两下，“1936届毕业生，Erik lehnsherr。”

他话音刚落，那本影集就呼呼啦啦地翻开了，Charles急忙把头凑了过去。

那是一张篇幅颇大的合影，上面有许多活动的小人儿，Charles没花费太多时间就找到了Erik，因为照片里的那个人看起来跟现在也没什么不同，他的眉头紧锁着，正抱着双臂站在第三排台阶上，面上的表情相当不耐烦。

“照个相也这么不开心？”Charles笑了起来。

“因为那时我刚输了比赛，魁地奇比赛。”Erik不悦地说，似乎又勾起了某些糟糕的回忆。

“还有这个———— ”Kohl先生说道，书页随之急速地翻动了好几下，“1889届毕业生，Sebastian Shaw。”

Charles和Erik饶有兴致地瞅着那张已经泛了黄的照片，搜寻着Shaw的身影。片刻过后，他们便从人堆里辨认出了一位瘦高个儿男巫，同现在相比，那时的Shaw多戴了副眼镜，嘴唇边没有蓄胡，眼角的神情倒是依旧带着讥讽和嘲笑的意味。但是Charles逐渐察觉到，自己的注意力正在被另外一个人吸引过去。

“先生，这是谁？”他指着照片里站在Shaw左侧的一位男巫问道，“我怎么觉得我好像在什么地方见过这个人……”

“啊，那是Bolivar Svartalfah Trask。”Kohl先生走近了几步说道。

“Bolivar Svartalfah Trask……Trask家族那个失踪了的小儿子？”Charles讶异地说，“他也是卡茨塞尔的？还和Shaw教授是同学？”

“是的，”Kohl先生清了清嗓子，“Trask先生最初还是想让小Bolivar去德姆斯特朗进修的，但是不知道出于什么原因，他们最终选择了霍格沃茨。不论如何，Bolivar先生最后也没能在霍格沃茨待满四年，就突然失踪了。”

那张照片里的人身材挺拔，相貌堂堂，金色的半长碎发优雅地别在耳后，只不过下眼圈有点重，肤色带了层病态的苍白。他正偏着头背对着Shaw，眼睛却不时地斜睨了过去，似乎正在发什么脾气。  
Charles仔细地打量着那张照片，怪不得他觉得那张脸很是眼熟，这要感谢他的母亲从来都不喜欢下到地窖去，Bolivar的照片因此得以在Xavier家族的挂毯上幸运的多存活了十来年。  
在那之后他们又聊了会儿闲话，Charles嘴里应着，却奇怪地发现原来不止他自己，就连Erik的余光都看似在不经意间不停地扫过那本旧相册。

“教授，时间不早了，”Erik在Charles的提醒下，终于回过了神，“我想我们差不多是时候离开了，假期还叨扰您这么久真是不好意思。”

“不不Erik，”Kohl先生上前几步，亲切地握住Erik的手说，“你是我最得意的门生之一，有时间可要多回来几趟，下回可以多带点朋友，”他把目光移向Charles，和蔼地拍了拍他的肩膀，“Xavier家族又出了一个了不得的人才，他们一定会因为有你这样的继承人而感到自豪的。那么，我就不送你们了，我猜Erik还要带你四处转转，毕竟卡茨塞尔的美景可是跟霍格沃茨不相上下！”

“是的，Kohl先生，”Charles诚挚地说，“这里的确美极了。”

 

“格里塔被施了什么魔法吗？这儿比不来梅冷得多，”Charles站在湖边，眺望着广袤平静的水面，“但她确实像你说的那样，到了冬天只会结层薄茧，还是奶白色的，可真漂亮！”

“嗯，大概跟黑湖差不多，黑湖也不会完全冻结。”Erik捡起河沿上的小卵石，歪着身子将石子丢上水面，接连发出了四声清响。

“怎么弄得？” 

Charles也学着他的模样，捡起石头扔了出去，石头应声击碎了薄薄的浮冰，扑通一下沉入了水底。Charles撇了撇嘴。

“这样，”Erik笑着说，轻轻扣上了Charles的指尖，“最好挑一些瓦形的石片，捏紧了，扔出去的时候用食指拨一下，让它打个旋，”他用左手按住Charles的腰微微使力，调整着他的姿势，“再弯下一点，这就行了———— ”

他话音刚落，一小片石头就从Charles的手里抛了出去，滑行在透亮的水面上，轻轻巧巧地弹了两下。

“还不错，再来，”Charles蹲下身子，继续挑拣着扁平的石片，“你说Shaw教授为什么不告诉我们他是个德国人。”

“不知道，”Erik伸直双腿靠坐在一旁的大石块上，稍稍裹了裹身上的外套，“你觉得呢？”

“我认为他在某些方面非常可疑，”湖面上的冰层被不停敲击着，应和着Charles嘴里的喃喃碎语，“这半个月来他上魔药课的时候都带着手套，他以前从不那样。”

“你是说他想隐瞒手臂上的伤？”

“是的，那绝对不是什么魔药事故，事实上———— 我怀疑他是被龙烧伤了。”

“被龙烧伤？” 

“我有次故意去向他提问时闻到的，”Charles吸了吸被冻得通红的鼻尖，拍打着露指手套上的灰尘朝Erik走了过去，挨着他说，“他身上有股馥须根软膏的味道，虽然特意掺了点木莓叶，不过想骗过我还没那么容易。”

“你在说什么？”Erik呆愣地扭过头，简直怀疑Charles讲的是别国的语言。

“龙的伤没有那么好治，龙可是最古老的魔法生物，简单的魔咒治愈不了火龙造成的损伤。如果你放着不管，伤口不但不会自我愈合，还会侵蚀周围完好的肌肉组织。所以我想……应该是他偷了那条龙。”

“但是他要一条龙干嘛？如果是为了搞魔药研究，他完全没必要这么偷偷摸摸的。”

“恐怕他的目的没有那么单纯，说不定他有什么不可告人的秘密……你还记得B.S.T.吗？” 

Erik突然沉默了下来。

“Bolivar Svartalfah Trask，你刚才为什么一直盯着他的照片？”

这个问题依然没有得到回应，但Charles注意到了Erik眉额轻蹙的细微动作。

“一个神秘失踪了几十年的人，”他接着说，“在霍格沃茨莫名消失的龙，人心惶惶的麻瓜到处都是……”听到这句话，Erik速度极快地扫了Charles一眼。

“我早注意到了，Erik，有什么事情正在发生，对吗？就在麻瓜和巫师界……”

“……我在Shaw那里见过这个名字——Bolivar Svartalfah Trask，就在前几天，我去还校袍的时候，”Erik终于开了口，视线轻抬与Charles交汇在一处，“那几个字就绣在袍子袖口上，我敢肯定是Shaw玩了点儿把戏故意让我瞧见的，之前我穿了那么久，从来都没发现过。”

“……看来这几件事情确实拖不了干系，”Charles张了张嘴，似乎一时之间陷入了另外一场头脑风暴，但他最终只能放弃挫败地叹了口气，“但是不管怎样，你都会一直陪着我，然后等我明年过了17岁生日，就能再跟你回来一趟，到时候我可以对着Jakob念上几个摄神取念试一试。” 他歪着脑袋靠上Erik的肩膀，语气重新变得愉快了起来。

Erik揽上Charles的肩膀，轻笑着摇了摇头，沉闷不快的心情因为Charles一席话烟消云散。

“怎么了？”Charles挑了挑眉。

“我正在想，你是不是被我给带坏了。”

“我本来就不是什么乖男孩儿。” 

“嗯……那么我们今天可以———— ”

“不可以。”Charles杜绝的斩钉截铁。

“为什么？明天就要启程回学校了。”

“因为回去以后，Frost教授还是会在我的大脑里乱看。”

“噢——该死！我恨她。”Erik咒骂道，声音听起来咬牙切齿。

“是的，你应该恨她。”Charles愉悦地说。

 

第二天晌午，两个人磨磨蹭蹭地乘上游轮返回霍格沃茨。

虽说今天天晴得不错，海风却依旧冷得渗人，在Erik的一再坚持下，Charles只好连盖了三层厚毛毯，才成功地圆了在甲板上睡觉的梦想。现在，Erik正站在栏杆边上跟一个陌生的德国男人聊天，两人的对话他一句都听不懂。就在Charles一遍又一遍地怨恨默念着自己应该学好德语的时候，不知不觉便失去意识，陷入了昏睡当中。

轮船和大海在此时统统化作了泡影，四周的寒风也开始变得温暖可人，他尽情地徜徉在这片美不胜收的景致里，享受着这一刻的美好安宁。只是不知在什么时候，另一阵朦胧低沉的嗓音，在微醉的夕阳下，宛如噬人心智的咒语，甜蜜地吐露着令人心醉的音节，牵引着他从海洋深处浮出水面。Charles迷蒙地睁开了双眼。

朦胧的橙黄光线里，他看到Erik正弓着身子，抚摸着他的额头，睫毛披戴着余晖的残影，缓慢地靠了过来，Charles在恍惚间，不自觉地贴了上去。

“Erik…我睡了多久……”他轻吮着吃进嘴里的两片锋利薄唇嘀咕道，手指尖在男人令人分心的回应下，情不自禁地蜷缩在他宽厚的脊背上，“你怎么把外套也给了我？” 

“……你睡的时间太长了，着凉了就麻烦了，所以我把你叫醒了…” 

“用这种方式……”

“你最喜欢的方式……还有，明明是你先吻我的。”Erik回吻着那瓣水润的唇角，短短的几句话，两个人交谈得并不顺利。

“嗯……咱们什么时候能到？” 

“明天一早，所以如果你现在觉得饿了，我们就先去吃晚饭，”Erik半直起身，恋恋不舍地结束了这个稍显缠绵的吻，胳膊一个使力便将仍陷在躺椅里的迷糊人儿给捞了起来，“这样安排还满意吗？”

 

“口味淡多了，”Charles把玩着床头的台灯，他对电器一类的东西一直抱有强烈的好奇心，“德国菜对我来说味道太重了。”

“因为这艘船上大部分都是英国人。”Erik靠着枕头说道。

“说起这个，今天下午你跟那个德国男人都聊了些什么？”

“他是英德混血，要去英国避难，”Erik摇了摇手里的报纸，示意Charles靠过来，“有些不好的传言，可能又要开战了，形势不太妙。”

Charles迅速地浏览着版面，眉头渐渐蹙了起来。

“麻瓜的战争，你认为我们有可能牵连进去？”

“我不知道，通常来说不会，”Erik放下报纸，闭上眼睛呢喃道，“但是就目前来看，巫师界有什么地方的确不大对头，我不能确定……”

“我想我们从现在开始最好警觉一些，”Charles俯身用嘴唇在Erik的额头上轻戳了一下，顺带调皮地揉了一把枕头上的沙金色碎发，“现在，困了的话就先休息？晚安Erik。”

“晚安，Charles……” 

Erik翘着嘴角，从喉咙深处沙哑地低吟道。

 

 

“米布米宝的功效是什么来着？”

Erik支着头，愁闷地瞅着手里那份杂乱无章的作业。此刻他们两人正坐在礼堂里补写这篇仅剩的草药学论文，其他功课早就在放假之前就已经全部完成了。

“疖子，一种自卫机制，能喷出粘稠难闻的液体攻击敌人。”

“呼———— ”Erik放弃般地丢下了羽毛笔，“我把它跟艮劲草搞混了，这一大段全白写了。”

“你什么？”Charles停止了奋笔疾书，抬起头便看到对面的人已经摆好了一副可怜巴巴的表情，正悲切地望着自己，“好吧———— ”Charles抿了抿唇，“拿来我帮你写。”

“谢天谢地Charles！”Erik立刻打起了精神，生龙活虎地把成摞的参考书都推了过去。

“没了我你该怎么办，嗯？”Charles没好气地白了他一眼。

“活不下去。”Erik语气诚挚地说。

“你是不是刚一入学就制定了计划，”Charles低头审视着Erik刚刚书写的一大卷羊皮纸，眉头拧得越来越深，“找个能替你写作业的什么的———— ”

“那倒没有，”Erik认真地回想道，“实际上，我一向都不喜欢好学生，他们通常都有些自以为是，思前顾后，书呆子，没有半点冒险精神，一点都不讨人———— 。”

“你这不是一段不能用，”Charles咬着牙打断了他，“撕了得了。”

“等等你冷静下！”Erik立刻惊慌起来，“这可是我劳动了一下午的成果！”

“我会给你打一个T。”

“那是什么？” 

“巨怪，”Charles冷笑道，在Erik目瞪口呆的注视下将手里的论文撕成了两半，“不许用修复咒。现在我帮你列出一份详细纲要，然后把能从课本里直接摘抄的部分给都你划出来，做好准备重写吧。”

Erik愣了半晌，突然意识到自己似乎是在不经意间重重地踩到了某处地雷。

“我敢打赌，Hank一定不敢这么对待Raven。”

“是的，”Charles毫不客气地说，“你有意见吗？”

“没有。”Erik有气无力地回答道，恍然发觉Charles的坏脾气似乎在他没有原则的长期纵容下颇有长进。但更悲哀的是，即使这样，在他眼里，Charles的一举一动依旧是那么漂亮得恰到好处，心动到让他无力招架。


	31. 就业咨询

“粉身碎骨！”

砰的一声巨响，人偶分裂成好几块掉在了地板上。

“做的不错，Mortimer。”Erik鼓励地拍了拍Mortimer的肩膀。

“Erik！”另一个人叫道，“大伙都练得差不多了，到底什么时候才能练习守护神咒？”

Erik把目光投了过去。Sean说得没错，他们确实已经把现阶段能学的攻击咒语练了个遍，几乎所有人都已熟练掌握，就只有Jean，她好像总是没办法完全集中魔力似的，施放的咒语时好时坏。

“你们都想学守护神咒？它只在对抗摄魂怪的时候才有用处，没有什么实用价值。”

“但是好看。”Blink欣然说道，几个女生附和着点了点头。

“光好看可不顶用，好吧……”Erik无奈地说，“咒语只有四个字———— ‘呼神护卫’。念出来的时候，脑海里一定要想着美好、快乐的记忆，要做到这一点精神必须全部集中，因为当你面对摄魂怪的时候，很容易就会失去意识，不过现在我们正站在灯火通明的练习室内，应该会轻松许多，大家可以试试看。”

这席话讲完以后，每个成员都练得相当起劲，Erik当然不指望大家一次就成功，不过显然有几个人做得相当不错。

比如Warren Worthington，大概由于是毕业生的缘故，他的守护神几乎即刻就成型了，似乎是某种体型硕大的鸟类；Raven和Hank更是表现得棒极了，他们俩在暑假里没少练习，那只雪白的北极狐此时正乖巧地跟猩猩待在了一处，样子十分亲密。Erik随即把目光转向了安安静静待在角落里看书的Charles，疑惑地朝他走了过去。

“你什么时候练成的？”

“去年。”

“去年？”Erik站在Charles跟前，感到难以置信，“去年什么时候？为什么不早点告诉我？” 

“……我过生日那天，在你睡着以后。”Charles柔声细气地低声说。 

“好吧……”Erik含糊地咳嗽了一下，迅速坐到了他的旁边，“是什么？让我看看？”

Charles从书本里抬起了头，有些犹豫地掏出了魔杖：“呼神护卫。”

一串银色的烟雾扑闪着翅膀，踩着话尾幻化成蝴蝶的形状溜上了他的魔杖尖，短暂地停顿片刻以后便轻盈地飞舞起来，在途径之处洒下了缕缕炫白透亮的晶莹粉末。整间屋子的人瞬间都被吸引了，眉目憧憬地追寻着它的轨迹。

“它可真美……”Erik喃喃地说，“这是什么品种？”

“海伦娜闪蝶！”Hank兴奋地嚷道，“世界上最美丽的蝴蝶，本身是蓝色的，都快要灭绝了！它还有另外一个名字叫做光明女神！”

Charles尴尬地收回了魔杖，那只蝴蝶逐渐消隐不见了。

“你们接着练！”Erik大声说，成功地让成员们继续投入了练习，“Charles？”

“我不喜欢。”Charles瘪了下嘴捏紧了手里的魔杖。

“为什么？我觉得它很美。”

“可我宁愿要你那头冰原狼，那样还更男子气些。”

“你胡思乱想什么呢？你很男人，但是你也很美，你不能否认这一点。”Erik轻笑着说。

“那你说，我蓄胡子怎么样？” 

“我不知道，”Erik被彻底逗乐了，“也许再等上几年可以一试，我觉得你现在根本留不起来，”他说着打趣地捏住了Charles的下巴，装模作样地左右查看，“光的跟面镜子似的。”

“你嘲笑我！”Charles气恼地拽下Erik的手掌，摆出了副自以为十分凶狠的表情警告道，“惹毛我小心我给你念个恶咒！”

Erik连忙举起双手，诚意十足地做出了一个投降的姿势。

“嗯，这还差不多……话说回来，你的那位头号粉丝，Angel，她真的不来了吗？这几次都没有看到她？”

“也许吧，”Erik不在意地说，抽动的嘴角显得很是不悦，“不来更好，老是叽叽喳喳的烦死了。你提起她干嘛，你都不吃醋吗？”

Charles没有立即回答，他只是眨着眼睛咬了下嘴唇，成功地在Erik眼皮子底下，用牙齿在下唇上硌出了一个下凹的小窝。

“你明知故问。”

 

 

下半学期惊人的作业量，他们几个总是要熬到午夜才能完成。与此同时，Erik还要兼顾级长的工作，安排兄弟会的定期集训，以及每周三固定的幻影显形课程；而Charles的大脑封闭术训练也一直没有中断过，更不要提那几门比一般学生多出来的选修课程。自从圣诞休假开学以来，四个人每天都过得浑浑噩噩，学校走廊上的布告栏更是贴满了各式各样的手册和宣传单，时刻提醒着他们O.W.Ls考试的悄然临近。

 

“我有一个好消息。”又一天用过晚饭之后，Hank抱着一大摞书重重地坐到了Charles旁边。

“什么？”Charles没精打采地说，手下依旧在不停地写着各科各门的论文，现在Erik有一半的作业基本上都是由他承包的。

“呃……真的是好消息，Frost教授让我通知你，你已经合格了，从现在起再也不用去她那儿进行培训了。”

“什么！”Charles激动地直起身子，差点不受控制的大声尖叫出来，“噢梅林的裤衩啊———— 我终于熬过来了！”

“不过她还说了，她非常欢迎你没事的话去找她聊天。”

“噢我会去的———— ”Charles从喉咙里挤出了一声语调奇怪的讥笑，然后抓起桌子上的柠檬水猛灌一口，继续埋下头处理愁人的作业。

“喂，你好像看起来比Charles还要高兴。”Raven突然趴到Erik耳朵边，不冷不热地低声说道。

“我哪有！”Erik瞥了她一眼，立即清清嗓子收敛了情绪，试图掩饰不打自招的嫌疑。

“还有一件事，”Hank扶着眼镜说，“下周所有的三年级生都要参加就业咨询，我看过了公告，咱们几个都排在周二下午。”

Raven立刻翻找起了书包里的课程表。

“啊哈！”她开心地拍了下桌子，“我会错过魔药课和草药课，这简直棒极了！”

“咱们呢？”Charles问道。

“魔药和魔法史。”

“魔法史？”Charles瞪圆了眼睛，“我们不能错过那堂笔记！他们两个根本靠不住！”

“呃…那等到这周集会的时候我去问问Blink，她功课还算不错。”

“好吧，”Charles郁闷地说，扭回头发现Raven和Erik正坐在对面齐刷刷地用一种阴冷的目光注视着他，“我说的全是实话，”Charles的眉毛不以为意地挑了起来，“你们俩有哪一节魔法史不是睡过去的。”

 

周二下午三点，Erik走进了Shaw的办公室。

这学期他当上了级长，没少来这里。总的来说，这间屋子与魔药教室一样的阴沉又昏暗，Shaw总是喜欢把帷幕拉得紧紧的，一丝阳光都透不进来；要说不同的地方，大概就是没什么药味儿，除此之外，墙角的橱柜里还堆放了许多银器，不过有好多种Erik都在Charles的家里见到过。

“Erik，”Shaw咧着嘴角说，“本次谈话的主要目的，是详细地谈一谈你对今后的职业可能有的任何想法，我好帮助你决定进入四年级之后继续学习什么科目。你想过毕业以后要干什么吗？”

Erik思索了片刻。

“当个傲罗吧。”

“傲罗？”Shaw的手指交叠着撑在办公桌上直起了前身，突然显得兴味盎然，“你为什么想干这一行？”

“也许是因为我在这方面比较有天分？……”Erik不确定地说，“我觉得自己大概能够做好这个。”

“那么，为此你需要有最好的成绩，”Shaw又拉起长腔，恢复了往常那样公式化的神情，“明年的N.E.W.Ts证书不能低于五张良好，然后你必须在傲罗办公室经历一系列严格的性格和智能测验。虽然这是一条艰辛的道路，录取率很低，但是我认为你没有问题，”他停顿了一下，思索了一番接着说，“我建议你继续学习魔药、黑魔法防御术、变形、草药和魔咒学，这些都是必须的。”

“没有黑魔法研究吗？”

Shaw的面部表情立即愉悦了起来。

“我不能确定LeBeau教授明年还会不会留在霍格沃茨继续教学，他可是个大忙人。”

“那么，如果我拿到了足够的证书，魔法部都会进行什么样的性格和智能测验？”

“承受压力所表现出的反应能力，以及百折不挠的毅力和献身精神，就算全部通过了你还需要接受长达三年的培训。此外，魔法部还要求傲罗绝不允许存在任何的违法记录，”他放松身体向后靠在椅背上，脸上浮起了一丝假笑，“就像我刚才说的，我认为这些苛刻的条件你都能够顺利通过。不过，就我个人来看，我倒是有一个更好的建议———— Erik，你有没有考虑过加入军队？”  
“军队？”Erik诧异地看着他，“我不明白，什么军队？”

“巫师……或者联军什么的。”Shaw十分随意地说。

“您是说，巫师界会组建军队？”

“我可没有那么说，不过世事难料，没准哪天咱们的结界就会被打破……”Shaw讪笑着，手指敲了几下桌子，“好了Erik，我想今天的就业咨询到此为止了。不过，作为你的院长，在此我还想插个题外话，”他用一种高深莫测的语气接着说道，审视的目光在Erik脸上来回逡巡，“最近我听闻了一些传言……你与拉文克劳的Charles Xavier先生正在谈恋爱吗？”

Erik挺直了脊背，眼睛不由自主地眯了起来。

“是的，有什么问题吗？”

“噢，当然不……不用在意，我只是随便问问，”Shaw无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你回去吧，把Helin叫进来。”

“好的，教授。”

 

 

“Shaw都跟你聊了些什么？”Erik一回到餐桌前，就冲Raven问道。

“问了我毕业以后想要干什么，我说我想进入魔法部工作，做个外交官之类的。怎么了？发生什么事了？”Raven奇怪地看着他，她很少见到Erik这么急匆匆的模样。这个时候，Charles和Hank也从门厅里走了进来。

 

“———— 打破结界，那是什么意思？”Raven歪着脖子嘀咕道。

“是某种暗示吗？”Charles无意识地搅拌着碗里的法式杂鱼汤，“一种隐晦的说法？他还提到了军队，”他猛地转过头瞪着Erik，成功地打断了Erik的出神。Erik刚才一直都在观察Charles的小动作，那些汤汁在他无意地搅动下居然没有一滴溅洒在外，Erik不由得对流淌在Charles骨髓深处的贵族气质感到惊奇万分，“你认为跟麻瓜世界的局势有关吗？他干嘛跟你提这些？”

“我不知道，”Erik迟疑地说，“我只知道一直以来，他的确在有意无意地向我透露某种讯息。”

“什么麻瓜的局势？”Raven好奇地问。

“有些不太平，”Erik收回目光解释道，“有可能会再次爆发战争，说不清楚。”

“那跟咱们有什么关系？根本毫不相干！”

“等等！”Hank突然叫道，在察觉到自己的声音有些过大之后又垂着脑袋把嗓音压了下来，“打破结界，会不会指的就是这个？麻瓜和我们的？”

桌子上一阵沉寂。

“我宁愿相信那个老男人是在开玩笑，”Raven讥笑道，“这种事情怎么可能发生！”

“十八世纪妖精叛乱的时候麻瓜也牵扯在内，”Charles皱起了眉头，“事实上一忘皆空并不是完美的解决方案，有些知情者一直都跟巫师界签有保密协议。”

“能讲人话吗？” 

“Charles是说———— 我们的存在麻瓜并不是完全不知晓的，”Hank飞快地总结道，“他们中的一些知情者与魔法部秘密签有保密协议，出于各种各样的原因，我们不能给每个人都施一道一忘皆空来解决问题。虽然到目前为止巫师都与麻瓜相安无事，但是根据史料记载，十八世纪妖精叛乱的时候有部分麻瓜牵涉在内。”

“看来他们也不全都是笨蛋……别逗我了！”Raven不屑地说，重重地哼了下鼻子，“麻瓜和咱们的战斗力根本就不在一个层面上！”

“你说的对，”Charles把几乎没动过的汤品推到了一边，他已经彻底没了胃口，“这就是为什么我们一直都能够和平共处的根本原因，要知道麻瓜的人数可是巫师的上千倍。”

“你们……不会是认真的吧？”Raven注视着几个人的严肃表情，渐渐笑不出来了。

“不知道，”Erik摇了摇头，将桌上的汤碗重新推了过去，“我想咱们最好还是留心一些。”

“这句话我最近说了不下三遍了……”Charles盯着递到嘴边，并不打算退让的银色汤匙，郁闷地呻吟道。

 

 

随着天气的逐渐回暖，五月份最后一个周末悄然到来，那正是斯莱特林和格兰芬多角逐魁地奇决赛冠军的日子。

“这一次我们一定会击败你们！”赛前Marie宣誓着豪言壮语，在格兰芬多的助威和斯莱特林的嘘声里和Scott一起穿过礼堂走出了门厅。

“我等着！”Erik回敬道。没过多久，他的身边也渐渐围满了不甘示弱的支持者们。

“Erik加油！”

“谢谢。”

“加油！”

“谢了。”

“这第几个了？”来来往往的同学简直让人应接不暇，Raven卷着羊皮纸，两只眼睛几乎要翻上天花板，“斯莱特林的大明星？”

“别挖苦我了……时间反正差不多了，我也先过去好了，”Erik合上书，三两下就把桌上的东西全扫进了书包里，然后他端正身子，直直地瞅着身边看似悠闲的人，“你不应该说点什么吗？”

Charles正一边捧着课本，一边享用着Xavier夫人特意从家里寄来的美味樱桃汁，然后Erik的这句话就成功地让他呛了一下。

“咳咳……你想让我说什么？”Charles轻咳着说，语气稍微有些犯冲，“反正接下来的十几个小时里我都见不到你。说实话，我有时候还挺期待你能输掉比赛的，这样的话就没那么多人缠着你了……”  
他不自觉地发着牢骚，柔软的尾音像是隔了层纱，慢慢淹没在了阴影下，淹没在另一个人主动凑过来的唇齿间。

Erik托起Charles发烫的右手，放任自己沉醉在樱桃汁的香甜之中。有那么片刻的功夫，整座礼堂的嘈杂声都像瞬间蒸发一样没了踪影，他的世界里除了舌尖缠绵的恬美触感，再也没有什么能够撩动他的心弦。

两人分开的刹那间，那本《魔法理论》也噔的一下滑上了桌面。

“你们俩能注意下场合吗？”Raven受不了地说，即使她没有直接看个一清二楚，她也能够猜想出对面的两个人刚才究竟躲到课本后边做了些什么，Hank更是露出了一副快要瞎掉的表情。  
Charles的整张脸都变红了，他懊恼地瞪着静悄悄地躺卧在桌子上的硬皮书册，不知所措地握紧了这会子仍旧感到发软的手指。

“我先走了！”

Erik愉快地提着书包从椅子里站了起来，心里感觉以自己现在的这种状态，即使Namor大吼着要他拿下世界杯联赛的冠军，似乎也不是什么难题。


	32. 金色飞贼

天空晴朗无云，呈现出了一片冰蓝的色泽，宛如刚被大雨冲刷过的明镜一般。双方球员一出场就受到了热烈的欢迎，他们分成两排站在场地中央，等候比赛开始的哨音。

相较上次，格兰芬多的队形做了些许调整。他们新招入了两名体格健壮的追球手和击球手，都是一年级新生，似乎相当的受欢迎，刚一上场格兰芬多的支持者们就迫不及待地呼喊起了他们的名字。

Erik抬起头，试图在海浪般的人群中寻找Charles，其实他根本看不清楚，但毫无疑问，要想在挥舞着猩红方旗的观众席里找寻几个特立独行的绿影也并不是什么难事，要知道拉文克劳由于初赛的失利，这次决赛几乎全部支持了格兰芬多。

比赛很快就开始了，Namor和Martin握手的时候，一如既往的，彼此都想捏碎对方的手指。

伴着哨声的吹响，队员们齐齐升至高空，Erik拎着球棒冲在最前面，鬓角的碎发迎着暖风飘向了脑后。

“格兰芬多队的新人———— Zoey Haverson首先抢到鬼飞球发起了第一轮攻击。过去三年里他都在威尔博森的球队效力———— 是个美国人！要我说他的进攻也带了点拉格比的架势，横冲直撞的……”Pietro卖力地高喊道，本次比赛仍旧由他担任解说，“瞧瞧！赶去追击的斯莱特林队员差点被他给撞下去！”

Pietro说得没错，格兰芬多队的新阵容十分奏效，比赛才刚开始斯莱特林队就被格兰芬多队打压了一阵，控球的节奏被对手完全掌握，球员们也渐渐慌了神，一会儿的功夫两队的分差就拉到了四十分。

“格兰芬多队领先，斯莱特林队的防守面对这样的猛烈攻势完全不堪一击，不过我可不相信比赛会这么轻易的结束，要知道这可是格兰芬多决战斯莱特林！哈！好像还有哪个傻子看了这么多年比赛还不明白他们的德行似的———— ”

Pietro的话音都还没落，这场球赛就像急于验证他的发言一般，逐渐开始不可控的，变得不文明了起来。

首先是斯莱特林队的Bruce偷偷溜到了Richard身后，扯着他的头发按向了扫帚把，惹来了台下愤怒的惊呼；紧接着Richard就流着鼻血同Bruce扭成了一团，红绿相间的披风在空中上下翻飞，直到他们二人被主裁判的咒语强行分开，这场闹剧才暂时停歇，格兰芬多队也因此获得了一次罚球的机会。

“斯莱特林队真是太不理智了，”Pietro愉快地说，他还在因为上赛季的输球而耿耿于怀，“六十比二十，球还在格兰芬多队那里，一旦领先五十分……”他意味深长地咳嗽了两下，话不用说完，观众们就明白了他的意思，欢呼声一瞬间变得更加嘹亮。

“格兰芬多队的红发小魔女Marie正在竭尽全力搜寻金色飞贼———— 一个漂亮的空翻！完美地闪过了Erik发出的游走球！”Pietro高喊道，“了不起的姑娘！斯莱特林队的找球手Damon徘徊在球场另一侧，他们两人似乎都还没有发现金色飞贼的影子。现在，鬼飞球到了斯莱特林队的Steven手里，让我们看看格兰芬多队的守门员Scott Summers能不能够成功缓解这次危———— ”

看台上突然响起了一大片尖叫，Steven直接连人带球冲进了球门，狠狠地将Scott撞上了门柱。

“恶意犯规！斯莱特林队员无端攻击守门员罚分！”Pietro的咆哮几乎被淹没在了人群的怒吼声中，格兰芬多的球员们立刻围了上去。但是Steven显然不以为意，他只是耸了耸肩，毫无诚意地辩解着自己刚才只是眼花，错把Scott的脑袋当成了鬼飞球。

接下来，这场比赛理所当然地演变得更为糟糕了。半场都还没结束，双方队员就基本全都挂了彩，Erik自然也不能幸免，他的后耳根处受了点擦伤，已经破皮出了血，那是他在遭受两道游走球左右夹击的时候留下的，他根本不用怀疑，那次攻击绝对是直冲着他的脑门去的。两队的比分也逐渐拉到了一百三十比七十，Marie和Damon却还是没有发现金色飞贼的踪迹，比赛完全进入了白热化的胶着状态。

然而就在Erik以为这场球赛没法变得更加惨烈的时候，球场上新发生的一幕，就让所有的斯莱特林球员愣在了原地。

他们的找球手———— Damon House突然在空中戏剧化地横翻了好几个跟斗，仿佛一尊断线的木偶，直直地坠落了下去，如果草地不是被提前施了保护魔法，他大概早就摔成了一滩烂泥。

“——游走球和格兰芬多队两名球员的同时攻击！”Pietro不得不扯开了嗓子大喊，因为此时斯莱特林支持者们的狂吼声已经震耳欲聋了，“形势对于斯莱特林队极其不利！这下他们彻底失去了找球手，比赛要一锤定音了，只要Marie抓到金色飞贼———— ”

这段话让斯莱特林的球员们完全分了心，他们几乎是一齐愤怒地朝着离自己最近的格兰芬多球员发起了攻击，赛场顿时陷入了一片混乱。

Erik及时地升至高空躲开了这场混战，他的眼睛仍旧沉静地转动着，俯瞰着整座球场，耐心地等候着一道金光漏出破绽。片刻过后，他忽然猛地压低了身体，脊背几乎同扫帚平俯成了一条直线，弩箭一般冲了出去。

Marie立刻发现了他的行动，她急忙操纵起扫帚紧追Erik的身形，但是琉星的速度实在是太快了，他们之间始终都存在着几英尺的距离。

“噢梅林啊———— ”Pietro高声嘶吼道，差点叫破喉咙，“看起来斯莱特林队的Erik Lehnsherr主动承担起了找球手的职务！事实上我不能确定这算不算是违反比赛规则，他只是个击球手…这种情况在魁地奇的历史上还从没出现过，不过我想那不是重点！是的没错———— Erik正在急速俯冲！双方的队员都已经回过了神！所有人都在同一时间冲向了他！”

Erik眯起眼睛，感到浑身的毛孔在疾风的侵袭下全都张开了，五脏六腑都因为飞行的兴奋感膨胀到了极限。

他的视线追寻着，始终锁定着距离草坪几英尺高的金色闪光点，耳朵排除所有杂音潜心聆听风声，心中沉着的默数几下之后，终于抓住了某个决定性的时机———— 他的右手就那样在众目睽睽之下，堂而皇之地扬起球棒轻轻一挑，左手紧握住扫把前端陡然调转了整整一百八十度，在他的动作下，扫尾几乎是零距离地贴住草坪兜了半圈，背后响起的是一大片纷乱的撞击声。

然后他全速上升，高高举起右臂将那个拍打着双翼的小金属球牢牢地攥入了掌心之中。

 

 

“我还从没见过有哪名球员能做到这个！你们都瞧见了吗！他先是用球棒打了一下金色飞贼，让它进入了计算好的既定轨道，然后又漂亮利落地甩掉了屁股后边的追击者！如果不是亲眼所见，噢天啊———— 我根本无法相信！” Namor抱着奖杯大声痛哭，这已经是他第五遍流着眼泪讲述了，周围的人都十分理解地拍了拍他的肩膀，毕竟这回是他最后一次以斯莱特林球队队长的身份参加比赛，今年夏天他就要毕业了，到现在为止他已经断断续续地哭了三个多小时，嗓子都哭哑了，却还是停不下来。

跟上次比赛结束时一模一样，斯莱特林的全部学生都挤进了公共休息室，他们欢欣跳跃，把松枝、花瓣和炮竹的碎屑丢的到处都是，这一次甚至连Shaw也加入了他们，不过这会子他大概是有点喝高了，居然跟Damon坐到了一处，滑稽地拍打着他的肩膀，表达着自己的关心和安慰之情。但是Damon脸上的表情看起来好像十分痛苦，特别是在Shaw的手掌抬起落下的时候，他的脸上都会随之浮起大片可怕的石灰色。当然这不是毫无缘由的，要知道他从空中落下来的时候，可是摔断了三根肋骨，虽然Pomfrey夫人没费多少功夫就医好了他，他的胸口依旧是疼得厉害。

而我们的英雄———— Erik Lehnsherr，此时正坐在角落的小沙发里，身上披着一张巨大的、夸张至极的斯莱特林旗帜，那是被他的同学们给强行搭上的。现在，他已经被人灌得有些发晕了，眼皮开始不断往下发沉。他随即伸展开两条腿，调整了一个舒服点的姿势，迷迷糊糊地阖上了双眼。但是盘旋在他耳边的嘈杂声始终断断续续来来往往，锲而不舍地接近又疏远，似乎他的整个身体都一直包围在各种陌生的、花枝招展的香水气味当中，Erik不由得在梦中也皱紧了眉头。然后又过了一会儿，那些刺鼻的气味逐渐全部消散了，转而变化成了另一股十分熟稔的气息。

他的膝盖在这个时候被人踢了一脚。

Erik慢慢睁开了眼睛。大厅里依旧到处都是攒动的人影，面前却空无一人，然而还没等他回过神来，左脚也跟着莫名其妙地被什么东西不轻不重地踩了一下。

Erik深吸了口气，轻轻搓了把脸，感觉稍微精神了些就揽着旗帜从沙发里歪歪扭扭地站了起来。他一边心不在焉地冲碰到的同学打招呼，一边拖沓着脚步拐入了空荡荡的楼梯。接着，他接连下了两层直奔宿舍，又看似奇怪地倚着门框呆站了片刻，才甩着胳膊带上了屋门。

“Charles？”他对着空气喊道，没有任何人回答他。Erik顿时感到一阵头疼，耐着性子又喊了几遍栽到了床上。片刻过后，在他的困意卷土重来，愈加不可抵挡之时，头顶却突然笼罩上了另一团人影。

Charles拎着条毛巾站在床前，看来是刚从浴室里出来，脸上的表情是前所未有的怒火浑烧。

“怎么了？”Erik慢吞吞地抬起眼睛，他本来以为Charles一定会迫不及待地扑过来向他表示祝贺。

但是Charles没有立即作答，他先是咬牙切齿地检查了一番位于Erik耳根处的小伤口，确定已经被人处理过以后，又默不作声地把热毛巾搭上Erik的额头擦拭了好几个来回，Erik顿时觉得清醒舒服了几分。但是紧接着，那条毛巾的走势就变得有些不大对头了，Charles不但突然加大力度擦起了他的右脸，还拿出了一副不擦破皮绝不罢手的气势。

“你干嘛！”Erik急忙抓住了Charles的手腕。

“你脸上有唇印！而且不止一个！一定是她们趁你睡着的时候留下的！” Charles恼火地吼了回去，显得有点气急败坏。

Erik愣了片刻。

“你还笑！”

“我没有！”Erik辩解道，这才意识到自己的嘴角不受控制地扬了起来。

“你还不承认！”Charles叫道，整个人气得够呛，连脖子根都泛起了红潮。

Erik顿时觉得自己有点兴奋了，而且过了头，字面意思那种。然后他也没细想，本能地就拽着跟前的人推到了床上，对着颈窝张口便啃，引来了Charles吃痛的呼叫。

“我也给你留几个……”Erik嘀咕着，专挑显眼的地方吮吸吻痕，Charles这才感到有些慌了神。

“别！我明天还要上课———— ”他着急地扭了几下，但不仅毫无效果，连大腿根处都慢慢感觉到了某根不容忽视的坚硬物体。Charles顿时就老实了，呼吸变得暧昧急促起来，腰上的力气也卸了一半，任由压着他的男人蹭着他的锁骨低声嗤笑，利落干脆地扯开了胸前的整排衣扣。

“这里是宿舍，Erik……随时都会有同学进来……这是你的床…我们不能———— ”Charles断断续续地说着话，试图找回他们俩的理智，可是他每说一句，Erik就耸腰顶他一下，手掌也得寸进尺地顺进了校袍里侧，直接拽开皮带扒落了他的裤子，Charles的身体瞬间抖得更加厉害。

“你说得对，这是我的床，我有时候会想着你躺在这里自慰。”

Erik将碍事的裤子褪到了膝弯，半直起身打量了会儿Charles抬头的部分，然后他就像是为了证明自己的确很擅长手活似的，包覆上去技巧十足地套弄了起来。这种手感跟他平时套弄自己时自然不大一样，Charles总是要显得秀气一些，到现在还是光溜溜地还没长几根毛发，柱身的颜色似乎也跟主人一样容易害羞，泛着股可口的粉。他尽情地欣赏着Charles在他身下扭动挺腰的样子，觉得自己浑身的血液都在不听使唤地汇聚头顶。而Charles也不知是因为他的举动，还是因为这些过于旖旎的情话，反应极其敏感，还没被摸几下就有了些丢盔卸甲的势头。Erik连忙撤开手掌，俯身送上了一个安抚的深吻。渐渐的，他嘴里残存的酒气也像是被加了牛奶似的，又香又滑不说，还格外黏人。Erik一边享受着，一边动作不停地剥除着两人身上剩余的衣物，等到他们终于裸裎相见的时候，他才放过那两瓣已经被他折磨到红肿的嘴唇，一只胳膊摸索着从散落的衣物里拿出了魔杖。

Charles顿时紧张地僵直了身子。他知道Erik打算念出什么样的咒语，那个他羞于启齿的，第一次从书上看到就被震惊了的咒语。可令他没有想到的是，Erik这次并没有像往常那样做，而是直接沉下手腕拉开了他的右腿，搭上了自己的左肩，Charles只来得及发出一声抽泣，就感到那根遍布骨节的冬青木枝，正在以一种极其缓慢的速度，小心翼翼地进入了自己。

“Erik———— ”他偏过头揪紧了枕下的墨绿色的床单，瞬间泛起的泪水模糊了墙角乌黑的，反射着水光的玻璃窗。他的两条大腿绷得像跟弓弦，体内的那根魔杖依旧尽职尽责地在干涩的甬道里来回进出，摩擦着肠壁上的层层褶皱。

十二英寸半。

Charles摇了摇头，咬着牙溢出了几声不成调的哽咽，即使没有全部插进来，Erik的食指却不怀好意的随着魔杖抽送的动作，在穴口开合的同时不断触上收缩的软肉。

太深了，Charles崩溃地想到。他感觉自己脸上湿了一片，分不清楚是汗水还是泪，每当他妄图放下大腿，蹬着床铺向后挪开的时候，就会被一张大手牢牢钳制住，然后再度被魔杖准确地顶住敏感点。

Charles不大确定自己接下来的几秒钟时间里都喊了些什么样的胡话，但是Erik总算是在他毫无尊严地求饶之后念出了咒语。

一遍、两遍……三股冰凉的液体连续迸射进他体内，Charles头晕目眩地张大了嘴巴，眼前阵阵发白，有那么一会儿他几乎什么都瞧不见，只能感觉到自己浑身都在打战，连身体里的魔杖撤了出去都浑然不知。但是他显然也不需要知晓，因为无论如何Erik都会直接压倒他，将那些顺着大腿四处流溢的湿滑液体再度挤回他的身体内。

他的后穴几乎是在性器进入的同时就紧紧地咬了上去，逼得他只能用牙齿封住嘴唇，吞下了所有的呻吟。但这并没有任何意义，因为那些绿色的纱帐已经明目张胆地垂落了大半，整张四柱床都在因为他们的激烈交合发出嗡嗡声响。

可是如果恰巧在这个时候，有任何一个人……Charles梗直脖子急急地抽了口气，还没来得及开始担惊受怕，就被暴躁的主宰者察觉到了他的分神。他的胸口也随之遭到了报复性的啃咬，腰间的动作更是恶劣，进出的幅度虽然减低，却总是连根没入令人恐怖的最深处。

然而就在这个时候，他们两个头脑发昏的人，却在同一时间听到了几下本不该存在的脚步声，Charles顿时使出了浑身力气推搡起了Erik，但是他的身体依旧在违背主人的意志，愈发不舍地缠绞住了在他体内尽情驰骋的人。

然后他想自己大概是一不小心发出了一声悠长的、绝对令人脸红心跳的呻吟，因为Erik忽然紧紧地捂住了他的下巴，埋在体内的阴茎也因此更为夸张地胀大了几分。Charles只来得及在眩晕间半闭起眼睛，用余光瞥见一层水银色的东西铺头盖脸地罩了下来，下一秒钟宿舍的大门就被人猛地推开了。

Azazel并没有直接进来，他只是站立在门口，用一种困惑不解的目光四处打量，然后缓慢地把视线停摆在了看起来最为凌乱的那张床上。

那里铺陈了一张宽大的斯莱特林旗帜，图案上的银色蝮蛇正吐着信子盘成了一团，窝在角落里打盹，床柱上的墨绿色纱帐放下了一半，一团乱糟糟的校袍和衬衣裤子摊在床脚，最上面还躺着一条蓝白相间的领带。

Azazel的表情五颜六色地变化了一阵，最终神色泰然地退出房间关紧了房门。

又过了几秒钟，Erik几乎是从胸腔里挤出了一声饱含杀气的低吼，走廊上这才响起一阵逐渐远去的小跑声。

然后他立刻动了起来。

他松开捂住Charles嘴唇的手掌，一个使力拉起Charles的腿弯将他完全打开，把怀里的人死死撞进那张属于他的银绿色的软塌塌的床铺里。唇上没了阻隔，Charles顿时承受不住地高叫出声，双手难耐地攀上Erik的肩膀和后颈，再也无暇顾及旁人。

隐形斗篷始终笼罩在他们头顶，伴着甜蜜的动作宛如道道狎昵汹涌的银色海浪一般。

 

这一切都结束的时候，Charles闭着双眼，全身脱力地仰躺在床上。

他已经懒得去想自己究竟是有多么糟糕了。事实上，他完全没有勇气承认自己居然真的可以对别的人忍让到这种地步，整个过程从头至尾，他都没有做出过半分具有真正意义的反抗举动。  
这确实让Charles感到沮丧万分。但是Erik的酒品虽然一如既往的糟糕，这回却远没有上次醉得那么厉害。

他到现在都还没有睡着，只是仿佛怕怀里的人再度跑了似的，牢牢抱紧了Charles的腰，嘴里还时不时地咕哝着一些平日里绝对不会说出口的醉话。Charles只好安安静静地聆听着耳边那道逐渐转低的话语声。然后，他总算是赶在午夜之前摆脱了Erik的怀抱，轻手轻脚地坐直了身子，费了半天力气才重新整理好衣物。

临走的时候，Erik已经完全陷入了一种半睡半醒的状态，鼻间吞吐着的是极为餍足的呼吸声。

“恭喜你打赢了比赛。”

Charles长久地伫立在床边，最终还是弯下腰揉了把枕头上的沙金色乱发，耳语一般，悄然送上了专属于自己的那份祝福。


	33. O.W.Ls考试

第二天清早，Erik孤身一人，头重脚轻地从床上爬了起来，他垂着疼痛欲裂的脑袋，花了好几分钟的时间，才全部找回昨晚的记忆。然后他就傻笑着冲刚刚走出浴室的Azazel道了声早安，成功地让Azazel一整天都提心吊胆。

 

接下来的一整个星期，斯莱特林学院都处于一种兴奋的余热状态，这自然是由于魁地奇比赛胜利的缘故，同时，也再一次地让Erik成为了斯莱特林当之无愧的英雄。另一方面，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的冲突更是成了两所学院之间的家常便饭，校医院已经连续好几天接收了几位遭到多毛咒和蜇人咒攻击的学生。

六月天里，阳光明媚碧空如洗，平静的湖面泛不起一丝涟漪，只有油绿的草地偶尔伴着微风轻轻浮动。

随着O.W.Ls考试的到来，兄弟会的活动暂时停止了，成堆的作业也大大减少，教授们体贴地给学生空出了更多的时间用来复习。Charles更是没日没夜地泡进了图书馆，Erik总是陪着他，但是往往坚持不到最后就趴到桌上睡了过去，这一睡通常就是个把小时，直到被生气又无奈的Charles再度叫醒。

“七月份成绩单才会寄到家里，”Raven高兴地说，四个人正坐在餐桌前查看刚刚到手的考试时间表，“主考官是从魔法部直接派来的。”

“上午理论下午实践，”Hank快速浏览了一遍，“还贴心地提醒了我们千万不要作弊。噢！第一天是考魔咒。”

“变形术是明天……”Charles头疼地托着腮呻吟道，“希望这次我能考好一点。”

“需要我帮你忙吗？”Raven神采飞扬地说，“用不用我变成你的模样，然后替你去参加考试什么的？”

“闭嘴吧Raven！”Charles气恼地嚷道。

 

变形课考试那天很快就来了，Charles起了个大早，其实整个晚上他基本都没睡着，只能在第二天顶着副熊猫眼晃晃荡荡地坐到了餐桌前。

两个小时后，餐厅里人声鼎沸，Charles在迷迷糊糊之间从Erik怀里醒了过来，接着又像梦游一样被人喂了一小杯牛奶、半个馅饼和两颗松露巧克力。实际上，如果不是Raven及时阻止了Erik，Charles这会儿大概正躺在校医院的病床上。

十一点半过后，Erik已经在教室门口魂不守舍地转了十几圈，总算是等到了刚刚结束的Charles。

“怎么样？”

“还可以……我按照要求，把雪貂变成了浣熊，颜色也没出差错，应该还行吧……”

“我不是说那个，”Erik拧着眉头，抬手试了下Charles额头上的温度，“身体怎么样了？觉得困吗？”

“我没事，”Charles拉下Erik的手掌，心情转瞬间变得轻快起来，“只不过是昨天晚上没睡好而已，你考得怎么样？”

“消失咒没问题，不过我变的树袋熊还拖了条长尾巴，看起来倒是有点像袋鼠……”Erik刚放下心，话才讲了一半，就瞧见那双原本略显疲惫的蓝眼睛，突然变得目光如炬了，“我们还是赶快复习草药学吧！”他立即转移了话题，不给Charles留下任何说教的机会拉着他走向了餐厅。

 

周四上午，Erik信心满满地步入了考场，因为今天要考的是他最拿手的黑魔法防御术。等他走到门口的时候，Storm教授一边说着“祝你好运”，一边递给了他一张名牌，上边只简洁地标了一个名字———— Yegor Kurbski。

一个苏联人？

Erik站在入口寻找着这位主考官，最终把目光停留在了一位面色泛红，鼻子下留着小撮胡髭的中年男人身上。那个男人正坐在一张小方桌后，桌面上横着的牌子上正写着Yegor Kurbski几个大字，Erik吃惊地走了过去。

“Kurbski先生？”

Kurbski闻声抬起了头，相比起Erik，他的反应显得平淡得多。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”他微笑着说，“我想我们已经见过面了。”

“是的，先生。”

“那条龙怎么样了？请原谅我那天着急逮捕犯人，没有时间留下帮你们处理龙的问题。”

“野生动物保护司的人已经将它带走了。” 

“好吧，你们做得非常对，”Kurbski点点头，拿着文件夹从椅子里站了起来，“那么，我想题外话就到此为止了，让我们开始考核吧。”

Erik觉得自己表现得还算不错，虽然偶然地碰上Kurbski先生导致他分了些神，但他仍是十分顺利地完成了所有的破解咒语、防御咒语和驱逐咒语，中途没有碰到过任何困难。

“非常好！”Kurbski先生满意地说，语气里带了些许赞赏，“你的黑魔法防御术很不错，事实上……”他挥着魔杖看了眼时间，“你是最近四十年来完成黑魔法防御术考核最快的学生，刚刚才打破了Remy LeBeau创下的七分三十五秒的记录。好极了，我想我们差不多可以了。”

“噢，谢谢您……”Erik惊讶地说，语气听起来有些迟疑，似乎拿不准应不应该继续同谈论别的话题，但他最终接着说道，“对不起先生，那天您追的人抓到了吗？”  
本来正在收拾文件的Kurbski侧过头，探寻地盯着Erik端详了片刻。

“没有，”他随和地说，但是眼神里带了点责备的意味，“Rulos没有什么别的长处，就是跑得快。嗯，如果没有什么别的事情的话，你可以走了。”

Erik点了点头，转身出了教室。

 

“他是魔法部的人我一点儿也不奇怪，看来十有八九是个傲罗没跑了。他多嘴问你龙的事情为什么不准你反问他，魔法部抓不到人也在意料之中，那些人的办事效率一向如此。”Charles翻着课本暴躁地说，他已经彻底进入了“考试综合症”的危险状态当中。

“什么龙？”Raven疑惑地说，“你们俩什么时候有了条龙？”

“不是我们的，”Erik解释道，“是有一次在破釜酒吧碰到有人非法携带了条龙，Yegor Kurbski正巧也在那里追捕逃犯。别说这个了！”Erik迅速岔开了话题，他注意到了Charles瞬间变得更为焦虑的情绪，他一定又在担心那条小龙的处境，“咱们还是接着复习吧。”

 

剩下的几门考试，Erik完成得还算顺利。

他的考试已经全部结束了，幻影移形也通过了魔法部的审核，就连最糟糕的魔法史，托Charles笔记的福，应该也能勉强通过。Raven则在昨天就扑进宿舍睡了个天昏地暗。但是Charles和Hank的考试还没结束，他们俩都还剩下一门古代魔文。

现在，Erik正放松地支着头，斜睨着Charles垂着眼睫认真复习的模样。他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，偶尔会无意识地咬上两口，留下一道不明显的浅痕。

“我刚在算数占卜考场外碰到了Kitty！”Hank突然在这个时候甩着书包站到了他们跟前，打断了Erik漫无边际的绮丽遐想，“她还告诉我了一些有趣的事情。”

“什么？”Erik回过神问道。

“你知道，她一直都有选修Braddock教授的占卜课，没想到今天的占卜考试居然中断了。”

“怎么了？” 

“考试正在进行的时候，Braddock教授突然毫无征兆地抽搐了好几下，嘴里还断断续续地念叨着———— Pumiliones、Phoenix、Undeviginti Triginta novem，刚说完就失去意识昏倒在了地板上，所有人都吓傻了，结果没过一会儿功夫，Braddock教授却跟没事人一样站了起来，而且完全不记得自己刚才都说了些什么。”

“拉丁语？”Charles从书里抬起了头。

“嗯，我查过了，这几个词分别是侏儒、凤凰、19，30和9的意思。”

“发生了什么？”Erik迷茫地说，“她是中风了吗？”

“不是，”Charles摇了摇头，“这叫闪灵，只有极少数天资极高的占卜师，才有可能在某些特殊时刻出现这种状况。”

“你是说这是某种预言？”Erik扯了扯嘴角，脸上浮现出一种轻蔑的神情，“我不信这些。”

“我也不信，”Hank灌了一口南瓜汁，扶着眼镜做出了一副学术派十足的模样，“不过由于这几个词一直不停地在我脑海里转来转去，我就顺手去查了个清楚。”

“谢谢你，”Charles没好气地说，“现在我的脑子里也全都是这个了。”

“那你们俩有头绪了吗？”Erik好笑地抱起了双臂，满意地收获了两道不客气的瞪视，“那我来试试？不就是预言吗，矮子，不死鸟……19、30、9，”他思索着，嘴里念念有词，“1，9，3，0，9，这样？1…9…8？不对……5也不对，这组数字根本无迹可寻，但是如果把0去掉就简单多了……有没有可能19309其实指的就是1939？”

“那就是今年。”Hank慢慢地放下了手中的杯子。

Charles张了张嘴，似乎对于Erik的随口做出推理既感到惊奇又欲言又止。

“你是怎么……我看我还是继续复习吧……”他紧紧锁住眉头，强迫自己收回心神，再度把注意力集中到了课本上，“考完再说。”

 

学期最后一天傍晚，兄弟会的成员们悉数参加了集会，霍格沃茨就要放假了，屋子里比以往更加热闹了几分，所有人的守护神咒基本上都已经成型了，除了Jean，她的魔杖还是只能流泻出些微稀薄的烟雾，Erik只好继续待在一旁努力帮她集中魔力。

Charles来回扫视着满屋子穿梭的银白色动物———— Azazel的守护神是条红鞭蛇；Sean的是只蝙蝠；Pietro的是头猎豹；Kitty的同她的名字一样，是只可爱小巧的折耳猫；Blink的是只萤火虫，不仔细看的话根本看不到。但是，最让人感到啼笑皆非的显然是Logan，谁都没想到，他的守护神居然会是一只垂耳兔，Logan看起来已经快要气疯了，连墙角的仪器都被他炸毁了好几个。等到两个小时的训练结束的时候，他还没有消气，除了Scott还站在他旁边，其他人早就躲得远远的保持安全距离，唯恐避之不及。Charles闷笑着整理好东西从坐垫上站了起来。

“走吗？”他走到Erik身边，不时同经过的成员们说着“下学期见”。

“嗯。”Erik点点头，人都走得差不多了，就只剩下Logan和Scott还站在最里侧，Logan的脸上还是泛着可怕的青黑色，“说真的，垂耳兔———— ”他意味深长地说道，嘴角挂上了一抹讥讽的笑容。虽说Erik和Logan之间到目前为止，一直都没有起过什么正面冲突，但是不可否认的一点就是，他们两个确实互相都看对方不顺眼。

“小点声，”Charles拽着Erik的胳膊警告道，“咱们还是快走吧，别管他们了。”

 

第二天上午，四个人拖着皮箱上了列车。

列车刚一开动，他们就从小推车那儿买了一大堆乱七八糟的零食和糖果，然后Hank默读起了《预言家日报》；Raven开始不停地给自己的指甲盖变起了颜色，她最近迷上了这种消遣活动；Charles则一边抚摸着Magne的羽毛，一边同Erik下起了巫师棋。Magne真的非常喜欢他，它总是心甘情愿地窝在Charles大腿上，对此Erik已经抱怨了很多次了，他认为这只猫头鹰根本从来没有搞清楚过谁才是他真正的主人。

“咱们今年到底是去埃及还是新西兰？再不然去中国玩？可以投奔Blink！”Raven问道，她刚刚完成了第三轮花色转变，开发出了几个新颜色，心满意足地伸了个大大的懒腰，“你们俩的学院杯奖金还留着吗？”

“全额，”Hank回答，“你念叨了都快一年了，能不给你留着吗。”

“我也是！”Charles瞥着棋盘气鼓鼓地嘟囔道，他的卒子刚刚被Erik干掉了一个。

“你妈妈真不介意我暑假还去你们家？”Erik翻着手掌操纵他的棋子再进一格，“不会觉得麻烦吗？”

“她闲得要命……”Charles拧紧了眉头，脑海里思考着应当如何破解这一步，“她整天除了喝茶聊天基本上就没事可做了……你必须得陪着我，我现在只要一想到今年的成人礼就头疼，真不知道她会怎么折腾……”

“会不会直接让你订婚？”Raven突然奸笑着说。

“别开玩笑了！”Charles痛苦地呻吟道，而Erik抓住这个机会，指挥着他的黑王后接连打倒了Charles的两名骑士。

胜负立见分晓。

 

 

 

“兹兹”。

街道旁的路灯高频闪烁着，在勉强持续了几分钟后，终于彻底熄灭了。

这是一条临着河流，曲折蜿蜒的街道，河岸上杂草蔓生，黑黝黝的河水静静流淌着，四下里没有半点声响。

要说这里有什么不同寻常的地方，那大概就是距离居民房不远处，有一位巫师正躺在草坪上，脚边还丢了好几个空着的酒瓶子。

他叫Baade，在魔法部工作，今天又轮到他值班。说实话，他实在是看不出这里有什么好看守的，他已经和Parson在这幢住宅旁轮流待了整整一个星期，每天都只能无聊地带上几罐冰啤酒，然后躺进草丛里，一睡到天亮。如果恰巧是白班，就可能会麻烦一些，因为那个小姑娘总是跑出去玩，不愿意老老实实待在家里，Baade不得不远远地跟着她———— 时刻跟着她。

Baade烦躁地翻了个身，魔法部永远都是只下命令，从不解释，他搞不明白一个15岁的小姑娘到底有什么可跟的，这里甚至没有一个巫师，完全属于麻瓜区。然而就在他不停地抱怨和懊悔，刚才应该再买些炸鱼和土豆片的时候，却忽然听到了一声轻响，他一瞬间坐直身体警觉了起来。

Baade慌慌张张地摸出魔杖，眯着眼睛四处眺望。他能肯定刚才的声音是有人幻影显形了，就在这附近，但是这里实在是太暗了，他模糊地分辨着，内心犹豫不决。

几分钟过去了，四周却再也没有传来任何动静，Baade站起身点亮了手里的魔杖，然后没过多久，他就隐约瞥到了一个黑乎乎的身影，正朝这个方向缓慢靠近。

“Parson？”他小声问道，紧张地注视着那道影子越来越近，直到黑影完全走到他的跟前，他才看了个一清二楚，Baade顿时觉得自己浑身的血液都被冻住了。

“不，我不是什么Parson，”沙哑的嗓音从兜帽下传了出来，几根瘦削苍白的手指，动作优雅地拨下了宽松的兜帽，露出了一颗镶在额头正中的红宝石，即使在夜空之下，也神奇地闪耀着诡异的光泽，“我很抱歉，让你失望了。”他语气真诚地说道，摆手间一道绿光从他袖口一闪而过，Baade登时跌倒在了草地上。

接着又是一声脆响，比刚才声音要大得多，好几个带着兜帽的人影凭空现身了。

“这就死了？”嗓音尖细的男人踢了踢地上的尸体，语气里充满了嘲讽的讥笑，“魔法部真是养了一堆饭桶！”

“Quentin，别废话了，”另一个身材矮小的人催促道，“赶紧办正事。”

“他跟来干嘛？”Quentin斜睨着站在最边侧的身着军装的男人，语气不善地说。

“你就当我是来评估，看看你们到底存不存在合作价值。”Stryker平静地说。

“哼，那接下来的事情最好能有点难度，不然我可是会为了能够得到你那份公平公正的评价报告不择手段了。”Quentin冷笑着掏出魔杖，打开了白色的房门。

屋子里静悄悄的，一片漆黑，一行人上了楼梯，直奔向唯一亮灯的那间卧室。

“被泉水洗浴过的人会得到永久的好运。这天天还没亮，便有好多人在园林的墙外等待，希望能够进园林到达好运泉。有三个女人的遭遇很可怜：一个是得了绝症，一个被坏巫师欺负，被骗走了所有的钱———— ”①

昏黄的光线透过门缝斜斜拉出了一道曲折的细线。

“啊哈———— 伟大的玛利亚正在给她心爱的小公主讲故事，真是令人动容。”Quentin仿若歌唱一般轻吟着，推开了这扇虚掩的屋门。

“———— 还有一个遭到了失恋的沉重打击。这三个人互相同情，并达成了②———— 你们是谁？”女人猛地扔掉了手中的童话，惊惶又迷茫地瞪着他们。

“恕我失礼，”Quentin鞠着躬虔诚地说，“我还没有做自我介绍：Quentin Quire。旁边这几位都是我的朋友，您不用害怕，我们只是来办一些不值一提的、让您见笑的小事。阿瓦达索命———— ”

Jean的尖叫划破了死一般的静谧。

“15岁的小姑娘，最让我感到厌烦，”Quentin说道，神情迅速冷了下来，狠毒的表情跟刚才判若两人，“她们什么都不做，就只会整天扯着嗓子大叫。”

就在这个时候，走廊上突然传来了另外一阵动静，Quentin的眼神倏地一亮。

“瞧瞧谁来了，”他从喉咙里兴奋地发出了嘶嘶声，完全拉开了房门，“您好，Grey先生，”他遥望着还穿着睡衣，急匆匆赶来的男巫，漫不经心地挡掉了对方发出的攻击咒语，“啊———— 怒火中烧的无能男人，你想在你的女儿面前像个愚蠢的英雄一样死亡吗———— 魂魄出窍！对……对……就是这样……瞧瞧这个。”他大笑着操纵男人一次又一次地撞上走廊上的墙壁，直到他头破血流也未曾停下，卧室里的尖叫声变得更加刺耳了。

“别叫了！”Quentin不耐烦地吼道，收回魔杖重新将注意力挪到了Jean的身上，“这就是我们的目标？她根本只是个毛没长全的丫头———— ”他愤怒地咒骂着，声音却因为眼前变化的奇异景象戛然而止了。

Jean忽然垂下了脑袋，缓慢地漂浮起来，那头浓密的红发倒竖在空气中，赤裸的脚下开始聚集起了阵阵强烈的旋风。

“Sinister！”Trask抬起胳膊挡住脸大声喊道。

额间镶着宝石的高瘦男人举起魔杖，袖袍被疾风鼓得呼呼作响。

“尸骨封印———— ”

伴随着他的咒语，一道道黑色的索带自魔杖尖迸出，紧紧地贴满了Jean全身上下。她痛苦地睁开了血红的眼睛，身体开始由内向外散发出了道道炫目的金色光芒，一点一滴地在印满咒符的索带上撕开了条条裂缝。

“Quentin！”

Sinister嘶哑的吼道，另一道魔杖立即加入了他的行列，将Jean瘦小的身体重重包锁。她充血的红眸晕染了整个眼白，皮肤上青筋暴浮，裂帛一般的高亢尖叫早已停止，喉咙里剩下的只有悲戚沉痛的哀鸣。几分钟过后，那些金色的光泽再次增强了，她的周身转而刮起了层层无形的气旋，不断向外扩散，房间里的物品在触及到气旋的一刹那都崩化为了深蓝色的尘埃。

“她会害死我们的！”Quentin冲Trask咆哮道，Jean身上的索带正在一根接一根的断裂，他的手臂肌肉在这股无法抵抗的冲力之下不停发抖。

一直沉默的Stryker震颤着双臂用力举起了手枪。

“不不不！不要杀她！”Trask试图阻止，但是一枚子弹已经从枪口射了出来，正中Jean的眉心。

“该死！”Stryker惊恐地呼喊道，那股气旋已经逐渐挨近了他的脚边。

“虚空无尽———— ”

在这个危急时刻，Sinister左手按压着右臂徐徐推进，魔杖瞬间喷发出了一大团黑色的浓雾，迅猛完整地包裹住了Jean的整个身体，只用了几秒钟的时间就全部变成了泥巴一样的黏物，牢牢束缚住了流泻而出的金色光芒。

Jean的身体摇晃着垂死挣扎，片刻过后，这股强弩之末终于宛如黑夜里的零点焰火走向了终点，屋子里的膨胀气团在一刹那全部炸裂崩离，Jean扑通一声坠落到地板上，噬人的狂风眨眼间消隐无踪。

“那是什么咒语……”Quentin瞪着Sinister，干涩地问道。

“沉默噤声咒，”Sinister喘着粗气说，他的头发已经全都湿透了，“这一道咒语耗费了我十年的魔力。”

屋子里一时没有任何人说话。

“她到底是什么东西！我他妈可是朝着她的脑袋开了一枪！”Stryker撑着发软的双腿站了起来，他和Trask都被刚才的汹涌气流直接冲撞到了墙面上。

“不死鸟……”

Sinister凝视着地板上残留着的浓稠泥雾，嗓音喑哑呢喃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①②摘自《诗翁彼豆故事集》


	34. 最糟糕的生日

广袤无垠的天空高悬在错落有致的松林之上，呈现出一片祥和，率先打破这处安宁景致的，是两道若隐若现急速穿梭的暗色迅影。

“你小心点！”

Erik的呼喊声回荡在宁静的空气里，Charles开心地扭过了头。

“别担心，这一带早就被我摸得一清二楚了。”

“你有好几次都差点撞上树干！Raven说得没错，你飞得真烂。”

“嘿！”Charles不满地嚷嚷道，但并没有因此减慢速度，斑驳的树影变幻莫测地照映着他的侧脸，“别扫兴好吗？我好不容易才来兴致！”

“我看你还是跟我骑一个好了，”Erik轻轻松松地追了上来，与他保持平行，“这里树太多了。”

“Erik，一根棍子硌着我就够难受得了，”Charles语气揶揄地瞥了身旁的人一眼，“我可不想要两根。”他说完就立刻加快速度赶在Erik反应过来之前飞走了，Erik脸上一阵阴晴不定，手腕使力再度追了上去。

 

“Jimmy！”

一声脆响，Jimmy凭空出现在了大厅里。

“Charles少爷！”它瞪着铜铃般的眼睛竖着一对又大又长的耳朵尖声说道，脸上满是包含热情的期待，“您有什么吩咐！”

“把扫帚收好，”Charles说着把自己的扫帚递给了Jimmy，Erik并没有动作，Charles知道Erik一向都把飞天扫帚当宝贝似的，他总是自己保存，“Raven和Hank在哪？”

“Raven小姐在起居室！Hank少爷也在那儿！”

“我知道了，你去忙吧。”

“好的！Charles少爷！”它说着打了个响指，瞬间消失不见了。

 

“Troy Grey，四十二岁，家住瑞卡莱花园18号，7月8日被发现死于家中，死前有过挣扎的痕迹。他的妻子Sophia Grey和女儿Jean Grey不知去向，同时被害的还有一名魔法部警卫。根据调查，犯人不止一名，应该是在午夜行凶，现场没有发现有力线索，只有大量来历不明的深蓝色粉末。”

“Jean？”Charles惊恐地说。

“等等——”Raven继续念道，“‘出于某些特殊原因，魔法部于七月一日霍格沃茨学校放假日起便安排了警卫秘密看护Grey一家，’部长助理Laura Smith说道，‘但是发生如此恶劣的事件我们也始料未及，我们认为犯人闯入民居实施屠杀的可能性很大，但是内部作案的嫌疑也不能完全排除，毕竟有两个人都不见了踪影。特别是Sophia Grey，据知情人士透露，她在霍格沃茨上学期间就一直是名问题少女。’”

“Jean？”Charles再次重复道。

“是的，”Raven放下了报纸，“是她没错，这儿还有照片。”

Charles呆呆地看着预言家日报的头条版面，上面的照片还是在学院杯争霸赛期间，勇士们一起接受采访的时候拍下的，Jean正胆怯的对着镜头忽闪着双眼。

“怎么可能会发生这种事！”他不敢置信地说，“一周前我们还在一起练习！”

“‘魔法部派人秘密看护’，”Hank拿过报纸仔细查看，“他们为什么要守在那儿，难道一开始就认定了会有这种事情发生？”

“我不那么认为，”Erik说，“如果他们能够预估事情的严重性就会派个傲罗而不是什么警卫了，”他把目光担心地移向了Charles，“你还好吗？”

“我不知道……”Charles重重地坐到椅子里，“我们俩关系不错，我一直很喜欢她，噢天啊！”他捂住脑袋抽了下鼻子，“她才15岁！”

“她不一定——她只是失踪了，Charles，别这么早下结论。”

“魔法部到底为什么会派人看护，”Hank仍旧皱着眉试图努力解出答案，“是因为她体内有两个人格吗？”

没有人回答他，Charles觉得自己的胃部一阵翻腾，失踪生还的几率到底有多少，他根本不敢细想。

“不知道你听了这个消息会不会感觉好一点儿……”Raven有气无力地说，“咱们几个的O.W.Ls考核全通过了，你的成绩除了变形是E，其余都是O。”

Charles静静地趴在那儿一动不动。

“好吧，”Raven郁闷地说，拉起Hank从桌子前站了起来，“我们俩先回屋了。”

“Charles？”Erik轻声呼唤着他，“看到你这样我也很难受。”

这话成功地让Charles抬起了头。

“Erik，她会没事的对吗？”他求证地望向Erik，似乎只有Erik的话语才能让他的内心得到一点真实的安慰。

“她会的，”Erik说着在Charles头顶印下一吻，轻轻将他拥入怀中，“一定会的。”

 

 

“这样子好看多了。”Xavier夫人满意地点了点头。

Charles注视着镜子里的自己。他的头发全部梳到了脑后，少见地露出了光洁的额头，使得整个人看上去都凌厉了些，纯黑的礼袍和墨绿色的领结搭配在一起，完美地营造出了一副斯莱特林的风格。但是Charles自己倒是对这个形象不怎么喜欢，他更青睐于让刘海自然下垂的舒适感。不过，他并不打算就此发表什么言论，心里只是暗自祈祷今天晚上不要度过的太过糟糕。

“我们走吧。”Xavier夫人说着就出了房间，Charles叹了口气跟了上去。

 

这场生日宴会跟去年没什么不同，只不过来的人更多了，Charles闷闷不乐地想着。他已经按照惯例与Raven跳完了第一支舞，现在宾客正在源源不断地围上前来向他表示祝贺，他头昏脑涨的一一应付着，渐渐瞧不见了Raven他们几个的踪影。说起来，今年的晚宴还真是高朋满座，就连Will Sterling——魔法部现任部长，也专程来参加他的成人礼。Xavier家族的面子可真够大的，Charles在心里嘲讽着自己，彬彬有礼地摆脱了周围的宾客，朝着Will Sterling走了过去。

“您好，Sterling先生，”他调整出一个得体的、完美无缺的笑容，“您能大驾光临，我们实在是不胜荣幸，我想这话父亲已经对您说过了，”他望着Sterling的双眼，用无比诚挚的口吻说，“请原谅我只是出于个人兴趣想要靠近您一睹风采，毕竟我和我的同学们都一致认为您是近五十年来最称职的一位部长。”

“Xavier家的公子真是一表人才，”Sterling先生和颜悦色地打量着Charles，这番话显然让他非常受用，“年纪轻轻就这么能说会道，我听说还是个高材生？”

“您过奖了，”Xavier先生说，语气里却充满了浓郁的自豪感，“不成器的孩子而已，让人头疼得厉害。”

“这话可真是过谦了，”Sterling先生微微一笑，嘴上的胡子颤巍巍地上下浮动，“Xavier家的小少爷要是都能说上不成器，恐怕所有的家长都会对自己的孩子大失所望的。”

他们互相客套着，Charles杵在一旁，仔细地观察着Sterling先生的表情，在适当的时候补充几句，气氛被他处理的很是融洽。然后他耐心地等待了一会儿，看准时机，在他们聊起部里的工作进展的时候，拿捏准确地佯装出了一副不经意的模样。

“先生，”他蹙着眉开口道，眼底满是歉意和担忧的神色，“我很抱歉如此唐突地打断了您，但是有一件事我实在是非常在意……您知道Jean Grey和我同在霍格沃茨读书，我们俩还是一个学院的同学，关于她失踪的事情，您能不能告诉我，魔法部是否掌握了更多的消息？”

Xavier夫人立刻责备地看了他一眼，Sterling先生静默了会儿，用一种探寻的眼神端详着他。

“我认为她还活着，应该只是被带去了别的地方，”Sterling先生缓缓地说，Charles顿时感到一颗悬着的心放了下来，“关于这个，我只能告诉你这么多了。”

“谢谢您先生，”Charles由衷地说，“知道这个对我来说就已经足够了。”

“你跟她关系不错？”Sterling先生侧过头看着Xavier夫人半开玩笑地说，“Charles今年已经十七了，你们有给他物色哪家优秀的姑娘吗？”

“您猜得对极了，”Xavier夫人露出了微笑，“为了这件事我可没少费神，不过结果倒是非常令人满意，事实上，等到Spencer家的小女儿Floria成年之后，Charles就会同她订婚。”

“那真是恭喜——”

“我什么？”Charles惊讶地脱口而出，刚才的礼貌全都不见了。

Xavier夫人面无表情地看着他。

“Charles，你跟我来一下，请恕我失陪。”她说完就转身走开了，Charles冲Sterling先生和父亲点头示意之后立即跟了上去，两人最终在远离大厅的一处角落停了下来。

“Charles，”Xavier夫人淡淡地说，“明年在Floria的成年晚宴上，我会为你们举办订婚宴会。”

“你说真的？”Charles皱起了眉，“我是还生活在十八世纪吗？谁说我要跟她订婚了？”

“你是个Xavier，与Spencer家族的联姻是必须的。”

“我不会娶她的，”Charles斩钉截铁地拒绝道，“我有喜欢的人了。”

“如果你指的是Erik，”Xavier夫人冷冷地说，声音回荡在静悄悄的空气里掷地有声，Charles睁大了眼睛，“你不会以为我不知道你们两个之间的事吧，你真认为和他能有什么结果？”

Charles默不作声。

“Floria有什么不好的，你之前不是也觉得她挺可爱的吗，”Xavier夫人的神色渐渐缓和下来，“你是Xavier家族唯一的儿子，这是你的责任，”她停顿了一下继续说道，“如果你真的喜欢男人，Fidel他不是也喜欢你吗，我想Floria不会介意的。”

Charles用一种不可思议的眼神注视着他的母亲，怒火在心底熊熊燃烧。

“我想我快要不认识你了，你真的是我妈妈吗。”

他冷淡地结束了这次谈话，心烦意乱地离开这里，想要找个地方静一静。然而他才刚走到位于大厅的楼梯口，就又有各种亲朋好友涌了过来向他送上祝福，他不得不停住了脚步，这一聊就又聊到了将近午夜时分，等到蛋糕切完，晚宴快要散场的时候，他才真正地闲了下来。

他心神不定地左顾右盼，终于在吧台的方向看到了Raven和Hank，Pietro 也坐在他们旁边，三个人正一边聊天一边往肚里灌酒，唯独没有看到Erik的身影。

“Erik呢？”Charles走过去抓起一杯冰梅汁一饮而尽，总算感觉稍微好受了些。

“他没去找你？”Raven打着哈欠说，“他走了好一阵子了，还没回来？”

“他去哪了？”

“妈妈把他叫走了，不知道干什么去了。”

Charles愣愣地盯着手里空掉的杯子，仿佛被人击中了要害，满身的盔甲在瞬间溃不成军。

 

 

Charles已经站在Erik的房门前好几分钟了，宴会早已结束了，人都走完了，他知道Erik就在这道门后面，但是他什么也没做就只是像跟根木头似的站在那儿一动不动。他不知道自己的母亲都跟Erik说了些什么，不过这并不难想象。

情况还能更糟糕吗？Charles不由得苦笑了一下，他只好期盼着Erik能适时地丢掉他那份该死的自尊与骄傲，强迫自己调整好心绪，深呼吸了好几口气敲响了面前的木门。

漫长的几秒钟过去，屋里没有传来任何动静。

“Erik？”Charles咬了咬下唇，握上把手旋开了房门。

房间里漆黑一团，Charles眨眨眼睛适应了一会儿，才借着窗外的晦暗光线找到了那个让他朝思暮想的人。Erik正倚靠着床尾，面朝落地窗席地而坐，两条腿伸得直直的，由于床的遮挡只露出了一点后脑和瘦长的双脚。

“……Erik？”Charles再次细声细气地唤道，关上房门慢慢走到了Erik身边。

看似正在出神的人慢慢抬起了头，Charles看不清楚他的表情，那双平日里神采奕奕的眸子此刻黯淡无光，只是在玻璃的辉射下，余下了一星半点炽烈的假象。

“为什么不点灯？”Charles说着又靠近了些，挨着Erik坐到了地板上，“Erik……不管我妈妈跟你聊了些什么……你都不要在意，好吗？”

“Charles，”Erik艰难地牵着嘴角挤出了一个笑容，声音里充满了一股掩饰不了的干涩，“你这是强人所难。”

“她都跟你说了什么。”Charles的心往下沉了沉，他握住Erik的左手，竭力平静地继续说道。

“很多……”Erik缓慢地说，语调像是在做梦一般，没有丝毫起伏，“说我不应该耽误你的前程，你不像我孑然一人，我只是个穷小子，而你总有一天要继承家业……她对你抱有很大的期望，我们两个不可能会有结果……诸如此类的。”

“你不会放在心上的，对吗？” 

“不，Charles，”Erik木然地摇了摇头，“她说的对，我不应该妨碍你。”

“Erik，”Charles觉得嗓子眼里发出来的声音好像离自己很远，他不由自主地更紧的握住了Erik，以至于连指间的关节都感到了阵阵急切的疼痛，“你不是认真的！”

“这两天我就会收拾行李，”Erik用力而坚定地拉开了他的手掌，握紧双拳站了起来，“我会离开的。”

“Erik！”Charles惊慌失措地扭过头，他侧着身子跪在地板上，Erik已经渐渐走到了门口，“你不能现在就走！”他面色死灰地尖叫出来，声音带着泫然欲泣的哭腔发着抖，仿佛抓住了最后一根救命稻草一般呼喊道，“我还要跟你一起回德国，你忘了吗！”

Erik垂下了头。 

“那根本不重要。”他口吻生硬地说道，内心痛恨着自己的懦弱，甚至没有勇气再看身后的人第二眼，六神无主地夺门而出。

 

Charles独自一人等了很久。

一直等到迎来清晨的第一缕阳光，鲜红的朝霞渐渐铺满了整间屋子，那个翘首以盼的身影却还是没有出现。到最后，他只是茫然不觉的仍旧保持着跪坐的姿势，膝盖和小腿早已变得麻木不堪，仿佛一株枯死的植物，在水分尽失后陷入了自然的坍塌。

又过了几个小时后，Raven在Jimmy的带领下找到了Charles。

他已经站不起来了，Raven的搀扶没能帮助他，只是带来了更多的疼痛。他不想让Raven担心，但是他感觉自己的耳朵在嗡嗡作响，因为身体的痛感，生理性的泪水沿着干涸的泪痕再度夺眶而出。

“他要走了，我没能留住他……”Charles抹了抹眼角，在Raven的安慰下心灰意冷地喃喃自语道。

“噢Charles，相信我，只要你愿意用一些‘聪明’的办法，Erik就没可能离开这里半步……”这番话成功地引起了Charles的注意，内心几乎是在须臾间燃起了一簇渺小的火苗，然后他急切地抬起头，看到Raven眨着眼睛给了他一个明媚的笑容，一丝不太明显的狡黠隐匿其中，“事实上，我已经有好主意了！”


	35. 多出来的猫耳朵

“你确定要这么做？”Raven窃笑着再次确认道。

“我确定，”Charles紧张地咽了口水，“不是你提议的吗？难道现在你又觉得这个主意很糟？这到底能维持多长时间？”

“我没有觉得很糟，Charles！你能不能放松点！”Raven大大地咧开嘴，“我也不知道它能维持多久，这个咒语我还是第一次用，不过让我来试试就知道了。”她说着就举起魔杖对准了Charles，像是怕他再反悔似的，Charles连忙紧紧闭上了双眼。一股火炉般的暖流紧接着从头到脚涌满了全身，Charles打了个机灵，然后那种感觉逐渐消失了。

“Raven？”Charles犹豫地轻喊道，“好了吗？”

“好了……”她的声音听起来奇奇怪怪的，Charles睁开了眼睛。

“怎么样？”他不确定地询问道。

Raven轻佻地吹了个口哨：“好得不能再好。现在我算是理解Phillippa她们为什么非要花费心思研究出这样一道咒语了，Charles，你自求多福吧！”

Erik在楼梯上慢腾腾地行走着，他刚才漫无目的地在杉木林里晃悠了半天，直到天色完全暗了才回来。

他马上就要走了，他昨天躲了一整天，今天也没有见到Charles，Raven，又或者是Hank中的任何一个人。Charles大概也被伤到了，也许他已经想明白了，选择了放弃自己，这才是正确的不是吗？Erik压下内心深处的不甘心停下脚步，这才发觉自己已经在不知不觉间走到了房间门口。他呆立了片刻，最终还是推开门走了进去，打算收拾好所有的行李离开这里。

屋子里仍是一片漆黑，Erik神色木然地点燃了烛台和油灯，直到整间屋子都灯火通明。这时，他终于看到了一个奇怪的景象，有一个人正披着他的毛毯蜷坐在床上，整个身子都裹在里边，只有脚趾露了出来。

Erik盯着几根白玉般的脚趾傻站在原地，一时拿不定主意是该上前还是直接走出去。

“Erik，”一道软糯又郁闷的嗓音从毯子里传了出来，“你再不过来帮我拿掉这条毯子的话，我就要热死了。”

“你可以自己拿掉。”

“我不能，”Charles咬着牙说，“要么你过来帮我，要么就等着我热昏过去好了！”

Erik迟疑了很久，他的直觉告诉他那条毯子就像是一个潘多拉魔盒，远远逃离才是唯一正确的答案！但他的双脚却仿佛生了根，然后又像是有了自我意识一般，一点一滴地靠近着不可触碰的诱惑。

当他站在床边，抬起双手拉下那层黑色的织花绒毯时，所有的痛苦和挣扎都被瞬间击垮了。

一阵静默，Charles忐忑地抬起了头。

Erik的确喜欢这个。

他在看到Erik的表情时下了定论，心中的窃喜刹那间溢满全身，彷徨和不安一扫而光。

“Erik，”他抱着膝盖，歪着脑袋状似无辜地说，“你打算明天离开，丢下我一个人吗？”

“什么……”Erik含糊地咕哝着，他感觉自己根本听不清楚Charles的讲话，他的腔调简直柔软到让他浑身发颤。

“我说，”现在Charles又慢吞吞地换了另外一副姿势，他把双膝合拢跪在床上，像只猫一样伏低身子，手脚并用地挪到床边，声音自下而上朦朦胧胧地传了过来，“你打算抛下我？”  
Erik再也没法作答了，Charles的确是只猫。

他正用脸颊贴住衣物，亲热地磨蹭着他的裆部，就像在向主人示好一样，而他的头发里，真的多长出了一对毛茸茸的、黄褐色的猫耳朵。然后，那双灵巧贪心的“猫爪”又尽职尽责地帮他解开了碍事的皮带和紧绷的裤链，一条艳红的软舌紧随其后舔了上去。

这是他曾经在脑海里宵想过的画面。

Erik喘着粗气，呼吸沉重地注视着Charles专心舔他的模样，他的内裤已经被不断渗出的前液和Charles的口水打湿了，渐渐清晰地勾勒出了一根形状狰狞的柱体。

就在Erik的脑子即将烧成浆糊，心跳进一步加速的时候，几根细嫩的柔软手指终于拉下了内裤边缘，挺立而出的前端立刻磕上了Charles的下巴，发出了一声微小的、但足够令人浮想联翩的拍击声。Charles没有多做犹豫，动作自然地张开嘴巴将头部含了进去，手指接着触上根部，卷绕上一丛茂密的毛发轻轻抚弄。

他浑身都是湿的，牛奶的香气格外浓郁，看起来像是刚洗过澡，身上只罩了一件Erik的衬衣。跪伏的双腿自然分开，脊背上的棘突随着他活动嘴巴上下吞吐的动作，更是描画出了一道甜美的弧度。   
再也没有什么所谓的“正确”。

Erik绷紧了浑身的肌肉，终于顺从心底的欲望，触碰上了那对诱人的猫耳，并且力道恰好地揉捏了几番柔软的耳骨和纤细的绒毛——他是个好主人，他的宠物在他的抚摸下，立时从喉咙里发出了几声舒适暧昧的呻吟。然后他放过了那里，顺着头颅渐渐下滑至白嫩的肩头，他的衣服对于Charles来说显然不大合适，宽大倾斜的领口将这场无上的美景暴露在他的眼下一览无余。他耐着性子欣赏了片刻，有力的手掌终于干脆利落地溜上了Charles的后颈，使力向下按压，两个人几乎是同时发出了一声闷哼。

Erik垂着眼睛挺着腰，手掌紧抓住Charles的头发，小幅度地活动起来，即便如此，也已经顶到了Charles的喉咙深处，他不由得进一步加大了力度，尽情享受着Charles竭力吞吐，喉肉收缩颤动取悦自己的模样。他的宠物技巧虽然带着青涩，没能将口里的巨物全含到底，却凭着一股诚挚的热情逐渐让他爽得无法思考。

Charles是个好学生，一直都是。他的一双手掌捧着根部，灵巧地在柱身和球体之间来回套弄，湿漉漉的舌头始终蛰伏在柱身下面，在对方撞进来的时候用力吸食，仿佛人世间再也没有比这更加美味的食物。

在这样的刺激下，Erik的性器又涨大了一圈，紧紧撑开Charles的嘴角来回进出，将泛滥成灾的口水和液体不断从那两瓣着色鲜艳的嘴唇里挤了出来。然后他的目光愈加深邃，额角青筋毕现，伴着下体抽送速度的不断加快即将攀上灭顶的快感。而Charles及时地收到了这个讯号，于是他用舌头重重地扫过了柱身上的青筋，喉间在揉捏精囊的时候使力吸啜，直到心满意足地收获了几声低吼和味道浓郁的粘稠液体。

Charles的喉结上下滑动，拉下后脑上的钳制慢慢向后退开，吐出口中依旧半硬的柱体，目不转睛地凝视着Erik的眼睛，在对方如狼似虎的目光里吞咽下了最后一口乳白色的泡沫。然后他满不在乎地抹了下湿淋淋地嘴角，勾着沾满精液的手指一颗接一颗地解除了身上的衣扣。片刻过后，他直起身体浑身光裸地坐在床上，动作缓慢地岔开了双腿。

“Erik，你一定要走吗？”他的手掌堪堪划过挺立的性器，停留覆盖上了隐秘的私处。

“是的……”Erik听到了自己生硬的答话，“你还预备怎么办？”

“或许你现在应该留下来帮帮我，”Charles的脸颊红得仿若滴血一般，他试探着将指尖触碰上了自己的穴口，然后立刻合拢双腿无措地收回了手指。但是这短暂的一瞬已经足够让Erik留意到了，那处属于他的秘密领域正泛着一股水润透亮的光泽。

“……你给自己用了润滑咒？”Erik一字一顿地说，他的呼吸在瞬间变得急促起来，“你知不知道自己在做什么？”

Charles下意识地瑟缩了一下，他垂下眼皮咽了口唾沫，硬着头皮开了口。

“你是不是不行了……”

“我不行？”Erik眯了眯眼，嘴角挂起一抹愤怒的冷笑，然后他动作迅速地除去了身上的衣物，跪上床铺将一再挑衅他的人一把推倒，“做好准备吧，这句话会让你付出足够的代价。”

“我不会让你离开我的。”Charles闭上双眼呢喃道，打颤的双腿在下一秒被人高高抬起，一根刚刚才被他品尝过的滚烫事物，顷刻间又耀武扬威地抵上了穴口的褶皱。

“我也不会离开你的，毕竟现在的你还缺了一条如此重要的尾巴。”他听到一阵宛如恶魔一般的声音舔舐着他头顶上的猫耳朵沉声说道，然后下一秒钟，就言出必行地兑现了承诺。

 

Charles的确付出了代价。

 

“Erik……”他迷蒙地挺着腰肢睁开双眼，视线恍惚地瞥着Erik埋头动作的模样。

他是被咬醒的，趴在他身上的恶劣男人正一面漫不经心地舔弄着性器上的薄嫩皮肤，一面用手指在他的后穴进进出出，将某些深埋在体内的湿滑液体再度涂抹在了大腿间早已干涸的精斑上。

Charles轻蹙起眉，斜睨着半敞的帷幕，窗外再度升起的阳光昭示着他们俩的荒淫无度，他甚至觉得连空气里都飘荡着一股淫靡的气息

这已经是第三天了——Raven的咒语持续了整整三天，他头上那对该死的耳朵还是没有消失，除了这间屋子，他哪儿也去不了，Erik决不允许别的任何一个人看到他顶着猫耳的模样。因此，三天的时间里，他们除了必要的休息之外，就只是疯狂地做爱，他的确十分成功地留住了Erik，成功地作茧自缚。

“嗯……”Charles局促地曲起双腿，揉抓起了那头暗金色的头发

Erik刚刚为了惩罚他的不专心，用一个深喉将他完全含进了嘴里。他随即闭上眼睛，放任自己在欲海中随浪浮沉，全身心地体会着前面被人舔舐，后面被人玩弄的销魂滋味。但这种蚀骨的快感没能维持多久，因为他的身体经过连日来的性爱，早已敏感到了极限，几乎经不起半点撩拨，很快便想要再次丢盔卸甲。而在这个时候，Erik及时地吐出了嘴里的性器，抽出了埋在肠道里狎弄的手指，转而拾起吊在床头的那条脏兮兮的领带，手法娴熟地在Charles的性器上打了个结。然后他将那个虚软无力、雌伏在他身下的人，完全翻转过去，腰下一沉再度填满了湿滑的甬道。

他首先揉抓着两团软绵绵的臀肉速度缓慢地顶弄了几个来回，次次都连根没入，拔出的时候只余下头部，恣意欣赏着肠肉被他翻出又不断顶入的旖旎景色。Charles在这种攻击下很快受不住地扭动了起来，胳膊也不老实地摸索着，试图探到身下解脱身上的束缚。但是Erik在下一秒钳制住了他的两只手腕，使力向上一拉形成了一道笔直的直线，然后他腾出一只手来托起Charles柔若无骨的腰肢，完全趴伏在他跪倒的身姿上大开大合地快速耸动。

Charles的呻吟立即不成调了。

他的身体早已被完全操开，连肩胛骨都烧得绯红，后穴却仍旧不知餍足地紧绞着身体内的凶器不肯松口，头顶上那对柔软尖细的猫耳随着Erik进出的动作可怜兮兮地不停抖动。紧接着，Erik又意欲不轨地啃咬上了眼前那片诱人的雪白后颈，Charles立刻反应剧烈的又哭又叫求起饶来。

猫果然都喜欢被人摸这里。

Erik心满意足地放过了Charles，他松开钳制扳过Charles的下巴，用一种别扭的姿势含住那两片气喘如潮的蔷薇色嘴唇，送上了一个温柔缠绵的吻。然后他牵扯着银丝直起身体，解开湿漉漉的领带，在意乱情迷的呻吟声中同身下的人一同达到了彻底的高潮。

_梅林在上，求您让这副多出来的猫耳朵快些消失吧……_

这是Charles再一次昏过去之前，徘徊在脑海里的唯一念头。


	36. 地狱火俱乐部

一个头戴墨镜，穿着沙滩裤的大男孩儿正半躺在一张浅白色的躺椅上，即使有了一层遮阳伞的保护，加州的阳光仍是躁动浓郁地照射着他，气势汹汹地炙烤着暴露在太阳底下的半截小腿。但这似乎并没有对他造成什么实质性的影响，他身上的皮肤依然仿若口感绝佳的牛奶一般白皙，只是稍微泛了些淡红，愈发显得恬美，舒展放松的姿态更是流露出了一股天然的典雅和慵懒。

Charles现在正位于美国圣塔莫尼卡的海滩上，经过好几天的纠结，Raven最终把度假地点敲在了洛杉矶——善变的女人总是这样，不到最后一刻你永远都不会知道她的脑袋瓜里到底能装下多少稀奇的古怪念头。

他目光涣散地遥望着在墨镜的折射下呈现出咖啡色泽的晴朗天空，思绪在好几件琐事之间漫无目的地来回兜转。

距离上次发生的“意外”事件已经过去了将近一个月，那道变形咒语最终维持了四天的时间，随着猫耳朵的彻底消失，Charles也终于摆脱了Erik的约束重见天日。从那天起，他再也没有在家里见到过Xavier夫人的身影，对于Erik和他正在交往的事实，他的母亲看似放弃了阻拦，而是选择了视而不见不闻不问，Charles那随心所欲有意为之的放纵行为似乎的确起到了一定的效果。

自从度假开始，他们几个已经在洛杉矶待了六天，Raven显然还没玩够，丝毫没有要离开的意思。但是这六天对于Charles来说苦乐参半，高兴的是Erik专门为他订了麻瓜的酒店，终于让他有机会把各个种类的电器产品研究了个遍；生气的是他们四个人总共只要了两个房间，他除了每天晚上都要应付Erik毛手毛脚的举动以外，还得知了一个晴天霹雳般的“惊喜”，原来办事效率一向奇快的Raven，早就抓住他四天没有出门的机会同Hank发生了关系——他刚开始还老是纳闷为什么Hank前几天在家里一看到他就摆出一副如临大敌的样子，现在总算真相大白了。

Charles长长叹了口气，眯着眼睛眺向远方不时涌上岸边的海浪，Erik还泡在海里，看起来是真的很喜欢水，怪不得召唤术变出的是一只鲨鱼。Raven和Hank又不知道跑哪去了，Hank这几天仍旧在小心翼翼地躲避着他。所以这会儿就只有Charles一个人，悠闲懒散地躺在沙滩上晒太阳。

朦胧的睡意渐渐伴着恹恹的夏日再度侵蚀了他，Charles舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，打算再一睡会儿，然而就在他感到昏昏沉沉，意识游离于混沌模糊的界点时，一道熟悉的嗓音将他拉回了现实。  
Charles睁开眼睛，恍惚间瞥见Erik抱着冲浪板朝他走了过来，然后面色不善地插上了沙滩。

“第九个了。”他在Charles身边坐下，声音听起来咬牙切齿，眉间一片阴云。

Charles立刻弄明白了，刚才一定又有哪个妄图搭讪的人被Erik赶了回去，要说度假这几天里唯一让Erik感到不爽的事情，那铁定除了这件再没别的了。

他顿时笑弯了眼，坐起身勾上Erik的脖子吻了过去。霎时间，缕缕湿淋淋的睫毛披洒着夕阳的余辉更清晰地映入了眼帘，两道深深纠结在眉宇间的沟壑烟消云散。

“其实我更想品尝的是饮料的味道……”Charles微喘着气，体会着舌苔上残存的咸涩感，“而不是海水。”

“你第一次吻我不就是在水里么。”Erik吮了把被唾液重新滋润到艳红的下唇结束了这个吻，但是一双手仍旧眷恋地徘徊在Charles腰际不肯离去。

“我那是救你！”Charles不满地说，“动机纯良。”

“我看出来了。”Erik挑起了一边的眉毛。

“他们俩呢？”Charles问道，视线渐渐不老实地往下移，落在了Erik坚实的腹肌上，他最近老是泡在水里的结果就是晒黑了不少，皮肤彻底变成了性感的小麦色。

“吃饭去了，你还不打算原谅Hank吗？”

“我没有，”Charles狡辩道，然后他眨了眨眼，往前一扑几乎整个人都挂到了Erik背上，“好吧，也许有那么一丁点，但是如果你肯把我背回去的话，我就不跟他计较了。”

Erik轻笑着揽紧了晃荡在他身侧的两条小腿。

“来吧，大少爷。”

 

Charles把墨镜别在头发间，歪下头瞧着Erik踩着一深一浅的脚印留上沙滩，仿佛铭刻下了某种誓言，珍珠般的海浪偶尔翻滚着拍打在他劲瘦有力的脚面上，伴随着远处传来的阵阵动人音乐，渐渐融合汇聚成了一曲绚丽的幸福感溢满了Charles的胸膛，让他不由自主地想把这种美好永远地攥进手里，牢牢地收紧手臂。

“Charles，”Erik好笑地说，“我要喘不过气了。”

Charles顿时松开了一些，脑袋埋在Erik后颈上不好意思地蹭了几下。

“Erik，你真的不打算回德国了吗？”

“嗯，我已经不想去证实了。”

“你在害怕么？”又过了半晌，Charles问道，发出的声音听起来瓮声瓮气。

“是的。”Erik半侧过脸，余光瞥过Charles低垂的眉眼。

“我也害怕，”Charles在接触到Erik视线的一刹那就展开了笑脸，徘徊在眼底的所有不安一扫而光，“但是只要有你在我身边，我就有勇气去面对那些。”

Erik勾起了嘴角。

“我会的，Charles。”

这样的承诺让Charles情不自禁地乐出了声，然后他好像又突然想到了什么好主意似的，淘气地伸开手掌，轻轻遮挡在了Erik的眼皮上。

“继续一直走——————往右往右往右！”他调皮地指挥着，直到背着他的人差点一脚踩到路过的螃蟹。

“停！现在向左转！”

他尽情地大笑着。

“Erik Lehnsherr！跑快点！天都要黑了！”

迷幻的音乐化成一只青鸟缓缓消隐在天空一角，两个人的身影被拉成了一条长长的细线辉映在细碎温热的沙土之中。

 

 

“我的作业能够完成真是谢天谢地，”Raven瞪着眼睛瞅着手里的一大包零食，“这到底是什么东西？它还在动！”她一脸嫌恶地叫道，立刻扔掉了。

“声音小点。”Erik皱着眉提醒，Charles正盖着校袍靠着他的肩膀睡觉。

两个月的暑假已经结束了，几个人赶在开学前几天回到了Xavier庄园，办妥了一切。现在他们正坐在开往霍格沃茨的列车上，外边还下着滂沱大雨，不停敲击上车窗，呈现出了一片浓密粘稠的灰色斑点，使人看不出黑夜还是白天，走廊里和行李架上的灯都已经点亮了，疾速前进中的车身摇摇晃晃。

“蟑螂堆。”Hank扶着眼镜瞄准了那几个在地板上四处乱窜的黑乎乎的小家伙，念了个魔咒。

“这东西有人吃？”Raven脸上的五官不可思议地纠结在了一起，两只脚都翘到了Hank腿上。

“有，”Erik说，“我见Mortimer吃过，而且他说这个其实很有营养，劝我也该尝尝。”

“为什么我一点也不感到意外？”Raven砸着嘴，“像是他会干出来的事情，”地上的蟑螂渐渐都被清理干净了，Raven随手撕开了另一条火星巧克力棒，“话说回来，我这会儿突然有点想念起Azazel了，如果他在的话，咱们肯定现在就能知道LeBeau教授这学期到底还在不在霍格沃茨继续教书了。”

这句话成功地让Hank翻了个白眼，转动眼球的神态简直跟Raven如出一辙。

“Charles又为什么这么困，你又欺负他了？”Raven转移了话题，但是并没有停下话匣子，而是高深莫测地斜睨着角落里的Charles。

“我没有，”Erik低声说着把下滑的校袍又往上拉了拉盖严实了些，“他只是喜欢下雨天睡觉而已，况且昨天晚上他一直忙着把我的论文改来改去，弄得太晚了。”

“我猜你是想指责我们度假花费的时间太长了。哼，别在我面前装出一副不喜欢的样子，你们俩每天晚上在床上那么吵，弄出来的动静我在隔壁都能听得一清二楚。”她说完就一脸讥笑地看着Erik，像是等着瞧好戏似的，期待着对方在她的攻击下露出一星半点的羞愧，但是她显然错误估计了Erik脸皮的厚薄程度。

“Raven，”Erik面不改色，“如果你再不安静下来的话，我就关你禁闭。”

Raven张了张嘴。

“我应该早点努力竞选学生会主席。”她最终恶狠狠地说道，整个包厢终于陷入了一片沉寂当中。

大雨未曾停歇，在火车又行驶了一段时间以后，Raven也老老实实地靠到了Hank身上，两个人抵着脑袋时不时地说句悄悄话，空气里一时就只能听到渡鸦偶尔发出的低声呜鸣。

又过了片刻，腻腻歪歪挨在一处的两人突然停止了对话，Raven奇怪地仰起头看着他的男友，瞧见两道藏在眼镜后的眉毛拧了起来。

“你们觉不觉得火车减速了？”Hank疑惑地发着嘀咕，探过身子望向窗外，“黑乎乎的，什么都看不见，应该不会这么快就到啊！”在他说完之后，他们都发现列车前进的速度的确慢了下来，连车轮转动的声音都逐渐变小了。

“怎么回事？”Hank站起来拉开了厢门，几乎同一时间，每个车厢里都有人探出头来张望。

就在这个时候，车身忽然猛地一震，头顶的灯光接二连三地闪烁起来，片刻过后便一齐熄灭没入了大片黑暗之中，Magne和渡鸦顿时在笼子里拍打起了翅膀，嘴里不安地啼叫着。

被这阵骚动惊醒的还有一个人。

Charles在Erik怀里动了动，迷蒙地睁开了双眼，但是他眨了好几下，眼前还是一片漆黑，走道里此时似乎传来了模糊的尖叫声。

“荧光闪烁。”

包厢里亮起了一道白光，是Raven的魔杖发出的，很快Erik和Hank也照做了。

“怎么了？”Charles紧张地问道。

“不知道，”Raven摇了摇头，“Hank，把门关上。”

Hank立刻拉紧厢门，回到了Raven身边。

“我的魔杖呢？”Charles说着在身上慌忙乱翻，“是不是掉哪了？哎哟——”随着车身的再次晃动，他猛地向前一扑，差点摔到地上，幸好Erik放在他腰上的手紧紧扣住了他。他们随即意识到火车又缓慢地开动了起来，灯全亮了。

“刚才到底怎么了？”Hank熄灭了魔杖，然后弯下腰捡起掉在脚边的那根递给了Charles。

“谢谢。”Charles长出一口气，找不到魔杖他可真是有点手足无措了。

随着灯光的亮起，走道里传来了厢门不断开合和嗡嗡的讲话声，好像有很多人都出去了，然后伴随着几下噼里啪啦的连续爆裂，外面杂七杂八的议论戛然而止。他们几个互相对视着，刚刚有什么人幻影显形了。

一阵杂乱的脚步声回响在晃动的车厢上。

“你们是谁？”他们隐约听到了Armando的声音，又过了一会儿，那阵脚步声越逼越近，伴着拉开的厢门停住了。

一个披着斗篷，头发发黄，满脸蓄着络腮胡的矮胖巫师站到了门口，看起来五十岁左右，他用阴鹜的眼睛来回扫视着他们，最终锁定了Erik，Charles连忙攥紧了Erik的左手。那道视线转而移到Charles身上打量了片刻，然后冲身后歪了下头，转身走开了。

这时他们几个才看到，从刚才起他的身后还一直站了一名女巫，只不过被他肥胖的身躯完全挡住了。她取下兜帽，露出了一头卷曲的红发，发尾还在湿淋淋地往下滴水，看模样倒跟他们的年纪不相上下。然后她迈着步子走进了包厢，指尖捏着一张卡片放上了桌面。

那是一张白色的卡片，烫金的花体字旁印着一团燃烧的火焰——地狱火俱乐部。

“欢迎，”她勾起唇角开了口，声线沙哑慵懒，“你们加入地狱火俱乐部，我们正在招揽新人。”

“我们为什么要加入这个？”Raven没好气地问道，那个红发女巫随即用一种意味深长的目光瞟向了她。

“Wanda！”

这个时候，Pietro突然气喘吁吁地出现在了门口，像是急急忙忙刚跑过来。那个被叫做Wanda的女巫顿时愁眉不展地侧过了身，径直朝门外走了过去。

“你还想怎么样？”Pietro伸直胳膊把住了门口，语气里带着压抑的怒意。

“让开！”

“除非你给我解释一下为什么你会出现在这儿。”Pietro坚决地说。

Wanda迟疑了片刻，然后她拉下Pietro的胳膊，匆匆在走廊上扫了几眼，拽着他退回包厢合上了门。

“我记得我告诉过你，今年不要来学校，”Wanda恼火地低声说，“如果这次你能听我的话我会感激不尽。”

“可是你没说为什么！”

“霍格沃茨现在不安全！”Wanda瞥了他们几个一眼，看起来更急躁了，“我得走了，如果你非要留在霍格沃茨，拿着这个。”她说着掏出了什么东西直接塞进了Pietro手里，“还有，不要加入地狱火。”她深深地盯着他，拉开门走了出去。

好几个成年巫师正在走廊上不停地来回走动，看上去都是一伙的，又过了好一会儿，炸裂声再次回响在空气里，他们离开了。

“她是谁？”Hank问道。人心惶惶，走道里现在一片喧哗。

“我姐姐。”Pietro喃喃地说，摊开掌心紧盯着那个小小的物事。

那是一颗晶莹剔透的玻璃珠，里面蕴藏着一团纯白的烟雾，正犹如棉絮一般悠悠地打着转。

 

 

“那个女人是谁？”Raven问道，她特意拉着Erik同Azazel坐到了一起。

“Hurst，咱们这学期保护神奇生物课的教授，”Azazel得意地说，似乎对自己能为Raven解释点什么而感到非常开心，“Spence教授据说同魔法部接洽，已经离开霍格沃茨快一个月了，不知道干什么去了。”

Raven打量着教师席上的Hurst， 她看上去30多岁，穿着得体，发型梳得一丝不乱，似乎比Spence要靠谱许多。LeBeau并不在，看来今年不会有黑魔法研究这门课了。

“LeBeau教授干嘛去了？”她戳着盘子里的牛扒说。

“调查案子，”Azazel咽了一口乳脂松糕压低了嗓音，“Jean那个。

“有什么发现吗？”

“这可是重磅消息，我完全是因为你来问我才告诉你的，” Azazel盯着Raven的眼睛热忱地说，在接收到Erik冰冷的视线后立即收敛了些， “咳，Mr.Sinister，他好像重出江湖了。”

“十年前就消失的那名黑巫师？”Raven吃了一惊，紧张地左顾右盼，“Jean失踪的事情跟他有关？所以LeBeau教授才……他们两个以前到底有什么过节？”

“我可不是什么都知道。”Azazel无奈地耸了耸肩。

“好吧，”Raven终于放下了手中的叉子，“那你来说说地狱火吧，那个精英组织，他们给每个车厢的人都发了卡片？”

“当然不是。挑着给的，Callisto和我也得了一张，斯莱特林拿的最多。” 

“他们怎么做到的……”Erik疑惑地发问，“他不可能看你一眼就判断出来个人能力的高低。”

几个人沉默了一阵，很快便意识到了，霍格沃茨内部有人向地狱火提供了学生信息。

“是哪个教师么？”Raven嘀咕道，尽量不引起别人的注意，礼堂里的学生都还在吃晚饭，“地狱火以前干过这种事吗？突然跑到霍格沃茨的列车上？”

“没有，他们一般只接收那些极具天赋的，不论年龄，首先考虑纯血，像今天这样直接跑到学生面前招人的事情可从来都没发生过。”

就在他们讨论着的时候，四名院长都从礼堂偏侧的小屋里走了出来，坐到了教师席上，好像刚刚完成了协商。MacTaggert看起来很不高兴，一向严肃的神情绷得紧紧的，但是事实上，几乎所有的教师看上去都不是很愉快，Storm不停地来回审视着他们，Frost冷若冰霜的一张俏脸面无表情，只有Shaw的脸上依旧堆满了公式化的假笑。

没过多久，晚餐就结束了， Erik和Hank只好各自去履行他们两人的级长职务，而Raven则拒绝了同Charles一起回公共休息室的邀请，而是选择同Azazel在餐厅里再待一会儿，想要从他嘴里多打听点情报。

因此，Charles只好先回宿舍。他虽然困倦得厉害，但是内心不免同时感到一丝沮丧，对自己一个人的现状相当不习惯，所以步子迈得稍微慢了些，脑子里不停思考着最近发生的一系列事情。

首先是开学仪式上拉文克劳的低迷氛围，学生们都为Jean的失踪感到担心。另一件萦绕在他的心头的，就是地狱火俱乐部——巫师精英国际组织成员的突然现身。Charles知道这个组织是在十八世纪中期成立的，内部人员混杂，商界、贵族、浪人，政坛都有巫师混迹其中，Xavier先生就是会员之一，不过Charles并没有从他父亲那里了解过什么相关讯息，今年暑假开始他就没怎么见过他，Xavier先生好像非常的忙碌，老是辗转于几个国家之间。像这样的组织怎么会突然出现在霍格沃茨特快列车上呢？而且开学仪式上教授们全都没有提及此事，这说明地狱火的这次行动是事先就与魔法部商量好的。至于最后一件，则事关Erik和他自己。实际上，自从上次Xavier夫人分别同Charles和Erik谈过话以后，她就再也没有采取过任何行动了，直至昨天他们几个离开Xavier庄园，Xavier夫人才又出现在门口为他们送别，而她看向Charles的眼神就好像已经完全胜券在握一样。Charles当然对此感到非常不安，他十分了解他的母亲，也了解斯莱特林，为了Xavier家族，他的母亲一定不会就此罢手，但是她究竟在盘算着些什么，Charles显然毫无头绪。

他困惑地思索着，直到身后的一声清脆呼喊打断了他的思绪。

“Charles！”Floria同身边的朋友们道了别，朝他走了过来。他们俩暑假在宴会上刚见过面，Charles觉得她比去年长高了不少，颇有些赶超自己的架势。

“Floria，有什么事吗？”他礼貌地问道。

“假期过得怎么样？” Floria轻盈地说，同Charles一起在走廊上边走边聊。

“还不错。”

“真的？”Floria打量着他，“真的不错？”

“真的，”Charles微笑着说，“如果你想问的正是订婚的事的话。”

“那我就放心了，”Floria的脸上立即绽放出了笑容，“我还以为这会影响我们之间的友谊，能听到你这么说真是太好了！”

“Floria……你是真的想要嫁给我吗？”

“是的，Charles，”Floria眨了眨眼，“我一直都觉得你很好，如果联姻是必须的，我宁愿那个人是你。”

“如果不用联姻呢？”Charles的语气立刻着急了。

“那么我就会去找寻一段真正属于我的爱情，这可是每个女孩子都梦寐以求的。不过有一件事我得提醒你，”她的脸色突然一变，凝重地说，“千万离我哥哥远点！他最近不知道在鼓捣些什么，神神秘秘的，魔法部的工作都给怠慢了，但是你知道的，部里的人也不能拿他怎么样，而且他最近一见到我还老是有意无意地提起你，言语间就好像对你——”她停顿了一下，似乎正在思考应该怎么讲才最为合适，“对你胸有成竹。照理说你们俩可没什么机会见面，除非咱们两家真的联姻。”

这席话让Charles尴尬极了，他咬着嘴唇，眼睛半垂着不知该看向哪里，隔了半晌才迟疑地问：“Fidel他，他还……”

“你脸红了，”Floria直接打断了他，“你这幅模样任谁看到都会眼馋的。”

“Floria！”Charles难堪地低喊道，他们俩已经不知不觉地走到了楼梯口。

“反正你以后见到我哥哥躲远点就是了，让Erik看紧你，”Floria坏笑着说，“噢！还有，你们几个是不是从去年开始就一直在进行小组集会，今年能算我一个吗？”

“呃……我不知道，黑魔法研究这门课今年没有了，不知道还能不能凑齐人来。”

“如果可以的话记得叫上我！”Floria说着轻快地跑开了，“拜拜Charles！”

Charles挥着手，目送着她消失在了走廊的拐角里。


	37. 神秘的特拉斯克

“Charles他们呢？”

“上课，Hank他们俩都去上古代魔文了。”Pietro趴在礼堂的长桌上没精打采地说。

最后一学年的开学第一天，Raven和Erik整个上午都没有一节课，他们俩在这方面倒是意外的合拍，都是除了几门重要的必修课，其他都已经彻底放弃了。

“好吧，”Raven拉着Erik一屁股重重地坐到拉文克劳的长椅上，她看起来好像没睡好，但是心情非常不错，“我怎么能忘记那两个人都是优等生呢！你又怎么了？”

“我还在想我姐姐的事……”Pietro有气无力地回答道。

“说起那个！”Raven立刻来了兴致，“你姐姐看起来跟咱们几个都差不多大？我为什么从来都没见过她？”

“……我们俩是双胞胎。”

“不是吧！”Raven吃惊地长大了嘴巴，Erik的脸上也少见地露出了讶异的表情。

“你知道，我爸妈老早就离婚了，我跟着我妈，我姐从小就跟着父亲。”

“那她怎么没跟你一起来霍格沃茨？”

Pietro缓慢地抬起头，托着腮摆出了一种十分忧郁的姿态：“她一直对上学没什么兴趣，在威尔斯顿读满三年后就放弃了继续深造的机会，后来我也不知道她怎么就加入了地狱火，她不大经常来看我，就算来了也从不跟我谈那些事儿，”Pietro恼火地揉搓着脸颊，“你说她昨天说的是人话吗？不让我加入……她自己倒是在那儿呆了几年了！”

Raven用一种同情的目光看着Pietro，安慰地拍了拍他的肩。但是Pietro并没有因此停止抱怨，他继续连珠炮似的嘟囔着，直到Raven受不了地翻了个白眼，掏出书包将一个崭新的徽章别在了胸前，Pietro的怨言还在她耳朵边响个不停。

“她怎么能这么对我，她根本不知道我到底有多担心她！一声不吭的说走就走，想回来就回来一趟，不让我跟她一起加入那个什么狗屁组织，还给了我一个破破烂烂不知道是什么东西的玩意儿，”他越说越气愤，攥着玻璃球的手指咯咯作响，“我干脆现在就把它给砸了——”

“Erik！”

Jason的呼喊声在此时打断了Pietro的长篇大论，他从门厅朝他们跑了过来，满脸写着惊慌和焦躁。

“怎么了？”Erik疑惑地问。

“你们没去看Phillip先生办公室门上贴着的告示吗？”

他们几个都摇了摇头。

“兹解散一切学生组织！魁地奇也包含在内！”

“什么？”Erik惊讶极了，“学校为什么会贴出这样的通告？”

“我不知道！”Jason摇摇晃晃地说，仿佛随时都要急晕过去，“你能去找找Shaw教授吗，Namor已经毕业了，不出意外等到这次球队选拔时队长就是你了，你得去找Shaw教授申请重组球队！”

“好的，你别着急，”Erik站了起来，虽然他才刚从Shaw那儿回来，但是显然不能再打魁地奇的消息对他来说也是一个噩耗，“我先去看一看那张通告到底是怎么写的，然后就去找Shaw，行吗？你等我消息！”他说完便匆匆离开了，留下了几个人面面相觑。

 

Charles坐姿端正地对着讲台，一双眼睛却不时下瞥，略过夹在课本里的好几张相片和纸片。这太稀奇了，要知道Charles Xavier可从来不在课堂上开小差，但是这会儿，他的注意力显然被彻底分散了。

那看起来像是从各种书籍或者报纸上剪下来的，除了一张巧克力蛙卡片——上面有一个须发皆白，皮肤黝黑，神情冷漠的男巫，怀里抱着七只刺猬。其余带有人物的相片则印的都是同一个梳着金发背头，苍白挺拔的年轻人，正是Bolivar Svartalfah Trask，他跟Trask先生可谓是长得一点也不像。这些都是Charles利用假期时间搜罗来的资料，甚至动用了点Xavier家族的关系和财力以求事半功倍，这份努力最终没有白费，他总算是找到了些当年预言家日报登载的有关Trask家族事件报道的只言片语。

 

_“我起先听到了一阵爆炸声，那时候我正站在花园里等着Suemeiras除地精，噢！那是我养的一只猫狸子，”Parkinson女士家住Thaddeus Trask隔壁，同属一片魔法区，她在事故发生后的第一时间接受了我们的访问， “总之，我和Suemeiras都被爆炸声吓了一跳，我循声望去，看到Trask大宅的方向燃起了滚滚浓烟，当时我还以为Trask老爷又在发什么脾气，他们家平时就老是那样，直到魔法事故灾害司的人赶来，我才意识到事情的严重性。然后我连忙赶去Trask家，隔着院子大门看了一眼，里面已经被警卫封锁了，到处都是狼藉一片……”_  
……  
_“这不是一起意外事故，而是蓄意谋杀事件，”魔法部法律执行司司长，威森加摩成员Will Sterling在接受采访时说道，_ ——Charles留意到他当时还没有当上魔法部部长—— _“案件还在进一步调查当中，Thaddeus Trask将在两周后受到审判。”_  
……  
_Thaddeus Trask，现年七十五岁，家住大汉格顿铁刀木花园4号，日前在威森加摩接受了审判，被控于1月5日在Trask宅邸蓄意纵火，谋杀了Cecilia Trask夫人，并使用某种邪恶至极的黑魔法，将他的七个儿子永远变成了刺猬。除此以外，魔法部的先遣警卫还在Trask宅邸中发现了一具被烧焦的无名男尸，身份除了确定是名麻瓜以外一无所获。Thaddeus Trask的记忆以及精神状况被指严重受挫，三项指控全部成立，将在阿兹卡班度过余生。另据悉，事发时正值霍格沃茨圣诞节放假期间，Bolivar Svartalfah Trask并未留校，本次事件发生以后便不知去向。_

 

这个时候，Hank用胳膊肘碰了Charles一下，Charles立刻抬起了头，正好对上Blackwood的视线，一对目光如炬的小眼睛正隐藏在镜片后令人敬畏地审视着他。Charles只好一动不动地僵坐着，努力压下飞上两腮的灼热感。过了片刻，那股视线终于挪开了，Charles松了口气，思绪又在不知不觉间远离了教室。

无名男尸……麻瓜……之前他可不知道还有这么一回事。

他再次小心翼翼地垂下眼睛，匆匆瞥过另几张相片，都是有关Bolivar Trask的，有的是他从某些风靡一时的八卦杂志上找来的，有的则是当年预言家日报做的特别期刊，要知道，Trask家族的案子也算是引起了轰动的大新闻，尽管当时的舆论风向基本上更倾向于讨论巫师界到底应不应该恢复死刑的问题，据说有很多巫师都对终身监禁的审判结果感到不满。

而这几张来之不易的相片，将各个时期的Bolivar Trask呈现在了Charles眼前。他仔仔细细地盯了一会儿，除了感觉小Trask似乎随着年龄的增长气色越来越差之外，并没有其他收获，事实上，距离他失踪最近所拍摄的一张，简直是Charles所见过的最无精打采的人，他的金色头发已经完全失去了光泽，下眼圈的乌青看上去仿佛几天几夜都没合过眼。

然而就在Charles对自己的发现略微感到失望的时候，一道人影悄无声息地站到了他的身后。

“拉文克劳扣十分，”Blackwood背着手说道，“本周五到我的办公室来，Charles Xavier。”

 

“我搞定了，”中午吃饭时间，Erik终于回来了，才刚坐下就抓过Charles面前喝了一半的橘子汽水咕咚咕咚地一饮而尽，“Shaw——同意，斯莱特林重组魁地奇球队。”他咽下饮料说道。

“那太好了！”Jason高兴地跳了起来，他从Erik离开之后一直等到了现在，“那我们这周准备选拔么？我去通知其他人！”

“行。”Erik点点头，Jason立即走开了。

“你可回来了……”Raven长出了口气，“他真够烦的，也是你的粉丝吗？自从你走之后就一直在那儿跟我们聊魁地奇，说你是斯莱特林的英雄，未来之星！你怎么去了那么久？”

“Shaw在给低年级上课，”Erik拉过Charles的胳膊，直接把额头抵了上去。

“Erik？”

“让我靠一会儿，桌子太硬了。”Erik的声音闷闷地传了上来，“我在教室外边等着的时候有好几个没事可做的女生一直叽叽喳喳地围着我，吵得我头都晕了。”

Charles顿时放弃了抽回手臂的念头。

“对了，还有件事，”Erik枕着Charles的前臂蹭了两下抬起了头，“咱们这学期兄弟会的集训怕是也要泡汤了。”

“又关那个什么事？”Hank咬着叉子问道。

“我去看了通告，三名以上学生定期集会全部禁止，而且Shaw还特意拐着弯地提醒了我。”

“我们可以偷着来，”Raven无所谓地嚼着熏咸肉说，“反正是在有求必应屋，他们又抓不到我们。”

“你才刚当上级长。”Hank无语地说。

“那又怎么样？”Raven看起来满脸疑惑，好像不明白这跟违反校规有什么关系。

“你当上了级长？”Charles立刻瞪着Raven，这会儿才注意到别在她胸前的那枚闪闪发亮的级长徽章。

这让Raven鼻子朝天，发出了一声尖锐的讥笑。

“如果你再一直死盯着Erik Lehnsherr，有可能到毕业也发现不了我当上级长的事实。”

Charles的脸登时红到了令人咋舌的地步。

“我没有……”他咬着下唇吞吞吐吐地说，“但是Angel不是斯莱特林的级长吗，怎么会……”

“她不想再见到我了，主动辞去了级长的职务，”Erik支着头懒洋洋地瞧着Charles，绿到发灰的眼里满是揶揄，“Shaw这么说的。”

“嘿！别讨论级长了！集会怎么办？悄悄进行吗？”Pietro兴奋地插嘴道，似乎已经重新打起了精神，“不能光明正大地通知成员们集会时间的话，咱们得想个办法。”

“……这个倒简单，”Charles十分感谢Pietro将话题带回正轨，他从口袋里摸出一个金加隆说，“施个变化咒就结了，集会的时候硬币就会发出亮光显示时间，每位成员人手一个。”

“主意不错，”Erik从他手里拿过硬币，饶有兴致地把玩起来，“只要不粗心花掉就好。”

“哪会那么不小心，”Charles一把抓了回来，“你要这个干吗……咱们几个老待在一块儿根本用不上。”

“我觉得挺好玩的。”Erik耸了耸肩。

“真想要一个？”Charles思索了片刻，“那我得给你一个不一样的。”他嘀咕着从兜里又摸出一个银西可来。

“干嘛给我个银的？”Erik不满地挑了挑眉。

“银色和你很相配。”Charles说着举起魔杖念了句咒语，然后把硬币放进了Erik的手心，那上面正隐隐约约地浮现出了一个X的标志，发散出阵阵含蓄深幽的光芒。

“专属你的。”Charles微笑着说。

 

 

屋子里一片静谧，兄弟会的成员们都在练习无声咒，个个憋得满面通红，几乎没有一个人说话，呈现出了一片诡异的气氛。Storm在开学的第一堂课就教了这个咒语，在有求必应屋里练习要比在课堂上好得多，因为上课的时候大家都不老实，老是有人偷偷地小声念咒。Erik在课堂结束以前就已经成功了，现在正帮着Charles做练习，他的无声咒还不太熟练，时灵时不灵的。等到Charles也基本练成以后，Erik就走开了，有好几个同学都一直盼着他能过去帮帮他们。

Charles放下了手里的魔杖，瞅着满屋子的成员。这学期兄弟会人少了好几个，Warren、Fiona、Kurt他们都已经毕业了，由于集会必须秘密的进行，所以新加入的成员就只有Floria一个人。而且关于Floria入会这件事，他还跟Erik商量了好几天，Erik起初可是一脸的不乐意，不过最终还是在Charles的连续攻势下投了降。

Charles略微有些得意地想着，游移的视线逐渐聚焦在了Margaret身上。Margaret看起来完全不在状态，她的搭档John，正站在她面前生气地瞪着她，面对这样的对手他根本没法练习。Charles疑惑地收回目光，慢慢踱步到了墙角里，打算翻会儿书度过这次集会余下的时间。

不知道又过了多久，在Charles感觉书本上的字母慢慢映出了双重倒影，脖子不断勾着下坠时，另一股肩膀上传来的持续晃动将他从模糊的意识边缘拉了回来。他恍惚地睁开眼睛，发觉是Erik叫醒了他，屋里的人都已经走光了，墙上的火把熄了一半。

“我又睡着了？”Charles迷糊地嘀咕道，他最近老是犯困。

“你这几天是怎么了？”Erik担心地看着他，“走到哪都能睡过去。”

“大概是事情太多了，”Charles揉了揉眼睛抱怨道，“这周五还要去Blackwood教授那儿关禁闭，我只好在昨天晚上把草药课的论文提前写完了。而且我老是在想近段时间以来发生的一连串事情，试图找出它们之间可能存在的联系，但是几乎一无所得，就连图书馆里也没翻到什么有用的线索。”

“别瞎操心了，”Erik说，他已经知道了Charles被关禁闭的事，刚听说的时候他说不清楚自己到底是感到了惊讶还是好笑，“以后我不在你身边的话，不许就这么睡着。”

“这算什么要求？”

Erik注视着面前微微发红的姣好面容，那双幽蓝的眼睛甚至还因为刚睡醒带着股浓浓的水气。

“我说不行就不行。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“好好，”Charles无奈地叹了口气，“我知道了。不过有一件事你能不能帮帮我？”

“什么？”

“你帮我去打探打探Margaret是什么情况。”

“她怎么了，”Erik沉下了脸，“她今天没来骚扰我再好不过了，你还让我主动去找她？”

“就是没有缠着你才不对啊，”Charles耐心地劝说道，“我见她练习的时候也不在状态，咱们不是一个集体吗，下次集训时你去问问她？”

“我不去。”Erik一口回绝。

“Erik？”Charles咬着下唇做出了一副无辜又委屈的表情，夸张地抽了下鼻子。

“……你别给我来这套。”Erik无力地呻吟道，Charles随即更近地靠了过来，还轻轻摇晃起了他的胳膊。

“行！”Erik恼火地说，“我帮你去问！但是我也有个条件。”

“什么？”Charles立刻向后退开了些，一脸警觉地瞧着Erik。

Erik轻咳了一声。

“有没有奖励什么的？”

“比如？”

“……还没想好，想好再说，成交吗？”

Charles歪着头眼神犀利地打量了Erik片刻。

“成交。”他扬起眉毛说道。


	38. 双面斯莱特林

周五晚上，Charles跟Erik他们告了别，把从图书馆借来的书放回宿舍后，就又脚步不停地出了公共休息室，一面不时同路过的同学打招呼，一面前往位于拉文克拉塔楼六楼的办公室。距离七点整还差一刻钟，他必须准时赶过去。

等他站在门外的时候终于松了口气，然后稍微理了把因为奔跑而散乱的头发，敲响了门。

“请进。”一个熟悉的声音说道。Charles走了进去，小心翼翼地走到书桌前，余光瞥过屋里的陈设。

这里看起来跟以前没什么太大的区别，半圆形的房间里，除了几面垂直的、采光良好的拱形窗户，其余地方都嵌满了碎石堆砌而成的书架，足有两层楼高，三颗剔透的水晶球悬在半空。现在，几扇窗户正被一条长长的从屋顶垂下来的青铜色帷幔遮挡得严严实实，地毯边角处也摞着成堆的书和精巧的手工制品，稍稍显得有点零乱。这当然不是Charles第一次来Blackwood的办公室，但是以前要么是来询问课业上遇到的难题，要么是来上交作业，有一段时间班里的这项工作可是被他包揽的。

“晚上好Charles，坐下吧，请原谅我这间乱糟糟的屋子。”

“哦教授，您知道我喜欢您的办公室，它就像一间私人图书馆，比起别的，再没有任何东西能像书一样让我感到安心了。”

Charles把书包放在脚边，在直背椅上坐了下来，注视着Blackwood依旧埋头忙碌的身影。很快，几乎被埋在书堆后的黑发巫师抬起了头，一双掩藏在半月形镜片后的细眼睛正对上了他的视线。

“我想这是你第一次被我关禁闭。”

“是的，教授，我很抱歉，”Charles舔了下嘴唇，努力压下因为羞愧而涌上双颊的热度，“对于我没有认真听讲这回事。”

“这不是什么不可原谅的错误，”Blackwood摆了摆手，细长的指甲在空气中划出了一道平缓的弧度，“但是我们都明白，犯了错就得接受惩罚，以及尽力去弥补，不是吗？”

“是的教授。”Charles干巴巴地说道，胃里一阵紧张的不舒服。

他还从没有被关过禁闭，唯一的几次经验还是Frost刻意为之，但那根本不能称之为禁闭。在他印象中，禁闭无非是类似于抄写、打扫或者整理之类的琐事，当然，必须采用麻瓜的方式完成才算数。但是他也不是没有听过一星半点的负面传言，像是体罚或者去禁林……不过话说回来，Charles并不认为Blackwood会要求他做任何不合规矩的事情。实际上，Charles觉得自己跟Blackwood的关系还算熟悉，这门课的考试他一直都是全年级第一。但他同时也觉得Blackwood是一个颇为复杂的人，她很严肃，这也许跟她血液里流淌着的亚洲血统脱不开关系；可她还有一部分的妖精血统，看那双尖细的长耳朵就知道了，Charles对此感到神乎其神，因为几乎所有的妖精都不屑于跟巫师交往。

“你带课本了吗？” 

“哦！带了。”语调平缓的嗓音打断了Charles天马行空的思绪，他弯下腰从书包里翻出课本、羽毛笔、羊皮纸和墨水一一摊在桌面上，端端正正地坐直了身体。

“那么，现在你可以开始阅读上一节错过的课程了，然后等你认为自己全部掌握以后，我们再来完成一个小小的测验。”

Charles的眼睛快速眨动了几下，他怀疑自己是不是听错了。但是Blackwood已经低下了头，架在鼻梁上的半月形镜片在烛光的映照下反射出阵阵昏黄的光泽，松松散散束在一起的蓬松卷发，在她颈肩上打着弯垂在了袍子跟前。Charles只好满心疑惑地将注意力挪回课本，这才发现自己上次错过的是一节如尼魔文的课程，内心顿时感到一阵强烈的内疚和后悔，因为这可是非常高深的、高阶层的古代魔文。

他很快就入迷了，抛开了一切杂念。他知道古代数字和魔文通常起源于某些十分古老的、稀有的神奇动物，但他不能确定它们是否还生活在当今的巫师世界，因为大部分的神奇动物都会随着时间的流逝慢慢进化或者消失，就拿独角兽来说，他的魔杖芯就是由独角兽的尾毛制成的，历史大概可以追溯到两个世纪以前，本世纪以来再也没有任何资料增添过有关这种神奇生物的新记录。但是课本里的这一章节显然与独角兽无关，而是描述了另一种更为传奇的，就算在巫师世界也只是存在于神话故事里的生物——不死鸟。

Charles拿起羽毛笔，一边浏览一边将晦涩的文字翻译成英文，工工整整地写在羊皮纸上。这对他来说并不是很难，大概一个小时以后，他停下了笔。 

“嗯……我完成了，教授。”Charles说道，仿佛是怕打扰到Blackwood的工作，声音放得又低又轻。

“我来看看。”Blackwood从书堆里慢慢抬起头，接到手里看得非常仔细，Charles注意到她脸上的神情逐渐由刻板的认真变得松弛了下来。

“做得不错，”Blackwood呢喃细语，然后拿起一卷一直放在她手边的，系好的羊皮纸递给了Charles，“下一个任务。”

Charles点点头，摊开纸卷，再次竖起了羽毛笔。

这篇文章看起来像是用魔法复制的版本，原文大概是一种镌刻在石器上的古如尼魔文，内容要比课本上的困难得多，Charles顿时明白了这是Blackwood特意为他准备的一场考验。

他斟字酌句地书写着，时不时停下来认真思索一番，花费了更久的时间。等他觉得自己终于完成的时候，墙上的时钟已经又过了两个小时。然后他皱着眉头，再度将羊皮纸卷了起来，手下的动作却非常缓慢，像是仍被什么难以理解的事情困扰着。

文章的内容还是有关不死鸟的，但是更加让人摸不着头脑，除了一些老生常谈的死而复生的传说，还提到了一种Charles从未听闻过的、涉及宿主的说法，而根据这篇文章记载，寄宿在他人身上的不死鸟，自从几百年以前，就不再是遵从自我的意志自愿离去，而是被某种已经失传了的邪恶魔法，一次次的强行剥离。

即使身为一名巫师，Charles也认为这是天方夜谭。他在发了几分钟的呆后，终于把手里的功课递了出去。

“很好，没有任何错误，”在检查完整篇文章以后，Blackwood一本正经地说道，“你没有让我失望，Charles。但是以后上课时请记得认真听讲，不然没人能保证你的优异成绩还能保持多久，下不为例。”

Charles肯定地点点头，他知道这样禁闭就算结束了。虽然实际上，大部分的教授都不会像Blackwood这样严苛，因为一丁点课堂上的差错就关学生禁闭。但是Charles依然感激Blackwood的谆谆教导，他能感到这位兢兢业业的教授是打心眼里对自己抱有很大的期望。

“教授，我能问您一个问题吗？” Charles把桌上的东西塞回书包里，再度压下翻涌而出的负疚感——他发誓自己以后再也不要在课堂上做任何与功课无关的事了，“关于那篇文章所记载的，巫师用邪恶的方法将不死鸟与宿主完全分离，这是真的吗？”

他的好奇导致屋子里的平和气氛沉寂冻结了几秒钟，然后就在Charles对自己的莽撞感到忐忑不安的时候，Blackwood双手合十，饶有兴致地在办公桌后挺直了腰板，而那一向紧绷的嘴角，竟然罕见地浮起了一抹明显的微笑，这让她看起来更有了些妖精的精明味道。

“Charles，你提出的这个问题，没有人能给出一个确切的答案，但如果你询问的是我的个人意见的话……是的，我得说。”

“那第一个创造了这种黑魔法的是什么人，又是为了什么原因去做这样邪恶的事？”

Charles注视着Blackwood的镜片后的一双乌黑的眼睛，努力做到不退却，然后就在他感觉自己都要忍不住流眼泪的时候，Blackwood终于说话了。

“是一个斯莱特林。至于背后的原因……我想，不管是巫师还是麻瓜，长生不老总是某些人追求的永恒主题。但是如果你还有别的疑问，我无法回答你，也许这本书会给你答案。”

她动了动手指，将一本书从顶层的书架上抽了出来。Charles连忙抬起头，目光紧跟着书籍的运动轨迹不断下滑，三颗始终悬浮在穹顶下的水晶球，此时居然奇异般地闪耀着发出了光亮。

 

 

周六上午，微风拂面，温暖的阳光穿透薄薄的云层照射在干燥的魁地奇球场。Charles则抱着那本从Blackwood那里刚刚得来的、厚到能砸死人的硬皮书坐在看台的角落里，不时抬头看向场地中央。Erik正站在那儿，他身着球衣，胳膊上带着袖标，显然已经全票通过当选为斯莱特林球队的队长。这次报名参加选拔的人也格外的多，从一年级到四年级差不多半数的学生都来了，他们身高参差不齐，脸上却写满了同样的紧张和兴奋，热情洋溢地四处张望。

首先进行的是守门员和追球手的选拔， Erik让所有人都骑上扫帚进行了一个分组测试。不出所料，参选者中有很多人是来凑热闹的，他们飞得东倒西歪，甚至连球门都找不到，特别是有几个女生，只要Erik一开口，她们就咯咯笑个不停，交头接耳的议论，吵得Erik感觉自己的脑袋仿佛着了火，于是他很果断地让那几个女生离开了。但是那群姑娘并没有彻底走出球场，而是坐到了看台上开心地瞅着他继续发脾气。

他只好站在球场中央大声嚷嚷，不仅要观察所有人的表现，还要留神突然的来袭，因为有的落选者在即将落地时故意朝他飞过去想要给他一个撞击。对Erik来说，这简直是最不愉快的一次训练，他嗓子都喊哑了，恼火地将不合格的人全给骂了回去，有几个新生被他直接吼哭了，而有的人则愤怒地将扫帚摔到了他的跟前。最终，Erik花费了一整个上午的时间却没有得到一个满意的结果，只能勉强挑选出了几个还算不错的。

“找球手呢？”他大声喊道，“只差找球手了，所有应征的人都过来吧！”

场地上剩余的学生全围了上去，他瞅着好几张被太阳晒得红彤彤的脸庞，渐渐在一名个子不高的男生身上停住了目光。Erik对这名男生有着较为深刻的印象，他记得他是今年刚入学的一年级新生，开学仪式那天履行级长义务时他们曾经见过一面。

又是这种眼神。

Erik不知道这小子到底是哪根筋有问题，一见到他就用那双凉薄的浅灰色瞳孔直直瞪过来，带着些探寻和挑衅的意味，而在两人对视以后，又会逐渐眯成一条狭长的细缝，嘴角浮起难以捉摸的冰冷笑容。

Erik沉闷地移开了视线，将仅剩的几个人分好组，放出了金色飞贼骑上扫帚。

欢笑声和话语声依旧不断，很多提前出局的人都拖着扫帚坐到看台上观摩接下来的选拔，有些刚起床的也拿着吃的加入到了观众当中，甚至不止是斯莱特林，别的学院也有人来看热闹，空中飞行的时候Erik甚至听到了模糊的嘘声。

他集中精力，努力摆脱干扰，沿着外围兜了一圈之后腾至上空，更为清楚地俯瞰着每个人的飞行状态。然后他发现那个讨人厌的小子在众多选拔者当中反应迅捷，表现出色，骑在扫帚上的身姿灵巧飘忽地躲过了所有游走球的袭击。虽然Erik心中始终存留着一丝希望——也许有人、也许还有别的参选者能够证明自己比他更好。但是这簇渺小的火苗最终伴随着对方抓到金色飞贼的动作彻底熄灭了。  
“你叫什么名字？”Erik降落到草场上粗哑地问道，选拔终于结束了，他感觉自己的喉咙像要冒烟一样烧灼干燥。

“Pavo Hunter。”灰眼睛的男孩握着扫帚慢吞吞地说，舌尖卷翘的模样活像一条伺机而动的爬蛇。

“你入选了，下次球队训练时Jason会通知你。”Erik沉默了片刻回应道，脸上几乎在瞬间布满了化不开的阴云。

 

Charles伸直双腿坐在长椅上等待着，那本书已经被他放置到了一边，现在他有更为烦心的事情需要思考。

Erik刚从球场出来的时候脸色就很难看，两片锋利的嘴唇紧抿着，问他什么也不说。Charles可不认为球队的选拔事宜会对Erik的心情造成如此严重的影响，但他一时也想不到任何合理的理由。梅林在上，他们俩才分开了一个上午的时间？

Charles顿感头疼地揉捏着眉心，向后仰了仰脖子郁闷地长叹口气。一阵沉重的脚步声在此时传了过来，他连忙侧过头望着Erik逐渐靠近的笔挺身姿，他的双拳紧握，即使刚冲过澡，浑身依旧紧绷得像张开的弓弦，沙金色的头发还是湿的，水珠顺流而下落到搭在肩上的毛巾打湿了一片。Charles慢慢站了起来。

“为什么不擦干头发？”他抱怨着，拿过毛巾覆在Erik的头上轻柔地擦拭了起来，很快整条毛巾就全部湿透了，Charles随手扔到了椅子上，掌心贴着Erik的脸颊轻轻磨蹭。

“你不是刚洗过澡吗，怎么冰成这样？”

“冷水冲的。”Erik半垂下眼睫，嗓音低沉地回答道。

“Erik？”Charles担忧地望进那双暗绿色的眼瞳，读到了一片波澜不惊的死寂，但是同时又让人感觉到暗流汹涌的阴沉，“……你怎么了？发生了什么事吗？训练不顺？”

他没有得到任何答复，尾音却被淹没了，淹没在了一个过于温柔的吻里。那基本上就是唇与唇之间的单纯触碰，他的湿润温暖，更加衬托出了凑上来的干燥和冰凉的触感。

然后这个吻逐渐增添了点别的意味，在Charles主动张开双唇之后。

他的腿下一软，全靠Erik环在他腰间的手臂才没有直接滑坐下去，小腿不轻不重地撞上了长椅的边缘，半个后背却随着Erik轻推的动作靠上了墙壁。

Charles眨巴着眼睛，双臂环上Erik的脖子注视着对方认真啃咬他的模样。那双绿眼睛少见地闭得死死的，眉头轻蹙，牙齿重重地叼吻他的唇瓣和舌尖，带给他一种战栗的疼痛和酥麻感。他不由得更紧地收紧了手臂，上下滑动喉结，直到悬空的腰部开始失去力气不断发抖，整个人完全依附在腰间的臂弯里，才微微使力揉抓起那头湿淋淋头发让这个在他嘴里肆虐良久的人向后退开。

Erik照做了，但并没有完全结束这个吻，他只是一言不发地舔去了Charles嘴角残留的津液，然后继续下移，若即若离地在那片裸露在衣领外的肌肤之上不断徘徊。

Charles闭上了眼睛，平复着胸腔里的剧烈心跳。以这种方式，他的脖子上恐怕又要留下好几处昭然若揭的痕迹了。但他并不想推开Erik，即使啃咬着他的是会带来伤害和凶险的毒牙，他也一点也不想。

 

 

毕业季，四个人的课程大大减少，Erik除了几门傲罗职业的必修课，任何选修课程都没报名；Charles由于去年没有选修麻瓜研究，N.E.W.Ts课程自然也是泡汤了，他和Hank除了古代魔文又分别选了天文和算数占卜；Raven不但没有选择一门选修课，还翘掉了魔药。但是不用上课的时候，校园生活也完全没有他们想象得那么轻松，所有的老师都给他们布置了大量的家庭作业，这使Charles和Hank的负担更重了。除此以外，课堂上教授的知识也越来越难，几乎所有的魔咒都要求他们使用无声咒练习。Erik最终在大多数人的抗议下，毅然将兄弟会的集训改调为两周一次，因为Charles现在严重的睡眠不足，除了学习和训练，其余时间都在睡觉。

至于Charles拜托Erik那件事，Erik在第二次集训的时候就专程同Margaret搭讪去了。Margaret看起来受宠若惊，说话结结巴巴的，不过显然没有前几年的疯狂劲儿了，大概内心深处也意识到了自己和Erik根本没戏。然后Erik尽快完成任务回到了Charles的身边，在Margaret对他开心挥手的时候挤出了一个僵硬的笑容。

她是波兰人，父母都是麻瓜，这解释通了Margaret这学期以来的糟糕情绪。对此Charles早就有所耳闻，德国在霍格活茨开学第一天就入侵了波兰，随即英国、法国都在9月3日对德宣战。这虽然是场麻瓜的战争，但是有很多混血和麻瓜出身的巫师都在议论这些事情，霍格沃茨人人惶惶不安。Erik最近也不大好过，他越来越沉默，别的学院有好几个同学都对他抱有敌意。事实上，几乎所有的德裔学生都陷入了难堪的境地，Erik由于是英德混血，而且小有名气，至今还没有跟哪个学生起过正面冲突，而据Charles所知，开学头个月发生的流血性事件就好几起了，不停有学生被关禁闭受到责罚，剑拔弩张的气氛笼罩在霍格沃茨的校园里。

Charles只好盼望着在学校的最后一年能够度过地再快一些，潜心投入到无尽的论文和兄弟会的训练当中，并且试图在所有的课余时间里尽量同Erik待在一处。现在，基本上所有的成员都已经掌握了无声咒，开始练习起了各种高级的攻击和防御咒语。这个时候有求必应屋的好处再次体现了出来，特别是在他们使用高强度的咒语将地板炸出一个个大坑的时候，房间总是能够很快的自我修复。

等到了十一月末，Charles、Hank和Raven都报名参加了今年魔法部安排的幻影显形课程，Charles觉得这可能是除了变形以外自己最不擅长的魔法了，不管是Hank还是Raven，进展都比他要顺利得多。而天气也很快彻底的冷了下来，接踵而至的，则是万众期待的赛季首场魁地奇球赛。


	39. 狮子与蛇

看台上的人流自动分成了金红色和银绿色的海洋，他们身披斗篷，头戴兜帽，雨水的冲击也没能阻挡他们的热情。

格兰芬多队和斯莱特林队的球员们站在人声沸鼎的球场中央，脚下是淤积的水坑，头顶昏天黑地，雨几天没停，冷风依旧像刀子一样刮在脸上。等待开场几分钟不到的时间里，几乎所有人都冻得瑟瑟发抖，他们手脚僵硬地对着防风镜用了好几个防水防湿，不切实际地幻想着咒语不仅能够帮助他们避开雨水，还能驱走身体里的彻骨寒意。

终于，在裁判员给出了确切的信号之后，Erik和Scott草草握了握手，迫不及待地跨上了扫帚。随着哨声的响起，所有人在响天彻地的呐喊里用力一蹬蹿升到了半空。

Erik抡着沉甸甸的球棒在球场里来回穿梭，游走球像带有磁力的金属一般被他牢牢掌控着轨迹。他瞥了一眼Pavo Hunter，模模糊糊瞧见对方正在球场边缘盘旋试图寻找金色飞贼。Erik明白在这样恶劣的天气里，想要抓住金色飞贼恐怕难上加难，他们只有为找球手赢取更多的时间才能获得比赛的胜利。

“我想你们肯定注意到了！这一赛季我们的两支球队都发生了一些新的变化——Scott Summers荣膺为格兰芬多队的队长，今年加入的新秀有追球手Brian、Eva和击球手Thomas；斯莱特林队的队长意料之中是Erik Lehnsherr，他麾下的球队注入了更多的年轻血液，新阵容可谓是大换血！但我可说不准这对斯莱特林球队来说究竟是好事还是坏事，他们的追球手Amos看上去蠢得像头巨怪！让我们拭目以待吧——”

Pietro的嗓音在大雨中朦朦胧胧地回荡着，在他的解说下，才刚开场，两支球队的支持者们就吵得不可开交了。

但是Erik没工夫理会那些扰人的杂音，他浑身都湿透了，大雨还没有半点停歇的兆头，反而越下越大，夹杂着狂风甚至影响了他的飞行方向，即使他握得很紧，飞天扫帚也有些摇晃不稳了，眼中的队友们都变成了浑浊不清的绿点，零星分散在雨水密布的昏暗天空里。而Erik心里清楚，如果连他都觉得比赛状况棘手的话，对于其他人来说肯定更糟。

“比赛进行了半个小时，Scott身后的球门几乎无坚不摧，格兰芬多队完全凭借着守门员的完美发挥五十分领先！斯莱特林队现在处于被动局面。”

Erik又挥开了一个游走球，完全是凭直觉判断出了滑行轨迹，然后他模糊瞧见一个红色的斑点在电闪雷鸣间打着旋往下坠落。 

“是格兰芬多的Eldri……他被Erik发出的游走球击中了，但是也许是强劲的大风减轻了游走球的冲击力，Eldridge看起来并没有受到严重的……，他又……到了半空！”

_我应该叫个暂停——Erik想到。_

“格兰芬多队的Zoey和斯莱特林队的Amos撞到了一起！我敢确定这次只是意外，很明显他们俩人都没瞧见对方！双方比分现在八十比……球到了……的新人Eva手里，如果此时Marie再拿到金色……”  
现在他连Pietro的聒噪解说都听不清楚了，隆隆的雷声掩盖了一切。

然而就在Erik打算飞向主席台朝裁判员示意的时候，位于右下方斯莱特林看台的方向，突然亮起了一大片银绿色的炫光，比闪电还亮，霎时吸引了所有人的注意力。

然后他隐约听到了一阵喧嚣的歌声，刚开始只是乱糟糟的嗡鸣，听上去倒像是一大群人在互相吵架。等到观众席上的银绿炫光逐渐转淡，歌声却变得井然有序，即使在震耳欲聋的雷声轰击下也清晰地传到了每个人的耳朵里。

Pietro的解说停了下来。

 

格兰芬多金毛师团  
冲动莽撞自大狂妄  
四眼斯考特傻乎乎  
球门大开丢分狂  
红毛小淘气蠢兮兮  
金色飞贼指间放  
艾瑞克兰谢尔战无不胜  
斯莱特林胜者为王

 

“——我们！让我们接着关注比赛——现在球在，球还在格兰芬多队的队员Eva手里——”Pietro惊慌地说，他发现几分钟过去比分没有发生任何变化，因为场上所有的队员都停下了手里的动作。

 

格兰芬多金毛师团  
冲动莽撞自大狂妄  
艾瑞克兰谢尔战无不胜  
斯莱特林胜者为王

 

Pietro的解说没能盖住观众席上整齐划一的歌声，几乎每个斯莱特林的学生都使用了声音洪亮。紧接着，伴随着斯莱特林队的Pavo Hunter率先行动起来展开新一轮的寻找金色飞贼的攻势，这场比赛被迫进入了另外一个阶段。

场面越来越混乱，每当格兰芬多队的球员拿球的时候，斯莱特林的支持者们就大力甩动起手里的绿色围巾高声歌唱，还有人疯疯癫癫地朝着黑压压的天空放射出了绿色的火花。

“斯莱特林又得十分——”Pietro的嗓音微弱地夹在喝彩和怒骂里，“现在格兰芬多只领先二十分了……”

Erik在空中愣了很长的一段时间，然后完全是下意识地晃身躲开了Lucien朝他发出的愤怒一击。游走球擦着他的头顶略过，使他立刻回过了神，找回丢失的注意力集中到比赛上。

“Pavo似乎发现了金色飞贼，他突然开始加速了！Marie紧随其后——”

 _我应该叫停比赛_ ——Erik紧握住球棒，只是绕着场地兜圈却没有朝任何一名格兰芬多队员发起攻击。

 

红毛小淘气蠢兮兮  
金色飞贼指间放

 

“两个人几乎是并驾齐驱！Pavo以微弱的优势领先——”

 _但是我不能在这个关键时刻叫停。_ 赢取胜利永远是占据第一位的要事，现在斯莱特林队已经将比分反超领先了，受到了影响的格兰芬多队节节败退。

 

红毛小淘气蠢兮兮  
金色飞贼指间放  
斯莱特林生而荣耀  
保管帮我们赢这场

 

格兰芬多的看台上，持续的叫骂和嘶吼铺天盖地，但是这一切都在Pavo抓到金色飞贼的一刹那戛然而止了。短暂的空白后，取而代之的是震人耳膜的尖叫，有人掏出了魔杖，几缕红色的光线在宛如黑夜的天空中四处流窜。Erik迅速降落到了草地上。

“你们这些卑鄙无耻的——下流肮脏的垃圾！居然用这种手段赢得比赛！”格兰芬多队有好几名队员都冲斯莱特林的方向直接跑了过来，Lucien冲在最前面，手里的扫帚已经被他扔掉了，一根魔杖直指向Erik，“让我来教训教训你——”

“Lucien冷静点！”Scott赶忙追上来拽住Lucien的胳膊，但被愤怒地甩开了，强壮的胳膊肘击上他的侧脸，使他连续倒退了好几步崴倒在地，跌得满身泥浆，护目镜狼狈地飞了出去。

“Scott！”Rogue叫喊道，斯莱特林的队员们也都拔出了魔杖，幸灾乐祸地发出了响亮的嘲笑声。

“都安静点！”Erik握紧魔杖吼道，雨水逮着他讲话的空隙流进了喉咙，“听着，Lucien——”他试着挽回局面，但这明显是徒劳的，怒火中烧的格兰芬多队员不打算给他任何机会辩解，而是以一道恶咒回击了他。Erik立刻敏捷地挡掉了，然后又为自己赢得了一记愤怒的拳头，双方球员顿时陷入一片混战当中。

等到教授们赶来的时候，他们才被各自学院的同学从泥潭里奋力拉开。Erik的下巴上豁了一道口子，指关节掉了块皮；Lucien的两个眼睛都被他打肿了，彻底歪掉的鼻梁不停地往下淌血。其他人也都不同程度的挂了彩，有的则显然是中了咒语，Amos浑身都长满了猩猩一样的浓密毛发，而Thomos则是中了软腿咒，要不是有人搀着他，早就又躺回到水坑里去了。

教授们几乎个个气得发抖。

“禁赛！Erik！Lucien——”Storm怒吼道，“这个赛季你们俩别想再打球了！”

Erik的心脏突地跳了一下。

“Ororo……”Shaw开口道，“我认为一个赛季的惩罚有些太过了——”

“一个赛季！”Storm教授转而朝他大声嚷嚷，如雷贯耳的咆哮声在呼啸的风雨中传得更远了，宛如刮起了一阵摧枯拉朽的风暴。Shaw张了张嘴，收回了原本还打算说的话。

 

 

Erik用围巾裹住下半张脸，抱着膝盖，脑袋歪在窗玻璃上，一双眼睛心不在焉地望向窗外。当然，没人能看到他那副懒洋洋的样子，因为他现在正身处霍格莫德村的三把扫帚里，虽然有两个知晓他存在的人就坐在桌子另一边，但是那两个人显然正忙着卿卿我我，根本无暇顾及窝在角落里的隐形人。

又过了一会儿，一个身穿织花毛衣，脚蹬小羊皮靴的棕发男孩回来了，他的脚步匆忙，动作慌张，才刚一股脑地将手里的黄油啤酒和菠萝蜜饯放上桌面，就立刻站到了Erik跟前。然后他一面看似古里古怪的东张西望，一面鬼鬼祟祟地抬起胳膊在半空中拨弄了两下，等他完成以后，终于长吁口气一屁股坐到了椅子上，嘴里没好气地犯起嘀咕。

“你的头发都露出来了，Erik！”

Erik眨了眨眼，侧头转向了面朝Charles的方向，他们的视线顿时交汇在了一处。这让Erik觉得很神奇，Charles明明看不见他，但他好像就是知道自己正瞧着他似的。

“你怎么了？还是因为魁地奇比赛的事？”

Erik没有回答，他还在惊奇于自己的新发现，不过这并不影响Charles自说自话。

“你不应该和他们一般见识。我是说，斯莱特林挑衅在先，虽然这件事本身并不是你的错，”Charles耸了耸肩，在有可能听到任何反驳的话语前接着说了下去，“Storm教授的惩罚并没有不妥之处，毕竟你不仅是球队的队长，还是斯莱特林的级长，应该承担的责任自然更大……算了，你想尝尝这个吗？”

得不到回应，Charles只好硬生生地岔开了话题，顺手把一杯饮料推了过去。

隔了半晌，那瓶黄油啤酒还是没有凭空消失，一道死气沉沉的声音倒是从角落里传了出来。

“四年，我的魁地奇生涯就这么结束了。”

Charles轻轻叹了口气，他的眼睫半垂下来，像是在烦恼应该如何安慰自己的失意男友。事实上，Erik已经没精打采好多天了。在格兰芬多的同学看来，他无疑是众矢之的，恐怕得好一段时间难以摆脱众人的攻击。但是Charles知道Erik并不是因为这件事垂头丧气，他只是单纯地因为不能再在霍格沃茨打球而感到痛苦遗憾而已。

“你知道……如果毕业以后你还是想打魁地奇的话，你完全可以去打职业联赛，我敢肯定会有很多球队争着要你。”

Charles踌躇地说，两条眉毛闷闷不乐地纠结着，似乎鼓足了勇气才说服自己讲出这段违心的话。值得庆贺的是，他的话的确起到了很好的安慰效果，因为Erik适时地发出了一声明显的嗤笑。

“你说真的吗？”

他当场被人拆穿了，Erik没给他留下半分情面，Charles的脸登时涨得通红。

“当然不是真的。”他自暴自弃地抱起双臂，脑子里霎时间全是一群狂热粉丝围绕着Erik献吻尖叫的疯狂画面。

“我想也是。”

Erik拨开了隐形衣，在Charles反应过来之前就拽着他的衣领使力拉向自己，两个人的下巴顿时磕到了一起。这让Erik从嗓子眼里挤出了一声含糊的低叫，然后他表情吃痛地啃上Charles的下唇，恶狠狠地摩了几个来回后才松开了那个在他怀中不停挣动的人。

现在他的心情完全好了。他心满意足地盖好隐形衣，杵在暗处欣赏着Charles左顾右盼，又羞又气却又拿他完全没办法的无奈表情。

 

他们四个在三把扫帚悠闲地度过了两个小时以后，终于决定分头行动，Raven和Hank去了尖叫棚屋，而Charles和Erik则选择了蜂蜜公爵。因为天气还是冷得蚀骨侵肌，Charles并不愿意再去尖叫棚屋深刻地体会一番，他不理解Raven总是喜欢待在那儿的意义何在，毕竟在大多数人看来，那个鬼地方根本就只是个人迹罕至四面透风的破屋子而已。

因此两个人直奔蜂蜜公爵，花费了点儿时间，想要将各种乱七八糟奇形怪状的糖果尝个遍。Erik也终于吃到了一年级时Charles就给他提到过的墨水味冰糕。说真的，那真是难吃极了，咽下去的瞬间就能让你回忆起每一次写论文的痛苦感觉。 

现在，Erik正小心翼翼地高举起隐形衣在人流中来回走动，不时回头瞥过Charles对着墙角低声咕哝的身影，他以为自己还站在那儿听他唠叨。Erik忍不住勾起嘴角，决定再找个味道更为特别的糖果扳回一局。他蹑手蹑脚的在排排货架之间东瞅西瞧，尽量不再碰到任何人引起不必要的恐慌或者麻烦。然后就在他锁定了薄荷蟾蜍和果冻鼻涕虫，犹犹豫豫不知到底该选择哪个好的时候，却突然听到架子对面传来了自己的名字。

“Lehnsherr？他是个混血？”是格兰芬多球队的Eldridge，“这有什么可稀奇的？”

“不止这些，”另一个声音是Lucien，这让Erik不由自主地皱起了眉头，“他还说他是个杂种，她妈妈是个贱货。”

“这可真是有意思了，”Eldridge不以为意地笑道，“那小子干嘛主动告诉你这些？他们俩同在一所学院，还是一个球队的，难道有什么过节？”

“我怎么知道，”Lucien再度压低了嗓音，“不过他确实挺让人感到恶心的，眼睛盯着你的时候就跟蛇一样。”

“也许这其中有什么阴谋，他们本来就是一窝肮脏的臭蛇，”Eldridge耸了耸肩，将手里的糖罐放回到货架上，“管他呢！你要是愿意可以顺水推舟把这个消息传得更广一些，让Lehnsherr好好尝尝被人议论的滋味，他可是斯莱特林的大明星。”

“那小子一定就是想让我干这个，我不会如他所愿的。”

“啧！”Eldridge摇了摇头，“你忘了几天以前斯莱特林到底是用了什么样的卑鄙手段获取胜利的吗！更何况Lehnsherr还狠狠地揍了你。”

“如果我胡乱散播谣言那跟他们那群人有什么区别！”Lucien恼怒地说，“行了，这事儿就这么结了！Hunter那家伙根本是个疯子，咱们走吧！”

“嘿伙计，我得说格兰芬多的正义感在你身上完美地体现了出来——”

两人的笑骂声越来越远，最终只剩下Erik一个人怔在原地一动不动。

 

 

当天晚上九点，Erik站在一扇紧闭的宿舍门前伫立了好几分钟。这里是一年级的地盘，偶尔有学生路过都会好奇地瞅着他，然后战战兢兢地冲他打招呼。Erik没心情一一回应，他抿了抿唇，不再犹豫抬起手臂叩响了面前的木门。

模糊的脚步声传了过来，门打开了，一个满脸雀斑、个子只到他胸口的男生站在门后惊讶地看着他。

“Lehnsherr学长！”他磕磕巴巴地说，腰杆瞬间挺得笔直，“你来我们宿舍——”

“我找Hunter。”Erik生硬地打断了他。

“哦！请等一下！”他惊慌地说道，立刻转身跑去了里屋。Erik耐着性子在门外等了一会儿，终于等到Pavo Hunter拖着脚步晃了出来。

“你还是来了。”他语气讥讽地说，用一种不加掩饰的戏谑眼神打量着Erik，仿佛这一切都在他的意料之内。

Erik紧盯着面前这个努力做出一副深沉做派的年轻男孩，试图读出其中可能掩藏的蛛丝马迹。

他的身材瘦高，长相在许多年轻女孩看来也许还算受欢迎，举手投足都彷若位处上层阶级的顶端一般优雅和从容，脸上的神情则总是带着一种时常能在斯莱特林看到的虚假与傲慢。但是他有着一双和Erik一样的手掌和洗到泛白的领结，而这些微不足道的细节没能逃过Erik一针见血的视线。

“你到底想要干什么。”Erik不再兜圈，开门见山地说道，而他自然流露出的厌恶神情终于让挂在Pavo嘴角的虚伪笑容彻底消失了。

“帮你个小忙，我有你需要的东西。”

“什么？”

Pavo向前迈出两步，摊开了手掌冷酷地说。

“这个。” 

那是一个拇指大小的玻璃瓶子，里面充斥着团团旋转流动的银色丝絮。

“你知道这东西该怎么用，至于到底要不要，决定全在你。Lehnsherr学长。” 

 

Erik的确知道。

他站在走廊上，低头注视着安安静静躺卧在他掌心里的事物，回忆起Charles今年暑假有次向他展示记忆的场景。那次还是因为Charles实在扛不住他的一再坚持，才勉强让他目睹了他曾经在卜林顿上学时的小段往事。

提取记忆——

这并不是什么高深的魔法，但是承载记忆的物器无疑只能是价值连城的奇珍异宝。据他所知，Xavier大宅里有一个，霍格沃茨藏有一个。而此时被他紧握在手的，又会是谁的记忆？


	40. 瓶子里的故事

圣诞节。

与大多数人不同，Charles向来对这个一年一度的盛大节日没什么好感。自打他记事以来，Xavier家族庆祝圣诞的方式就跟没完没了的聚会和社交活动脱不开关系。按他母亲的话说，如果他们家哪天也能像平常家庭一样出去度假，那可能就是破产衰落的一天。所以Charles只能寄希望于每个留校机会逃过一劫。但是从某种角度来看，以往他和Erik一起度过的两次假日也谈不上愉快。

“你确定今年也不回去？”Raven嚼着火鸡切片口齿不清地问。

“不。”也许他的圣诞假日被人下了恶咒。Charles在戳着盘子里的布丁时想到。

此刻所有的学生都聚在餐厅里享用假日前的最后一次晚宴，到处是一片热闹祥和的气氛，蜡烛比平日多了一半，鳞次栉比地浮在半空，窗户和走廊上挂满了绚丽缤纷的彩带和装饰品，映衬着穹顶的璀璨星空，将整个礼堂装扮得金碧辉煌。就连菜式也丰富了许多，一眼望不到头的三文鱼、烤猪腿、各式各样的肉扒、蛋糕和馅饼堆满了长桌。

“好吧，”Raven一口咽下肉片满足地砸了咂嘴，“那你们俩就黏在一块好好享受你们的甜蜜圣诞节吧，反正回到家妈妈也不会给你好脸色看的。咱们互不干涉！”

Charles手里的动作顿了一下，半晌没有接话。

甜蜜圣诞节？他可不这么认为。

身兼级长和毕业生，Erik、Raven和Hank都必须留校帮忙维护秩序以及查看学生留在城堡里的情况，以防发生任何突发事件，所以Charles也自然而然地坚定了留校的决心。这本来可以是个极其浪漫的假日，就像Raven设想的那样，但是理想和现实总是相隔着一段天南地北的差距不是吗？

Charles以前从未见过Erik如此的心事重重。那双青灰色的眼眸已经完全进入了一种放空的状态，他握着杯子，切着食物，一举一动机械而重复，尽管与Charles相对而坐，却仿佛不属于这个喧嚣的世界。

自从霍格莫德村回来以后，Erik就变成了这幅模样，他看上去像是被什么难解的麻烦给绊住了，但同时又执拗地将Charles的帮助拒之门外，如果Charles逼得急了，他的态度还会比过去两人之间任何一次闹僵持都要坚决。Charles思索了一遍又一遍，究竟是哪个环节出了问题，却还是不得其法，没办法再往前踏出一步。而且更让他头痛的是，他的母亲寄来的信件里，居然对他这次圣诞节选择留校的决定只字未提，没有发表任何意见——即使你不用脑袋去想，也知道这种反常的举动绝不会是好的征兆。

而至于Erik……

Charles放下了手里的叉子，无可奈何地叹了口气。

这不是信任问题，恰恰相反，正是由于他们过于了解彼此，才更容易陷入一种无法坦诚的境地。现在，如果他猜得没错，Erik恐怕只是想瞒着他，用自己的方式去做一些他绝对不会赞同的事情。

 

狂风呼呼作响，将遮天蔽日的斑白雪花黏上窗柩，冻上了一层结实的冰霜。Charles和Erik坐在宿舍的地板上下着棋，屋里并没有其他人，整个霍格沃茨都安静得出奇，一时只能听到火星噼啪的迸溅声。

一个多小时过去，两人的战绩不相上下，因为同样的心不在焉。

Charles还在为他们之间的矛盾感到烦恼，又或者说，为Erik暗自下定的决心感到烦恼，这让他非常不安，而且进退维谷日益强烈。也许摄神取念不是个好主意，但是如果真有必要的话，他不确定自己会不会选择用这种方法进入Erik的大脑一探究竟。

至于他的对手，这场对局中的另外一个人，则完全是因为另一码完全不沾边的事儿心不在焉。

事实上，起先Erik的确是在考虑，那个封存完好的玻璃小瓶至今还躺在他的外衣口袋里。但是这会儿，他却心猿意马地盯着Charles，而且已经盯了很长一段时间，只有在偶尔需要部署棋局的时候，才会低头瞟一眼脚边的棋盘。但说实话，这不能全怪他，因为占据了他视线的那个人，此时正披着一条厚厚的毛毯蜷着膝盖与他相对而坐。他的睡衣领口因此歪向了一边，露出了半截能与细雪一较高下的洁白锁骨，伴随着无意识轻咬手指的动作，两只半掩在毛毯边缘的脚掌不时互相摩擦，企图获取一星半点的温暖。即使壁炉里的火苗燃得正旺，他看起来还是很冷，而且对自己做出的令人分心的举动浑然不觉，不断挑战着Erik忍耐力的极限。Erik越来越觉得自己口干舌燥，心头就像有一群蚂蚁爬来爬去。天知道他们俩上一次做爱还是在三个月以前。

“不下了。”他终于哑着嗓子开口道，推开棋盘握上那对不老实的冰凉脚掌拉进怀里。

他用温暖干燥的掌心包覆上去，一遍又一遍地揉搓过脚趾，足弓、脚踝、以及丝丝不明显的纤细血管，直到手心里的苍白皮肤被他染上一层绯色的淡红，重新由紧绷变得既松弛又顺服。他这才逐渐上移，手掌带着某种心照不宣的别样意味顺着裤脚溜上了光洁的小腿。

“别……”

Charles半启嘴唇嗫嚅道，却没有做出任何实质性的抵抗。而这含糊其辞罪恶多端的默许，无疑愈发滋生了Erik欲壑难填的得寸进尺。

 

有着柔软棕发的少年躺在地板上，身下铺垫的是刚才还披在肩上的毛毯，略微替他缓冲了骨骼碰触地面的不适感。

他的双眼紧闭，两只脚踝此刻都搭在另一个人的肩膀上，腰肢悬空，止不住的细碎呻吟自艳红的唇角倾泻而出。一张大手握着他的性器上下套弄，手法娴熟地关照着每一寸敏感地带。他的身体对此食髓知味地全盘接受，虽然已经射过一次，过于敏感的体质却让他再次轻易地被情欲劫持，扭摆的臀部仍旧不知餍足地含着另外一根更为坚硬的尺寸惊人的生殖器恣意吞吐，湿濡的水声和肉体的撞击伴随着两人的肢体运动渐渐盖过了壁炉里的悄声细语。

但是Erik总是想要更多，他收回抚弄着少年私处的手掌，转而覆盖上那片被精液沾染的平滑腹部轻轻抹开。

这具身体从一开始就被他打上了专属的烙印，几年的时间里他们几乎形影不离，他眼瞧着Charles一点点长高了些，目送那些堆积在他眉梢眼角的稚气慢慢消失，脱离了一味的精美和柔和，惊人地展现出暗藏其中的坚韧与包容。这让他的男孩愈发显得迷人，让他始终看不够Charles被他压在身下双颊潮红呼吸紊乱的情色模样。他是那么了解他，从每一寸细致光滑的肌肤到体内奔腾的鲜活血液。  
而他知道Charles能做到的远不止这些，那是只属于他一个人的，不为旁人所知的隐秘的一面。就像这样，如果他抚摸揉捏上那对挺立的乳头，又或者故意放慢在甬道内进攻的速度，对方就会贪婪地晃起腰肢，睁开涣散迷乱的双眼，在用身体紧咬住自己的同时无言地诉说着对欲望的强烈渴求。

于是Erik抓住一只白到晃眼的细瘦手腕，将陷在毛毯里的人一把拉拽起来。

那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛立刻像是受了惊似的睁大了，颤抖的嘴唇发出了一连串抽泣般的吟叫。

但这还不是全部，Erik不断亲吻着Charles的下巴和颈项，等待着对方适应这个过于侵略的姿势。然后他的手掌开始沿着汗津津的脊背安抚一般一路下滑，直到摸上两团手感柔软饱满的臀肉，才毫无征兆地给了瘫坐在他大腿上的少年一个足够响亮的拍打。

“动。”他在哽咽的惊叫声中说道，喉咙深处挤出的嗓音喑哑低沉。

Charles当然没有立即照做，他只是烧红了双颊，紧咬下唇，欲说还休地凝视着一双近在咫尺的绿眸。这使他发现那两片原本呈现出青灰色的虹膜，此时却因为窗外照耀进来的炫白光芒更加浅薄了些，淡到几近透明一般。而其中流露而出的，直言不讳的爱和占有欲深深灼伤了他，让他根本无法拒绝。

他情难自禁地拥上对方吻了过去，主动摇摆起腰肢，极尽谄媚地讨好着深埋在他体内的跋扈凶器，将自己卡在坚硬的柱身上高低起伏。这自然取悦了那位占据着真正主导地位的操纵者。于是Erik结束这个吻，伸出舌头舔舐着面前的白皙胸膛，任由唾液随着他流连辗转的动作溜上一侧肿胀的乳头。然后他将其完全含进嘴里，用牙齿和舌苔在细嫩的表皮上交替捻磨。这让他怀里的人一阵发抖，逐渐全身乏力地放慢了摇晃腰臀的动作，温暖又潮湿的内壁窒息一样剧烈紧缩。

“Eri……Erik……”

少年抓着沙色的头发让他退开，额头抵在对方颈窝里不住喘气。他不需要再表达出更多的语言，对方也知道这通常意味着他已经到达了可以承受的极限。

掌控权再度交付至Erik手中。Charles仰起脖子腰肢轻晃，在被人挺腰顶弄的时候全力配合。他一手揉抓着头发，一手陷进那片健壮宽厚的后背肆意抓挠，每当对方刺戳上自己的敏感点便意乱情迷地高声呜咽。而伴随着双方活塞运动的不断进行，肉体拍击的声越来越响，两人的呼吸越发粗重，Erik终于再次将Charles压倒在地板上，重重没入后穴大力冲刺。他牢牢扣住两只妄图为自己寻求解脱的手腕，调整角度，次次精准地撞击上最能将对方逼上绝路无助疯狂的地方。他看到有泪水从少年染红的眼角缓缓划过，然后伴着腰身上拱的动作消失在汗湿的鬓发之间，两片红到滴血的嘴唇在他的忘情抽动下不断开合，颤抖哭泣着呼喊出他的名字和口是心非的甜蜜哀求。

这让Erik感觉眼前一阵致命的晕眩，不受控制的在抽搐缠绞的极致快感中躬下身子嘶吼，身下股股滚烫的热液喷薄而出。然后他们在一片混合着精液和汗液的狼藉中不住喘息，相拥交吻，直到混沌沉重的意识被这场恬美汹涌的高潮余韵彻底淹没。

 

 

两个小时后，Erik独自一人行走在空旷的长廊上。

他刚才大概陷入了一阵短暂的心神不宁的浅眠当中，醒来后便行色匆匆地离开了拉文克劳塔楼，拐上了通往校务室的道路。可是这会儿，他的脚步又逐渐迈得既缓慢又踌躇了起来，相较于平时花费了更多的时间才抵达八楼。不过由于大多数人都已经回家了的缘故，就算他一直傻站在一个地方不动，也不一定碰不碰得上一两个闲晃的学生。

这对他来说当然再好不过，毕竟他接下来要做的事情真的不需要人尽皆知。但他的内心深处显然还在犹豫，甚至在他已经伫立到石像跟前的时候，脸上的表情还是被一片忧虑恍惚的神色笼罩着。  
这太傻了，他甚至不知道通行口令是什么。

Erik的呼吸又加快了些，再次意识到他从一开始出现在这儿就是个彻头彻尾的错误。这是没脑子的格兰芬多才会干的蠢事，他本应该老老实实待在拉文克劳塔楼，留在Charles身边——仔细想想吧，Charles醒来以后发现他不在究竟会作何感想？但是话说回来，这又是他唯一的机会，Shaw随时都有可能返回霍格沃茨，他没可能在所有人都在学校的情况下进入这里。

Erik迟疑不决。事实上，他紧握着口袋里的瓶子，掌心都被汗水湿透了，从没觉得有哪件事像今天这样如此难以抉择过。然而就在他打了退堂鼓的关键时刻，一个古灵精怪夹杂着嬉笑的声音突然从他头顶上传了过来，Erik立刻抬头向天花板望了过去。

“吉星高照！”

皮皮鬼脑袋朝下冲Erik挤弄着又大又圆的黄眼睛，踢踏着一双露出脚趾的拖鞋倏地闪身消失在了楼梯拐角——显然，他对于那些乐于违反校规的同道中人总是热心相助，而且不求回报。

Erik咽了口唾沫，重新把目光转向了面前的丑陋石像。

“……吉星高照。”他握紧双拳一字一顿地说道。

 

门开了，校务室里意料之中的空无一人。虽然他很确定他刚才还在门外听到了一片窸窸窣窣的私语声，但是在他推开那扇古旧的栎木门之后，所有的声音全都突然消失了。

Erik瞥了眼墙上挂着的排排画像，泰然自若地在阵阵煞有介事的打呼声中踱步至办公桌旁的屏风之后。然后他在一片晦暗朦胧的光线里，像是要搜寻什么东西一样，目的明确地扫了几眼里屋的陈设，直到瞧见一座几乎与周围融为一体的古朴紧闭的乌色立柜，安安静静地陈放在漆黑的角落。

就是这个！他在打开柜门以后，终于找到了此行的目标。

冥想盆。

扁平的石盆边缘雕刻着如尼文和繁琐复杂的神秘符号，里面空无一物。

Erik从外衣口袋里掏出了拇指高的透明瓶子，将里边存放着的、液体般的蛛丝尽数倒了进去。他眼看着明亮的白银色物质不停流转，像水面一样泛起层层涟漪，又如同云朵那般飘逸散开交融旋转，终于深吸了一口气，猛然弯下身子栽入其中。

扭曲的空间在他四周打转，使他的身体不断坠落，比幻影移形时扯着肚脐的牵引感还要难受。然后他在刹那间喘着粗气踏上了一片坚实的草地，明媚温暖的阳光取代了校务室里的昏黄光线铺满了大地。

Erik扭着头四下张望，寻找着记忆的主人。他最终把视线锁定在了不远处的一棵大树下，有两个女孩正躺在树荫下斜斜的山坡上。Erik急忙靠了过去。

她们俩长得非常相像，个头也差不多，身上罩着不同颜色的碎花裙子，留着一样长短的浅褐色卷发，稚嫩的脸蛋上点满了星星雀斑，两双能与天空媲美的蔚蓝眼睛被阳光刺得微微眯了起来，正有一搭没一搭地聊着闲话。

一种奇异的亲切感霎时席卷了Erik，使他的双脚仿佛生了根，傻傻地杵在一旁出神观望。就在这个时候，另一个人朝着这里走了过来打破了宁静，惊讶和嫌恶使Erik猛地感到胃里一紧，来人是他的父亲。

他穿着条亚麻裤子，肩上打着背带，头发光泽整齐地梳至脑后，脸上挂着一副得意洋洋的痞子笑容。虽然Erik不想承认，但是他们俩的确长得很像，只不过因为他自己总是板着张脸，反而显得更加严肃一些。

“Edna！”Jakob轻率地喊道。一个女孩闻声立即坐直了身子，清瘦的脸庞刷得红透了。

“什么？”Edna淡淡地说。这让Erik意识到刚才那个反映强烈，但是看上去又怯生生的女孩子并不是Edna。

“什么时候再跟我出去一趟？”Jakob直接跪坐到Edna身边，“我又发现了一个好去处，林子后边有个小池塘，就在离我家不远的地方。”

“我不想去，”Edna面无表情地拖着长腔，她甚至没费心从草地上坐起来，“我忙得很。”

此时一声突兀的讥笑吓了Erik一跳。他连忙扬起头，这才发现头顶的树枝上还坐了个人。那也是个女生，她垂着两只小腿轻轻摇晃，肩膀边上徘徊着一个亮晶晶的金色飞贼，但是大半个身子都隐没在了浓密的树荫下，使得Erik看不清楚她的模样。

Jakob脸上的狠厉神色一闪而过。不过他很快恢复了自然的神态，眉开眼笑地接着说道。

“跟我去吧，你不会后悔的，我保证！那儿的鱼种类多到兴许你都没见过——”

“我说了我不想去！”Edna不耐烦地打断了她，起身拍了拍裙摆上沾染的灰尘，“妈妈还等着我呢，咱们走吧Edie。”

Erik的呼吸一滞，猛然察觉出那个始终待在一旁保持沉默的人居然是他的母亲。这简直太可笑了，他压根就没认出她来，因为她的母亲看起来不可思议的年轻、娇小，与他记忆中的人相差甚远，浑身上下没有丝毫被生活的重压侵蚀过的残忍痕迹。

“Jakob……”她慢腾腾地站起来，半晌没有动弹，像是鼓足了全身的勇气才细如蚊声地开口道，“我可以陪你去……”

“你？”Jakob勉强把目光挪向了她，“如果你跟你姐姐一起。”

“Edna不会去的，所以Edie也不会，你别做梦了。”一直坐在树上的女孩跳了下来，利落地暴露在了阳光之下，她一手懒洋洋地插进裤兜，一手将散乱的栗色短发别在耳后，尖翘的下巴高高仰起。

Erik在看清楚的一瞬间，感觉自己仿佛被人死死掐住了喉咙。

“Liz说得对，你别再试图约我了，我哪儿也不去，我宁愿跟她再打一场球赛！”Edna咯咯笑着握上了Edie的手腕，拖着她快步离开。

“要一起吗，麻瓜，”Elizabeth一把将金色飞贼抓进手里，懒洋洋地勾起嘴角，冷冷地注视着一对紧盯着她的怨毒目光，“试试看你能不能让扫帚飞起来？”

两道轻飘飘的碎花裙随风摆动，远去的纤细身影越来越模糊。Erik瞪着眼睛，周围的一切渐渐完全变了个样。

他的脚底踩的是低矮泥泞的灌木丛，日光斑驳地照射下来，被彤云密布的晚霞和层层叠叠的树叶滤去了大半。Jakob牵着一条三色猎犬踉踉跄跄地朝他走来，身后跟着他的母亲和那个栗色短发的高挑女孩。三个人都比之前长高了不少，大概有十五六岁。此时她的母亲看上去就跟挂坠盒里的画像一模一样。

“你姐姐呢？” Jakob问道。

“她在家上礼仪课。”Edie轻声轻气地说。

“你怎么不去？”Jakob反唇相讥，“你才应该好好学学。”

“我……”Edie的脸更红了，不知所措地来回咬着嘴唇。

“你的嘴巴最好放干净点！Lehnsherr。”Elizabeth斜睨着Edie垂头绞紧手指的模样，两条细长的眉毛心烦意乱地拧了起来。

她的话让Jakob脸上的肌肉愤恨地抽动了一下，但他并没有继续惹怒Elizabeth，只是选择生硬地转移了话题。

“你们还要在那个学校上多久来着？”

“两年。”Edie很快答道，她说着搓了搓胳膊，似乎穿得有点凉了。

“什么破烂魔法学校！”Jakob低声哼哼抱怨道，“真不明白这个世界为什么一定要有巫师存在，根本是一群怪胎！如果你姐姐只是个普通人——”他顿了一下，畏缩地瞥了Elizabeth一眼，发现她只顾瞧着Edie，并没有察觉出他说的话有什么不妥。他随即轻咳了两声，大力拽着猎狗继续前往林子深处。

“你这个蠢货！走快一点！”他冲着那条三色猎犬气呼呼地大声叫嚷，他的狗不太听他的话，不停在灌木丛里吸着鼻子胡乱寻觅。Jakob迅速从腰间抽出了一条鞭子，猎狗顿时哀嚎着跑了起来。  
Edie的脚步跟着一顿，脸色煞白地愣在一旁瑟瑟发抖，说不准是因为身体里的寒意，还是对眼前这一幕感到了深深的恐惧。

“没有下次了Edie，我不会再陪着你跟他见面，”Elizabeth脱下外套递了过去，她的声音放得很轻，一双漂亮的藏青色眼眸眯了起来，“瞧瞧他的那副德行，他只是个人渣，你最好赶快跟他断绝来往。”

“他不是——”Edie没有接，她的眼眶红了，胸脯微微起伏，逃避一般朝着Jakob离开的方向追了上去，“是我不对Elizabeth，”她讲话的语调哆哆嗦嗦，第一次带着明显焦灼的火气，“我根本不应该让你们两个碰面，我总是在干蠢事！再也没有比这更糟的约会了！”

“哈！所以你以为这是个约会？”Elizabeth愤怒地说，她注意到这次Edie喊了她的全名，这让她脸上一直带着的骄傲神情顿时消失了。

Erik想知道她有没有继续跟过去，但是他没有了机会，他感觉脚下的大地再次晃动起来，树荫和灌木全都不见了，无边的黑暗包围着他，眼前泛起一阵浑浑噩噩的头晕目眩。

然后他脚踏实地，陡然站在了一个金光闪耀的厅堂里，这里看上去正在举行一场热闹的婚礼。

他看到长大成人的Edna身穿一袭雪白的纱裙站在人群中央接受众人的祝福，他的身旁是一位身着黑色礼袍的陌生男巫。

Erik没兴趣关注这些，他穿过人群继续寻找他的母亲，很快便再次有了收获，Edie正和Jakob正呆在一处宾客的休息区。

“你姐姐为什么不喜欢我？”Jakob往嘴里灌着酒，被施了魔法的酒杯在他面前一下接一下地自动蓄满，他喝得实在是太快了，就好像里面装的全是水而已。但他显然已经醉的不轻，向来顺滑服帖的金发都因为他无意识的抓弄动作，乱糟糟地四处翘起。

“她喜欢你！”Edie焦急地说，“她只是，她只是……”

“只是什么？”Jakob从鼻子里发出了响亮的自嘲声，然后他抬起头醉眼熏熏地盯着Edie，面上的神情透出了一股恍惚的眩晕，“你跟她长得可真像……美极了……”他打了个酒嗝，摇晃着从沙发里歪歪扭扭地站了起来，Edie立刻上前扶住了他。

“我知道你喜欢我，”Jakob吃吃笑着，“一直都是……Edie…Edna，你喜欢我吻你么？”他说着抱住Edie蹭上了她的脸颊。Edie立刻惊慌地挣动了起来，来回瞧着有没有人注意到他们。然后她在目光略过某处之后突然僵住了，身体一动不动，就好似对上了一道不知名的冰冷视线。

“把你自己给我好不好，”Jakob还在大力地捏着她的胳膊，一双瞪得浑圆的绿眼睛渐渐露出了疯狂的神色，“我们去哪儿？嗯？”他自顾自地说着话，拽着Edie摇摇晃晃地远离了人群。两人拉扯之间，一个闪亮的银色挂坠盒悄然坠落。

Edie的眼睛因为胳膊上产生的疼痛蓄满了泪花，她最后回头望了一眼无人问津的黑暗角落，蹒跚着脚步，最终跟随着男人的拉拽消失在了走廊的拐角之处。

一阵天旋地转，Erik跌坐在地板上，感觉胃里恶心的快要吐出来了。

然后他后知后觉到自己正位于一间乱糟糟的屋子，吸入鼻腔的空气闻起来又潮又冷，墙壁是看不出本来色泽的土灰，有的地方甚至还沾着脏兮兮的油污，桌子上的一盏油灯是房间里的唯一光源。

“爸爸怎么说？”她的母亲垂头坐在床沿，身上只穿了一件简单粗糙的灰裙子，曾经宛如海藻一样的浅褐色卷发不再柔美富有光泽，而是乱蓬蓬的像捆稻草，只随意地绑了一根发带垂在肩头。相比昔日的娟秀模样，现在的她眼窝深陷面色憔悴，瘦得几乎皮包骨头，只有裙子被微微隆起的下腹撑起了一道不明显的弧度。

“你父亲同意你重归Hunter家族，但不包括这个孩子。”站在门口的女人说话了。她看上去也跟从前大不一样了，愈发同Erik脑海中的印象叠加重合。那些翘皮的栗色短发已经变成了循规蹈矩的典雅发髻，两只戴着手套的手掌交叠在一起，银色的外袍一丝不苟地扣到了顶端。她的站姿拘谨而笔直，仿佛一座僵硬的石像孤独地屹立着，与周围的一切是那么的格格不入。

Edie的表情起伏了一下，她抚摸上腹部的凸起，看起来想要挤出一个笑容，但最终只是滑稽地牵动了下嘴角。

“看来父亲又一次对我说了不。Liz，别再尝试了，父亲不会改变心意的。你也是要做母亲的人了，你应该明白我的答案。”

“那是Lehnsherr的孩子。” 

“也是我的孩子。”

“你会后悔的，”Elizabeth轻声说，精致的面庞依旧冷若冰霜，“Lehnsherr已经抛弃了你，如果没有Hunter的帮助，你根本熬不过这个冬天。”

Edie抬起了头，干涩的嘴唇剧烈地颤动着，有半晌的功夫没有吐出一个字。然后她深深吸了口气，尽量用平缓的语调说道。

“你错了，Liz，我唯一后悔的，就是自己是个巫师。”

Elizabeth收回了目光。她眨了下眼睛掏出魔杖，有什么亮光从她眼角倏然闪过。

Erik怀疑自己看错了，他屏住了呼吸——

这一切都结束了。

他仿佛升到了半空，看不见的力量拽着他离开这段早已消逝的过去。

“谢谢你……”

他在寒冬一般的黑暗中隐约听到，下一秒钟就现身在了静悄悄的校务室里，耳边只有属于自己的气喘吁吁的呼气声。

他瞪着眼睛，后退两步浑身脱力地靠在宽大的屏风上，捂住脑袋缓慢地滑坐下去。

Elizabeth Xavier，这是Charles母亲的记忆。


	41. 雪夜

暮色四合，天气仍旧没有丝毫见转的趋势，呼啸的旋风怀抱着狂沙般的雪花不停扫荡着空荡的长廊，将早已冻结的冰晶覆盖了一层又一层。透骨的寒冷驱赶了喜爱在外游荡的淘气鬼们，偌大的庭院里，只余一个青年脚踏石板，步履沉重地穿过重重叠叠的拱门。墙壁上的火把伴随着他孤单的身影接连亮起，将那倒映在石板路上变换流转的幽长深影描摹得既庄严又冷峻。

当这道身影穿过庭院，临近拉文克劳塔楼脚下的时候，他忽然放缓了步伐，突兀地停驻在了长廊拐角的无边黑暗里，长久地仰慕起面前这幢高不见顶的塔楼。他的脖颈高扬，脊背因为仰望的姿势而显得僵硬笔挺，似乎执拗地想要在视野范围内找寻索求。但是时间显然已经太晚了，晚到漆黑如墨的夜幕里再也寻觅不见一丝雪色，入目可及之处，唯有几扇替代了星辰的窗斗。而那几扇宛如萤火的窗斗，如今看来也是前所未有的令人望而生畏，遥不可及。

他收回目光，再度朝着塔楼的入口走了过去。

 

Erik最终回到了拉文克劳宿舍紧闭的房门之前。

门打开的刹那，陡然明亮的光线跃进他的眼眸，使他一直以来半梦半醒的混乱思绪陷入了短暂的停滞，分辨不出现实和过去，甚至有一时不知自己身在何处。然后他感到血液里的气温开始回升，晃动的视线逐渐清晰，将两道纠缠在窗前的双重影叠在一起，渐渐勾勒出了另一个少年赤脚站立的单薄背影。

“你去哪了？”

一道轻飘飘的话语落入他的耳中，语气仿若烟雾般缥缈虚无。而发问者只是看似漫不经心地捏着魔杖，拨弄着一盏摆在窗边的油灯，灯芯随着他的动作跳动跃舞。

Erik站在屋子中央，没能做出任何回应。

这个问题的答案早已在他舌间斗转了千百次，但他最终仅是抿紧了嘴唇，未发一言地望着那道再熟悉不过的背影。

“你还是什么都不打算告诉我……所以这就是你今天这么做的目的？好摆脱我去做你真正计划好的事情？”

令人窒息的短暂沉默过后，Charles完全转过了身。他用那双钻石般的，仿佛能够看穿一切的蔚蓝双眸直直望进Erik的眼底，语气里是浓浓的质问。

“Charles……”Erik逃避似的闭上双眼，艰难地开了口。

——这不是事实。

但是Erik想要隐瞒真相，他惧怕事实是否会比谎言更加可怖。他曾经害怕自己抓不住他，现在又开始惶恐地害怕失去。

“为什么你什么都不肯说？”

一阵逐步靠近的喃喃低语在他耳边回荡，尾端包裹着一丝不易令人察觉的失望和悲伤。Erik下意识地睁开眼睛，一根正对着他的细木棍近在眼前。

“Charles——”Erik不敢置信地瞪大了双眼。

“摄神取念。”

他听见Charles颤声念道。

海蓝色的墙壁抖动着消失了，他的眼前霎时浮现起一连串混乱却逼真的画面。

……他瞧见尚为年幼的自己捧着一叠报纸四处奔波，跟着母亲不停辗转，几乎就要流落街头……九岁那年，母亲伴他度过了最后一次生日，他们围坐在一块插着一根蜡烛的蛋糕跟前，虽然那只是店老板善心的施舍，他却从自己脸上读出了满满的喜悦。这是他最为珍贵的记忆，而他知道自己如果想要再次拥有这样的好心情，恐怕要等到两年后，自己第一次踏上去往卡茨塞尔的旅途之时……九又四分之三站台的列车……摄魂怪的袭击的……仲夏夜的天文塔……费德拉斯街区的雪夜……

过往的伤痛和柔软在他心底交织，记忆几乎要被他们在一起的片段慢慢占满。然后Charles终于捕捉到了，他只身前往校务室的脚步一闪而过。

不！

他一头扎入冰冷的石盆中，纠缠不休的银色记忆再次顺着耳道喉咙窜满全身。

_……什么时候再跟我出去一趟？……我又发现了一个好去处，林子后边有个小池塘，就在离我家不远的地方……_

_……要一起吗，麻瓜……试试看你能不能让扫帚飞起来……_

Erik捂着脑袋，徒劳地想要制止那些在他脑海中不断闪现的过去。

_……瞧瞧他的那副德行，他只是个人渣，你最好赶快跟他断绝来往……_

_……你跟她长得可真像……美极了……我知道你喜欢我，一直都是……Edie…Edna，你喜欢我吻你么……_

不！停下来！

他感觉自己开始不受控制的大喊大叫，脑袋充血。但他阻止不了Charles，愤怒难堪以及挣脱不掉的无力感在他体内冲撞奔驰，把他变得可笑的不堪一击。

_……你父亲同意你重归Hunter家族，但不包括这个孩子……_

_……我唯一后悔的，就是自己是个巫师……_

“——从我的大脑里滚出去！”

砰的一声巨响，Charles仿佛突然被一堵无形的气墙击中了，他在无杖铁甲咒的力量冲击下接连倒退了好几步，直到空气里又响起一声脆响，周围才逐渐彻底安静下来。

Erik浑身发抖地喘着气，等待着眼前的大片漆黑恢复光明。片刻过后，他在恍惚间隐约看到一个萎坐在地板上颓然发抖的身影，鲜红的血珠渐渐晕染了那人的裤脚和地面上的水渍，几条跳跃的鹦哥鱼正在竭尽全力的垂死挣扎。

他感觉自己的心跳突地停了半拍，半晌都没有动作。直到瞧见Charles摇摇晃晃地撑着地板试图站起身体，才猛然回过了神。

他直接冲了过去，将瘫倒在地的人一把抱起放在床边，连着施放了好几个蹩脚的治愈咒。但他的治愈咒实在是太糟糕了，残留在Charles脚掌上的玻璃屑最终只脱离了很少一部分。他只好恼怒地扔掉魔杖跪在床前，卷起裤腿一点一点的挑除剩余的碎片。一些鲜血渐渐染红了他的指尖，同时带走了他脸上的全部血色。等他好不容易笨拙地将这些全都处理干净，立刻又急急忙忙地翻找起了绷带。

“Charles！绷带在哪！”他吼道，干脆拾起魔杖用了一个飞来咒，一卷干净、洁白的绷带立刻从柜子里飞至他的手中。他赶忙再次跪倒在地小心谨慎地缠绕着伤口，手掌仍是抖个不停。Charles从头至尾没有发出过半点声音。

Erik收回了忙碌的双手，伤口已经被他处理完了，屋子里满是狼藉。

“你走吧。”

然而就在他仍旧跪立在床脚，想要开口说些什么的时候，Charles率先一步打破了沉静，Erik立刻抬起了头。

他看到Charles的脖子低得死死的，汗湿的刘海垂下遮掩住了那双蓝眼睛。他的脸色是苍白的，一向鲜红的双唇也毫无血色，Erik读不懂他的表情。

Erik动了动嘴唇，感觉有股热辣辣的液体正在他眼底打转。但他仍旧倔强地跪在原地一动没动，直等到一双膝盖僵硬到酸麻难忍，眼角的水分在长久的抗拒下重新变得干涩而消失殆尽。才终于握紧了双拳站直身体，后退两步，在两个人的沉默中离开了这里。

 

 

十几天以后，霍格沃茨重新变得热闹非凡了起来，大批的学生返回了校园，一下了课到处都能听到唧唧喳喳的谈话声，交流着假期里的遇到的新鲜事。譬如魔法部在阿尔卑斯山区特意圈了个场地，好让到那儿旅行的巫师不受麻瓜的影响尽情玩乐。

而对于Charles来说，这几天剩余的假期可跟“愉快”扯不上半点干系。事实上，他除了要应付连续几天的高烧状况，一瘸一拐地躲着Raven没完没了的教训以外，还要想法设法编造一个合理的理由来向Pietro解释鱼缸消失的原因。而他心里清楚地知道，这才仅仅是开始，等到好不容易挨到开课，还会有更多的麻烦事等着他送上门去。

 

“Azazel加入了地狱火？”Charles惊讶地停下了手里的动作，他刚刚舀了一大勺满满的糖浆。

“是的，他放假的时候去了那一趟，前两天才收到信件，已经正式入会了，用脚趾头想也知道他绝对是动用了一点不可告人的手段，”Raven咽下一口土豆，不以为意地挤出了声嗤笑，“Bobby也收到了家里寄来的信，让他现在就回家什么的，毕竟Drake可是个历史悠久的大家族，他父母很可能也听说了最近那些疯传的不好的流言。你知道，就说霍格沃茨不再安全的那些。”

“那他怎么说？”

“当然是不了，”Raven朝天翻了个白眼，“他可是个格兰芬多！要我说他看起来还有点兴奋呢。”

Charles抿了抿唇，像是才回过神似的，将勺子里的糖浆全放进了面前的南瓜汤里。

“你打算变成格雷女士吗？”

“什么？”Charles迷茫地看着她。

“幽灵，”Raven嘟嘟囔囔地说，又叉起了大块牛肉填进嘴里，“你现在整天就只喝汤。我敢说，只要Spence教授对着你打个喷嚏，就能让你飞进斯莱特林地窖里去。”

“谢谢，笑话讲得不错。”Charles冷冷地说，下意识地垂下眼睛，避开了另一股几乎在同时射向自己的凌厉视线。拜Raven所赐，现在他开始觉得连汤水都变得索然无味了。

“你昨天去还了那本从Blackwood教授那儿拿的书？怎么样，看完了有什么发现吗？”Hank突然问道。

“噢！那本《光明与黑暗》，”Charles放下餐具，感谢Hank的插嘴成功转移了他的注意力，“有用的资料我全抄下来了。大概是说不死鸟每隔五百年便会采集各种有香味的树枝或草叶，将其叠起来后引火自焚，灰烬中会重生幼鸟，被认为是神的完美创造物。但是同时还流传着另外一个截然不同的版本，说曾有逸闻记载，不死鸟每隔五百年重生之后都会找到一名新的宿主，与他融为一体，赐予被选中的宿主无穷尽的生命和魔力。这也许就是黑巫师们千方百计想要夺得不死鸟的原因。不过还有一点需要注意，那就是如果宿主本身的精神力量不够强大，就极其容易被不死鸟左右，本体因此而陷入一种极不稳定的状态。”

“极不稳定的状态？”Hank重复道。

“我认为指的是双重人格。当然，如果情况足够糟糕，也有可能是多重。”

“你是说疯子，”Raven讽刺地哼道，“也难怪，疯子自然追求疯狂。”

“疯狂的另一端是永生和魔力，”Hank喃喃地说，像是突然想到了什么似的压低了嗓音，讲话的语气也变得迟疑了起来，“Charles……你觉得Jean……”

“是的，”Charles把目光完全转向了Hank，仿佛求证一般紧跟着低声说，“她的守护神就是只凤凰……还有，记得Frost教授说过的那些话吗？Jean的体内存有两种人格。”

“可是，这实在令人难以置信！那些都只是传闻而已！”

“你说得对……但是梅林就活了五个世纪，这也许只是一个巧合？”Charles沮丧地叹了口气，“好吧，我不知道……”

“我们还是吃饭吧！”Raven头脑发晕地嘀咕道，她向来对这两人的正经谈论不感半点兴趣。

Charles耸了耸肩，打算继续享用他的汤品。但令他没想到的是，他才刚低下头，一个满载食物的盘子就从桌子对面推到了他的跟前：烤鹅肉、牛肉腰子派、奶油鸡和炸雪鱼全挤在一起，堆成了一座芳香四溢的小山。他顿时愣住了，下意识地抬起头朝对面望了过去。

Erik正紧抿双唇瞪着他，一双油绿的眼睛简直快要喷出火来。

“干什么？”

“给你的。”

“我不想吃。”Charles断然拒绝，把面前的盘子推了过去。

“你的校袍都开始晃荡了。”Erik咬牙切齿，盘子又被他推了回来。

Charles的眉心一跳，深深吸了口气。

——好极了。这是自从那件事发生，学校复课两周以来，他们俩之间第一次对话，然而听上去却幼稚得像两个没长大的鼻涕虫。周围有好几个同学此时也都满脸八卦地把注意力投向了这边的骚动。

“我说了我不想吃。况且，这会儿我还有件要紧事要办。”Charles扫了一眼斯莱特林长桌的方向，没好气地拎起书包直接从凳子上站了起来，不再理会四周人的目光，快步从门厅走出了餐厅。

 

约莫半小时以后，Charles在图书馆成排的书架间来回穿行，像是正在寻觅什么人的身影。片刻过后，他好像有了收获，匆忙的脚步陡然一顿，在确定这附近并没有其他人之后，径直朝着书架前的某个学生走了过去。

他掏出魔杖，在对方未能及时反应之前揪住衣领将其推到了书架上，动作一气呵成。沉重的架子在二人的推搡下纹丝不动，只有一本硬皮书从两人之间砰然滑落。

“嘿，冷静点！瞧瞧这是谁？”Pavo Hunter歪过头，斜睨着正对着他下巴的一根魔杖，裂开嘴巴笑道，“Xavier学长，一定要用这种方式跟你的学弟打招呼吗？”

“如果你不老实的话，我们可以再试些别的。”Charles说着又将魔杖往前推进了几分，Pavo的下颌立时被戳出了一个凹陷的小坑，魔杖上的火星兹兹作响。

“好吧好吧！”Pavo皱起眉头高举双手，显然已经感觉到了皮肤上传来的灼热，“我能问问你袭击我的理由吗？”

“别想给我耍滑头，你知道我为什么来找你。”

“Lehnsherr学长跟你分手了吗？你们俩最近怎么不黏在一起了？哦对了，他之前是来骚扰过我那么几次，”Pavo舔了舔唇讥笑道，“说真的，他挺合我口味的——”

“她给了你多少钱。”Charles打断了他。

“什么。”Pavo愣了片刻，很快回过神淡淡地说。

“让我们再来理一理现在的状况吧，”Charles冷笑道，“我也许会一不小心给你念上一两个恶咒，然后把你丢在这儿，直到哪个过路人发现你滑稽的样子，”他手里的魔杖贴着Pavo的面庞来回滑动，所经之处渐渐留下了一道暗红色灼烧的痕迹，Pavo的表情登时皱了起来，“现在脑子清楚点了吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么！你不会这么做的，快点放开我！”

“通常来说我当然不会，但是现在我不太确定了，”Charles平淡地说，“或者你更想听听这个？如果Hunter老爷知道了他可爱的孙子同Xavier家的人做交易会怎么样？一个毕生推崇混血的自豪者，这么多年来引以为耻的丑事就这么借自家人之手给卖了出去。”

“你说什么？”Pavo一瞬间紧张了起来。

“我说了别给我装糊涂。你以为我什么都不知道就来找你？我妈妈给了你多少钱让你把那瓶东西交给Erik？嗯？设想一下，Hunter老爷发现你干了这些好事究竟会有什么反应。”  
Pavo沉默了好一会。

“你知道我有更好的办法来获取我想得到的信息，”Charles后退一步放开了他，“几个世纪的老家族如今没落到这种田地，除了个奢侈沉重的名号以外什么都不剩。你的日子想必不好过吧，她给你开的价钱一定不低。”

Pavo目光阴毒地瞪视着他。

“她很擅长这些不是吗，操纵别人，用钱摆平像你这样没头脑的毛头小子，”Charles面无表情地继续说道，“唯一出乎我意料的就是她居然会为了阻止我跟Erik的事情找上了你。这么多年来，他明明已经恨Hunter恨到入骨。”

“我想我有些低估你了，Xavier学长，”Pavo嘶哑地说，“你赢了。你想怎么样？”

“离Erik远点，”Charles一字一顿地说，“能做到吗？”

“也许，”Pavo又龇牙笑了起来，“不过从现在开始你也应该小心一些。要是以后哪天被我逮到，像今天的这样的情况有可能会翻个个儿，我会一不小心念上一两个恶咒，然后把你扔在那儿，但是绝不会有哪个过路人再找得到你。”

“用用你的脑子，如果你攻击了Xavier家族的继承人，”Charles紧攥着魔杖轻声说，“你可以试试。”

“你最好祈祷永远别让我逮住任何机会。”

“你最好祈祷能打得赢我。”

Pavo沉默了，他目光怨毒地瞪着Charles，一步一步慢慢地从狭小昏暗的书架间退了出去。

Charles侧过头，静静地注视着那道目光彻底消失。


	42. 前尘影事

**特拉斯克与惊恶先生：死亡还是重生？**

 

_或许有些人已经忘却了那些曾经轰动一时的神秘杀人事件，如今，往事再次浮出水面。_

_他杀？还是迟到四十八年的畏罪自绝？_

_Thaddeus Trask，现年一百二十四岁，二月二十八日被发现死于阿兹卡班监狱。_

_你也许听闻过，犯人只要在阿兹卡班待上几个星期就会精神失常，只能在绝望和尖叫中命丧黄泉，但是老Trask显然打破了人们以往对阿兹卡班的认知。尽管魔法法律执行司的工作人员普遍以案件还在调查中为由，拒绝了本报记者的访问，但我们仍从可靠的消息灵通人士手中得到了证实。监禁四十八年来，Thaddeus Trask甚至称得上是阿兹卡班最“安静”的囚犯，尤其是近两年，他过去被指曾严重受挫的记忆和精神状况都在逐步趋于好转。似乎出于某种原因，终身监禁以及摄魂怪的看守并未能够打击Thaddeus Trask的求生意志。然而，如此顽固的杀人犯昨晚终被发现死于狱中（Trask家族案件回顾，下转第4版，第1栏）。_

_“非正常死亡，我敢说，否则之前摄魂怪不会毫无察觉。”消息人士分析。_

_但是，大多数人显然对Thaddeus Trask的结局漠不关心，他们把关注更多地投向了争端纷燃的领域。_

_“他早该死了！巫师界应该在他犯下命案的那天就恢复死刑处决！” Clara Morgan女士，一位多年来呼吁恢复死刑制度的革命者，再度借本报发声，强烈表达了对巫师界安全现状的不满，并要求魔法部采取更有力的强硬措施来针对——_

 

报道后面的几个字被弯折的角度掩盖了，另一面则将Hank的整张脸都挡在了后边，上面最顶端占据着一张男人的大幅黑白照片，他有着一头不大服帖的半长棕发和成熟英俊的脸庞，但是表情看起来却并不愉快，同Hank捧着报纸的模样连在一起倒是显得十分滑稽。

照片下方写道：

 

_——24日晚一列自布鲁塞尔开往卢森堡的麻瓜火车发生爆炸脱轨，事故原因目前还不清楚，这场意外当时并未引起我们的重视。但是有位当事人（一位不愿透露姓名的乘搭本次列车的混血巫师）声称事故现场附近曾有巫师出没，根据描述，此人与那位臭名昭著的在十三年前血洗国王大道的杀人魔头Mr.Sinister极为相似（国王大道案件回顾，下转第6版，第4栏）。而就在两日后，相信您已听闻，又有几位目击者声称26日夜晚有不明人士在对角巷古灵阁附近寻衅滋事。事后一位游客受重伤，现仍未脱离危险期，正在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院接受治疗。据悉，行凶者不止一人，但似乎事发后急于脱离现场，并未造成大规模伤亡，且根据证据指示，犯罪嫌疑又落到了Mr.Sinister的头上。_

_昨日，此事终于从魔法部傲罗指挥部副部长Remy LeBeau口中得到了证实。_

_“我们并不想引起不必要的惊慌，但有些事实的确表明情况并不乐观，十三年前下落不明的Mr.Sinister很有可能重新活跃了起来。出于显而易见的原因，魔法部不会透露最新的行动计划，但是可以肯定的是，我们一定会尽最大努力保障巫师界的安全。”_

_相信这样信心十足的保证一定可以抵消大多数读者的疑虑，这位年轻的副部长接下来恐怕又要忙到焦头烂额了——_

 

这时报纸突然被人放了下来，搁置在了一封已经拆开的信封上。

“如何？”Charles 抬头瞥了Hank一眼。

“我不明白，这两件事看上去并没有任何联系?但是我想，情况可能的确糟透了！”Hank大声说道。

他们此刻正位于有求必应屋，进行着兄弟会的集训，屋子里不时响起一阵爆炸声，几乎所有人都在练习炸破咒。

“是的。”Charles赞同道，攥着手里的信件微不可闻地轻叹口气。

“怎么了？信上都写了什么？”Hank立刻担心地问，目光再次从封蜡上的图案溜过，那上面的纹理正呈现着一个端正的X型。

“没有什么，我们接着练习魔咒去吧。”Charles摇了摇头，将信件重新塞回信封收好，同Hank一起走向了一处稍显宽阔的场地。当然，其实信的内容他早已经烂熟于心，因为他实在是看过太多遍，有好几句话至今仍徘徊在他的脑海里。但是Hank并没有继续追问，对此，Charles打心眼里感激他的善解人意。

他们开始重新投入进魔咒的练习当中，但他们很快便发现，想要做到这一点并不容易，特别是当你的周围同时充斥着乱七八糟的噪音和讲话声时。

“还要入侵法国？”John惊讶地问，在察觉到Sean迷茫的眼神以后，不得不再次提亮了嗓门。

“是的！瞧瞧整个欧洲大陆的形势吧！”Sean大声嚷道，成功把Charles和Hank的注意力也给拽了过去，“我奶奶给我的信里头也是这么说的，老人的话总没错！但他们有的时候真是顽固得让人头疼！她老人家就在法国，可她坚持说自己已经一把老骨头了，哪儿也不愿意去，我爸爸简直要急疯了！他没法直接幻影移形带走她！万一出了点差错，奶奶那个年纪根本承受不住！”

“那你们打算怎么办？”

“我想爸爸也许会去魔法部申请临时搭个飞路网线路什么的！趁现在还没有彻底沦陷！”

“你觉得德国能够顺利拿下法国吗？”Logan扯着嗓门加入了他们的谈话，他的脸还有些发黑，头发全炸了起来，看起来像是刚被咒语给蹭到了。

“是的！但是法国人可不这么看，他们认为马其诺防线无坚不摧！实际上……”Sean突然瞥了瞥周围，神秘地放低了嗓音，“Abigail已经和家里人失去了联络，我听Blink说，她现在每天都在宿舍里哭哭啼啼。”

“那Blink呢？”Charles终于插话了，他偏头望着Blink，高个子的黑发姑娘正在屋子另一边做着练习，“中国不是也一团糟吗？”

“她是纯血，一家人早就撤离了，中国可打了好几年了。”

“打仗，我喜欢这个，”logan自嘲地咂了下嘴，“一打起仗来就没人惦记狼人的危险了是不是？”

“他们才没工夫惦记你！麻瓜们总是不太平，尤其是那群德国佬，总想着兴风作浪东山再起……”

后边的对话Charles没再听了，他只是下意识地把目光投向了Erik的方向。Erik正在跟Raven搭档练习，一张脸面无表情。但是Raven看上去有点不服输的闷闷不乐，大概Erik又没对她手下留情。  
算起来，他们四个像现在这样在课堂上或者兄弟会训练时互换搭档也已经超过四周了。这么长时间以来，Charles没再试图跟Erik冷战，但也从未主动做过任何抛出橄榄枝的表示。最开始的时候，Erik的怒火几乎烧得斯莱特林的低年级生们人人自危，连续一整个星期，他几乎每天都要关上十几个人的禁闭，导致新生们一瞧见他的影子就会脚底抹油绕道躲开。而至于Raven，则像一颗危险的定时炸弹，Charles毫不怀疑现在的她随时都会朝自己爆发，她可是早就对他和Erik之间这种不清不白的态度没了耐性。也许所有人都对现状感到不满，Hank虽然从没有过任何怨言，但是Charles明白，他心里也不快活。

“Charles？Charles——”

“什么？”他猛然回过神，看见Hank、Logan、Sean全瞧着他，Sean更是苦了一张脸，看上去很是抱歉。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Charles勉强挤出一个笑容，动作迅速地收拾起了自己的东西，“但我可能要先回去了，练得差不多了。”

他不怪Sean，事已至此，人们对德国人抱有偏见也是在所难免，可这并不代表他能心无芥蒂地忍受这种言论。

他说完就在众目睽睽之下出了大门，要想不引起旁人的注意全身而退几乎是痴人说梦，毕竟他和Erik一反常态的相处模式每个人都看在了眼里，而这真的让他心烦透顶。

 

 

夜阑人静，壁炉里的火苗燃尽了，空气里传来阵阵舒适安逸的呼噜声，星空透过窗户为地板织了层朦胧的纱衣。悄无声息的，一双暴露在月光里的脚掌缓缓探出了幔帐，落在了坚实冰凉的地板上。不真切的轮廓在黑暗中频频闪烁，他穿好衣物，高举起一团比光还柔软的银色魅影，转瞬之间消失在了黑夜里。

今天已经是Charles趁所有人睡着以后，第五个晚上溜出宿舍了，说起来可能没什么人相信，但他确实并没有偷偷摸摸地做些什么非常夸张的、见不得人的勾当。实际上，他每次夜间行动的目的地都只是图书馆而已，当然了，得是严厉禁止学生擅自入内的禁区。不过迄今为止，他都还没被任何人逮到过。然而今夜注定非比寻常，Charles绝对想不到，他才刚溜出拉文克劳公共休息室的大门没多远，就撞上了一个始料未及的身影。

Erik正眯着眼坐在走廊拐角的角落里，大半个身体都隐藏在黑暗中，他看上去已经犯困了好一阵子，整个脑袋像灌铅一样，踩着节拍不断往下栽落。

“你在这儿干什么？”

这句话差点没把墙角里打瞌睡的青年惊得跳起来，他卒然抬起头，后脑碰上石壁发出一声闷响。

到底为什么他每次碰上穿着隐形衣的Charles，后脑勺就得遭殃？Erik捂着脑袋勾下头，内心一阵痛苦哀嚎。

“等你……”他龇牙咧嘴地说，“Hank说你晚上不好好睡觉，不知道溜到什么地方去了。”

“我去了图书馆。”Charles努力绷着脸，险些要被对方难得一见的笨拙模样逗笑了。

“哦……咳，那我能跟你一起吗？如果你不介意的话。”Erik清了清喉咙，抬起了一双宝石般的绿眼睛，其中蕴藏的饱满神色正披着夜的外衣深邃沉寂地发着亮。

他为什么要拒绝呢？

Charles给了自己几秒钟的时间，没能打心底找出任何理由推拒。

 

几十分钟后，当他们成功潜入禁区，相对而坐在漆黑一片的角落里时，Charles仍旧感觉有些发蒙。一本沉重的硬皮书册摊在他的膝盖上，破旧的纸张在魔杖尖的光芒下呈现出了一种光滑的色泽。

这几天以来，他都在疯狂搜罗有关不死鸟的书籍，进展并不是十分顺利，有好几本书甚至会在他试图触碰的时候厉声尖叫，但有时也会有意想不到的收获。无论如何，他相信自己已经能够分辨危险，只要足够小心，从禁书区多汲取些知识总是利大于弊。现在，这本连名字都已经剥落的禁书也被他给翻了大半，他原本计划在今晚读完全部，不过这会儿Charles才意识到，现实似乎跟他的设想有些出入。

他那引以为傲的集中力正持续不断地被另一股干燥充沛的热气骚扰着，它们撩过眼皮，点上鼻尖，在他面上的肌肤肆无忌惮地匍匐跳跃。Erik和他挨得实在是太近，他们都不再是小男孩儿了，想要缩在同一件隐形衣下已经不大容易。而对方那正襟危坐的模样，真是让他感觉又好笑又好气。 

Charles在心里无声地叹道，微微挪动身体，朝着Erik的方向移了过去，和他并排坐在一起。

“你知道我并不是真生你的气。”他在靠上Erik的肩膀后开口说道。

“嗯。”

“我只是……我不想和你闹矛盾，但我不知道该怎么做，你什么都不肯说……总之，我很抱歉，我不应该擅自进入你的大脑。”

“我也很抱歉，我伤害了你……”

“我想我们扯平了。总有些时候我们没法控制自己，不是吗？”

Charles闭上眼睛，他感觉眼眶在一瞬间又热又紧，于是他更近地贴进了Erik怀里，直到额头牢牢地抵住那人的下颌不留一丝缝隙。片刻过后，一只手臂穿过后腰，柔软却坚定地搭上了他的身侧。

“你说等到了早上，Raven看到我们俩，会不会大吃一惊。”

“也许，”这次Charles没能忍住，他笑出了声。然后他稍稍退开一些，仰着脖子仿佛蜻蜓点水一般凑了上去，“我敢保证，要是她看到这个，肯定会更加吃惊……”

他有点控制不住自己的笑容，但是那阵轻盈盈的笑声最终淹没在了另一双干燥温暖的唇里。Charles再度闭上眼睛，他感觉自己浑身麻痹，心脏怦怦跳个不停，像是各式各样的饮料全部打翻了搅合在一起。这让他恍然觉察到在他犯傻的这段日子里，自己究竟能想念Erik到何种田地。

“我想你。”

两双唇分开以后，Charles坦然道，声音轻得像叹息。

“我也是。”Erik拥着他沉声回应。

 

接下来的几个小时，是这一个多月以来，他们度过的最心安自在的时刻。有了两人的彼此陪伴，原先阴森可怖的禁书区，毛骨悚然的气氛一蹶不振，就连初春寒冷刺骨的空气，似乎都逐渐变得温暖可人。

他们互相依偎，在书堆里静待黎明。直到月色隐没之际，两个人才尽量不发出半点声音，小心翼翼地顺着原路溜出这里。

此时已经临近清晨，天才刚蒙蒙亮，离正式上课还有段时间，两个人在踏上回往斯莱特林地窖方向的道路以后，都不自觉地放松了警惕，脚步也比夜晚轻快了许多。如果这时恰巧有人撞上他们，就会诡异地瞧见两双皮鞋在地板上快速移动的场景。

但是很幸运的，他们俩并没有碰上任何一个像他们这样热衷于夜游的学生，至于勤劳的学者，似乎也都因为酷冷的春寒放弃了早起。然而，就在他们完全放下戒心，快要走到地窖的时候，一阵模模糊糊的对话声却突然穿过走廊拐角，闯入了他们的耳廓，听上去倒像是Shaw和Frost。

两个人顿时对望一眼，屏住呼吸朝着声音发出的方向缓步靠近。

“局势已经不是你我所能掌控的了，Emma。”

“收起你这一套吧，”Frost的嗓音饱藏怒火，却压得极低，Erik和Charles不得不又向前挪了几寸距离，“别妄想推卸责任！你敢说你从没想过事情会这样发展？”

“对不起，但是现在说这些已经太晚了。”

“他到底想干什么？”Frost教授愤怒地吼道，她的声音猛然拔高，仿佛再也无法压制自己的火气，“他会把霍格沃茨的学生全给牵涉进来，他们中有很多人根本还只是孩子！”

“我恐怕那正是他想要的……”Shaw说道，语气里以往的讥讽全都消失了，剩下的只有不真实的空洞和遥远，“大势所趋，战争已经不可避免，有太多的人等的就是这个机会。Bolivar不再信任我了，他早已同德国军方勾结，巫师界也不再是个秘密。至于他的魔药，我至今都没有找出破解的方法，而据我所知，如今他又在尝试别的了。如果可以，我真不想这么说，但是局势只会更加糟糕。”  
“你是说他打算把那种东西随意用到我们——用到这些孩子身上？”Frost叫道，听上去惊恐万分，“我不明白！发动战争对他到底有什么好处？他明明…明明是我们中的一员——”

“他不会高兴听到这种言论的，”Shaw打断了她，“设想一下，巫师和麻瓜再也没有任何区别……这就是他的目的。而至于那些淌水的麻瓜……并不是所有的人都愿意相信巫师能够和麻瓜和平相处，即使在巫师界，这样的争论也从未停止过不是吗？不管怎样，对于某些人来说，战争永远是一笔财富。”

过了半晌，Shaw又重新开了口，似乎对Frost突然失控的情绪做出了某种警告。

“别用你的魔杖指着我，”他厉声道，“你知道那对我没用，我的大脑封闭术就算是你也别想侵入分毫！”

一阵沉默。

“把这些全部告诉魔法部让他们派人——”

“Emma——”Shaw冷淡地说，嗓音里透出浓浓的倦意，“你还不明白吗，很多人都想借此机会发笔横财，重新书写历史，他们根本什么都不在乎。Sterling能够将秩序维持到这个地步已经超出了预期。”

“可是霍格沃茨！霍格沃茨必须——那地狱火呢？”

“尽量，我不能保证。我们现在人手不足，一部分人员已经赶往法国去了，那里现在也是一团糟。”

“我还是弄不明白，他究竟为什么要这么做……”Frost喃喃自语，仿佛继续追问下去，就能找到令自己满意的答案。

“他早已不是你所认识的Bolivar了，即使你再见到他，也绝不可能认得他现在的模样。”

“而我们再交谈下去，事情也不会发生任何变化？”Frost无礼地质问道，然后她话锋一转，言语间尽是掩藏不住的失望，“到此为止吧，Sebastian，你本来可以……你本来是那个最接近他的人……”  
谈话结束了，高跟鞋的声音急速离去。又过了一会儿，皮鞋摩擦地板的声音紧随其后，四周重新归于沉寂。可是Erik和Charles依旧把隐形衣高举过头顶，面面相觑杵在原地，半天都没有动静。  
“听上去……我们要有大麻烦了？”Erik拧着眉毛费解地说。

Charles垂下了目光。

如他所料，麻烦事儿总是接踵而至，一桩跟着一桩。不过，这场意外偷听所带来的讯息倒是坚定了他摇摆不定的决心，现在他更能理解Erik那种想要独守秘密的心情了。虽然他并不打算像Erik那样把对方蒙在鼓里，他只是迫切希望，Erik在得知他的决定的时候，千万不要冲他大发雷霆。


End file.
